Etre un homme auprès de toi
by Isram
Summary: La décision est sans appel, Dark est mort et bientôt cernés par les Hollows. Sauvé de justesse par Byakuya, Dark est emmené à Soul Society où il révèlera certains secret, dont celui sur son sexe. Car il est en fait une fille.
1. Chapitre 1 : Sa vraie nature

**Chapitre 1 : Sa vraie nature.**

_Dark est un adolescent qui vient de mourir, et son grand réiatsu attire les Hollows de la région. Byakuya trouve son âme et, au vue de sa forte pression spirituelle, décide de l'emmener avec lui au Seireitei. Inexplicablement, une étrange relation semble s'installer entre lui et le garçon qui lui cache pourtant beaucoup de choses __y compris le fait qu'il est en fait une fille._

Avec des yeux de merlan frit, Dark fixait la lame plantée dans son ventre. Merde, il ne l'avait pas vu venir, celle-là. Il reporta son regard vers l'homme qui tenait le manche du couteau :

― Et une vermine de moins sur cette Terre. Je t'avais dit, pourtant, que ça te coûterait cher de refuser mon deal.

D'un geste sec, il retira la lame, laissant un flot de sang s'échapper de la blessure de Dark. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs tomba par terre, le souffle court. L'homme nettoya son couteau le plus tranquillement du monde et le rangea, retournant ensuite Dark sur le dos d'un mouvement de pied dédaigneux.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grinça Dark en le voyant s'asseoir sur ses hanches.

― Je vérifie un truc. Bouge pas ou je te crève les yeux. Et crois-moi, même à l'article de la mort, t'auras le temps de sentir la douleur.

Sans hésiter, l'homme fit glisser la fermeture éclair de la veste de Dark et souleva son t-shirt. Il sourit :

― J'en étais sûr.

Dark frissonna :

― Dégage sale con ! tenta-t-il de hurler, mais sa voix ne fut pas plus forte qu'un murmure.

― Chut. Pas bouger toi, ordonna l'agresseur.

Une sirène retentit non loin de là. Des lumières rouges et bleues se succédèrent sur les murs des immeubles.

― Merde ! T'avais appelé les flics ou quoi ? paniqua l'assassin en se relevant de sur Dark.

― Bien sûr. Juste entre le moment où tu m'as enfoncé ta lame dans le ventre et celui où tu m'as désapé, t'as rien vu hein ? ironisa Dark.

― Alors c'est juste une patrouille, sourit à son tour l'homme. Dans ce cas, ils ne sont pas là pour toi, on a encore du temps à perdre avant que tu clamses.

Réunissant ses dernières forces, Dark envoya un furieux coup de pied dans les parties sensibles de l'homme qui hurla à pleins poumons. Alerté par le cri, les policiers se garèrent juste devant l'impasse.

― Aucune chance, sourit Dark en voyant que l'homme paniquait.

― Aucune pour toi non plus, crevard !

L'assassin essaya de sauter par-dessus le capot de la voiture mais fut attrapé au vol par un policier. Le deuxième avança prudemment dans la ruelle mal éclairée, flingue à la main. Il rengaina en voyant Dark et prit l'adolescent contre lui.

― Appelez une ambulance ! cria-t-il.

― Un corbillard plutôt, corrigea Dark.

― Tiens bon petit, on va faire venir un médecin qui va te soigner.

― Ou m'autopsier…

― Tais-toi, garde tes forces. Accroche-toi !

Dark ferma les yeux :

― J'ai tellement sommeil…

― Non petit ! Ne t'endors pas ! Petit ! Petit !

La tête de Dark bascula sur le côté. Le policier mit deux doigts dans sa nuque. Plus de pouls.

― J'ai coffré le mec ! Y'a un blessé ? demanda le deuxième policier en arrivant.

― Heure de la mort…Vingt-deux heures et sept minutes... Note-la pour la donner au médecin légiste… répondit tristement le policier qui tenait toujours le corps de Dark contre son torse.

Secoué, il passa sa main gantée de blanc sur les yeux de Dark, la pulpe de ses doigts encore recouverte de la poudre de son arme lors d'un coup de feu tiré plus tôt. Derrière lui, son collègue rangea son revolver dans son étui de cuir sombre et respectait une minute de silence pour la vie qu'ils n'avaient pas pu sauver.

Froid. Son corps était froid. Cela en aurait inquiété plus d'un dans d'autres circonstances, mais Dark était d'un pragmatisme qui battait parfois des records. Après tout, si il pouvait encore ressentir les températures, qu'elles soient basses ou élevées, c'était que ça n'allait pas si mal, non ?

Fronçant les sourcils alors que la douleur cuisante avait miraculeusement disparu, Dark ouvrit un œil. Il se sentait léger, si léger.

― Je suis vivant ? J'ai survécu ?

Il s'assit sur le sol. Un tintement lui fit baisser les yeux.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? paniqua-t-il en avisant la chaîne reliée à sa poitrine.

Il tira dessus, en vain, ce truc était vraiment implanté en lui. Par quel miracle ? Il n'en savait rien. Il était là, assis dans la rue alors qu'il se pensait mort, une chaîne accrochée en son cœur. La situation avait de quoi le dérouter. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant du regard une solution ou une explication. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son propre corps, recouvert d'un drap blanc, symbole de la mort que l'on voilait au public qui s'agglutinait autour des banderoles de sécurité, avide de faits divers.

« C'est moi... Je suis... mort... » songea-t-il, affolé.

Il se mit sur ses pieds en un tintement. Qu'était-ce donc que ce phénomène ? De la projection astrale, comme dans les films ? Non, il ne croyait pas à la magie, aux fantômes, ni même à l'au-delà. Mais la situation actuelle chamboulait légèrement ses opinions.

Un policier était dos à lui, essayant de contenir et dissoudre la foule à grands renforts de « circulez, il n'y a rien à voir », en vain.

― Excusez-moi, vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Hasarda Dark.

Il s'attendait à ce que le policier fasse une syncope en le voyant. Ou alors allait-il peut-être se réveiller et découvrir que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar ? Mais à son grand désarroi, le policier ne réagit pas. Il l'ignora.

― Excusez-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? réitéra le mort.

Il fut de nouveau snobé.

― Hey ! Vous m'écoutez ?

Il lança ses doigts contre l'épaule de l'homme, espérant que le contact le tirerait de ses songes. Mais sa main ne rencontra jamais le tissu rêche de l'uniforme stricte. Elle le traversa.

Pour ne rien arranger, un cri strident retentit. Pivotant, Dark devina avec horreur le visage d'une chose parfaitement immonde et effrayante, perchée quelques mètres en hauteur.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Le Hollow renifla l'air et tourna son visage blanc vers lui. Dark frissonna, ayant la désagréable sensation d'être en danger sans savoir le pourquoi du comment. La bête s'élança en sa direction.

― Courrez ! Courrez ! Le monstre arrive ! paniqua l'adolescent, désireux d'alerter les humains sur le passage de la chose.

Rien à faire, ils ne l'entendaient pas plus qu'ils ne le sentaient. Ayant perdu trop de temps en vains cris de prévention, Dark fut frappé de plein fouet par le monstre au masque immaculé aux yeux étroits. Le Hollow tendit sa gigantesque main vers lui. Dark se mit à courir comme un fou dans un tintement de maillons de chaîne.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où suis-je ? Est-ce qu'au moins je suis vivant ?

Une forte emprise sur sa taille lui confirma que s'il était mort, même les anges pouvaient ressentir la douleur d'une entraille broyée entre des mains trop puissantes pour des os trop décalcifiés. Le monstre referma davantage son poing sur ses côtes, le soulevant de terre.

― Ton âme dégage un parfum délicieux, je vais me régaler.

Merde, ça causait en plus, ces bêtes là ?

― Mon... âme ? répéta difficilement Dark, suffoquant.

― Tu es mort, tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu as quitté ton corps et maintenant je vais te dévorer, tu dégages un réiatsu tellement délicieux. Comme une pomme bien juteuse arrivée à maturation et que je serai le premier à cueillir. Bon appétit !

Encore un record en perspective. Dark allait mourir deux fois en une heure à peine.

Inexorablement, Dark se vit dirigé vers la bouche baveuse du monstre, gorge abyssale dans laquelle il distinguait un deuxième jeu de dents d'une taille plus humaine. Apeuré, il ferma les yeux. Affronter en face la mort une deuxième fois était trop dur.

Mais les réjouissances du Hollow furent de courte durée. Une forme noire venait de bondir par-dessus eux. Dark avait rouvert les yeux en sentant une ombre passer sur ses paupières, croyant d'abord voir un papillon la survoler. Au lieu de ça, c'était un homme armé d'un long sabre qui s'était interposé entre le dîner et son chasseur. Stupéfait, la pression sur les côtes flottantes de Dark s'amenuisât jusqu'à disparaître tandis que la moitié gauche du corps du Hollow s'éloignait de sa consœur.

Dark retomba sur ses pieds, miraculeusement intact. A quelques mètres devant lui, l'homme en noir rengaina son sabre. Il marqua une pause et se tourna vers Dark :

― Es-tu blessé, gamin ?

Dark se vexa de suite :

― Gamin ? A qui tu crois causer, le vieux ? J'ai quinze ans !

Byakuya ne put retenir un haussement de sourcil contrarié :

― Ta langue en tous cas semble en parfait état de marche, siffla-t-il.

― Byakuya !

Le noble tiqua.

― Kurosaki Ichigo, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler avec un titre plus honori-

― Putain t'es malade de partir en flèche comme ça ! J'ai failli pas pouvoir suivre ! Espèce de dingue !

Le rouquin reprit difficilement son souffle. Bordel, de tous les Shinigamis qui auraient pu lui apprendre à enterrer correctement les âmes, pourquoi lui avait-on assigné Byakuya en particulier ? Pourquoi pas plutôt Renji ou Rukia ? Yamamoto ne devait franchement pas plus laxiste avec l'âge...

D'abord évincé, Dark reprit part aux événement quand Byakuya s'approcha de lui avec son sabre, exigeant du lycéen qu'il observe ses moindres faits et gestes. Il leva son zanpakutoh, manche vers le bas, et l'abaissa d'un coup pour frapper le front de Dark. Mais l'adolescent esquiva :

― Nan mais vous foutez quoi là ?

Byakuya soupira. Encore un à qui il fallait tout expliquer. Ichigo, lui, trouvait la situation intéressante. C'était pas tous les jours que la chambre à cryogénisation tombait sur une grande gueule.

― Tu es mort, gamin. Ta chaîne du karma s'est brisée et tu es à présent une âme. Si tu ne veux pas que d'autres monstres tel que ce Hollow te dévorent, tu dois aller à Soul Society.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils après sa tirade. Quand il était arrivé, un étrange réiatsu avait attiré son attention, non pas par son intensité toute relative, mais plutôt par ses fluctuations inhabituellement instables pour une simple âme. Le Hollow qu'il avait débusqué était pourtant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique. A moins que...

― Et en quel honneur j'irai à Bled-Society là ? demanda Dark, l'air suffisant.

― Plait-il ?

― J'ai pas envie de me tirer, c'est clair ?

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux. Une âme têtue, en voilà en nouveauté ! Il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique froide et acerbe comme seul un Kuchiki savait en trouver, mais s'arrêta brutalement. Les fluctuations qu'il avait tantôt repérées émanaient clairement de son jeune impertinent. Par tous les Saints...

― Gamin, quel est ton nom ?

― Dark. Et je ne suis pas un gamin !

― Tu vas venir avec moi.

― J'ai pas envie !

― C'est un ordre.

― Je m'assoies dessus !

― Hey ! T'étais pas censée l'enterrer ? Depuis quand les âmes passent par le Senkaimon ? beugla Ichigo.

Le capitaine lança un regard empli d'éclairs au lycéen, expliquant succinctement mais efficacement qu'il lui arracherait les cordes vocales à mains nues s'il ne la bouclait pas dans la seconde. Kurosaki saisit le message subliminal et déclara devoir rentrer chez lui pour finir ses devoirs.  
Byakuya reporta ses yeux d'encre sur Dark qui le toisait. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il ne tolérait pas, c'était le manque de respect, l'insolence et autres synonymes d'impétuosité dirigés contre sa personne. Après tout, qui c'était le noble hautain ici, hein ? Ce gamin filait un mauvais coton dans son estime, et sa patience s'épuisait. Il fit augmenter son réiatsu, histoire de le calmer.

La pression spirituelle de Dark explosa en guise de représailles. Byakuya fut déstabilisé sur le coup. Il se n'était pas trompé, ce réiatsu étrange lui appartenait véritablement.

Byakuya fut encore plus surpris par le parfum qui s'en dégageait. Il sentait que le réiatsu était rebelle, se dispersant comme il voulait et ondulant à sa guise. Sensuel, voilà comment ce réiatsu lui apparaissait. Jamais avant il n'en avait rencontré de semblable, et il n'était pas loin de se laisser enivrer.

Le capitaine se ressaisit et écrasa le réiatsu de Dark du sien. Tout particulier qu'était ce gamin, il était tout de même un haut gradé du Seireitei. La nouvelle âme tomba à genoux, essoufflée, le rythme cardiaque plus emballé qu'un lévrier dopé.

― C-Comment t'as…

Byakuya s'approcha et le saisit fermement par l'épaule, le souleva de terre et amena son visage à la hauteur du sien :

― Ne crois pas être en présence d'un Shinigami de base, gamin. Je suis Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la sixième division et tu vas à présent me suivre auprès de mes supérieurs pour que tu nous expliques cet étrange pression spirituelle. J'exige que tu gardes le silence durant le trajet, et je ne souffrirai pas un nouveau manque de respect ou acte de rébellion. Fais un seul écart de conduite et tu mourras deux fois en moins d'une journée. Ai-je été assez clair ?

« Voilà qui devrait le calmer », ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

― Oui m'sieur. Répondit timidement Dark.

― Très bien.

Byakuya le reposa à terre. Il contacta la Soul Society grâce à son téléphone spirituel et, quelques temps après, un portail fut ouvert.

Alors qu'ils faisaient le chemin en silence, Byakuya ne cessait d'analyser le réiatsu de Dark. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il avait l'impression que la pression spirituelle de l'insolent se tassait, s'effondrait sur elle-même, phénomène d'autant plus étrange de par sa nouveauté.

Dark suivait Byakuya sans broncher. Il ne tenait pas à mourir une deuxième fois, encore moins de la main d'un glaçon, ça ne péterait franchement pas dans la revue nécrologique.

― Il a l'air tout gentil comme ça mais il a une putain d'autorité ce mec…Flippant…

L'ambiance dans le portail était aussi jouasse que dans une réunion tupperware de croque-morts. Dark et Byakuya marchaient dans un silence ecclésiastique, mais l'adolescent commençait à ne pas pouvoir se contenir davantage :

― Oh ! T'as fini de me mater oui ? Tu veux ma photo ou quoi ?

Byakuya pensait que ses coups d'œil avaient été plus discrets que cela. Raté.

― Je ne faisais que me poser une question, se justifia le capitaine.

― Bah pose-la et range tes yeux.

― Es-tu sûr d'être un homme ? Tu me parais bien féminin dans ton allure.

― Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit mon allure ?

Dark se retrouva soudainement collé au mur du Dangai, épée sous la gorge :

― Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je ne tolérerai aucune insulte ? Dois-je ajouter l'agressivité injustifiée sur ta liste d'interdits ?

Dark fixa la lame avec une anxiété certaine. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait d'envoyer son pied dans les valseuses de ce goujat déjà ? Ah oui, l'arme sous sa carotide… Byakuya finit par le lâcher et poursuivit :

― Ton visage me paraît bien fin pour appartenir à celui d'un homme, quant à tes formes, je ne veux pas m'avancer car elles ne sont que peu discernables sous tes vêtements larges, mais tu m'as l'air bien fluet.

― Tu t'es pas vu toi niveau finesse du visage.

― Je doute néanmoins que l'on tergiverse longtemps sur mon sexe quand on me voit. Dans ton cas, je n'arrive toujours pas à t'attribuer une identité.

― Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre d'ailleurs ?

― Cela m'est très frustrant de ne pas savoir si je dois t'appeler gamin ou gamine.

Byakuya attrapa de justesse la cheville destinée à sa mâchoire.

― En plus de l'agressivité injustifiée, j'ajouterai donc la violence gratuite à la liste de tes interdits.

Dark se renfrogna :

― Et pour info, je suis un mec ! Beau, intelligent, viril et classe d'ailleurs.

« Et mort », se dit le noble.

― Ce n'est pas ce que me dit ta voix et le reste de ton corps.

― J'ai juste pas mué.

― A quinze ans ?

― J'en ai que treize.

― Tu as dit en avoir quinze tout à l'heure.

― Bon, okay, j'ai un petit retard de croissance…

― Es-tu bien sûr ?

― Je sais quand même si je suis un mec ou une fille.

Sceptique, Byakuya annonça qu'ils arrivaient au bout du Dangai.

― C'est ça alors, Soul Society ? Le royauuuume des mooooorts, fit Dark d'une voix chevrotante en agitant les doigts et exorbitant les yeux.

Le tout était censé ressembler à un zombie ou un fantôme, mais Byakuya ne vit là que la marque d'une débilité profonde et incurable.

― Oui, nous sommes ici au Seireitei, le quartier réservé aux Shinigamis.

― Shinigamis ?

― Les âmes semblables à la mienne, possédant assez d'énergie spirituelle pour combattre les Hollows.

― Hollows ?

― Le monstre que tu as vu tout à l'heure et qui en voulait à ton réiatsu.

― Réiatsu ?

― Ton énergie spirituelle, ta force.

― Force ?

― Ce…

Byakuya s'interrompit et se tourna vers Dark qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents :

― « Je devrais donc ajouter le foutage de gueule sur ta liste d'interdits », c'est ça ? Imita Dark.

― Je te trouve bien insolent et bien sûr de toi pour un jeune homme fauché par la mort dans la fleur de l'âge il y une heure à peine.

― Bof, pour ce qu'était ma vie en même temps… Je suis presque…

Dark écarquilla les yeux. Le voilà qui songeait à voix haute !

― Bon, tu voulais pas m'amener à ton chef ?

Byakuya tiqua. Il ne supportait pas que ce gamin le tutoies, mais bon, il voulait bien laisser passer ça. Son indulgence le perdrait, à coup sûr.

― Nous y allons. Suis-moi. J'ai prévenu les autorités de ton arrivée tout à l'heure par téléphone, ils nous attendent.

Dark emboîta le pas à Byakuya, stressé. Il n'avait aucune idée concernant la suite mais tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que « Monsieur Inexpression Faciale » ne lui fasse pas trop de misères.

Reconnaissant le capitaine Kuchiki, les gardes devant la première division du capitaine-commandant ouvrirent les lourdes portes battantes donnant sur la salle de réunion des capitaines. Tous étaient déjà là, attendant patiemment. Byakuya entra d'un pas rapide et se plaça au centre de la pièce, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait des comptes à rendre pour avoir réveillé tout le monde à vingt-trois heures. Dark s'arrêta quelques pas derrière lui.

― Quoi ? S'égosilla Zaraki. Kuchiki, on nous fait lever en nous parlant d'une puissance phénoménale et tu nous ramènes ce gosse ?

― Ils n'ont jamais parlé de puissance phénoménale, juste d'une fluctuation spirituelle anormale. C'est vous qui avez mal compris, trancha Soi Fon, vexée elle aussi d'avoir été tirée de son lit.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que son rêve de Yoruichi-sama revienne...

― Ah, vous voilà, capitaine Kuchiki, fit le commandant de sa voix grave à l'arrivée de son subordonné. Pourriez-vous nous exposer la raison pour laquelle vous nous avez alerté ?

― Le plus efficace sera sûrement de juger par vous-mêmes. Focalisez-vous sur sa pression spirituelle, lâcha laconiquement le noble.

Dark vit dans l'instant plusieurs paires d'yeux se poser sur lui, le scrutant jusqu'au bout des ongles. La plupart de ces êtres en haori ne lui inspiraient pas confiance, en particulier celui avec des clochettes dans les cheveux et son voisin qui ressemblait étrangement à un panda avec son visage peint de noir et de blanc.

Les deux capitaines aux cheveux blancs, par contre, avaient l'air beaucoup plus sympa. Celui aux yeux bruns n'avait pas l'air agressif pour deux sous et lui fit un sourire radieux qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Quant à l'autre... Et bien, malgré son air sérieux, ce n'était qu'un gosse plus petit que lui.

Les deux femmes, elles, semblaient être des antithèses. La première avait de longs cheveux tressés et un sourire tel qu'on lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession. L'autre, en revanche avait l'air nettement moins sympa, avec ses yeux fins et plissés qui lançaient des éclairs. Dark la trouva tout de même d'une classe indéniable avec ses deux longues mèches blanches ornées d'anneaux dorées.

Quant aux autres, Dark jugea qu'il n'avait pas trop à s'en méfier. Leur chef avait l'air si décati qu'il ne devait sans doute pas faire grand mal, le grand homme à l'impressionnante tête de renard inspirait inexplicablement confiance, et son voisin de gauche, avec sa veste de kimono aux motifs féminins, ne semblait pas bien méchant non plus.

Dark se frotta les yeux, épuisé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchaient à voir en lui, au juste ? D'ailleurs, c'était quoi cette histoire de fluctuation spirituelle ? Ce serait bien la première fois qu'il ferait de l'esprit...

Les capitaines échangèrent des regards entendus. Kuchiki avait bien fait de sonner l'alerte. Quelque chose clochait. Remarquant la fatigue de leur hôte, Unohana proposa aimablement :

― Ce jeune homme est exténué. Quant à son réiatsu, c'est peut-être dû à une simple anomalie passagère. Peut-être pourrions-nous commencer avec une simple visite médicale, qu'en pensez-vous, Commandant ?

― Ah nan ! protesta Dark. Je veux pas de visite médicale ! Nan, nan, nan ! Droit de veto ! Je m'y oppose !

― Nous ne vous avons pas demandé votre avis ! coupa Yamamoto. Quand nous vous aurons examiné, vous serez libre. Unohana Taicho, emmenez ce jeune homme avec vous.

― Putain… même une condamnation à mort vous l'auriez dit plus sympathiquement je suis sûr…bougonna Dark.

― Ne le tente pas, siffla Byakuya, amer.

Dark déglutit difficilement et suivit la femme au beau sourire qui avait proposé de le prendre sous son aile. Arrivé en bas des marches, Dark se tourna vers Byakuya, un petit air désespéré flottant sur le visage. Il semblait vouloir parler, le remercier pour lui avoir sauvé la vie plus précisément, mais aucun son ne réussit à s'échapper de sa gorge.

― Cesse de me dévisager ainsi, gamin, coupa sèchement le capitaine en passant son chemin.

― Ohé ! Byakuya ! Attends-moi ! Fit Ukitake en rattrapant son ami et ancien élève.

― Que se passe-t-il, Jyuushiro ? Pourquoi cette mine sévère ?

― Tu y es allé fort avec ce jeune homme. Tu n'as rien remarqué ?

― Si, un sérieux penchant pour la stupidité.

― Je ne parlais pas de ça, voyons, Byakuya ! Tu n'as pas vu comme il était livide et chancelant ? Ce petit n'a pas du avoir la vie rose sur Terre. Je me demande si c'est lié à cette anomalie dans son réiatsu, d'ailleurs... Vas-y doucement avec lui, d'accord ?

― Je ne pense pas être de nouveau amener à le côtoyer.

― N'en sois pas si sûr, j'ai un pressentiment quant à tout ça... Tu sais comment il est mort ? demanda Ukitake.

― Non, aucune idée.

― Tu devrais aller à la quatrième division. Tu sais, les âmes s'attachent toujours un peu au Shinigami qui les envoie à Soul Society. Tu n'as pas vu qu'il est resté derrière toi tout du long et qu'il te regardait presque au bord des larmes quand il a vu qu'on le séparait de toi ?

― Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer les chaperons pour ce gamin.

― Je ne te l'ai pas demandé. Peut-être pourrais-tu juste aller aux nouvelles, je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir.

Byakuya sut instinctivement que sous cette demande déguisée se cachait un ordre.

― Très bien, j'irai demain matin.

Au même moment, dans la quatrième division :

― Ne me touchez pas, merde !

Frappant les deux infirmiers qui approchaient de trop près, Dark tomba à la renverse et alla se rouler en boule dans un coin de la pièce, tremblant, les yeux écarquillés par une peur inexplicable, pleurant presque.

Un troisième infirmier sortit en trombe de la pièce et aller chercher le capitaine Unohana :

― Il refuse qu'on le touche. On lui a juste demandé de retirer ses vêtements pour mettre un pyjama plus confortable et il s'est mis à hurler. On voulait à tout prier le calmer alors on a essayé de l'attraper mais dès qu'on l'a touché, ça a été pire. Expliqua le premier infirmier.

― Je vois. Dit Unohana. Laissez-moi seule avec lui, je vous prie.

― Mais capitaine !

― N'ayez crainte, ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon. Sourit le capitaine.

Les infirmiers s'exécutèrent et sortirent. Unohana s'agenouilla près de Dark :

― Tu sais, je suis une femme et je sais reconnaître une de mes semblables quand j'en vois une.

Dark releva subitement la tête :

― Vous allez pas vous y mettre ! J'ai dit que j'étais un garçon !

― Tu as peut-être réussi à faire croire ça à des hommes, mais moi petit bouchon, tu ne me tromperas pas. C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas te changer devant eux ?

Dark hésita, puis acquiesça à contre-cœur.

― Ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi, n'aies pas peur. Veux-tu néanmoins bien me dire pourquoi tu te travestis ainsi ?

― Je…dans le monde d'où je viens…quand on est à la rue comme moi…c'est…dangereux…d'être une fille…alors…

― Je vois... Je comprends parfaitement, mais nous ne sommes pas ici dans la rue, et nous ne te ferons aucun mal. Tu peux être toi-même quand tu veux. D'accord ?

La fille fit oui de la tête.

― Dis-moi, si je continue de faire confiance à mon intuition, Dark n'est pas ton vrai nom, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un nom que tu as choisi pour impressionner les gens, voire les décourager de t'attaquer ? Un nom peut faire beaucoup, je suppose que tu en es consciente ?

― Vous avez lu dans ma tête ou quoi ?

― Quel est ton vrai nom ?

Dark hésita :

― Youji… avoua-t-elle.

― Youji ? Ça veut dire « bébé », non ? C'est adorable, complimenta Unohana.

― Ouais, adorable… Mes parents n'avaient juste pas envie de me trouver un prénom, alors comme on appelle toujours ses jeunes enfants « bébé »…

Choquée par l'origine de son nom, à savoir le désintérêt total de ses parents pour elle, Unohana commença à imaginer quel genre de vie Dark -ou plutôt Youji- avait du mener jusqu'à maintenant.

― Bon, je vais te faire moi-même les examens médicaux, d'accord ? Je ne dirai rien à personne le temps que tu voudras. Je vais sortir te chercher un repas, en attendant, veux-tu bien enfiler ce pyjama ?

Dark acquiesça.

― N'oublie pas Youji, personne ne veut te faire de mal ici, rappela le capitaine en posant sa main sur les cheveux de la jeune fille. Miraculeusement, Dark ne la mordit pas. Elle acceptait les contacts physiques uniquement s'ils étaient féminins et bien attentionnés.

Un brouhaha étouffa dans l'œuf le début de sympathie qui s'installait entre la capitaine et Dark. Unohana entendit ses hommes crier, visiblement après un intrus. Qui pouvait bien accourir jusqu'ici, à cette heure et dans cette chambre ?

― Bonsoir Unohana Taicho ! Je suis venu chercher le spécimen rare au réiatsu gigantesque pour mes expériences ! Si vous en avez fini avec lui, j'aimerai le disséquer là, maintenant, tout de suite ! fit le capitaine Kurotsuchi en brandissant un scalpel, l'excitation clairement visible sur son visage.

Unohana fronça les sourcils, prête à mettre dehors l'odieux personnage.

― Personne ne veut me faire de mal, hein ? ironisa Dark.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La demeure Kuchiki

**Chapitre 2 : La demeure Kuchiki.  
**

Nous étions au lendemain de l'arrivée de Youji à Soul Society. La jeune fille avait passé la nuit à la quatrième division et avait accepté de passer les examens médicaux voulus. La journée s'était déroulée dans un calme bénéfique pour la nouvelle âme.

Unohana pianotait doucement sur l'ordinateur de la quatrième division alors que le jour tirait à sa fin.

― Bien, conclut-elle en imprimant un page et quittant son siège.

Le capitaine au doux sourire marcha de son pas tranquille jusque dans la chambre de sa petite protégée, Youji. Elle toqua deux coups à la porte et entra.

Youji stoppa tous mouvements et se redressa vivement, un bout de nouille chinoise pendant de ses lèvres. Chopée en pleine tentative de goinfrerie intensive, elle aspira le plus silencieusement possible la nouille dégoulinant sur son menton. Unohana sourit :

― Tu avais faim on dirait.

― Euh…ouais…un peu.

― J'ai les résultats de tes examens médicaux. Tout va bien, tu pourras sortir dès que cela te chante.

― Génial ! s'écria Youji en mettant sa veste trop large pour elle.

― Néanmoins, j'aimerai que tu remplisses ce petit questionnaire.

Youji attrapa la feuille qu'Unohana lui tendait et lut quelques questions à voix haute :

― Age, profession des parents, conditions de la mort…C'est pour quoi faire tout ça ?

― Le réiatsu d'une personne dépend de plusieurs facteurs. Par exemple, si tu fais partie de la noblesse de Soul Society ou si tu y es née, ton réiatsu sera naturellement élevé. Or, ce n'est pas ton cas, et ce petit questionnaire pourrait m'aider à cerner ta personnalité et ton passé qui sont aussi des facteurs déterminants dans la force spirituelle.

― J'ai rien pigé, mais d'accord, je vais le remplir.

Unohana lui tendit un crayon :

― J'apporterai ce questionnaire au Commandant Général Yamamoto. Avec ton arrivée ici, il y a encore une réunion de capitaines aujourd'hui. Tu peux te vanter de mettre la Soul Society en ébullition.

― Une réunion de capitaines ?

― Oui. La Soul Society comporte treize divisions de protection chargées de conduire les âmes jusqu'ici et de les protéger des Hollows. Nous sommes ce qu'on appelle des Shinigamis, et nous avons tous un rang qui définit notre force. Le plus fort est le Commandant Général, puis viennent les capitaines, les lieutenants, les troisièmes sièges, les quatrièmes sièges et ainsi de suite.

― En gros… capitaine c'est quand même vachement fort ?

― On peut dire ça. Sourit Unohana.

― Je me disais aussi…Le capitaine qui m'a amené ici, il avait pas l'air d'un faiblard même si, putain, qu'est-ce qu'il a un caractère de merde ! On peut rien dire sans qu'il te colle au mur ! Sérieux j'ai jamais vu un mec aussi antipathique, désagréable, mal luné, avec un balai coincé dans le cul, et côté en brosse en plus ! Je parie que les poils de la brosse lui chatouillent le palais quand il cause tellement il est coincé du cul !

― A qui oses-tu faire allusion, petit insolent ? Demanda une voix polaire.

Unohana s'effaça de la vue de Dark pour laisser entrevoir le terrible capitaine de la sixième division.

― Oh…merde…

― Je te ferai regretter chaque mot de ton insolence, gamin.

― Capitaine Kuchiki, je vous en prie. Ce jeune homme est encore en convalescence, intervint Unohana.

― Et d'abord c'est pas beau de s'en prendre aux plus petits que soi ! renchérit Dark.

― Tu devrais pourtant être honoré que je te considère comme mon égal.

― D'où le surnom « gamin » je présume ? Niveau égal, on fait mieux.

Une irrésistible envie de sortir Senbonzakura se fit ressentir. Le réiatsu du capitaine de la sixième division s'éleva de manière inquiétante.

― Kuchiki Taicho, sortez je vous prie. Dark doit remplir un questionnaire au calme. Allez.

Byakuya fit demi-tour et sortit de forte mauvaise humeur.

― Réussir à le rendre de mauvais poil en seulement deux minutes, c'est un vrai record. Je crois que même son lieutenant n'a pas réussi en un laps de temps si court, sourit Unohana.

― Je peux en dire autant à son sujet ! Vous avez vu comme moi non ? Il est chiant !

Le capitaine de la quatrième division émit un petit rire.

― Je dois m'occuper d'autres patients. Kuchiki Taicho va t'attendre devant ta chambre. Tu n'auras qu'à lui remettre ton questionnaire et à l'accompagner à la réunion de capitaines. Je te reverrai là-bas.

Youji fit oui de la tête et commença à écrire.

Byakuya faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Dire qu'il était venu prendre des nouvelles de ce sale gamin. Bon, d'accord, c'était sur ordre d'Ukitake, mais il était venu quand même ! Et qu'avait-il eu en guise de salutation matinale ? Une flopée d'injures centrées essentiellement sur un balais soi-disant coincé dans son noble postérieur ! Quelle infamie !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dark sortit de sa chambre et tendit son questionnaire à Byakuya. Celui-ci le prit sans même le lire et entama son chemin vers la réunion de capitaines. Dark marchait derrière lui, heureuse. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais le réiatsu et l'allure de Byakuya avaient quelque chose de rassurant, mais quoi ?

― Ah, je sais. Avec ses épaules juste quatre fois plus large que les miennes, si un camion nous fonce dessus, il amortira le choc. Voilà, c'est sûrement pour ça que je me sens en sécurité.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, Youji avait inconsciemment ralenti le rythme et commençait à se faire distancer par le capitaine.

― Hey ! Mais attends-moi !

― Dépêche-toi, gamin. Ordonna Byakuya.

La grande salle de réunion de capitaines s'imposa bientôt à leurs vues. Ils étaient presque arrivés :

― Ça sent le réchauffé… Je vais devoir venir ici tous les jours ?

― Si le Commandant ordonne de te voir tous les jours, oui.

― Dis…euh…attends c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

― Kuchiki Byakuya. Mais pour toi je ne tolérerai que Seigneur Byakuya

― Haha, crève. Donc, Byakuya, quand ils verront que je ne suis pas anormalement puissant, qu'est-ce que je deviendrai ? Ou si j'ai effectivement beaucoup de force, ils me feront quoi ?

Byakuya tiqua. Pourquoi est-ce que tout les foutus gamins rejetaient-ils la foutue idée de l'appeler avec une foutue formule de politesse pourtant appropriée à une personne de sa caste, bon sang ?  
Il jeta un œil noir par-dessus son épaule. Dark le fixait d'un air malheureux, apeuré. Le capitaine en oublia presque sa rancune.

― De quoi as-tu si peur, gamin, pour me regarder ainsi ?

Dark ne répondit rien et baissa la tête :

― De rien en particulier. C'est juste que j'aime bien savoir où je vais…

Sans piper mot, Byakuya accéléra, histoire d'avoir une vue plus globale sur Dark quand il jetterait un œil derrière lui.

Le jeune homme avait une si faible constitution que Byakuya en avait comme un pincement au cœur, compatissant. La comparaison entre Senbonzakura et Dark s'imposa d'elle-même dans sa tête. Dark était en tous points semblable à un pétale de cerisier : discret, fragile, tremblant dans le vent.

Byakuya secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de faire des métaphores romantiques d'un coup ? D'accord, il avait toujours eu un faible pour tout ce qui était fragile, d'où son mariage avec Hisana. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si sa grande éclate dans la vie était de protéger ceux qu'il aimait et de se sentir être un protecteur, un vrai, un pur, si ?

Oui mais là, il y avait une ombre au tableau. Aimer les petites choses fragiles et innocentes était une chose, aimer Dark en était une autre.

Un frisson parcourut Byakuya. Aimer un homme ? Un adolescent dont il devait bien avoir deux fois l'âge qui plus est ? Quelle horreur ! Certes, Dark avait cette petite androgynie tout à fait charmante, mais il restait un homme, et ça, Byakuya savait pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait jamais à l'accepter s'il devait avoir une relation avec le jeune homme.

Une relation ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il ne faisait pas dans la pédophilie selon les dernières nouvelles ! Le capitaine s'autorisa à s'avouer qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'il ait un éventuel petit coup de cœur pour les grands yeux de biches bleus marines, mais de là à vouloir une relation…

La vue de plus en plus proche de la salle de capitaines tira le capitaine de ses rêveries. Il entra, suivi de près par son petit pétale de cerisier.

― Nous n'attendions plus que vous, capitaine Kuchiki. Avez-vous le questionnaire ? demanda du tac au tac Yamamoto.

― Oui.

― Veuillez nous en faire la lecture.

Un rictus mauvais éclaira la mine de Dark. C'était maintenant que ça allait être drôle. Byakuya commença doctement sa lecture :

― Nom du patient : Dark. Age : quinze ans. Sexe : masculin. Profession des parents…macchabées…

Tous les capitaines le regardèrent, choqués :

― Capitaine Kuchiki, vous pourriez avoir plus de tact pour parler du décès des parents de ce jeune homme ! gronda Soi Fon.

― J'ai lu mot pour mot sa réponse, répondit le noble en jetant brièvement un regard noir et lourd de sous-entendus funestes à Dark.

Le capitaine de la deuxième division s'approcha pour lire le questionnaire d'elle-même. Kuchiki Taicho n'avait pas menti. Le reste de la capitainerie commença à trouver Dark nettement moins mignon et fragile.

― Poursuivez, Kuchiki, ordonna Yamamoto.

― Conditions de la mort : Assassinat.

― Assassinat ! répéta Ukitake, choqué. Mais qui diable pourrait s'en prendre à un garçon sans défense ?

― Calme-toi, tu vas nous faire une attaque, fit Shunsui.

― Il t'a tué sans aucune raison ? demanda Hitsugaya, méfiant et désireux d'en savoir plus.

― Hein ? Mais c'est… ce n'est…

Il y avait une raison, mais elle préférait la taire.

― Répondez ! dit sèchement Yamamoto.

― Non…aucune raison…murmura difficilement Dark.

Byakuya reprit sa lecture :

― Présence de Shinigamis dans la famille terrestre : je ne sais pas. Capacité à voir les Hollows avant de mourir : oui. Regrets à quitter ce monde : …« oui, car maintenant c'est toi que je me farcis… »

Rires étouffés dans l'assistance.

― Attaches terrestres : aucune. Dureté de la vie : « un peu mon neveu » Autres commentaires : Celui qui lit ça est un…Bon sang…

Byakuya interrompit sa lecture et fusilla Dark du regard. L'adolescent se sentit congeler sur place. Yamamoto lui adressa alors la parole :

― Vous avez mené une vie dure sur Terre, alors ?

― Oui, un peu.

― Dites m'en plus.

― Bah… mes parents m'ont abandonné quand j'étais petit, je sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas vraiment s'ils sont morts ou pas, mais j'espère sincèrement…C'est vrai quoi ! On n'abandonne pas son fils de trois ans dans une rue sombre comme ça sans explication et... et ...

Dark croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa le sol, les mots restants coincés dans sa gorge.

― Commandant Yamamoto, peut-être pourrions-nous poursuivre cet interrogatoire plus tard ? Notre jeune ami semble fatigué. Dit Unohana.

Yamamoto jugea rapidement le jeune homme et hocha la tête.

― Kuchiki Taicho, en attendant d'en savoir plus long sur ce jeune homme, vous l'hébergerez chez vous. Et apprenez-lui les bases des Shinigamis, savoir contrôler son réiatsu par exemple. En attendant, Kurotsuchi Taicho se servira de la prise de sang pour faire quelques recherches. Nous vous enverrons un psychologue dans la matinée de demain.

― Un psychologue ? Répétèrent Byakuya et Dark en chœur. Pour quoi faire ?

― Si ce jeune homme a réellement eu une vie difficile, il n'y aurait pas besoin de chercher plus loin pour expliquer l'instabilité de son réiatsu. Mais j'aimerai en savoir autant que possible sur lui. Vous comprendrez qu'on ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un avec une telle force se balader à son gré dans le Seireitei.

― Mouais…ça se comprend, bougonna Dark.

― Si vous avez des séquelles psychologiques ou ce genre de choses, il est important de les guérir. Sans cela, votre réiatsu deviendra rapidement hors de contrôle ou trop grand pour que vous puissiez le supporter. La réunion est close.

*

― Il y aura quelques règles à respecter chez moi, gamin, annonça Byakuya alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son manoir, Dark sur ses talons.

― Sans dec' ? J'aurai jamais deviné…

― Il est interdit de hurler, d'agresser quiconque, de courir, d'insulter, de menacer, de proférer des grossièretés plus abominables les unes que les autres.

― J'ai le droit de mordre ?

― Non.

― J'ai le droit de quoi faire alors ?

― De lire, de dire des choses intéressantes et constructives, de manger en silence, de te reposer, de te mettre dans un coin et de te taire.

― Génial le programme…Youhouuu…fit Dark en levant les bras pour feindre un élan de joie.

― Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux toujours dormir dehors, dans la rue. Pesta Byakuya.

Dark tiqua. C'était là qu'il avait dormi ces quinze dernières années, alors une nuit de plus ou de moins…

Byakuya sembla percevoir le trouble du jeune homme :

― Tu as perdu ta langue, gamin ?

Dark lui tira ladite langue pour lui prouver que non.

― Pourquoi es-tu devenu soudainement muet alors ?

― Je trouve que, comme le disait la femme tout à l'heure, tu manquais cruellement de tact.

― Que veux-tu dire ?

― Dans le questionnaire que j'ai rempli, j'ai précisé que mes parents m'avaient abandonné dans la rue. Et toi tu me balances « si t'es pas content, tu pieutes dehors »…Tu vois pas où je veux en venir ?

― Tu n'as donc pas été recueilli ?

― Non.

― Je vois…Nous sommes arrivés.

Youji leva les yeux sur la grande demeure des Kuchiki, sa mâchoire tomba au sol et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent :

― Putain ! C'est un immeuble ça non ? Pas croyable comme c'est grand ! T'es en collocation c'est ça ? Vous êtes combien ? Au moins 150 non ?

― Cette bâtisse appartient à mon clan depuis des générations. Nous sommes actuellement une dizaine à habiter dedans.

― Dix ? Abusé ! Je vais me paumer moi en plus ! T'as pas un plan à me donner histoire que je retrouve mon chemin ?

― Tu n'as pas besoin de vagabonder. L'espace que j'accepte de te céder ne sera pas plus grand que cinq ou six pièces.

― Hein ? Sans déconner ? Cinq ou six pièces juste pour moi ? Je pensais que j'allais avoir mon matelas au pied de ton lit moi !

― Je ne souffrirai pas de te supporter jour et nuit.

― Ah, c'est pas par pure bonté d'âme alors…C'est juste pour te débarrasser de moi.

― Tu comprends vite sous tes airs rêveurs.

Byakuya ignora la petite pique qui suivit et se plongea lui-même dans des souvenirs qui dataient de quelques minutes à peine. A la sortie de la réunion, Ukitake avait joyeusement apostrophé Dark histoire de le charger de bonbons et autres friandises. Les poches du jeune homme en débordaient actuellement. Visiblement, Byakuya n'était pas le seul à s'être attaché à sa bouille innocente. Le capitaine de la sixième division n'avait compris qu'après qu'il s'agissait d'une diversion le temps qu'Unohana lui fasse part d'une inquiétude légère :

― Les âmes qui viennent juste de mourir ont tendance à cauchemarder lors de leurs premières nuits à Soul Society. Si Dark a des séquelles psychologiques comme nous le pensons, ses cauchemars pourraient aggraver son cas au point de le plonger dans un état non loin du coma. Ne le laissez pas seul cette nuit s'il vous plait, il en va de son équilibre mental.

Kuchiki Taicho se retint de rouler des yeux. Facile à dire. Il était censé faire quoi ? S'asseoir sur un siège près de Dark, main dans la main ? Pourquoi pas lui chanter une berceuse et lui faire un chocolat chaud tant qu'on y était ? Et après tout, comment un simple cauchemar pouvait aggraver le cas d'un jeune homme qui avait l'air déjà bien atteint ?

C'était grotesque comme diagnostic. Toute compétente que sois Unohana Taicho, Byakuya pensait qu'elle s'était plantée en beauté.

― Voici ta chambre. Annonça Byakuya en ouvrant une porte. Je vais mettre les domestiques au courant de ton arrivée afin qu'ils ne te prennent pas pour un voleur d'argenterie. Ta salle de bain est juste à côté.

Et le Kuchiki la planta là, sans un mot de plus.

Dark frissonna. La chambre était aussi amicale que le propriétaire.

― Je te parie qu'il fait plus chaud dans le congélo…

L'adolescente ne se fit néanmoins pas prier pour répondre à l'appel du matelas et se laissa tomber dessus :

― La vache ! C'est tout mou ! fit-elle, surprise.

Elle roula sur le ventre et se défit habilement de ses baskets trop grandes. Elle attrapa ensuite une barre chocolatée dans sa poche et la coinça entre ses dents. Après quelques minutes passées à détailler sa nouvelle chambre et à suçoter le chocolat, elle jeta quelques coups d'œil vers la porte. Personne, pas de bruit de pas venant par là. Parfait.

Ni une, ni deux, Dark alla tourner le verrou et enleva à la hâte sa veste noire quatre fois trop grande et son t-shirt tout aussi démesuré pour sa petite taille.

― Il était temps que je sois seule, les bandages se desserraient.

En effet, de larges bandes de tissu recouvraient toute la moitié supérieure de son torse, commençant et passant sous ses bras et se terminant sur le plexus. C'était là la seule méthode que Youji avait jamais trouvé pour aplatir sa poitrine et ne jamais révéler sa vraie nature.

C'était dangereux, tellement dangereux d'être une fille quand on est seule, sans secours dans la rue, au milieu des dealers et des échappés de prison ou d'asile. Sa carrure n'était déjà pas très imposante pour un homme, alors si on avait su qu'elle était une fille, Dark n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau.

Son androgynie en tant qu'homme lui avait déjà attiré quelques misères par le passé. A défaut de fille, les pervers se rabattaient toujours sur ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Heureusement que Youji courrait vite depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Le vol à l'étalage avait fini par payer un peu.

Elle défit les bandages, les lissant de sa main avant de les ré-enrouler autour de sa poitrine sans soutien-gorge et de les serrer un maximum. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus efficace, mais elle perdait quelques centimètres de relief mammaire. C'était toujours ça de pris. Les planches à pain vaincront.

On frappa à la porte. Youji s'empressa de remettre son t-shirt et sa veste et enleva le verrou.

― Euh…il se passe quoi ? fit Youji, interloquée que Byakuya se tienne là, devant sa porte, les cheveux détachés et en hakama blanc légèrement ouvert sur son torse.

― Malgré l'heure tardive, je peux demander aux cuisiniers de te faire quelque chose. Je ne tiens pas à ce que le Commandant me rétrograde parce que tu seras mort de faim sous ma responsabilité. Déclara Byakuya.

― Wahou ! Non seulement t'as des domestiques mais aussi des cuisiniers ! La grande classe ! Mais dis leur non, je ne veux pas les déranger à cette heure-ci… Et avec tout ce que m'a donné le capitaine aux cheveux blancs tout à l'heure, je risque pas de mourir de faim.

― Très bien. Écarte-toi alors, il faut que j'installe ça.

Youji regarda d'un air perplexe le noble capitaine déposer un matelas près du sien.

― Euh…Tu fais quoi là ?

Byakuya fut tenté de dire la vérité, mais se souvint une nouvelle fois des paroles d'Unohana « ne lui dites pas qu'il risque de cauchemarder, ça ne ferait que l'angoisser, trouvez un autre prétexte je vous prie »

Elle en avait de bonnes, le capitaine de la quatrième division. Quel genre de prétexte pourrait-il bien servir à Dark pour expliquer le fait qu'il squatte ?

Après tout, avait-il besoin d'un prétexte ? Il était chez lui ! Il y faisait encore ce qu'il y voulait, non ?

― Je rêve où tu t'installes pour dormir à côté de moi ?

― Ne t'occupe pas de ça, gamin. Dors avant que je ne t'assomme.

Tenant à la survie de sa boite crânienne, Dark se faufila sous les draps tandis que Byakuya faisait de même. Le capitaine aurait bien voulu dormir dans son lit et que Dark prenne le matelas, mais sa bonne éducation lui interdisait de faire une telle chose. Un détail interpella cependant le capitaine :

― Tu dors tout habillé, gamin ?

― J'ai froid.

― Ne serait-ce pas plutôt une pudeur exagérée ? Je ne te regarderais pas, gamin. Je suis hétérosexuel.

― C'est bien ça le problème, songea Youji.

A contrecœur et pour s'éviter de nouveaux commentaires désagréables, Youji se rentra complètement sous les draps et, dans la pièce faiblement éclairée et vérifiant sans cesse que pas un seul pan de drap ne se soulevait, quitta sa veste noire, son baggy et ses chaussettes qu'elle balança au pied du lit. Elle s'aplatit ensuite complètement sur le matelas et rampant tel un mignon ver de terre jusqu'à ce que sa tête atteigne l'oreiller. Elle remonta le drap jusque sur sa nuque et souhaita un vague bonne nuit à Byakuya.

Unohana Taicho, contrairement à ce que pensait Byakuya, ne s'était aucunement trompée quant aux cauchemars éventuels de Youji. Une heure à peine après le début de son sommeil, elle se mit à s'agiter et pleurer.

Byakuya quitta sa couche et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit de Dark. Comment avait-il fait pour s'emmêler ainsi dans les draps, celui-la ? C'était à peine si il voyait sa tête.

A tâtons, le capitaine Kuchiki chercha l'épaule du jeune homme et le secoua doucement :

― Dark, réveille-toi. Tu fais un cauchemar.

Pas de réponses hormis des gémissements plaintifs.

― Réveille-toi, gamin, dit Byakuya plus fort en secouant davantage ledit gamin.

Dark ouvrit les yeux, haletant, et alla enserrer la taille du capitaine en tremblant, en état de choc mais tout de même assez lucide pour ne pas avoir la brillante idée de coller sa poitrine aux genoux du Kuchiki. Le capitaine, d'abord surpris, soupira et se cala le dos contre le mur, laissant le jeune homme poser sa tête sur ses genoux et lui caressant les cheveux pour le calmer.


	3. Une matinée plus que mouvementée

**Chapitre 3 : Une matinée plus que mouvementée.  
**

― Hey !

Horrifiée, Dark se détacha du capitaine après s'être défoncée le gosier. Reculant un peu trop sur le matelas, elle finit sa crise par-terre, sonnée et emmêlée dans les draps. Le capitaine de la sixième division haussa un sourcil :

― Puis-je savoir ce qui te prend ?

― Ce qui me prend ? Tu fous quoi dans mon lit ?

― Unohana ne m'avait pas prévenu que les cauchemars étaient doublés d'amnésie…Tu as fait une montée d'angoisse hier dans ton sommeil et je suis venu près de toi pour te calmer, par la suite, tu t'es accroché à ma taille et n'a pas voulu me lâcher, mais tu ne sembles pas t'en souvenir.

― Si, ça va, c'est bon, je m'en souviens, grogna Dark en se massant le crâne.

― Alors si tu t'en rappelles, inutile de me faire une telle scène, déclara Byakuya en se levant.

― Ouais bah ça va, j'ai pas tellement l'habitude de me réveiller avec un mec collé à moi !

Dark ne réalisa que trop tard le double-sens de sa phrase.

― Célibataire ? demanda Byakuya d'un air goguenard.

― J't'emmerde…

Dark, toujours à terre, s'enroula pudiquement dans le drap histoire que le capitaine ne relève pas un double-détail inattendu au niveau de sa poitrine.

― Tu n'as toujours pas assimilé que je ne jouerai pas les voyeurs avec toi ? argua Byakuya, désespéré à la vue de l'adolescente complètement saucissonnée dans le drap.

― Mais putain tu critiques toujours tout ou t'as juste envie d'être casse-couille ce matin ?

Byakuya tiqua. « Casse-couilles », _**lui**_ ? On osait lui dire à _**lui**_ , _**le**_ capitaine de _**la**_ sixième division qu'il était…de ce genre d'individus ?

― Passe-moi mon baggy, bougonna Dark en tendant le bras.

― Ton quoi ? demanda Byakuya qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de vêtements.

― Mon baggy, mon pantalon quoi.

Byakuya ramassa du bout des doigts le baggy taché et déchiré qu'on lui réclamait.

― Il va pas te mordre tu sais… argumenta Dark devant le manège du noble.

― Même un clochard s'habillerait plus proprement que toi, rétorqua Byakuya.

― Tu le fais exprès ? Je suis un clochard !

― Plus maintenant. Tu es désormais une âme.

― Ouais, mais une âme de clochard, fit Dark en enfilant son baggy sous le drap.

― Sais-tu que tu es ici dans une des quatre plus grandes maisons nobles de toute la Soul Society ?

― Sûr que ça me change de mon sac poubelle… Enfin bref, c'est pas parce que je suis chez un noble que, ô miracle, je vais devenir hautement distingué.

― J'avais remarqué effectivement. En revanche, je peux te prêter quelques vieilles affaires que je portais étant jeune. Elles ne sont plus à ma taille à présent, mais vu ton corps chétif, elles devraient t'aller.

― Il est où le piège ?

― Plait-il ?

― Tu me traites de clodo puant et après tu me proposes de porter tes affaires de petit bourgeois ?

― Ce n'est aucunement par sympathie pour toi, siffla le noble. Il serait juste fort désagréable que le prestige des Kuchiki soit altéré par ta présence. Les plus riches se doivent d'aider les plus pauvres, et à vrai dire, ce serait pour moi une honte d'héberger quelqu'un en si mauvais état. Je ne tolèrerai pas que ma maison abrite quelque chose d'aussi miteux que tes vêtements actuels.

― Merci, ta générosité me va droit au cœur, dit Dark en faisant mine d'essuyer une larme d'émotion.

― Va prendre une douche et attends-moi ici, je reviendrai d'ici trente minutes.

Et le noble tourna les talons, ses cheveux flottant au rythme de ses pas.

― Va prendre une douche et attends-moi ici…Non mais oh ça va ! Je me douche si je veux d'abord !

Torse nu si on fait exception du bandage sur sa poitrine, Dark se dirigea vers la salle de bain et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement :

― Putain ! C'est une piscine ça non ? Abusé, trois douches, deux baignoires, un jacuzzi, c'est des douches collectives à tout le Machin-Society ?

Dark rentra complètement dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte.

― Bah j'ai plus qu'à jouer à am-stram-gram pour savoir où je me lave.

Et après son petit jeu de hasard :

― Bon bah va pour la baignoire du milieu !

Dark régla l'eau et laissa la baignoire de nacre se remplir, l'eau chaude faisant monter de légères fumeroles et embuant les miroirs.

― Tiens c'est quoi ce liquide bleu qu'ils ont mis au fond de la baignoire ?

Dark ne comprit l'utilité de ce gel que quand l'eau se para d'une écume blanche :

― Oh ! Du bain moussant ! Trop bien !

L'adolescente ôta son baggy et ses sous-vêtements, bandage compris, et se plongea dans l'eau :

― Waaaaaaaah. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas pris un vrai bain. Le fleuve c'était bien sympa de s'y laver en été, mais en hiver, c'était folklo…

Dark plongea sous l'eau et laissa ensuite tomber sa tête mouillée en arrière :

― C'est quoi tous ces trucs ? se demanda-t-elle en avisant les bocaux en verre emplis de billes multicolores.

Elle ouvrit un des bocaux roses et prit quelques billes dans ses mains, les faisant rouler dans le creux de sa paume :

― Des bonbons peut-être ?

Elle les goûta.

― Hmmmm, ça a le goût de cerise !

Et alors qu'elle poursuivait sa dégustation, Byakuya frappa à la porte et entra :

― Gamin.

Dark plongea sous l'eau, emmenant ses friandises avec elle.

― Veux-tu bien cesser ce manège exaspérant ? déclama le capitaine. Je commence à en avoir assez.

― Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer !

― Je l'ai fait.

― Et attendre que je t'invite à entrer ? C'était trop compliqué ?

― Je suis chez moi, gamin, rappela Byakuya.

Dark grogna et reporta son attention sur son bocal :

― Ils sont marrants tes bonbons ! Quand on les plonge dans l'eau, ils fondent !

― Peut-être parce que ce sont des billes de parfums pour l'eau de bain ? aventura Byakuya.

― Quoi ? Mais… J'ai mangé la moitié du bocal… geignit Dark.

― C'est de ses erreurs que l'on apprend à ce que l'on dit.

― C'est toxique ?

― Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu l'idée de goûter mes savons. Néanmoins, nous aurons bientôt la réponse. Si tu meurs, alors nous saurons que c'était toxique, c'est aussi simple que ça.

― Trop aimable !

Dark ramena la mousse du bain sur son corps. Byakuya soupira. En réalité, les petits billes qu'avait ingurgité Dark n'étaient composées que d'extraits de fleurs, de fruits et autres produits naturels, rien de vraiment chimique à part du savon à faible dose. L'adolescente ne risquait donc rien, mais le capitaine trouvait ça beaucoup plus amusant de la laisser angoisser.

― Je voulais te prévenir que j'avais déposé mes affaires sur ton lit. Range celles qui sont à ta taille dans l'armoire et laisse celles qui sont trop grandes sur le lit, mes domestiques t'en débarrasseront.

― Okay, je peux finir de me doucher maintenant ?

― Bien entendu. A moins que tu ne préfères que je reste pour te signaler que les gants ne sont pas comestibles ?

― Dégage !

Byakuya se glissa derrière la porte et entendit une savonnette se crasher à l'endroit qu'il occupait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Grognon, Dark versa dans sa main un peu de shampoing d'une grande bouteille en cristal et le renifla :

― Mais tout sent la cerise chez lui c'est pas vrai…

Elle commença à se frictionner vivement les cheveux et s'attaqua ensuite au corps. Elle vida la baignoire et s'autorisa un deuxième rinçage.

― Wou-Hou ! Je me sens léger ! déclara Dark en sortant de la salle de bain enroulée dans une serviette.

― Ce n'est pas étonnant, avec cinq kilos de crasse en moins.

Deux yeux bleus meurtriers se posèrent sur le capitaine.

― T'es encore là toi ? Bougonna Dark en lui tournant le dos pour qu'il n'ait pas une belle vue sur son torse.

― Uniquement pour vérifier que tu n'auras pas envie de grignoter une manche ou une ceinture.

― Je pouvais pas savoir que c'était pas des bon-becs, merde ! Et puis, pourquoi tu me surveilles tout le temps comme ça ?

― Je te surveille justement pour ça, parce que tu ne sais pas.

― T'espères quand même pas que je vais te remercier de ton attention ?

― Me remercier de t'offrir le gîte, le couvert et un toit au-dessus de ta tête ? Non tu as raison, je ne mérite vraiment pas une once de gratitude.

― Je te hais…

Et sur ces joyeuses paroles, Byakuya quitta la chambre. Vraiment, il maudissait Yamamoto de lui avoir collé ce morveux prétentieux dans les pattes.

― Byakuya-sama ! appela un domestique.

― Que se passe-t-il ?

― Un homme se disant psychologue est arrivé. Il dit être envoyé par Yamamoto pour le jeune homme que vous avez recueilli.

Damned ! Byakuya avait impérialement oublié ce petit détail ! Un sale gosse chez un psy, dieu seul sait ce que ça allait donner.

― Faites-le entrer et installez-le dans le salon Est, je lui amène son… patient.

Byakuya fit donc demi-tour et retourna dans la chambre de Dark. Celle-ci sortait justement.

― Ce yukata est beaucoup trop grand, constata Byakuya.

― Non, il est large, donc parfait.

― Pourquoi dissimules-tu ton corps ainsi ?

― Je t'en pose des questions ?

Byakuya comprit que toute discussion était vaine.

― Le psychologue dont le Commandant nous a parlé hier est arrivé, il t'attend, je vais te conduire à lui.

― Ô joie… dit Dark en faisant mine de se pendre.

L'adolescente aux cheveux noirs suivit presque docilement le chef de clan.

― Ah, bonjour, tu dois être le petit Dark.

― Je ne suis pas petit ! protesta le concerné.

― Bien, euh, venez vous installer sur le canapé, Dark, dit le psy.

― C'est une proposition obscène ?

― Plait-il ?

― Dark…commença Byakuya dont le ton de la voix était plein de menaces.

― Okay, ça va…

Elle sauta sur le canapé, envoyant valser un coussin par la même occasion.

― Par contre, j'aimerai que vous nous laissiez seul à seul si ça ne vous gène pas, Kuchiki-sama.

― Je comprends.

Byakuya quitta le salon et ferma la porte. « Et bon courage » acheva-t-il en son for intérieur.

― Bien, je vais te poser des questions et tu répondras par oui ou par non, d'accord ?

― Hm.

― Tu as quinze ans, c'est ça ?

― Par oui ou par non.

― Pardon ?

― Bah je fais ce que vous me dites, je réponds « par oui ou par non ».

― Ah je vois… tu es un sacré petit clown toi hein ? sourit le psy d'un air affectueux en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez droit.

― As-tu fait des cauchemars cette nuit ?

― Ouais.

― Étaient-ils terrifiants ?

― Plutôt oui, j'étais poursuivi par des grosses bestioles avec un masque et un trou au milieu de la poitrine et ils me démembraient. Y'avait du sang partout, c'était gore.

― Oh…hum, en effet ce…c'est éprouvant. Es-tu toujours angoissé à l'idée de dormir et de croiser ces monstres ?

Le psy s'empressa de noter que Dark développait d'elle-même ses réponses et ne se contentait pas d'un oui ou d'un non.

― Non. Je crois pas aux fantômes, c'était que des monstres dans ma tête.

― Justement non. Tu as rêvé de Hollows.

― Quoi ?

― Les âmes sur Terre qui ne vont pas à Soul Society se transforment en Hollow, des monstres.

― Des âmes damnées ?

― En quelque sorte oui. As-tu peur d'en croiser maintenant ?

― Ouais un peu. Je crois aux rêves prémonitoires donc là j'ai peur pour mes membres.

― Je vois. As-tu rêvé de la nuit de ton assassinat ?

― Oui, j'ai revu la scène mais en tant que spectateur externe, c'était pas comme si je la revivais. Ça fait bizarre d'ailleurs d'assister à sa mort.

― Très bien, jusque là rien de très surprenant, tous les Shinigamis passent par la peur du Hollow et la vision de leur mort.

― Pourquoi on m'envoie un psy alors si c'est normal ?

― Parce que nous pensons que ta vie sur Terre t'a laissé des traumatismes. Tu veux bien qu'on en parle ?

Dark se mit instinctivement en position fœtale et lui tourna le dos, réaction que le psy s'empressa de noter.

― Dark ? Tu ne veux plus me parler ?

― Mes parents m'ont abandonné, j'ai survécu tout seul dans la rue, j'ai volé, je me suis battu avec d'autres, je me suis enfui quand les flics faisaient des descentes et je faisais les poubelles. La vie normale d'un clodo quoi.

― Tu es sûr que tu n'omets rien ?

― Genre quoi ?

― Un secret ou une honte. Tu caches quelque chose c'est certain, un traumatisme ou une origine dont tu aurais honte. Tu souviens-tu de tes parents ?

― Pas vraiment, j'étais trop petit.

― Est-ce que tu as honte d'avoir été abandonné ?

― Pourquoi j'aurais honte ? J'y suis pour rien.

― Quel est l'événement qui a le plus marqué ta vie ?

― Mais j'en sais rien moi. Tous les jours de ma vie se ressemblent ! Je me lève, je cherche à manger dans les poubelles ou je vole à l'étalage, je me cache, je me cache, je me cache et je dors.

― Te cacher ? Te cacher de qui ?

― D'quoi je me mêle ?

Le psy réalisa qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose.

― Est-ce que quelqu'un te traquait ? Est-ce que cette personne est celle qui t'a tué ?

― J'sais plus.

― Est-ce que cette personne a eu l'occasion de te faire du mal avant ça ?

― Va te faire foutre.

Le psy referma son carnet d'un claquement sec et garda un visage stoïque.

― Nous en resterons là aujourd'hui, tu as été très coopératif au début, je t'en remercie.

― Y'a vraiment pas de quoi, charlatan.

Le psy sortit du salon en relisant ses notes, y rajoutant des détails. Il y avait bel et bien un traumatisme chez Dark, mais la faire parler s'avérait plus difficile que prévu.


	4. Des nerfs nobiliaires fort malmenés

**Chapitre 4 : Des nerfs nobiliaires fort malmenés.  
**

Byakuya, resté dans le salon, vit arriver le psy et se leva donc du canapé pour aller aux nouvelles. Il ne s'inquiétait pas du diagnostic de Dark non, mais plutôt de celui du psy, car fréquenter ce fou devait laisser des séquelles.

― Ah, Kuchiki-dono, reconnut le psy en levant le nez de ses notes prises durant la séance.

― Comment cela s'est passé ?

― Et bien… Dark est un jeune homme assez expressif. D'ordinaire ce genre de personnes parle plus ouvertement que d'autres, mais son agressivité prend le dessus en un rien de temps. Il a involontairement mis au jour la présence de traumatismes chez lui mais refuse d'en parler consciemment. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous de le côtoyer tous les jours car je devine une tendance quelque peu brutale.

― Je vois. Merci de vous être déplacé. Quand repasserez-vous ?

― En réalité, je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de revenir. Dark n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à changer d'avis sur les gens. Si il m'a catalogué comme « charlatan » et personne indigne de confiance, nos rendez-vous seraient stériles. Je suis navré.

― T'as de quoi l'être, charlatan, renchérit Dark en arrivant.

― Nous parlons actuellement entre personnes civilisées, gamin. Ne voudrais-tu pas aller faire un tour le temps que nous terminions ?

L'adolescente se jeta sur lui, moulinant des bras dans le vent pour essayer d'atteindre Byakuya qui l'avait stoppée d'une main sur le front.

― Je vous laisse. Au revoir capitaine Kuchiki, au revoir Dark.

Byakuya finit par lâcher la susnommée, mais, comme elle forçait vers l'avant et qu'elle se retrouva soudain sans point d'appui, l'adolescente se crasha au sol.

― Fais attention au parquet, commanda Byakuya. Il a résisté à plus de dix générations de Kuchiki et j'espère bien qu'il ne s'éteindra pas durant la mienne.

Et pendant que Dark se plongeait dans une réflexion essentielle sur le thème « comment saloper le parquet au plus vite, sans m'en prendre plein la tronche et en pourrissant au maximum la vie de Balai-Rectal », Byakuya lui-même cogitait furieusement.

Le problème du noble était le suivait : on lui avait collé Dark dans les pattes, mais il devait de se rendre à sa division pour les tâches quotidiennes. Trois options s'offraient alors à lui :

Première hypothèse : Il laissait Dark seul chez lui… Bien sûr… Le Kuchiki préférait encore teindre son kenseikan en rose plutôt que de laisser sa précieuse demeure en proie à ce…dingue.

Deuxième hypothèse : Il restait travailler au manoir. Comme s'il allait pouvoir travailler avec ce phénomène dont le QI ne dépassait guère celui de la moule cuite anémiée qui ferait sûrement tout son possible pour lui moisir l'existence. Et surtout, sans surveillance, il était sûr que Renji, de son côté, ne ferait pas son quota de travail et irait plutôt se mettre sur la gueule bien gentiment avec Ikkaku.

Dernière hypothèse : Il emmenait Dark avec lui. Aha, aha, aha. Dark et Renji, au même endroit, au même moment, enfermés avec lui pendant toute une après-midi de paperasse… Plutôt mourir.

Mais, en se creusant la cervelle davantage, le Kuchiki pencha pour la troisième solution. Au moins, il aurait l'adolescent dans son champ de vision et pourrait s'assurer qu'il ne commet aucune bêtise -ni aucun attentat envers son très cher parquet- et dans le même temps vérifier que Renji bossait.

Et qui sait, en extrapolant davantage, peut-être réussirait-il même à mettre Dark à contribution. Les toilettes de la division avaient besoin d'un coup de ménage selon ses derniers souvenirs que nous éviterons de décrire pour garder un minimum de décence hygiénique.

Un sourire sadique -mais mental uniquement- naquit chez le Kuchiki. C'était décidé, il embarquait le gosse !

Et dans le pire des cas, Senbonzakura s'avérerait être une aide précieuse… et si son Bankai ne venait pas à bout de ses ennuis, les poutres de la sixième division et son écharpe de soie seraient assez solides pour qu'il puisse se pendre en toute tranquillité.

― Mais attends-moi punaise !

Byakuya freina brutalement. Foutu gamin, même pas fichu de faire un malheureux shunpo.

― Je t'ai déjà expliqué comment on fait, dit le noble alors que Dark le rejoignait en courant, essoufflée.

― Oui, oui, je sais. Il faut que je glisse sur un courant d'énergie spirituelle… Sauf que de un mon coco, l'énergie spirituelle, je sais pas comment la transformer en patinoire, et de deux, je suis nase en surf !

― Surf ?

― Laisse tomber, je me comprends. Pour résumer, j'y arrive pas moi, à ton déplacement éclair. On pourrait pas juste marcher ?

― Non.

D'un coup de shunpo, Byakuya disparut quelques secondes du champ de vision de Dark avant de réapparaître au bout de la rue pavée.

― Je t'attends, fit-il.

― Utilise encore une fois ce truc et je te jure que je hurle ! J'en ai marre de cavaler moi ! Alors tu vas marcher bien gentiment !

Byakuya tiqua imperceptiblement. Le gamin avait plutôt intérêt à rester à sa place. Après tout, c'est qui commandait ici, hein ? Lui ! Avait-on jamais vu Kuchiki Byakuya s'écraser devant un avorton ?

Et faisant fi des « menaces » de Dark, le capitaine le mieux foutu du Seireitei usa du shunpo.

― Ah, tu le prends comme ça, très bien, murmura Dark avant de prendre une grande goulée d'air, de remercier intérieurement Unohana pour son cours sur l'organisation militaire du Gotei 13 et de hurler à pleins poumons « Byakuya se tape son lieutenant ! »

Deux secondes, ce fut le temps qu'il fallu audit Byakuya pour faire demi-tour, prendre sous son bras celui qu'il se promettait d'étriper dès qu'il aurait un instant de libre, le bâillonner de sa main libre et repartir.

― Ouah ! C'était trop cool le shunpo ! On refait un tour, hein, dis, on refait un tour ? sautilla Dark comme une gosse alors que Byakuya la lâchait.

― Clame encore une seule fois une… horreur indécente et grivoise de ce genre et je te promets que je m'assurerai personnellement à ce que tu ne revois jamais la lumière du jour.

Dark déglutit :

― Message reçu cinq sur cinq.

― Bien.

Dark suivit docilement le terrible capitaine qui allait d'ici peu devoir rendre des comptes au sujet d'une certaine rumeur sur une éventuelle liaison avec son lieutenant et le regarda s'installer à son bureau pour s'emparer vaillamment d'un dossier qu'il commença à remplir.

La jeune fille observa le silence quelques instants, puis décida de rompre avec son rôle de potiche-inutile-qu'on-place-négligemment-près-de-l'entrée-car-on-en-veut-pas-dans-son-salon-tellement-elle-est-moche-mais-qu'on-peut-pas-virer-parce-que-c'est-un-cadeau-de-sa-belle-mère en parlant :

― Euh… et moi, je fais quoi ?

― Tu t'assois dans un coin et tu te tais, répondit Byakuya aussi chaleureusement qu'un ours polaire affamé.

― Sans déconner ? Je veux dire… je vais pas rester le cul sur le parquet jusqu'à la fin de la journée, si ?

― Si.

― Non mais…y'a pas un truc à faire ? Genre le joli parquet de ta maison, il aurait pas besoin d'un p'tit coup de cirage ?

Avisant les yeux de Dark emplis d'une envie sans borne de saloper son ô combien coûteux parquet, Byakuya fit durcir son regard, expliquant ainsi à l'adolescent que, lui vivant, jamais il ne toucherait à une latte de son parquet nobiliaire qui était, au passage, assez bien entretenu pour ne pas avoir besoin d'un coup de cirage supplémentaire et fatal !

― Okay, j'ai compris, je me pose et je la boucle, maugréa Dark.

Pas peu fier de faire enfin plier le gamin sous ses ordres, Byakuya sentit sa fierté remonter en flèche.

― Non, tu ne peux pas t'asseoir là, dit-il en observant Dark qui prenait ses aises sur le bureau bordélique de Renji.

― Bah pourquoi ?

― C'est le bureau réservé au lieutenant Abarai.

― Bah on s'en fout, il est pas là. Et puis c'est plus confortable que le sol.

― Le lieutenant Abarai est simplement en retard. Néanmoins, il va arriver et aura besoin de son bureau pour travailler, tu dois donc le laisser vacant.

― Tu peux pas juste dire « gicle tu gènes » plutôt que de faire des phrases à rallonge comme ça ? Et de toutes façons, je bougerai que quand il sera là.

― Descends de ce bureau.

― Nan. Mais bravo pour la simplicité de ta phrase, tu t'améliores.

― Descends.

― Nan. Pourquoi tu veux pas que j'y reste à ce bureau ? C'est parce qu'il est à ton lieutenant chéri ? Il est symbolique ? Vous y avez fait des choses crapuleuses dessus peut-être ?

Et aussi rapidement qu'elle était montée, la fierté du noble partit en chute libre, emportant sa patience dans son élan.

Le sol se mit soudainement à trembler. Dark s'affola :

― C'est quoi ce bordel ? Y'a des éléphants dans le coin ?

Des éléphants, non, mais un lieutenant à la bourre qui courait comme un dératé pour minimiser les dégâts, oui.

Et ce fut avec perte et fracas pour le mobilier que le lieutenant fit une entrée triomphale dans son bureau.

Oui oui, triomphale. D'ordinaire il arrivait plus tard que ça, fraîchement sorti de la douche et à peine habillé. Aujourd'hui, par contre, il n'avait oublié que son insigne et avait les marques de son oreiller encore imprimées sur sa joue. Un véritable exploit donc, comparé à d'habitude.

Évidemment, si l'on comparait le rythme de travail d'Abarai à quelqu'un de plus sérieux comme Hisagi, on aurait tendance à penser que le rouquin n'est qu'un gros fainéant constamment à la masse qui ne remplit la paperasse que pour éviter de se manger un Bankai en pleine face. Il fallait replacer les choses dans leur contexte. Que Renji arrive avant midi au bureau, cela tenait du miracle.

― Pardon capitaine ! Je suis en retard mais c'est parce que je…

Byakuya le fusilla du regard. Renji ravala le flot d'excuses et de prétextes qu'il s'apprêtait à lâcher et se dirigea machinalement vers son bureau…occupé.

― Euh…Taicho, pourquoi y'a quelqu'un à ma place ? demanda le lieutenant, hébété, sur le même ton qu'un gosse qui demanderait innocemment à sa maman comment on fait les enfants.

― Je suis chargé de surveiller ce jeune homme, néanmoins, il refuse obstinément de quitter ta place, je te laisse donc entamer les négociations, déclama Byakuya avec le ton monocorde qu'on lui connaissait.

― Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'en ai entendu parler à la réunion de lieutenants, t'es le p'tit Dark, c'est ça ?

L'oreille de Dark remua imperceptiblement tandis qu'une voix rauque s'élevait dans la pièce :

― Je…ne suis pas…petit !

Les membres de la sixième division passant dans le coin à ce moment précis eurent l'immense honneur d'assister au plus beau lancé de lieutenant depuis que Soi Fon avait surpris Oomaeda en train de fouiller dans son album photo entièrement dédicacé à sa Yoruichi vénérée.

Byakuya leva les yeux, au début d'exaspération, puis finit par trouver un intérêt infini aux poutres quelques mètres au-dessus de sa tête. Il eut un œil humide de gratitude pour ces braves morceaux de bois qui lui apparaissaient comme le symbole de sa délivrance, et tandis qu'il s'évertuait à se remémorer comment on faisait un nœud coulant, Dark retroussa ses manches et sortit, histoire de finir de corriger ce grossier personnage insultant sa taille, et clamant que « tout ce qui dépasse les un mètre soixante-cinq devrait être banni de la surface de la Terre » et que « plus c'est grand, plus c'est con ».

Byakuya nota le seul point positif de ce début de journée : Dark avait décollé du bureau de Renji. Néanmoins, ledit Renji risquait de ne pas survivre si la décérébrée continuait de la martyriser à coups de chaise comme elle s'y attelait actuellement.

Le Kuchiki se devait de reprendre la situation en main. Après tout, un tel bordel dans sa division était de l'ordre de l'intolérable. Et déjà que Renji ne travaillait pas beaucoup en temps ordinaire, Byakuya préféra ne même pas songer à ce que ce serait si son lieutenant avait des ecchymoses, voire des membres en moins.

Ni une, ni deux, Kuchiki attrapa Dark par le col alors que celle-ci continuait d'essayer de griffer son adversaire qui reculait prudemment.

― Renji, veux-tu bien aller me chercher ce qui se trouve dans le placard au fond à droite de ce couloir ? lança glacialement le noble.

Une multitude d'idées concernant ce qui se trouvait dans ledit placard déferla dans l'esprit de Dark. Une mitraillette pour la punir d'avoir foutu la merde ? Un bâillon ? Une guillotine ?

Et ce fut avec un étonnement non dissimulé que Dark vit arriver le rouquin raté avec un seau et un balai.

― Euh…

― Tu voulais avoir une activité, je t'en ai trouvé une. Les toilettes sont à ta gauche, passe-y un coup de balai. Je veux que cela soit propre en fin de journée et que tout soit tellement aseptisé que l'on puisse manger à même le sol. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas dit que tu ne testeras pas cette métaphore au sens propre…

Saisissant parfaitement toute la profondeur et toute l'horreur contenues dans cette menace pour le moins imagée, Dark arracha le balai et le seau des mains du lieutenant qui lui adressait un grand sourire vengeur et se dirigea vers la pièce désignée en ronchonnant.

― Vous êtes impitoyable avec ce bonhomme, capitaine, observa Renji une fois le calme revenu dans les lieux et qu'il ait récupéré son bureau attitré et préalablement squatté.

― Si tu veux aller lui prêter main forte, je ne te retiens pas. Le placard contient deux balais si je ne m'abuse.

― Euh… non merci, ça ira. J'aime mieux les formulaires, vous savez.

Mais Byakuya avait négligé un détail. Presque insignifiant, certes, néanmoins cet oubli lui fit amèrement regretter sa punition. Des « Putain que c'est crade ! » « Merde mais ça pue» «bordel ils ont tous la chiasse ici ou quoi ? » « C'est dégueulasse » fusèrent pendant tout l'après-midi. Oui, les cloisons n'étaient pas très épaisses…

Le soir venu, Byakuya goûta avec plaisir à un repos plus que mérité. En plus de devoir harceler son lieutenant de « Renji, travaille », « Renji, ne t'endors pas » « Renji, tu écris sur la table, ta feuille est plus à gauche », il avait du tenir le coup avec Dark à un mètre de lui qui s'était, en plus, barrée en courant quand elle l'avait vu approcher, craignant qu'il ne mette sa menace de tout à l'heure à exécution.

Le noble se laissa tomber sur son lit, repensant avec une nostalgie mal dissimulée à ces si belles poutres de la sixième division…


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un cauchemar éveillé

**Chapitre 5 : Un cauchemar éveillé.**

Byakuya s'était forcé à quitter sa couche douillette pour dîner. Un noble ne saute pas les repas, c'était incorrect envers ceux qui l'avaient préparé. Il avait fait appelé Dark pour qu'elle mange aussi, non pas que cela le dérangerait de la voir mourir de faim, mais il préférait la surveiller aux heures de repas, histoire de refréner toute envie de bataille de nourriture.

― A partir de ce soir, je retournerai dormir dans ma propre chambre, énonça platement Byakuya quand le domestique venu apporter l'entrée fut parti.

― Quoi ? Alors ça y est, tout est fini entre nous ? s'exclama Dark en faisant mine de s'effondrer en larmes.

Byakuya comprit que l'adolescente ne voyait aucune objection à ce qu'ils dorment chacun de leur côté. De tout manière, Unohana avait parlé de cauchemars uniquement pour la première nuit, non ? Celle-ci étant passée, rien ne pouvait donc expliquer un prolongement de leur collocation forcée.

Le Kuchiki alla dans la chambre de son jeune hôte pour récupérer son matelas qui, rappelons-le, avait été installé par-terre pour que Byakuya soit auprès de Dark en cas de besoin. Il ramassa donc son bien et retourna dans sa propre chambre, appréciant d'avance de pouvoir passer une nuit seul, sans sangsue pour s'agripper à sa taille et lui défoncer les tympans au petit matin.

Byakuya se réveilla en sursaut, haletant. Un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillait, aussi brutal qu'incompréhensible. Il s'assit dans son lit, portant la main à sa tête comme pour faire taire cette voix intérieure qui lui criait d'aller jeter un œil dans la pièce adjacente.

La pièce adjacente… La chambre de Dark ? Mais pour quoi faire bon sang ?

Sentant qu'il ne pourrait se rendormir sans avoir calmé sa conscience, Byakuya consentit à quitter son lit et à aller dans la chambre de sa voisine.

Il fit doucement glisser le panneau sur le côté, afin de pouvoir jeter un œil dans la chambre sans en réveiller la locataire. Néanmoins, la vue qui s'offrit à lui le poussa à ouvrir le panneau en grand et à écarter les draps sans ménagement.

Personne. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre.

― Dark ? appela-t-il doucement, la pensant dans un coin de la pièce.

Kuchiki réfléchit. Quand il était parti se coucher, Dark était allongé dans le jardin, contemplant le ciel. Peut-être y était-il encore ?

Le noble passa le moindre mètre carré de son jardin au peigne fin, mais pas de trace de l'adolescent. Ni dans les arbres, ni sur la pelouse.

Il n'était pas non plus dans les cuisines. Ni dans un des salons. Ni dans une autre chambre. Ni dans une pièce d'eau. Ni dans la remise. Ni dans la bibliothèque. Nulle part.

Byakuya commençait à s'inquiéter. Dark avait-il fait un cauchemar si horrible qu'il serait parti se réfugier quelque part ? Non, c'était idiot, il serait d'abord venu le voir lui. Il n'avait aucun endroit où aller, de toute manière.

― La quatrième division, souffla finalement le capitaine.

Bien sûr ! Unohana avait été particulièrement gentille et attentionnée avec lui. Sans nul doute que s'il était quelque part, ce serait avec l'adorable capitaine.

Le capitaine s'habilla à la hâte, prenant Senbonzakura sur une intuition inexpliquée. Dark ne pouvait qu'être à la quatrième division, alors pourquoi se sentait-il de plus en plus oppressé par un mauvais pressentiment ?

Dark ouvrit les yeux, les referma. Bordel, c'était vachement lumineux ici !

Ici ? Mais où, au fait ? Elle détailla rouvrit ses paupières sur ses orbes sombres, laissa ses pupilles se faire à la forte luminosité. Pourquoi avait-elle cette espèce de lampe au-dessus du visage ? Une lampe très large, comme celle que l'on voyait parfois près des tables d'opération.

Dark déglutit difficilement, cette première vision ne la rassurait pas. Elle tourna la tête, vit flou. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-elle si mal au crâne ? Et pourquoi n'arrivait-elle que difficilement à garder les yeux ouverts ? Et pourquoi ses membres étaient-ils si engourdis ?

Trop de questions sans réponse. L'adolescente commença vraiment à avoir peur. A sa gauche, elle voyait tout un matériel inconnu. Des ciseaux biscornus, des scalpels à la forme étrange.

Elle essaya de bouger, et réalisa sa position. On l'avait étalée de tout son long sur une table, bras et jambes écartés et attachés.

― Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde, grimaça-t-elle en s'arc-boutant.

― Du calme, lui répondit une voix.

Dark releva la tête au maximum pour distinguer une silhouette blanche qui lui tournait le dos.

― Un haori… un capitaine ? reconnut-elle.

Ce fut quand elle distinguait le kanji du chiffre douze que Dark comprit où elle avait atterrie. Le capitaine de la douzième division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Le maniaque du bistouri, l'excité de la seringue, le déglingo du scalpel.

― Comment… tenta Dark.

― Hm ? Tu me demandes comment tu t'es retrouvée ici, c'est ça ? C'est simple, je t'ai enlevée.

― Pourquoi…

― Pourquoi ? Tu es bête ou quoi ? Tu es un spécimen rare, tu seras fascinant à disséquer et étudier de l'intérieur ! On ne me laisse jamais agir à ma guise ici, alors avant que tu ne me files entre les doigts, j'ai employé la manière forte pour t'avoir sur ma table d'opération. Je ne voulais pas gaspiller une seringue de tranquillisant sur toi, mais j'ai préféré être prudent.

Pas une fois pendant son laïus Kurotsuchi ne l'avait regardé. Trop occupé à faire des branchements sur une machine étrange, grise, large mais pas très haute, couverte de boutons de différentes couleurs qui n'aspirait aucune confiance à Dark.

― Nemu ! appela-t-il.

― Oui, Mayuri-sama ?

― Branche-ça, ordonna-t-il en lui jetant une prise à la figure.

― Oui, Mayuri-sama.

Nemu alla docilement brancher la machine qui se mit à émir un sombre ronronnement. Elle pianota ensuite sur un clavier mural. Kurotsuchi plongea ses mains dans deux gants en plastique situés derrière la machine.

― Bien. Nous allons commencer. Tiens-toi tranquille, plus tu t'agiteras et plus je tarderai. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner une seconde dose de tranquillisant. A toi de choisir si tu préfères que je t'étudie à moitié endormi ou parfaitement réveillé.

Byakuya était enfin arrivé. Jamais la quatrième division ne lui avait parue aussi éloignée de son manoir. Il entra, chercha les quartiers privés où il pourrait trouver Unohana à une heure aussi tardive.

― Kuchiki Taicho ? fit une voix.

Byakuya fit volte-face. Voilà une arrivée qui coupait court à ses recherches.

― Unohana Taicho, Dark est-il ici ?

― Dark ? Non. A une heure pareille, ne devrait-il pas être chez vous en train de dormir ?

― Cela devrait être le cas, en effet. Mais je ne le trouve nul part.

Unohana aborda dès lors un visage anxieux.

― Je vais envoyer un message au Commandant, dit-elle résolument.

Dark bougea discrètement ses mains, essayant de se libérer.

― Je t'ai dit de te tenir tranquille, dit sèchement Kurotsuchi qui avait vu son manège.

Nemu tourna un bouton et l'énergie semblait redoubler en la machine. Le ronronnement rauque qu'elle émettait avait gagné en intensité et de puissants éclairs zébraient l'espace au-dessus d'elle. Dark frémit.

Kurotsuchi remua ses mains gantées. Dark vit avec horreur des spectres se former près d'elles, des fantômes éphémères qui ondulaient près de Kurotsuchi. Des fantômes en forme de bras et de mains.

Puis, d'un coup, les bras fantomatiques filèrent vers elle et la transpercèrent, percèrent sa peau et se retrouvèrent dans son corps. Dark poussa un cri déchirant. Ces mains vaporeuses, semblables à une vision irréelle avaient pourtant le même toucher que de vrais membres. Et elle les sentaient en elle. Elle sentait les mains de Kurotsuchi fouiller son corps, glisser dans une veine, frôler un os, tâter son cœur. Elle tressaillit de tous ses membres, hurlait à pleins poumons alors que des doigts glissaient sur l'intérieur de sa joue. Elle remua, s'arc-bouta, se cogna volontairement sur la table, comme pour expulser cette odieuse intrusion. Cela ne servit à rien. Derrière sa machine, les mains de Mayuri remuaient toujours, et le capitaine ne semblait pas déranger par les cris, les larmes, la crise d'angoisse dans laquelle il venait de plonger la jeune fille.

Dark pleurait à chaudes larmes, criait, était secouée de spasmes alors que ses jambes se débattaient violemment pour se débarrasser des mains qui touchaient ses cuisses de l'intérieur.

― Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ça ! Articula-t-elle enfin. Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

Kurotsuchi la regarda froidement, quitta sa machine pour s'approcher d'elle. A travers ses larmes, Dark distingua que les véritables bras du capitaine étaient eux-mêmes devenus comme fantomatiques.

Le capitaine plongea sa main dans sa poitrine, serra une côte de sa cage thoracique presque jusqu'à la briser :

― Tais-toi, sale petite peste. Je te signale qu'il ne tient actuellement qu'à moi de te casser les os ou les organes. Alors tais-toi, ou je t'arrache le cœur au sens propre.

Dark ravala un sanglot, fixant le capitaine de ses grands yeux humides. Elle avait peur, et horriblement mal. Les autres bras à l'intérieur de son corps s'étaient arrêtés le temps que Mayuri était près d'elle, mais elle sentait toujours leur présence.

La pression sur sa côte s'amenuisa, la main se retira et Kurotsuchi retourna à sa machine. Dark se prépara psychologiquement à ce que les autres mains reprennent leur chemin, fermant les paupières au maximum pour éviter les larmes de couler.

L'arrivée d'un papillon de l'Enfer recula le moment fatidique. Ce fut Nemu qui le réceptionna, Kurotsuchi se contentant d'attendre.

― Mayuri-sama, il semblerait que le Commandant demande à tous les capitaines de rechercher ce jeune homme.

― Tst ! Alors ils se sont rendus compte de sa disparition… Mais bon, le temps qu'il le trouve, j'ai encore du temps. Les capitaines vont sûrement se séparer pour le chercher plus activement, et aucun ne remarquera mon absence.

― Dark ? appela Ukitake.

― Dark ? cria à son tour Shunsui.

― Ohé ! Le gamin ! Montre-toi ! beugla Kenpachi.

Tous les capitaines étaient actuellement à la recherche du jeune homme. Quand Yamamoto avait appris la nouvelle de sa disparition, il avait immédiatement envoyé des messages à tous les capitaines pour les lancer dans la recherche, craignant quelque drame que ce fut. Un tel spécimen perdu quelque part dans la Nature, ce n'était en rien rassurant.

Byakuya avait avancé que toute la Soul Society aurait senti la présence d'un Hollow ou d'un Arrancar, mais le Commandant semblait ne rien vouloir laisser au hasard.

Le capitaine de la sixième division n'avait plus de mauvais pressentiment, il avait dépassé ce stade depuis de longues minutes déjà. Maintenant, son état était bien pire, il avait un poids énorme qui lui pesait sur le cœur, et sa peur de retrouver le jeune homme en mauvais état l'empêchait de se concentrer et de sentir le réiatsu de Dark.

― Dark ? appela-t-il en même temps que ses collègues.

― Il n'a pas l'air d'être là, dit Ukitake.

― Oui. Dark m'a l'air taquin mais pas au point de provoquer la panique dans tout le Seireitei, renchérit Shunsui en réajustant son chapeau.

― Mais si c'est le cas, j'le bute ! fit Kenpachi, pas très jouasse d'avoir été tiré de son lit.

Les autres capitaines arrivèrent pour faire le point avec leurs collègues :

― Il n'est nul part, annonça Komamura.

― Je ne l'ai pas trouvé non plus, dit Hitsugaya, Kuchiki Taicho, comment vous êtes-vous rendu compte de sa disparition ? Y'a-t-il eu un bruit ? Un coup de réiatsu particulier qui pourrait nous renseigner ?

― Non. Je me suis réveillé et me suis rendu compte de son absence, c'est tout.

Ce manque d'informations plongea les capitaines en intense réflexion. Soi Fon releva brutalement la tête en s'écriant :

― Où est Kurotsuchi ?

Les capitaines regardèrent autour d'eux, pensant trouver le capitaine dans la bande. Son absence, combinée à celle de Dark, mit les capitaines sur la voie :

― Bon dieu… qu'a-t-il fait à ce pauvre enfant… souffla Ukitake alors que Byakuya partait en shunpo vers les locaux de la douzième division, talonné par les autres capitaines.

Un cri déchirant fit instinctivement s'arrêter les capitaines quelques secondes. Une même pensée les traversa : « nous arrivons trop tard »

Byakuya fut le premier à se ressaisir et à reprendre son chemin. Il avait vraiment bien fait de prendre Senbonzakura au final, Kurotsuchi ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça.

― Ohé ! Byakuya ! appela Ukitake, inquiet par la colère sourde qu'il sentait monter chez son ami. C'était si inhabituel de sentir une telle force de sentiment chez lui que ce fait était d'autant plus inquiétant de par sa rareté.

Les autres capitaines suivirent, n'osant pas imaginer dans quel état ils allaient retrouver le disparu.

Byakuya ouvrit la porte à la volée. La machine s'arrêta instantanément.

― C'est pas vrai ! Nemu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cette machine a besoin d'une grande stabilité spirituelle pour fonctionner !

― Euh… Mayuri-sama… commença Nemu.

― Quoi ?

Elle se tourna vers l'entrée, le regard jaunâtre du capitaine suivit et se posa finalement sur Byakuya. Merde, il était arrivé plus vite que prévu, celui-là.

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce, rompu par les gémissements plaintifs et les sanglots de Dark. Le réiatsu meurtrier de Byakuya continua d'envahir la pièce et finit par provoquer une légère explosion dans la machine diabolique de Mayuri.

― Byakuya ! appela Ukitake en arrivant.

Le capitaine à la santé fragile plaqua une main sur sa bouche face à l'horreur de la situation. Le pauvre Dark était allongé sur une table, pieds et mains liés, la tête tournée vers le fond de la salle afin que l'on ne voit pas son visage, le corps tremblant et secoué de spasmes, de longs gémissements sortant de sa gorge.

Ukitake porta son regard sur Byakuya, celui-ci semblait littéralement subjugué par la colère. Le principal concerné lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit aussi enragé.

― Ukitake ! appela Shunsui en arrivant avec les autres capitaines.

Son ami lui fit un signe pour les arrêter à quelques mètres de là, ce qu'ils firent. Il posa ensuite une main sur l'épaule du capitaine de la sixième division :

― Byakuya… tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait le sortir de là ?

Le sus-nommé acquiesça et s'avança dans le laboratoire, passant devant un Mayuri passablement apeuré par l'aura meurtrière dirigée vers lui. Il arriva finalement à hauteur de Dark, sa colère redoubla.

L'adolescent pleurait toujours, les yeux fermés, les joues sillonnées de larmes. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

― Dark ? appela-t-il.

L'interpellé ouvrit brutalement ses yeux rougis, le fixa, esquissa un geste vers lui stoppé par les menottes qui l'enserraient toujours. Ses lèvres remuèrent sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Byakuya comprit néanmoins le message : « Sors-moi de là »

Les liens qui emprisonnaient ses mains et pieds furent brisés à coup de zanpakutoh. Le capitaine prit son protégé dans ses bras et s'arrêta devant Mayuri, sans le regarder :

― Vous ne vous en sortirez ainsi, dit-il avant de reprendre son chemin, laissant Dark se blottir contre lui et enfouir son visage dans son haori.

Byakuya passa devant les capitaines qui s'écartèrent sur son chemin. Visiblement, la colère du Kuchiki ne semblait pas prête de s'atténuer.

― Kurotsuchi Mayuri… commença le Commandant.

Byakuya s'arrêta, la suite pouvait peut-être être intéressante.

― Je ne lui ai rien fait, dit le concerné avec un sourire.

― Vous comptez faire croire ça à qui, sincèrement ? fit doucement Shunsui.

― Je peux l'éclater ? demanda Kenpachi qui, étant lui-même le protecteur d'un enfant, supportait très mal les actes de Mayuri et comprenait parfaitement la colère de Byakuya. Lui-même aurait été dans cet état si ce fou avait fait ses expériences sur Yachiru.

― Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? fit Ukitake.

― Juste une expérience. Rien de traumatisant.

― Rien de traumatisant… reprit Byakuya. Comment expliquez-vous l'état de Dark alors ?

― Il s'est mis à paniquer pour un rien, je n'y peux rien.

Dark secoua la tête pour désapprouver.

― Pas vrai… sa machine… faites-lui dire… ce qu'elle fait, articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Les capitaines se tournèrent vers Kurotsuchi, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas.

― Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander, à elle, fit le capitaine. Elle est le mieux placée pour vous répondre après tout.

― Elle ? reprit Hitsugaya.

― Oui, oui. Elle, réaffirma Kurotsuchi avec son grand sourire sadique.

Unohana fronça les sourcils. Dark s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bras de Byakuya et ne répondit rien.

― Kuchiki, ramenez votre hôte chez vous. Nous règlerons cette affaire plus tard.

Byakuya partit en shunpo. Le trajet se fit dans un silence ecclésiastique. Dark s'était calmée mais ne lâchait pas pour autant sa prise sur le haori du capitaine.

― T'es fâché ? murmura-t-elle.

― Pourquoi le serai-je ?

― Parce que je t'ai pas dit que j'étais une fille.

― Tes raisons de taire cet état de fait ne me regardent aucunement. Tu n'es qu'un hôte de passage dans ma demeure, gamin. Ne crois pas que tu m'intéresses de quelque manière que ce soit.

Dark écarquilla les yeux. C'était vrai. Ce que disait Byakuya était vrai. Elle était un éclair, une temporalité dans la vie du noble, alors pourquoi aurait-elle à se justifier ? Pourquoi est-ce que le capitaine se sentirait-il concerné ? Croire le contraire était stupide.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Respire pour moi

**Chapitre 6 : Respire pour moi.  
**

Byakuya avait déposé Dark dans son lit, lui-même assis dans un fauteuil à côté. Une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa petite protégée dans le laboratoire de Mayuri, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il réalisait complètement ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur Dark.

Une fille, c'était une fille.

Il le savait, il s'en était toujours douté. Après tout, il était Kuchiki Byakuya. Un capitaine, un noble, un homme à la clairvoyance et à l'intelligence assez développées pour différencier une fille d'un jeune garçon. Son jugement n'avait été faussé que par la vigueur que mettait Dark à démentir les doutes sur son sexe.

Byakuya avait horreur du mensonge. C'était pourquoi il avait été si cinglant. Il avait grandi dans une famille mensongère, avait respiré en son sein depuis son premier cri. Les sourires qui cachaient la haine, les baisers plus avides de son héritage que de sa personne, il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Dark s'était foutu de lui. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Mais maintenant que la tempête était passée, que les larmes de Dark avaient été séchées, le calme lui livrait toute l'ampleur du secret de Dark dans son intégralité.

Ça avait pourtant le mérite d'expliquer pas mal de choses : les vêtements amples, sa pudeur exagérée par exemple. Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-il pas persisté dans sa certitude que ce n'était pas garçon trop fluet ?

D'un autre côté, Byakuya n'imaginait que trop bien les raisons qui avait pu pousser cet enfant des rues à agir ainsi. Elle avait toujours vécu en tant qu'homme, pourquoi changer après sa mort ?

Dark gémit dans son sommeil et agrippa un coussin, enfouissant son visage dedans. Byakuya haussa un sourcil. Il avait disposé près de six oreillers tout le long de la tête du lit, dont cinq qui sortaient fraîchement de la penderie, le dernier étant le sien qui portait son odeur. Et c'était précisément sur celui-là que Dark avait jeté son dévolu. Il soupira.

Byakuya quitta son fauteuil, alla remonter le drap sur la jeune fille. Il savait qu'il ferait mieux d'aller dormir dans une autre chambre, de la laisser un peu seule pour qu'elle puisse se remettre de sa nuit mouvementée en paix, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre.

La première nuit que Dark avait passée dans une autre chambre que la sienne s'était conclue par un enlèvement. Même sans trop croire au destin, Byakuya prenait ça comme un signe, un avertissement lui conseillant de veiller sur elle. Et c'était ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, pour cette nuit au moins.

Dark se réveilla péniblement. Son sommeil n'avait pas été réparateur et ses songes nocturnes n'avaient été que des cauchemars teintés du visage sadique et bariolé de Mayuri. Elle en avait encore des frissons.

Tous les capitaines avaient débarqué au beau milieu de l'expérience, la plongeant dans une gène inconfortable, et c'est pourquoi elle ne voulait pas sortir de cette chambre, au risque de croiser cet espèce de taré de la seringue, de sentir dans son dos les regards pleins de pitié des autres.

Son regard bleuté se posa sur le beau capitaine toujours endormi. Le hakama froissé par ses mouvements inconscients de la nuit, le kenseikan absent de ses cheveux, Kuchiki Byakuya offrait de lui un tout nouveau tableau, plus humain, plus accessible, moins frigorifiant qu'à l'ordinaire.

― Et bah, il roupille sec, lui, sourit Dark en croisant les bras sous son menton.

Byakuya n'émergea que dix bonnes minutes plus tard au son de quelques coups frappés à sa porte.

― Entrez, invita-t-il d'une voix pâteuse sans même remarquer Dark.

Le capitaine réajustait mécaniquement sa coiffure de ses longs doigts quand une servante fit timidement glisser le panneau de la chambre :

― Byakuya-sama, pardon de vous déranger mais… votre petit-déjeuner est servi depuis près de trente minutes et nous ne vous voyions pas arriver alors… je suis venue voir si… si tout allait bien.

― Oui. Vous pouvez disposer, j'arrive.

La servante s'inclina et disparut. Byakuya lissa les plis qui osaient venir rompre la lisse continuité de ses vêtements et sortit, sursautant en entendant un écho à ses pas.

― Ne serais-tu pas bien matinale ? s'étonna-t-il en apercevant Dark qui le talonnait.

― Oui je… j'ai pas envie… de rester toute seule, avoua-t-elle d'un air sombre, je peux t'accompagner à ton bureau aujourd'hui encore ? Je serai sage, c'est promis ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer !

― Tu ne peux plus y aller, objecta Byakuya du tac au tac.

― Bon alors… promis, juré, craché.

― Je te crois ! coupa in-extremis Byakuya avant que Dark n'appuie ses dires par une preuve salivaire sur son noble parquet.

Le Kuchiki retint un soupir. Elle se remettait vite de ses émotions, celle-là…

Byakuya lança un regard bourré de suspicion à Dark. Cela faisait maintenant près de trois heures qu'il était à son bureau, qu'il travaillait dans un silence ecclésiastique, que la pile de paperasse diminuait aussi bien de son côté que de celui de Renji et que Dark était assisse sous la fenêtre à lire toutes les revues de l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis, sage comme une image.

― C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Renji qui travaille et Dark aussi calme… C'est presque suspect, autant de silence, songea le noble.

Lançant un regard à l'horloge en face de lui, Byakuya se leva :

― Je me rends à ma réunion de capitaines, Renji. Tu peux partir aussi, tu as bien travaillé.

Abarai ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et commença à ranger en vitesse ses papiers. Dark ne leva pas le nez de son magazine et semblait avoir décidé d'attendre que Byakuya revienne la chercher. Le capitaine partit de son pas mesuré.

― Allez la môme, à plus tard ! salua Renji.

Dark tiqua. La nouvelle sur sa vraie nature avait donc déjà fait le tour du Seireitei, en une seule nuit.

La jeune fille leva le nez de son magazine plastifié, Abarai attendait visiblement une réponse en retour à son au revoir. Dark nota avec soulagement qu'aucune lueur moqueuse ou perverse ne couvait dans son regard. Au contraire, elle y lisait une sorte de soutien, « je suis avec toi, courage ! », sans pour autant virer dans la pitié ou la fausse compassion.

― Ouais, à plus ! le salut-elle joyeusement.

Abarai disparut derrière la porte sur un signe de main. Dark replongea dans sa revue, datée du jour même. Elle souriait. La journée avait été paisible, et visiblement, elle s'était fait un ami en la personne du lieutenant du glaçon. Se remettant de ses émotions de la veille, Dark tourna la page de son magasine. Puis pâlit soudainement.

― Voilà pourquoi tout le monde est au courant… le salaud… grogna-t-elle en regardant la photo sur la double-page.

L'image ne représentait rien d'autre qu'elle-même, encore attachée sur la table d'opération, la tête inclinée sur la côté et les cheveux masquant son visage. Sur le coin inférieur droit de la photographie étaient imprimées les notes de Mayuri concernant son « sujet d'expérience . Age, taille, poids... et sexe.

Dégoûtée, Dark balança le magazine plus loin et regarda par la fenêtre pour oublier sa peine, ses doigts se crispant sur son jean.

― Sérieux, cet espèce de…

La jeune fille s'interrompit dans un hoquet. Sans comprendre le mal qui s'emparait d'elle, Dark se mit à suffoquer, à chercher d'inexistantes goulées d'air. Elle porta une main à sa gorge alors que son rythme cardiaque s'emballait et sortit précipitamment du bureau.

Abarai, qui était encore dans le couloir en train de parler de choses et d'autres avec des collègues, la vit en train d'haleter :

― Dark, ça va ?

Elle s'effondra à ses pieds.

― Dark ! s'écria Renji en s'agenouillant près d'elle, imité par ses collègues de parlotte.

L'adolescente était dans un état critique et il devenait vital de faire à nouveau entrer l'air dans ses poumons obstrués.

― Merde ! Vous, allez chercher un Shinigami de la quatrième division ! Et vous, allez alerter le capitaine Kuchiki et le capitaine Unohana, ils sont en réunion ! Magnez-vous bordel ! ordonna-t-il à ses subordonnés.

Les deux interpellés partirent au pas de course.

― Dark ! Oh ! Tu m'entends ? Dark ! Je suis censé faire quoi putain ?

Le corps près de lui fut pris d'un ultime soubresaut et ne bougea plus.

― Oh putain elle respire plus ! Dark ! DARK ! Appela Renji en la secouant par les épaules comme un prunier.

Le teint de la jeune fille était passé du rouge de la suffocation à un blanc cadavérique des plus inquiétants.

En désespoir de cause, Abarai commença un vague massage cardiaque, peu persuadé d'être efficace…

Au même moment, à la première division :

― Vraiment ! Cette gosse est en vie et en plus mes expériences nous ont permis d'en apprendre plus sur elle, alors lâchez-moi tous avec votre éthique et votre indignation comme quoi je n'aurai pas du traumatiser une pauvre enfant sans défense ! cria Mayuri.

― Vos expériences n'ont encore rien prouvé de plus que ce que nous savions déjà ! répliqua Soi Fon.

― Si vous m'aviez laissé terminer mes analyses, peut-être aurais-je plus en apprendre davantage ! C'est une manie ici que de toujours se mettre en travers de la science !

― Pas en travers de la science, juste en travers de votre folie démentielle et votre passion irraisonnée pour tout ce que est disséquable, fit Byakuya, acerbe.

― Et alors ? Avec une bonne dissection, on peut apprendre beaucoup plus que vous ne croyez ! s'indigna Mayuri.

― A condition que cela soit fait dans le respect de l'objet d'étude et non pas par pur sadisme, continua Byakuya, plantant ses orbes bleus dans les yeux de Mayuri.

Le capitaine de la douzième division frémit, persuadé que Byakuya avait un quelconque pouvoir télépathique permettant de geler les gens par simple contact visuel.

C'est alors qu'Unohana intervint :

― Je ne cautionne aucunement les méthodes horriblement barbares de Kurotsuchi Taicho, néanmoins, je suis obligée de lui concéder que, en se penchant sur ses résultats, nous en apprenons effectivement plus sur Dark.

Les capitaines posèrent sur elle un regard choqué :

― Unohana Taicho, qu'est-ce que… commença Soi Fon.

― J'ai bien précisé que je ne cautionnais pas l'inhumanité dont a fait preuve le capitaine Kurotsuchi, et j'ajoute par ailleurs qu'en me laissant examiner Dark avec des méthodes moins draconiennes, je serai parvenue aux mêmes résultats.

― Foutaises, grogna Mayuri.

― Taisez-vous, Kurotsuchi Taicho ! Votre comportement envers cette jeune fille est inqualifiable et indigne d'un capitaine ! Vous rendez-vous compte de l'image que vous donner de l'élite du Gotei Treize en agissant comme un traître ? s'emporta le Commandant.

― Comment ça un traître ? Je n'ai fait qu'une malheureuse expérience sur une saleté de gamine !

― Dans le dos de vos collègues et supérieurs ! continua le Commandant. Une sanction sera retenue contre vous, Kurotsuchi Taicho.

De plus, commença Hitsugaya, j'ai trouvé ceci sur le bureau de ma lieutenant.

Il sortit de sa manche une page déchirée d'un magazine et l'apporta au Commandant. Le supérieur hiérarchique découvrit avec une surprise non dissimulée la photo de Dark prise au cours de l'expérience.

― Elle est photogénique, non ? lança innocemment Mayuri.

― Je vois... En plus de traumatiser une enfant déjà très chargée sur le plan émotionnel, vous vendez son image ! Ne connaissez-vous donc pas la honte, Kurotsuchi Taicho ? grinça le Commandant.

― Il n'a pas vendu cette information, dit Hitsugaya.

― Poursuivez.

― C'est ma lieutenante qui est en charge de la publication de ce magasine. Mais elle m'a assuré n'avoir jamais eu connaissance de cet article. Même si Matsumoto a beaucoup de défauts, je suis obligé de lui concéder que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mal intentionné.

― Nanao-chan travaille aussi pour cette revue, mais jamais elle n'aurait publié quelque chose d'aussi infâme. Elle aurait préservé le secret de Dark comme avaient l'intention de faire toutes les personnes en ayant connaissance. Enfin, excepté une… dit Shunsui.

― C'est également la première fois que je vois cet article, dit Soi Fon. Ce qui signifie que quelqu'un a profité de notre magasine à notre insu...

― Et quoi alors ? Vous allez vous plaindre alors que pour une fois, votre stupide journal publiait quelque chose d'intéressant ? s'emporta Mayuri.

― Cette double-page aurait dû contenir un article sur Yoruichi-sama ! S'exclama la capitaine de la deuxième division avec une voix légèrement plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

― Mais réfléchissez donc, jeune bornée ! Plus nous pousserons Dark au stress voire la dépression, plus elle décuplera ses pouvoirs ! Un être menacé ou au bord de la mort montrera plus d'obstination et de force que si on lui promettait une récompense contre ses efforts. On appelle ça l'instinct de survie !

― Vos méthodes sont profondément écœurantes, dit Byakuya, vivement appuyé par ses congénères.

― De plus, reprit Unohana, je crois que votre expérience a…

A ce moment précis, un Shinigami fit irruption dans la salle de réunion :

― Unohana Taicho ! Kuchiki Taicho ! Il faut que vous veniez ! Dark ne respire plus !

Contre toute attente et surtout la sienne, Abarai avait réussi à maintenir Dark en vie grâce à son massage cardiaque bancal. Par la suite, la quatrième division avait pris le relais, et la jeune fille était passée de l'article de la mort à l'inconscience, revenant progressivement à elle.

Unohana et Kuchiki étaient arrivés en quatrième vitesse. La capitaine prit les commandes des opérations sans plus attendre alors que son homologue de la sixième demandait des explications à son lieutenant :

― Que s'est-il passé ?

― Je ne sais pas, capitaine. Je l'ai laissée dans votre bureau avec son magazine, j'ai parlé quelques minutes avec deux de nos officiers dans le couloir et elle est sortie du bureau, complètement haletante. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas et elle s'est évanouit à mes pieds ! J'ai envoyé les deux sièges vous chercher parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire !

Kuchiki jeta un œil à Dark dont la poitrine se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration nouvellement recouvrée.

― Tu as très bien fait, Renji, dit le capitaine en s'asseyant près du corps de sa protégée.

― Merci, capitaine.

Un silence prit ses droits dans les locaux de la sixième, uniquement rompu par les bruits d'un engin d'aide respiratoire dont dépendait actuellement la vie de Dark.

Byakuya cogitait. Si la jeune fille avait des problèmes de santé, pourquoi ne lui en avait-elle pas parlé ? Comment arrivait-elle à se soigner à l'époque où elle était seule sur Terre ? S'il avait bonne mémoire, Byakuya ne l'avait jamais vu ingérer de médicament depuis son arrivée à Soul Society. Cette maladie était-elle toute nouvelle dans la vie de l'adolescente ?

― C'est bien ce que je craignais, commença Unohana en soupirant tristement.

― Et que craigniez-vous donc ? s'enquit Kuchiki.

― Et bien, j'allais y venir quand votre officier a fait irruption, mais le réiatsu de Dark a été altéré lors de l'expérience de Mayuri.

― Comment ça « altéré » ?

― Et bien voyez-vous, son réiatsu était jusque là une protection qui l'englobait, ce qui explique qu'une grande quantité se dégageait toujours d'elle. Ce phénomène était probablement inconscient. Mais, la brutalité avec laquelle Mayuri a forcé cette protection a laissé des brèches dans son réiatsu, brèches qui ont été comblées avec le vôtre, Kuchiki Taicho.

― Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre.

― Pour faire simple, le réiatsu de Dark a été endommagé, et comme vous êtes la première personne à avoir été à son contact après cet incident, Dark s'est inconsciemment servi du réiatsu qui émanait de votre corps pour combler les brèches dans le sien.

― Je comprends, mais cela n'explique aucunement cet arrêt respiratoire.

― J'y viens. Voyez-vous, deux réiatsus ne peuvent rester collés indéfiniment, et le vôtre a fini par se détacher du sien. Les brèches dans le réiatsu de Dark ne se combleront que lorsqu'elle sera capable d'absorber totalement un réiatsu étranger et de le faire devenir sien.

― Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

― Le fait est que la brusque réouverture des brèches du réiatsu de Dark sont si violentes que cela lui coupe la respiration.

― Comment pouvons-nous lutter contre ça ?

― Ma foi, je n'en sais rien.

Elle lâcha un soupir attristé avant de reprendre :

― Tout ce que je peux vous conseiller pour le moment, c'est de rester suffisamment près d'elle pour que votre réiatsu soit toujours collé au sien. Quand elle sera en mesure de reboucher définitivement les brèches dans son propre réiatsu, vous pourrez vous éloigner.

Le Kuchiki repensa subitement à ce signe, ce pressentiment de la nuit dernière qu'il l'avait empêché de quitter la chambre de Dark. Bon sang, qu'il avait bien fait de rester ! S'il était parti, Dark serait morte dans son sommeil, asphyxiée…

― De quelle distance puis-je m'éloigner sans lui causer de désagréments ?

― Je ne peux pas vous répondre précisément. Le fait est que la distance entre la première et la sixième division est déjà trop grande. Je vous préconise de rester, pour le moment, au moins dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Byakuya serra les poings :

― Cela fait un chef d'accusation de plus à retenir contre Kurotsuchi.

― N'ayez crainte, le Commandant n'a pas l'air de prendre cette affaire à la légère, je suis sûre qu'il saura trouver une punition adéquate.

― Je l'espère aussi. Dans le cas contraire, je m'occuperai moi-même du capitaine Kurotsuchi.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Vengeance et sanction

**Chapitre 7 : Vengeance et sanction.**

C'était une journée banale au Seireitei. Aizen buvait du thé, Soi Fon fétichisait les chats noirs, Kyoraku cuvait, Ukitake agonisait, et Byakuya Kuchiki… byakuyakuchikiait.

Car il n'y avait qu'un seul homme capable d'être debout à six heures tapantes, frais et dispo pour affronter sans broncher toute une journée de paperasserie.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il était un des rares à avoir la fibre matinale, ce fut donc avec une certaine dose d'étonnement que le capitaine Kuchiki vit se découper devant lui une silhouette étrange et pourtant familière.

Oui, Byakuya croisa en cet instant l'homme le plus laid du monde. Celui qui perdrait un concours de beauté face à Oomaeda même en étant loin, de dos, dans le brouillard d'une nuit sans lune.

En bref, Byakuya croisa Mayuri.

― Capitaine Kurotsuchi… salua polairement le noble.

― Oh, capitaine Kuchiki ! sourit son homologue de la douzième. C'est justement vous que je venais voir.

― Je peux en dire autant à votre sujet, je me dirigeais vers vos locaux.

Une main ornée d'une mitaine se posa sur la garde de Senbonzakura.

― Oh non, non, pas la peine d'en venir là pour un sujet d'expérience voyons, dit Mayuri.

― Commencez par me dire pourquoi vous vous dirigiez vers ma demeure.

― Oh, pour trois fois rien. Je voulais juste voir s'il m'était possible de récupérer mon cobaye, son étude s'est révélée extrêmement intéressante et j'aimerais la mener à son terme.

A cela, Byakuya ne répondit que trois mots :

― Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

Dark se réveilla en sursaut, à terre, son subconscient ayant décrété dans la nuit qu'avoir la marque des lattes de parquet dans le dos, c'était trop sexy.

Elle se releva, lutta vaillamment contre le drap qui voulait la garder captive, puis sortit de la chambre.

Elle ne s'était pas remise de la soirée d'hier, pas encore. Elle avait revécu la scène encore et encore dans ses cauchemars de la nuit, mais la pièce ensoleillée contrastant avec le lugubre du laboratoire la rassurait. Aussi, osa-t-elle sortir :

― Y'a eu une explosion, non ? demanda-t-elle à un des vieux croulants du clan Kuchiki.

Ledit croulant l'ignora royalement. Cette petite saleté qui venait de l'apostropher comme un domestique ne méritait pas qu'on lui réponde, surtout si elle était bête au point de ne pas reconnaître le Bankai de son protecteur.

― Wah ! C'est quoi ce truc ! Y'a souvent des tornades roses chez vous ?

― Taisez-vous, jeune sotte ! Ne pouvez-vous donc pas reconnaître le Bankai de Byakuya-sama quand vous le voyez ? Profitez de ce spectacle d'une beauté incommensurable et cessez de brailler !  
Dark s'autorisa quelques secondes de latence cérébrale pour analyser les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir. « Byakuya-sama » Bon, ça, d'accord, elle comprenait. « Bankai » était une notion déjà nettement plus floue.

― Euh… 'scusez-moi mais la jeune sotte ne comprend pas ce qu'est un Bankai, lança Dark au vieillard qui l'avait envoyée paître.

― C'est tout simplement le second niveau de libération du zanpakutoh de Byakuya-sama.

Dark se tourna vers une jeune domestique d'à peu près son âge, souriante, à l'air nettement plus abordable que le vioque à côté.

― Zanpakutoh ? C'est quoi ça ?

― C'est l'épée des Shinigami. Une arme spéciale qui possèdent deux niveaux de libération : le Shikai et le Bankai.

― Attends... T'es en train de me dire que Byakuya se bat avec des fleurs ?

― Euh... A vrai dire...

Trop tard, Dark tomba au sol et se roula de rire, se tenant les côtes et répétant en boucle « Il se bat avec des fleurs ! La honte ! J'y crois pas ! »

Elle fut alors interrompue par quelque chose de hideux et pas franchement identifiable : le Bankai de Mayuri, qui s'écrasa en plein sur la tempête de fleurs de cerisier.

― Et le gros machin pas beau là, c'est la forme d'une des épées des Shinigamis aussi ? fit l'adolescente.

― Oui, c'est le Bankai de Kurotsuchi Taicho.

― Okay… aussi moche l'un que l'autre… Et donc si je comprends bien… y'a deux capitaines qui sont en train de se mettre sur la gueule à coup de Bankai et nous on est là à regarder ?

― Euh…

Ukitake et Shunsui arrivèrent en courant sur les lieux du combat :

― Kurotsuchi Taicho ! Kuchiki Taicho ! Arrêtez !

― Les duels de capitaines sont interdits, vous devez pourtant le savoir, lâcha Shunsui de la voix monocorde qu'on lui connaît.

― Kuchiki Taicho, je comprends votre ressentiment, mais le Commandant était le seul dépositaire du pouvoir de juger les actes de Kurotsuchi Taicho. Cessez de vous battre je vous prie, reprit Ukitake.

Byakuya avisa le visage de son opposant. Mayuri avait les yeux exorbités et transpirait à grosses gouttes, le visage déformé par une moitié de grimace de douleur. Kuchiki haussa un sourcil face à ce portrait du capitaine encore plus hideux que d'habitude et rappela Senbonzakura. Ukitake lâcha un soupir de soulagement :

― Yama-jii va être furieux, rit Shunsui.

Comme pour lui répondre, quatre papillons de l'Enfer arrivèrent vers eux, semant derrière leurs ailes quelques paillettes bleutées.

― Il n'a pas traîné, fit Jyuushiro en apprenant la convocation des capitaines en réunion.

― Je suppose que vous devinez pourquoi je vous ai convoqués, annonça Genryusai.

Comme personne ne répondait, celui-ci poursuivit :

― Vos Bankai étaient visibles depuis les confins du Rukongai !

― C'est le capitaine Kuchiki qui a lancé les hostilités, fit négligemment Mayuri en guise de défense.

― Je crois que n'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait agi de la sorte après la soirée d'hier… lâcha polairement Hitsugaya, par solidarité avec Dark. Après tout, elle était à peine plus vieille que lui.

― Ouais ! Au diable la diplomatie ! Mettons-lui sur la gueule à ce connard ! lança Kenpachi, sourire de barje et yeux de démon, prêt à en découdre.

Yamamoto tapa sa canne sur le sol pour ramener le calme :

― Où va Soul Society si ses plus hauts dirigeants se laissent aller à leurs pulsions meurtrières, messieurs ?

― Et où va Soul Society avec des tarés pareils en liberté, hein ? répliqua férocement le capitaine de la onzième.

― Kenpachi marque un point, lâcha Soi Fon pour elle-même.

― Quoi qu'il en soit, rien ne justifie que vous soyez entrés en duel, au beau milieu du Seireitei ! dit Yamamoto. Kurotsuchi Taicho, pour vos agissements de la nuit dernière et ceux de ce matin, je vous retire votre statut de capitaine pour les deux prochaines semaines. Le commandement de votre division sera confié à votre lieutenante et votre troisième siège.

― Quoi?

Les autres capitaines écarquillèrent les yeux à leur tour. Il était très rare qu'un capitaine soit mis à pied, surtout pour une si longue durée en temps de guerre.

― Quant à vous, capitaine Kuchiki…

― Commandant Yamamoto, interrompit Unohana. Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous pour la sanction du capitaine Kuchiki.

Le susnommé fit glisser son regard sur sa collègue. Il savait qu'Unohana ne cherchait certainement pas à lui nuire en agissant ainsi, mais une telle initiative était surprenante.

Yamamoto ne répondit rien. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas se laisser dicter sa conduite, il avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect et de confiance pour la capitaine de la quatrième division.

― Je vous tiendrai informé de votre sanction, Kuchiki Taicho. Vous pouvez disposer, capitaines du Gotei Treize. Unohana Taicho, suivez-moi, déclara finalement le commandant.

Unohana se retrouva bientôt debout devant le bureau de son supérieur, attendant patiemment qu'il l'invite à parler.

― Vous vous doutez qu'une telle demande me laisse perplexe, Unohana Taicho.

― Je m'en doute, oui.

― Quelles suggestions avez-vous à me faire ?

― Je voulais vous proposer d'envoyer le capitaine Kuchiki sur Terre.

Yamamoto s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux, histoire de marquer sa surprise.

― Sur Terre ? Vous appeler ça une punition ?

― A vrai dire, je le pense oui. Le capitaine Kuchiki vivra plutôt mal cet exil hors de Soul Society et j'aimerai également tirer profit de ce voyage dans le monde réel.

― Continuez.

― Le réiatsu de Kuchiki Taicho s'affaiblit d'heure en heure ces derniers temps, et ce à cause de Dark. J'ai finalement compris la particularité de son réiatsu : il absorbe les autres pressions spirituelles environnantes afin de se solidifier et de former une bulle autour de Dark. C'est une réaction étrange et actuellement elle se servait du réiatsu de Kuchiki Taicho, mais celui-ci commence à fatiguer.

― Je vois… Et comment combler l'absence de Kuchiki Taicho auprès de Dark ?

― Je pense que Urahara Kisuke pourra bricoler quelques outils pour que Dark puisse survivre sans dépendre du réiatsu de quelqu'un.

― Hm… D'autres arguments ?

― Oui. J'ai rapidement parcouru les notes de Kurotsuchi Taicho ce matin, quand il n'était pas là, méthode peu orthodoxe je l'admets, mais efficace. J'ai trouvé une feuille de composition du réiatsu de Dark. Sans surprise, j'ai vu qu'il était constitué à trente pourcents du réiatsu de Kuchiki Taicho, mais j'ai aussi décelé des traces du mien, et même du vôtre. Dark, sans le savoir, ramasse toutes les particules spirituelles qui passent à sa portée, quelque que soit leur niveau de puissance, et j'aimerai savoir si elle avait déjà cette faculté sur Terre ou si elle ne l'a développé qu'à Soul Society, et ce qui aurait pu provoquer une tel changement.

― Et en quoi le capitaine Kuchiki pourrait vous aider sur Terre ?

― J'aimerai qu'il retrouve le corps de Dark.

― Vous plaisantez ?

― Non. Cette petite n'avait pas de famille, j'ignore donc où a pu être entreposé son corps, et Kuchiki Taicho pourrait mener les recherches pour moi. En faisant une autopsie, je pourrais trouvé des résidus de réiatsu et les analyser.

― Et en quoi cela est si important de savoir si elle a développer cette faculté d'absorption avant ou après sa mort ?

― En comprenant l'origine du problème, je pourrais le résoudre. Si nous laissons Dark dans la nature, elle finira par totalement absorber le réiatsu de quelqu'un et le tuer, même involontairement.  
― Bien. Dans ces conditions, vous avez mon feu vert.

― Non.

La voix de Byakuya régla la question de ce simple mot.

― Mais pourquoi ? minauda Dark en faisant les yeux de cocker.

― Parce que c'est une mission qu'on m'a confiée à moi.

« Et aussi parce que ladite mission consiste à te déterrer et que c'est un spectacle que j'aimerai t'éviter » acheva-t-il en son fort intérieur.

― Mais je veux venir aussi ! Allez dis oui ! Qui je vais emmerder sinon ?

― Personne.

― Ça va pas être possible…

― Je serai de retour dans deux semaines. D'ici là, tu resteras avec Ukitake et Kyoraku… et je t'interdis de leur causer des problèmes.

― Allons, allons Byakuya, elle sera très sage, j'en suis sûr, n'est-ce pas Dark ?

― Oui monsieur Ukitake ! lança l'adolescente avec un air candide.

― Y'a pu d'saké ! beugla une voix derrière eux.

Byakuya retint un soupir de justesse. Ça promettait.

― Bonne chance, Ukitake.

― Bonne chance à toi aussi, Byakuya.

Le capitaine disparut dans un shunpo.

― Non ! Obligée d'être sage pendant deux semaines ! Horreur et damnation !

Ukitake éclata de rire et observa le profil de Dark un moment. Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille faisait converger son réiatsu vers elle, lui qui était déjà si faible…

Heureusement, Kyoraku s'affala sur les épaules de la jeune fille à ce moment là, permettant à Dark de puiser dans son propre réiatsu plutôt que dans celui du malade. Ukitake sourit, Shunsui était un peu plus à jeun que son état le laissait croire.

― Dark ! Tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'amuser avec Tonton Shunsui ! T'as déjà bu du saké ?

― Non.

― Tu veux goûter ?

― Kyoraku ! Elle est mineure ! intervint Ukitake.

― Roh et alors ? Faut bien l'initier aux choses de la vie !

― Cool ! A quand le chippendale ?

― Dark !

― Ukitake !

― Kyoraku !

Le capitaine de la treizième soupira.

Byakuya frappa quelques coups au magasin Urahara.

― Non ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Le noble, le célèbre, l'auguste Byakuya Kuchiki en personne dans mon modeste établissement !

― Cessez vos gamineries, Urahara.

― D'accord, d'accord… Allez, entrez.

Le vendeur de bonbons s'écarta et referma les panneaux derrière son hôte. Il l'invita à s'asseoir autour d'une table, demandant à Tessai de préparer du thé.

― Alors Kuchiki Taicho, de quoi avez-vous besoin ? Un logement et un Gigai je suppose ?

― C'est exact.

― Et avec ceci ? Deux trois douceurs pour aller avec le thé ?

― Je croyais vous avoir demandé d'arrêter vos gamineries.

― Voui, pardon, c'est plus fort que moi…

― J'aurai besoin de vos compétences pour une autre affaire.

― Vraiment ? Quoi donc ?

― Pourriez-vous construire une machine qui permettrait à une âme de cesser d'absorber le réiatsu d'autrui ?

― Gné ?

Kuchiki soupira face à l'éloquence sans pareille de l'ancien capitaine.

― Nous avons une âme à Soul Society qui a la faculté d'absorber les réiatsus environnants pour se forger une protection de particules spirituelles, et nous aurions besoin de vos connaissances pour bâtir un objet qui permettrait de bloquer cette faculté avant qu'elle ne vide quelqu'un de ses forces.

― Oh je vois… C'est pas une chose facile que vous me demander là mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Ce sera tout ?

― Non, j'aurai également besoin de vos connaissances terrestres pour retrouver un corps.

― Un corps ? Allons bon Kuchiki Taicho ! Vous virez nécrophile ?

― Taisez-vous sombre benêt. Le corps que je recherche appartient à l'âme dont je vous parlais à l'instant. Unohana Taicho souhaiterait en faire une autopsie.

― Ah d'accord… Et bien ma foi… Je verrais ce que je peux faire… Vous avez un sacré cas en ce moment à Soul Society on dirait !

― Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point…


	8. Chapitre 8 : La mort de Byakuya

**Chapitre 8 : La mort de Byakuya.**

De son pas tranquille, Unohana se rendait au manoir Kuchiki. Byakuya n'était parti que depuis hier soir mais un détail l'intriguait : comment le capitaine de la sixième division avait-il pu s'éloigner de son manoir, et donc de Dark, sans que la jeune fille ne fasse un arrêt respiratoire ?

Dark en avait déjà fait un, il y a peu, et le premier médecin de Soul Society savait que cela avait été dû à un manque de réiatsu que la jeune fille utilisait pour se forger une protection. Verdict : Byakuya ne pouvait s'éloigner de Dark sans qu'elle ne défaille.

La capitaine salua les domestiques et pénétra la chambre où avait été logée Dark sous les regards perplexes des employés du manoir. A peine eut-elle posé un orteil dans la pièce qu'elle éprouva le besoin de sa raccrocher au meuble le plus proche. Le réiatsu du capitaine Kuchiki envahissait la pièce.

― C'est donc ainsi que vous avez fait… Vous êtes décidément un homme plein de ressources, capitaine Kuchiki, sourit Unohana.

Byakuya avait tout simplement répandu tout ce qui lui restait de réiatsu dans la chambre de la jeune fille afin que celle-ci puisse subsister le temps de son absence. Heureusement qu'Ukitake et Shunsui avaient mis un terme à son combat contre Mayuri, car à ce rythme, le capitaine n'aurait pas tenu longtemps. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait pu déclencher son Bankai avec aussi peu de réiatsu en réserve.

― Allons bon, puisque je suis là… commença Unohana pour elle-même.

Elle posa au sol ce qui ressemblait à un cristal bleuté orné d'entrelacs métalliques. Elle s'écarta de quelques pas, et le diamant se mit à s'illuminer doucement. Les branches métalliques s'écartèrent et touchèrent bientôt terre alors qu'une mince ouverture se faisait sur le sommet du cristal. Bientôt, le réiatsu environnant convergea vers lui et se retrouva prisonnier de l'étrange machine alors que les branches se refermaient dans un claquement sec.

― Je vais me dépêcher d'amener ça à Ukitake et Shunsui, les pauvres en ont peut-être déjà besoin…

Byakuya pointa un lieu sur le plan de la ville de son long doigt blanc, fin, manucuré à souhait. Bon sang, les humains avaient-ils vraiment besoin de créer autant de rues qui se croisaient, recroisaient et rerecroisaient à l'infini ? N'était-ce pas plus simple d'avoir une organisation carrée comme au Seireitei ?

Kuchiki fronça les sourcils en massant son omoplate endolorie, souvenir d'Urahara. L'homme au bob l'avait réveillé en lui sautant dessus façon Isshin sur Ichigo, et le noble en gardait encore quelques séquelles. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ce dingue avait dans la tête ? De l'eau de vaisselle ? Il n'empêchait que le vendeur de bonbons avait payé le prix de sa blague, Tessai devait encore être en train de désinfecter les blessures infligées par Senbonzakura…

Byakuya jeta un œil à sa montre, gracieusement prêtée par Kisuke en même temps que les vêtements de son Gigai. Dix-huit heures. Il soupira. Dire qu'il n'était levé que depuis une heure à peine… Jamais il ne se serait cru aussi fatigué.

Le capitaine jeta ses yeux gris sur le papier de son bloc-notes et griffonna quelques informations, les vérifiant préalablement sur le plan devant lui. Il y avait six morgues à proximité de l'endroit où il avait rencontré Dark à sa mort, il irait les visiter demain, car à cette heure, elles devaient être fermées.

Byakuya entama le chemin de retour, le menton entre deux doigts, signe de son intense réflexion. Que faire si le corps n'était dans aucune de ces morgues ? D'ailleurs, que demander aux employés ? Dark ne devait avoir aucun papier sur elle informant les fossoyeurs sur son identité, et lui-même possédait encore moins les papiers prouvant un quelconque lien avec elle. Or, sans ces papiers, Byakuya doutait qu'on le laisse chercher le corps de Dark parmi les cadavres comme bon lui semblerait…

― Allez Dark, fais « ah »  
― Ah.  
Shunsui fourra la cuillère dans la bouche de la jeune fille, attendant une réaction, spatule à la main et un magnifique tablier rose à fleurs noué derrière son dos et son cou.

― Alors ?

― C'est super bon !

Le capitaine de la huitième eut un sourire satisfait et continua de remuer sa préparation de gâteau au chocolat.

― Je ne savais pas tu étais si bon cuisinier, Shunsui, lança la jeune fille, assise sur le plan de travail juste à côté.

― Et oui, je suis comme ça, des tas de qualités insoupçonnées…

― Pas la modestie en tous cas, rit une troisième voix.

― Ukitake !

Dark sauta de son perchoir et alla faire un câlin de bienvenue au capitaine, sans gêne aucune. Après tout, Kyoraku et lui l'avaient quasiment adoptée comme leur nièce.

Il faisait bon vivre chez Ukitake à l'humble avis de Dark. Déjà parce qu'elle était bichonnée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et aussi parce que Shunsui n'était pas le dernier pour la déconnade et qu'il squattait très souvent. Jyushiro, lui, était son parfait contraire, de nature calme et posée et à la santé trop fragile pour faire la fête tout la nuit.

― Vous avez des enfants ?

Shunsui et Ukitake se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Dark. Il y eut un flottement durant lequel l'adolescente eut l'impression d'avoir dit la plus grosse connerie de son existence, puis Jyushiro reprit un minimum de contenance :

― Les familles sont plutôt rares au Seireitei, tu sais.

― Hum oui… aucun de nous n'est père actuellement… pourquoi nous demandes-tu ça ?

― Je sais pas… je trouve que vous avez la fibre paternelle c'est pour ça…

Shunsui amena alors Ukitake contre lui en regardant le ciel d'un air implorant :

― Ah, ça fait des années qu'on essaye d'adopter Jyushiro et moi ! Mais tu sais comment sont les procédures administratives…

Dark se statufia immédiatement, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres.

― V-v-v-v-v-v-v-vous êtes…

Ukitake s'écarta de son ami :

― Kyoraku adore faire marcher les gens.

― Ah… Mais euh sinon… si c'était le cas y'aurait aucun problème ! Je suis pas homophobe et puis je trouve que vous allez bien ensembles !

Kyoraku éclata de rire alors qu'Ukitake arborait un sourire gêné. C'était beau, la jeunesse qui essayait de se rattraper aux branches.

― Urahara, vous moquez-vous de moi ?

Le ton de Kuchiki aurait fait déguerpir un Menos Grande, mais Kisuke, loin de se laisser démonter, se contenta d'agrandir son sourire malgré les bandages qui le recouvraient entièrement suite à sa rencontre avec Senbonzakura :

― Pas du tout, Kuchiki Taicho ! Comme vous êtes peu loquace, j'ai demandé à Yoruichi de mener sa petite enquête sur cet absorbeur de réiatsu, Dark qu'il s'appelle non ?  
― Elle s'appelle Dark, oui.  
― Elle ? Ah… Alors je suis au regret de vous annoncer que votre invitée se travestit en votre absence…

― Cessez vos bêtises, Urahara. Si vous êtes au courant qu'elle a logé chez moi, vous êtes forcément au courant pour sa véritable identité. Cessez de faire semblant d'ignorer des informations dans le seul but de caser vos blagues à la qualité médiocre.

« Et tant qu'on y est, j'aimerai savoir comment cette enquiquineuse de chatte a réussi à se procurer ces informations… » songea le noble.

― De plus, reprit le capitaine, tout ce cirque n'explique toujours pas votre… idée…

― Roh… vous êtes rabat-joie ! Oui donc cette chère petite est du genre mignonne, hein ?

S'ensuivit un haussement de sourcil nobiliaire.

― J'ai peur de comprendre où vous voulez en venir…

Urahara brandit alors les menottes qu'il présentait à son hôte depuis tout à l'heure en criant :

― Mais il n'y pas de honte à introduire des accessoires dans sa vie de couple ! A bas les tabous ! Vive la libération sexuelle ! Ces menottes, une fois un peu trafiquées, agiront pour bloquer les réiatsus environnants, ils ricocheront sur une barrière invisible et il sera impossible à leur porteur d'en absorber ! Magnifique invention non ?

― Dark serait donc supposée les porter toute la journée…

― Mais non ! L'attacher quelques heures suffirait à fabriquer une barrière hermétique rejetant toute particule spirituelle environnante ! Et puis, je suis sûr que vous saurez comment la distraire pendant qu'elle sera menottée. Héhé… Q-que faites-vous Kuchiki Taicho ? Reposez ce sabre ! Je n'ai fait que mon travail ! Et puis vous savez, c'est la crise, le monde va mal, la planète est à feu et à sang alors on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a et… et puis c'est à double usage, c'est du recyclage, l'écologie tout ça, me dites pas que ça ne vous importe pas… pitié…

Tessai fit précipitamment coulisser le panneau de sa chambre :

― Pa… Patron ?

Urahara passa devant lui en boitant, une paire de menottes attachée autour du cou, un œil au beurre noir et une joue gonflée.

― Ralala… ils ont pas d'humour chez les nobles, c'est moi qui te le dis !

― Où allez-vous donc, patron ?

― Travailler. J'ai un anti-absorbeur de réiatsu à créer moi.

― Puis-je vous aider ?

― Oui… va acheter de la pommade et d'autres pansements s'il-te-plaît…

Unohana franchit le pont surplombant le lac et arriva finalement chez Ukitake. Elle savait que Dark séjournait chez le capitaine et avait trouvé l'idée excellente quoi qu'un peu dangereuse pour la santé du malade. Mais Shunsui et lui sauraient à coup sûr s'occuper de la jeune fille comme des chefs.

― Oh ? Unohana Taicho ? Que venez-vous faire ici ? Je vous en prie, entrez donc, invita Ukitake en découvrant son homologue devant sa porte.

― Je vous remercie, Jyushiro.

― Coucou, Unohana ! salua Dark en agitant les bras.

― Bonjour Dark, Shunsui.

― Bonjour capitaine de mon cœur. Vous êtes encore bien belle aujourd'hui !

― Si Nanao t'entendait… sourit Ukitake.

― Elle ne serait certainement pas très contente, vous avez raison Jyushiro. Dark, puis-je te confier une mission ?

― Impossible ? compléta Dark, fan de Pierce Brosnan dans l'âme.

― Non, pourquoi cela ?

― Rien, rien, je me comprends. Comment je peux vous rendre service ?

Unohana fouilla dans sa sacoche et tendit un parchemin enroulé sur lui-même à Dark.

― J'aimerai que tu apportes ça à Urahara Kisuke.

― Qui ?

― C'est un Shinigami exilé sur Terre. Nous t'ouvrirons un portail juste devant son magasin. Ce que je te confie là sont des notes de Kurotsuchi Taicho sur une machine et elles pourront peut-être aider Urahara qui travaille seul sur sa conception.

― Ah ? Bon bah d'accord. J'y vais maintenant je suppose ?

― Oui, s'il te plaît. Mon lieutenant t'attend dehors et te guidera jusqu'au Senkaimon.

Dark se leva, salua militairement les trois capitaines et sortit, suivant docilement la belle Isane.

― Vous vouliez nous voir seuls, n'est-ce pas, Unohana Taicho ? demanda Ukitake.

― C'est exact. Mon bon Jyushiro, vous semblez épuisé. Dark vous a ôté toute votre force spirituelle, n'est-ce pas ?

― Oh, ce n'est pas sa faute ! La pauvre puce, elle ne se rend pas compte…

― Je le sais, mais l'inconscience ne fait que rendre sa capacité plus dangereuse encore. C'est pourquoi je vous apporte ceci.

Unohana posa délicatement au sol un étrange diamant décoré d'entrelacs en fer, le même qu'elle avait sorti un peu plus tôt au manoir Kuchiki.

― Qu'est-ce ? demanda Shunsui en se grattant la barbe.

― Ça vient du bureau de développement technologique.

Ukitake et Kyoraku regardèrent la capitaine avec des yeux ronds. Comment Unohana avait-elle pu réussir à obtenir le prêt d'une machine auprès de Kurotsuchi Taicho alors que celui-ci devait être au moins trois fois plus irascible que d'habitude à cause de sa mise à pied ? Décidément, cette femme faisait des miracles.

― Et à quoi ça sert ? demanda Shunsui.

― C'est un diffuseur. Ce matin, j'ai récolté grâce à lui toutes les particules spirituelles qui restaient dans la chambre de Dark et qui venaient directement du réiatsu du capitaine Kuchiki. Mettez-le en marche dès que vous sentirez qu'elle pompe vos réiatsus, principalement vous, Ukitake. Je m'inquiète pour votre santé.

― Ne vous faites pas de souci, je vais bien ! Elle ne m'a quasiment rien pris.

― Et qu'est censée faire cette machine une fois allumée ?

― Elle diffusera le réiatsu du capitaine Kuchiki. Dark absorbe la source d'énergie spirituelle la plus proche, alors si cette machine est branchée près d'elle, elle alimentera Dark en réiatsu et laissera les vôtres en paix.

― Intéressant… Et comment marche cette petite merveille ? Comment la branche-t-on ?

― Comme vous brancherez une lampe.

Unohana sortit alors un câble de son sac et en inséra une extrémité dans le pied du diamant.

― Vous n'aurez qu'à le connecter à une prise électrique comme n'importe quel appareil ménager. De plus, cet engin brille une fois branché, vous pourrez donc faire passer ça pour une veilleuse auprès de Dark.

― Vous croyez qu'elle va accepter qu'on l'infantilise comme ça ? fit Kyoraku, dubitatif.

Unohana rit :

― Et bien vous n'aurez qu'à faire jouer votre autorité d'oncle pour qu'elle laisse cet engin branché. Je ne préfère pas la bousculer en lui révélant qu'elle pourrait tous nous tuer accidentellement, vous comprenez ?

― Bien entendu que nous comprenons. Nous ne lui dirons rien, Unohana, soyez assurée de cela. Merci de nous avoir apporté cet objet, approuva Ukitake.

― De rien. Quand il sera à sec, je l'apporterai au capitaine Kenpachi afin qu'il le remplisse. Tant que sa folie meurtrière ne se transmet pas avec son énergie spirituelle, je pense qu'il est le plus à même de nous aider.

Shunsui et Jyushiro échangèrent un regard. Kenpachi… Unohana n'avait vraiment peur de rien…

― Oh ! Regardez qui vient nous voir ! Jinta ! Ururu ! Tessai ! Yoruichi-san ! Venez !

― Hé ?

Dark haussa un sourcil, sciée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rameutait tout le quartier comme si le Pape venait d'arriver chez lui, celui-là ? Et qui avait bien pu l'amocher ainsi ?

― Oh, bonjour. Tu dois être Dark non ?

― Euh oui. On se connaît, madame ?

― Pas encore mais j'ai entendu parler de toi. C'est pas tous les jours que petit Byakuya recueille un chaton égaré chez lui après tout. Je suis Yoruichi.

― Enchantée.

― Je suis Urahara Kisuke ! Et voilà mon homme de main, Tessai, fit l'homme au bob.

― Bonjour, Dark-dono.

― Et Jinta et Ururu.

― Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

― Yo. On entend beaucoup parler de toi, la fille. Mais t'es qui au juste ? Et tu nous veux quoi ?

― Allons, allons, il faut être plus poli que ça avec une demoiselle, Jinta-dono.

― Euh… Je suis juste venue apporter des plans à m'sieur Urahara de la part d'Unohana. Elle dit qu'ils ont été conçus par le taré là... gueule de panda... merde comment il s'appelle déjà... Kurotsuchi ! Il paraît que ces plans pourraient vous aider sur je ne sais pas quoi alors...

― Oh ! Parfait, parfait ! Donne-moi ça, ma petite. Tu veux un peu de thé et des gâteaux ? On allait justement goûter.

― C'est pas de refus ! Merci !

La petite bande s'installa en cercle autour de la table. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Urahara leur avait demandé de venir, il voulait que chacun analyse la faculté de Dark. Comment réagissait-elle quand plusieurs réiatsus se tenaient à proximité ? Mêlait-elle son réiatsu à celui qu'elle prélevait ou utilisait-elle seulement celui qu'elle absorbait ? Urahara voulait comprendre tout ceci, c'est également la raison pour laquelle Unohana avait envoyé Dark ici. Non seulement elle pouvait discuter en tête à tête avec Shunsui et Ukitake, mais en plus elle aidait Kisuke dans ses recherches.

― M'sieur Urahara… commença Dark.

― Appelle-moi Kisuke.

― Ah… alors, Kisuke… est-ce que Byakuya est dans le coin ?

Urahara la jugea par-dessus sa tasse, puis la posa en souriant :

― Ah, l'amour ! On s'inquiète pour son précieux petit chéri adoré ?

Dark vira au rouge pivoine quelques secondes et lança un regard blasé à Yoruichi, désignant l'homme au bob d'un signe de tête :

― Il fume ?

― Possible.

― Quand Unohana m'a dit que tu descendrais, je t'ai aussi préparé un Gigai, ma petite Dark ! Histoire que tu puisses te promener main dans la main avec ton amoureux.

― Gigai ? répéta Dark en ignorant la seconde moitié de la phrase.

― Un corps artificiel. Comme tu es une âme, tu as besoin d'un faux corps si tu veux pouvoir déambuler des les rues terriennes, expliqua Yoruichi alors qu'Urahara disparaissait dans l'arrière boutique.

― Il a l'air fort pour bricoler, votre ami.

― Ça… il en fait un peu trop parfois…

― Et voi-là ! chantonna Urahara.

― Remballez cette horreur… lança polairement Dark, sur qui Byakuya avait du déteindre.

― Mais pourquoi ? Tu la trouves pas ressemblante ? fit Kisuke en faisant une moue attristée, prenant le visage du Gigai de Dark entre ses doigts.

― C'est les fringues qui clochent.

― Mais non ! Cette robe va t'aller à ravir ! Et puis avec ce temps radieux, je n'allais pas te mettre une canadienne !

Dark détailla la robe l'air contrarié. Elle était plutôt simple, avec de fines bretelles, et blanche, couleur qu'elle n'avait jamais porté, préférant le noir qui lui permettait de se fondre dans la nuit ni vue ni connue. L'adolescente jugea la longueur : la robe descendait jusqu'aux genoux, ce qu'elle trouvait beaucoup trop court, elle la fidèle adepte des pantalons cinq fois trop grand. Dark perçut d'un œil critique les motifs roses sur le bas du tissu. Des branches d'arbres, fines, bourgeonnantes, avec quelques fleurs écloses de ci de là. Des fleurs de cerisier.

Dark saisit parfaitement l'allusion et lança à Urahara un regard lourd d'accusations qui n'arracha qu'un grand sourire au vendeur de bonbons.

― C'est prudent de la laisser partir, patron ? Si elle retrouve Byakuya durant sa mission, elle pourrait se douter de quelque chose non ? grogna Jinta.

― Aucun risque. Le réiatsu de Byakuya est indétectable grâce à son Gigai, elle n'a aucun moyen de le retrouver. Et puis, pendant qu'elle flâne en ville, nous pourrons discuter de sa capacité…

Ce qu'ignorait Urahara, c'était que Dark n'avait pris Byakuya que comme alibi. Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voulait retrouver à tous prix...

Byakuya avait fait chou blanc. Les six morgues qu'il avait repérées n'avaient rien donné. Soit les responsables refusaient de le laisser entrer, prétextant qu'un homme qui ne pouvait fournir aucune pièce d'identité, ni sur lui ni sur la défunte, n'avait pas à fouiner dans les cadavres, soit le corps de Dark n'était pas dans cette morgue, quand les employés se montraient plus sympathiques.  
Il n'avait plus qu'une option : voir si le corps de Dark n'avait pas été abandonné dans la rue, laissé là où la vie l'avait quitté. Après tout, qui se soucierait du cadavre d'un clochard sans famille, sans ami ? Qui serait assez altruiste pour s'occuper d'un malheureux jeune homme, lui payer un enterrement, remplir tous les papiers administratifs ?

Le Kuchiki se rendit donc dans les quartiers mal famés de la ville, les mêmes où il avait rencontré Dark le soir de sa mort. Il ne passa pas inaperçu, bien entendu. Au milieu de cet univers de misère, empli de poubelles et de l'odeur piquante de la pauvreté et de la mort, le Kuchiki détonnait, lui qui était si bien vêtu, si propre et dont le corps dégageait un si agréable parfum. Plusieurs jeunes lui emboîtèrent le pas. Byakuya n'y prêta qu'une attention mineure, aucun d'eux ne ferait le poids face à lui de toute manière, même sans Senbonzakura.

Plusieurs membres de la bande d'adolescents dépassèrent Byakuya et lui barrèrent la route. Kuchiki était encerclé. Celui qui semblait être le chef avança vers le noble, l'air narquois :

― Hey, mec, elle est cool ta montre.

Byakuya haussa un sourcil. Il voulait la même ? Qu'il aille gagner de l'argent et s'en payer une, ce petit insolent aux airs supérieurs.

― Tes pompes aussi elles en jettent !

Silence radio de Kuchiki qui ne comprit pas un traître mot de la dernière phrase.

― Tin tu sais pas causer où quoi, sale bourgeois ?

Comment ce rat osait-il lui parler sur ce ton agressif ? Il ne lui avait rien fait à ce morveux, alors qu'il reste à sa place.

― Oh j'te cause ! beugla le chef de clan en poussant Byakuya.

C'en fut trop pour le chef de famille. Celui-ci mit toute la froideur qui l'habitait actuellement dans un seul regard et l'adressa à l'insolent. Ce dernier, apeuré, recula d'un bond :

― Tin tu me provoques ? Vas-y sale riche, tu me provoques ?

Byakuya se retrouva dès lors face à un engin qu'il n'avait jamais vu. D'une couleur noire chromée et avec un long canon et un manche arrondi. Un revolver.

Dark arpentait nerveusement le centre-ville, à quelques rues seulement du quartier où elle avait habité tant d'années. Elle n'arrivait pas à les trouver, ni même à se concentrer, peut-être juste à cause de cette angoisse inexpliquée qui montait en elle depuis quelques minutes.

Un coup de feu la fit piler, un deuxième la fit sursauter, un troisième la fit pivoter.

Pourquoi avait-elle peur ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait des coups de feu. Combien de fois avait-elle assisté à des règlements de compte entre gangs ennemis ? Combien de fois en avait-elle été la cible ? Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, elle avançait déjà en direction des détonations.

― Putain t'es con ! Tu l'as buté ! On est dans la merde ! Les flics vont arriver !

― Je… je voulais juste tirer à côté pour lui faire peur… Et… et après il s'est jeté sur moi alors j'ai stressé et…

― Et tu l'as tué ! Putain ! On se casse les gars !

Les jeunes détalèrent en courant, leur peur atteignant son paroxysme.

Étalé au sol, Byakuya ne comprenait pas. Qu'était donc cet engin du diable ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait pour le mettre à terre juste en faisant du bruit ? Non, pas que du bruit, il sentait des corps étrangers brûler sa chair en deux points, peut-être trois. Il releva la tête tant bien que mal. Du sang. Du sang par flots. Il avait été touché trois fois, au final. Une dans le bras, deux dans le ventre. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur le bitume, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

Il délirait, il lui semblait entendre son nom crié par une voix familière.

― Byakuya !

Le Kuchiki rouvrit les yeux un instant. Sa vision floue semblait lui indiquer la présence d'un ange, penché sur lui.

― Dark ?

Non, impossible, Dark ne portait pas de robe blanche. Ça lui irait pourtant bien s'il en jugeait par cette vision.

― Byakuya ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire là ? Pourquoi ?

― Dark ? C'est bien toi ?

― Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?  
L'adolescente ramassa un vieux pull abandonné et le plia sous la tête du noble.

― Byakuya ! Accroches-toi ! Ne meurs pas ! T'as pas le droit !

Le Kuchiki fixa ce visage si près du sien autant qu'il put. Ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Dark le retournait complètement. Il connaissait bien ce regard pour l'avoir lui-même eu des années auparavant. Ces yeux étaient les mêmes que les siens quand il avait perdu Hisana, quand il avait vu, impuissant, sa femme s'éteindre doucement, sa main se refroidissant dans la sienne.

Le Kuchiki se sentit soulevé de terre. Dark avait passé un bras autour de son cou et supportait son corps comme elle pouvait.

― Accroche-toi ! Je te ramène chez Urahara !


	9. Chapitre 9 : Symbiose

**Chapitre 9 : Symbiose.**

La pluie se déversait à grands flots sur le dos voûté de Dark, se mêlant aux larmes de la jeune fille.

― Byakuya… Byakuya… murmura-t-elle.

Elle arriva enfin devant le magasin d'Urahara, et la vision de son but si proche relança ses forces. Elle fit brutalement glisser le panneau.

― Kisuke! Kisuke ! Byakuya est mort ! Cria-t-elle corps et âme, la voix hantée par la tristesse.

Depuis la petite cuisine, Urahara chantonna :

― Et bien oui mais ce n'est pas une nouvelle, ma petite ! Kuchiki Taicho est une âme, et les âmes sont des morts. Tu ne savais même pas ça depuis le temps que tu vis à Soul Society ?

― Non ! Kisuke ! Byakuya est en train de mourir, maintenant !

Intrigué, l'homme au bob, risqua un œil en dehors de la cuisine, la moitié inférieure du visage cachée derrière son éventail.

― Oh et ben alors, Kuchiki Taicho, on a joué aux aventuriers ?

― Kisuke ! Il est en train de mourir ! Aide-le, je t'en prie ! Sauve-le !

Urahara s'approcha, lécha la cuillère qu'il avait à la bouche et attendit. Dark, au bord de la crise de nerfs, explosa :

― Kisuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Il va mourir !

― Bah oui.

Il soupira avant de reprendre :

― Quand je pense au travail que nécessite un Gigai… les gens ne respectent plus rien de nos jours…

― Tu vas le regarder mourir… comprit Dark en commençant à trembler.

― Mourir ? De quoi tu parles, ma pauvre chérie ? Byakuya est déjà mort, c'est une âme.

― Mais…

― Pas de mais.

Kisuke aida Dark à allonger le corps froid du capitaine et examina les blessures :

― On lui a tiré dessus avec une arme humaine. Il aurait fallu une arme spirituelle pour le blesser vraiment. Tout ce que cet incident va provoquer, c'est la sortie forcée de Byakuya de son corps artificiel.

― Alors… il ne va pas vraiment…

― Bien sûr que non il ne va pas mourir, puisqu'il est déjà mort ! C'est que je m'acharne à te dire. Kuchiki Taicho est une âme, seul mon corps artificiel a reçu des dommages, et quand celui-ci sera définitivement hors de service, Byakuya en sera expulsé. Ah, tiens, on dirait que ça y est.

Le Gigai expira, puis s'illumina doucement. Et devant les yeux incrédules et encore humides de Dark, Byakuya apparut, vêtu de son uniforme de Shinigami, indemne. La jeune fille eut un hoquet, puis fondit en sanglots.

― Et bah ? T'es déçue qu'il ne soit pas mort pour de vrai ? suggéra Urahara.

― Elle est sous le choc, Kisuke. C'est pas tous les jours que Byakuya lui clamse dans les bras, je crois, fit Yoruichi, blasée par le manque de jugeote de l'ancien capitaine.

Dark essuya nerveusement ses larmes et pointa le capitaine en articulant difficilement :

― Toi. Plus jamais. Un coup pareil.

― Allons, c'est fini. Tu as eu une belle peur, hein ? compatit Yoruichi.

― Pourquoi t'étais là-bas ? T'es suicidaire ou quoi ? continua Dark en se calmant.

― Ma mission impliquait que j'aille dans cet endroit, expliqua vaguement Byakuya.

― T'es un Shinigami ! Tes missions ça devrait être de guider des âmes et de trancher des Hollows comme du beurre ! Alors pourquoi t'étais là-bas hein ? Comme par hasard à l'endroit où je suis morte ! Me prend pas pour une conne, explique-moi !

Urahara regarda gravement Byakuya. Dark l'avait retrouvé, ce qui était pourtant impossible à moins d'avoir un radar. Pire, Dark avait débarqué au beau milieu de son quartier et avait immédiatement fait le lien entre la mission du noble et sa personne. C'était cuit. Dépité, le vendeur de bonbons avança jusqu'au niveau de la jeune fille et dit :

― Kuchiki Taicho recherche ton corps.

― Urahara ! scanda Byakuya.

― Mon corps ? Pourquoi ?

― Tu es une âme un peu spéciale, tu le sais non ?

― Oui, on n'arrête pas de me le répéter depuis que je suis arrivée à Soul Society.

― Et bien nous pensons pouvoir éclairer ce mystère en analysant ton corps.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que cet allumé aux getas était moins bête qu'il n'en avait l'air. Jusque là, on n'avait eu de cesse de dire et redire à Dark qu'elle était particulière sans trop s'attarder sur des explications plus scientifiques. Tant qu'on ne lui disait pas qu'elle risquait à tous moments de tuer quelqu'un, tout irait comme sur des roulettes. Mais ce stratagème était comme jouer avec le feu…

― C'est pour ça que t'étais dans les quartiers pourris de la ville ? Tu voulais voir si on m'avait pas laissée sur place ?

― Oui, c'est cela.

Un silence s'ensuivit, uniquement rompu lorsqu'Urahara déplia son éventail et l'agita devant son visage :

― Bien, bien ! Ceci étant dit, Dark, tu vas pouvoir retourner à Soul Society. Ta mission est accomplie, tu as vu que Byakuya allait bien, maintenant il est temps de rentrer avant qu'Unohana ne m'accuse de te monopoliser. Ahahaha ! Et puis, Kuchiki Taicho, pourquoi ne pas profiter de votre ballade hors du Gigai pour finir de fouiller le quartier où vous étiez ? En tant qu'âme, vous serez à l'abri d'éventuels accrochages.

― Cela me paraît être une bonne idée, avoua difficilement le noble.

― Mais oui, forcément, puisqu'elle vient de moi, hahahaha ! Hum… bref, cela me laisserait le temps nécessaire pour réparer votre Gigai, et puisque j'y suis… souriez !

A la vitesse de l'éclair, Urahara brandit un appareil photo et cadra les visages de Byakuya et Dark avant d'enclencher le bouton de prise de vue.

― Voilà ! Avec ces photos, j'en profiterai pour vous faire de faux papiers à tous les deux. Vous pourrez aller aux morgues sans qu'on vous pose de problèmes ainsi.

― C'est légal ? murmura Dark.

― Comment savez-vous que je me suis rendu aux morgues et qu'on m'en a refusé l'entrée ? demanda Byakuya, soupçonneux.

― Kuchiki Taicho, me prenez-vous pour un simple d'esprit ? Non, ne répondez pas… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous cherchez un corps, et vous n'avez aucun papier, ni sur la petite ni sur vous, la déduction était donc facile à faire, même pour moi ! Hahahaha !

― Ah, te voilà Dark, tu en as mis du temps dis donc ! Ukitake était à deux doigts de lancer un avis de recherche ! Haha ! rit Shunsui.

Jyushiro rosit légèrement en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

― Dark, ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il devant le silence radio ô combien inhabituel de sa nièce adoptive. L'adolescente sortit de ses rêveries et haussa les épaules :

― Oh rien. Urahara me fringue comme une poupée barbie, Byakuya cherche mon cadavre et son Gigai est au format passoire. Tout baigne.

Shunsui recracha son thé et s'étouffa. Le noble avait tout balancé concernant sa mission ? Impossible ! Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de passoire ?

― Dark, tu veux bien nous expliquer ça plus… clairement ? fit Ukitake avec la douceur qu'on lui connaît.

― Kisuke m'a filé un Gigai quand je suis allée lui apporter les plans de sa machine parce que je voulais arpenter un peu la ville. J'ai entendu des coups de feu et… j'ai trouvé Byakuya dans une ruelle, on lui avait tiré dessus ! J'ai paniqué et je l'ai ramené chez Kisuke ! En fait l'âme de Byakuya n'avait rien et je suis passée pour une andouille ! Et quand j'ai demandé à Byakuya ce qu'il fabriquait dans le quartier de merde où on s'est rencontrés, Kisuke m'a expliqué qu'on cherchait mon corps parce que je suis une âme bizarre.

Shunsui et Ukitake retinrent de justesse un soupir de soulagement. Rien n'avait été expliqué à Dark en profondeur, c'était le principal.

― Tu en sais plus sur l'avancée de la mission de Byakuya ? reprit Jyushiro.

― Oui. Il a voulu aller aux morgues mais on lui a refusé l'accès parce qu'il avait pas de papiers d'identité. Du coup, il était parti pour voir si mon corps n'avait pas été abandonné dans les poubelles ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de vérifier… Il va profiter du fait d'être une âme pour retourner là-bas pendant que Kisuke lui fait des faux papiers pour les morgues.

― Ah, ce Urahara, toujours plein d'idées tordues pour arriver à ses fins ! rit Shunsui.

Jyushiro sourit, mais dans sa tête tourbillonnait une foule de questions. Comment Dark avait-elle réussi à localiser Byakuya ? Comment avait-elle pu pressentir le danger qui le guettait ? Il avait déjà entendu parler de ce phénomène, mais craignait le pire pour la jeune fille. Affaibli, il brancha le diffuseur de réiatsu sans que Dark ne pose de questions.

Écharpe et cheveux au vent, Byakuya arpentait le quartier mal famé où il était « mort » hier. Fruit du hasard, il croisa la bande de jeunes délinquants qui avaient rendu son Gigai hors d'usage mais qui, eux, ne le voyaient pas. Le Kuchiki se renfrogna. Comment ces jeunes gens pouvaient-ils encore être en liberté après avoir commis ce qui aurait été pour des yeux humains un assassinat pur et simple ? La loi s'arrêtait-elle donc là où la misère commençait ? Peut-être que oui…

Byakuya fit « innocemment » trébucher le chef de la bande qui lui avait tiré dessus la veille. Celui-ci accusa un de ses compagnons du croche-pied et se mit à lui buriner le ventre de coups de poing. Le noble décida de s'amuser un peu. Voyant l'objet de son propre meurtre, le revolver, dépasser de la ceinture du chef de la bande, il s'en saisit, à bout de doigts, comme s'il risquait de se faire mordre. Les délinquants regardèrent, ébahis, l'arme de leur leader flotter un mètre devant avant de gentiment se pointer sur eux, chargée et prête à faire feu. Courageux dans l'âme, ils s'enfuirent en criant.

Fier de son effet, Byakuya jeta l'arme dans la première poubelle venue et sortit un mouchoir pour essuyer la main qui l'avait tenue. Voilà qui leur servirait de leçon. N'oubliant pas sa mission, il se remit en route, fronçant les sourcils sous la puanteur qui s'accentuait toujours plus. Il remonta son écharpe jusque sur son nez afin d'atténuer cette odeur épouvantable qui le prenait à la gorge. Les poubelles vomissaient des sacs pleins à craquer, voire percés de part en part pour déverser leur contenu dans la rue, servant ainsi leur repas à des rats gros et noirs. Le noble enjamba une rivière de canettes et jeta un œil critique sur les murs sales et recouverts de tags colorés, tordus jusqu'à l'illisibilité. Il aperçut quelques dessins grivois dans une impasse et passa son chemin, tâchant de réfléchir à l'endroit où le corps de Dark aurait pu être abandonné malgré le manque de lumière et l'odeur insupportable qui lui paralysaient le cerveau.

De deux doigts, il souleva le couvercle d'un gigantesque container. Un chat noir et maigre en sortit en bondissant et feulant. Kuchiki sursauta et lâcha le couvercle qui retomba dans un claquement assourdissant. Décidément, les chats noirs ne lui réussissaient pas… Il souleva à nouveau le couvercle, mais aucun corps ne se montra à lui.

Byakuya utilisa un kidô pour l'éclairer dans les entrailles les plus profondes de la ville. Il ne prêtait même plus attention à ce qui se trouvait sous ses pieds. Cela pouvait bien glisser, craquer, s'écraser, voire détaler en gémissant, il ne voulait plus savoir sur quel terrain il avançait. Une petite percée de lumière, plus loin sur sa gauche, lui redonna espoir. Il avança jusqu'à elle et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une impasse, mais que le haut du mur du fond avait été abattu par des amateurs pour laisser passer le soleil. Le capitaine nota aussi que cette ruelle était plus propre que les autres, il y avait même un balai près d'un trou dans le mur d'un ancien immeuble, désaffecté depuis longtemps. Il avança jusqu'à cette grotte ensoleillée et y découvrit plusieurs sacs de couchage posés à même le

sol ainsi que des vivres. Un repaire de clochards sans doute. Un vrombissement lui fit redresser la tête. Quelque chose se passait derrière le mur de l'impasse. Il utilisa la force de ses jambes pour se hisser jusque sur les plus hautes briques, manquant de tomber sous leur instabilité. Une autoroute. C'était une autoroute qu'il y avait derrière ce mur, qui n'était autre que la dernière limite entre le monde civilisé et celui de la pauvreté. Peut-être ne l'avait-on pas abattu pour laisser filtrer les rayons du jour mais pour abolir la frontière entre ces deux mondes si différents et pourtant collés, indissociables ?

Byakuya erra de longues heures encore dans ces quartiers mal famés. Qui aurait cru que lui, le très noble capitaine de la sixième division et chef d'une des quatre plus grandes familles de la plus haute aristocratie se retrouverait un jour à fouiller parmi les ordures et les rats morts ? Malheureusement, malgré tous ses efforts, le corps de Dark resta introuvable.

― Et voilà !

Ravi, Urahara tendit deux fausses cartes d'identité au très noble capitaine, plaçant l'air de rien son éventail devant son nez. Byakuya étudia les étranges morceaux de plastiques d'un œil critique. Il ne savait aucunement à quoi ressemblait une vraie pièce d'identité, aussi ne pouvait-il juger de la qualité du travail de son homologue. Il leva ses yeux sévères sur Kisuke, l'air de dire que s'il avait bâclé, il entendrait parler du pays.

― Elles sont par-faites, assura ce dernier. Personne ne verra la différence avec des vraies.

― Je l'espère pour vous.

― Héhé… hum… Ururu ! Fait couler un bain pour Kuchiki-san s'il te plaît !

Byakuya haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand cet homme était-il plein d'attentions ?

― Ne le prenez pas mal Kuchiki Taicho, sourit Urahara, l'air gêné.

Le noble le regarda, de plus en plus inquiet pour sa santé mentale, puis comprit l'allusion en voyant la petite Ururu lui demander ses affaires pour le lavage avec une pince à linge sur le nez. Il empestait les ordures...

― Le diffuseur est à sec, dit Shunsui aussi tristement que s'il parlait d'une bouteille de saké.

― Quoi, déjà ? s'exclama Ukitake.

― Chut. Pas si fort, tu vas la réveiller.

Kyoraku regarda Dark, l'air malheureux. Qu'allait devenir cette petite si on ne trouvait pas de solution pour elle ? Jamais on ne la laisserait puiser dans les réiatsus environnants pour le restant de ses jours. Allait-on l'enfermer ? La sceller ? Non, il fallait qu'Unohana et Urahara parviennent à régler ce problème. Les yeux bleus du capitaine glissèrent alors sur son ami aux cheveux blancs. Ukitake s'affaiblissait de jour en jour même s'il niait en bloc. A ce rythme, le capitaine de la treizième division n'allait pas tenir longtemps… Shunsui s'acharnait pourtant à dire qu'il pourrait prendre Dark avec lui, mais Ukitake s'obstinait et voulait rester près de la jeune fille. Shunsui n'eut pas le temps de cogiter davantage que son compère entra dans une violente quinte de toux qui lui fit cracher un flot de sang épais et sombre.

― Et vous dites être… ?

― Son parrain, affirma Byakuya.

Un claquement de langue agacé lui répondit.

― Ça va faire plus d'une semaine qu'elle est morte si la date que vous m'indiquez est exacte. Pourquoi ne pas vous être manifesté avant ?

― J'étais à l'étranger pour affaires.

― Hum…

Le vieil homme de la morgue jeta un dernier œil aux cartes d'identité que lui présentait Byakuya et les lui rendit.

― Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à la chambre froide.

Le capitaine lui emboîta le pas en silence, espérant que cette morgue là serait la bonne.

― Je me souviens bien du soir où on m'a amené cette petite. C'est le policier qui l'a trouvée qui me l'a confiée. Un bien brave homme. Vous savez, de nos jours, c'est rare que les autorités se préoccupent des sans abri. Le pauvre homme, il était complètement perturbé. C'était un petit jeune et je crois que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un mort. Ils avaient quasiment le même âge ! Vous imaginez ? Si vous saviez… la petite est morte dans ses bras… En plus il était persuadé que c'était un garçon et le croit d'ailleurs certainement toujours. Moi-même au début j'ai cru que c'en était un, ce n'est qu'à l'autopsie qu'on s'est rendus compte que c'était une fille. Mais…si je puis me permettre… vous n'avez pas l'air dans le besoin, comment se fait-il que votre filleule soit morte dans la rue, vêtue comme une homme ?

― C'est une longue histoire, répondit laconiquement Byakuya.

― Oh je vois. Les adolescents de nos jours, ça se comporte quand même bien bizarrement. Ah, nous y voilà.

Le vieil homme déverrouilla une lourde porte en métal et pénétra dans la pièce aussi froide en température qu'en couleur. La lumière filtrait à peine par les épais carreaux de l'unique fenêtre et rien ne se trouvait dans la pièce qui fut d'une autre couleur que le gris. Byakuya regarda la table d'autopsie avec circonspection, trouvant qu'elle ressemblait trop à celle de Mayuri.

Le noble reporta son attention sur la multitude de grands tiroirs devant lui. Qu'est-ce que ce vieil homme cherchait dans cette pièce, au juste ? Dark n'avait quand même pas été rangée dans un tiroir. C'est alors qu'il vit, sidéré, le vieil homme tiré la dernière poignée, et amener vers lui un long plateau froid sur lequel reposait le corps de Dark, nu et recouvert d'un drap chirurgical blanc.

Byakuya eut un haut le cœur. C'était donc avec ce respect qu'on traitait les morts sur Terre ? On les mettait dans un profond tiroir le temps qu'on vienne les chercher ? Le vieil homme vérifia les informations sur le papier noué autour du poignet de Dark.

― Vous avez de la chance, on devait l'incinérer demain vu que personne ne réclamait le corps. Un peu plus et vous ne retrouviez jamais votre filleule… Monsieur, ça ne va pas ?

Byakuya avait réussi à perdre le peu de couleur qu'il avait et fixait le corps de Dark, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une vision aussi brutale. Voir le corps de l'adolescente allongé, là, à un mètre à peine de lui, le visage si calme et si froid, lui retournait les entrailles. Il s'exhorta au calme. Dark était à Soul Society, et elle allait bien, ce corps mortel ne voulait rien dire et ne devait pas le troubler plus que ça. Alors pourquoi se mettait-il à trembler ? Pourquoi sentait-il son estomac remonter dans gorge ? Pourquoi la nausée s'emparait-elle de lui ? Parce que la vue de la mort de Dark lui était insupportable, tout simplement.

Doucement, il se pencha, enroula Dark dans le drap chirurgical et la souleva de table. La tête de la jeune fille bascula en arrière, inerte, alors que le vieil homme s'exclamait :

― Que faites-vous, monsieur ? Allons, reposez-la ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on récupère un corps ! Nous allons prendre vos coordonnés et nous vous l'habillerons, le placerons dans un cercueil et l'amènerons le jour de l'enterrement !

― Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous procédons dans ma famille.

― Ah… Mais…mais vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener quand même !

― Ai-je tous droits sur ce corps oui ou non ? fit le noble, agacé.

― Et bien… techniquement oui mais… voyons monsieur, que comptez-vous faire ? Sortir dans la rue avec le cadavre dans vos bras ? Soyez sérieux, rit presque le vieil homme.

― Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Au revoir, monsieur. Merci de votre aide.

Et Byakuya sortit de la morgue, Dark contre lui. Le capitaine nota d'ailleurs que le corps n'était même pas en décomposition, ce qu'il expliqua par le grand réiatsu qu'il sentait encore en lui et qui avait du maintenir sa conservation. Les gens dans la rue autour de lui crièrent, s'écartèrent de son chemin, le prenant pour un psychopathe. Quelques femmes s'évanouirent même et l'idée d'appeler la police traversa certains esprits. Mais personne n'osa bouger devant ce regard si froid et Byakuya put rentrer sans encombre chez Urahara.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Brisée

**Chapitre 10 : Brisée.**

― Personnellement, elle n'a pas touché à mon réiatsu, annonça Jinta.

― Moi non plus, dit Ururu.

Urahara fit la moue. Il avait jugé le moment adéquate pour une petite réunion avec son personnel histoire de débattre sur la capacité de Dark, mais les avancées n'étaient pas grandioses

― Tessai-san, Yoruichi-san, qu'en dites-vous ?

― Elle n'a pas touché à mon réiatsu non plus, fit l'homme à lunettes.

― Moi non plus, pas une seule particule spirituelle.

― Moi de même. Hm… elle a encore du piquer dans celui de Kuchiki Taicho alors… On ne peut pas en tirer grande conclusion si ce n'est que sa capacité semble plus encline à se diriger vers quelqu'un qu'elle connaît déjà. Ou alors elle est instinctivement attirée par le plus fort réiatsu quand plusieurs sont dans la même pièce. A moins qu'elle ne craque définitivement sur Byakuya et qu'il annihile toute autre présence par la sienne. Ah, l'amour...

― C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, Kisuke. Je vais rentrer à Soul Society garder un œil sur elle, histoire de voir comment ça se passe avec Ukitake et Shunsui.

― D'accord ! A la prochaine, Yoruichi-san !

Et la femme chat disparut, quelques secondes à peine avant que Byakuya ne rentre dans le magasin.

― Ah, Kuchiki Taicho est de retour ! s'exclama Urahara.

Tout son personnel le suivit pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant et lui demander des nouvelles de sa mission, nouvelles qu'ils perçurent dès le premier coup d'œil.

― Mon dieu ! lâcha Urahara.

― Trop cool ! lança Jinta en fixant le cadavre.

Ururu hoqueta violemment et Tessai l'emmena dans la cuisine, la jugeant trop fragile pour voir un corps. Il y eut encore quelques secondes d'incrédulité, puis Urahara afficha un sourire ultra-bright :

― Et bien vous l'avez retrouvée ! C'est génial, ça ! Hum bon par contre… rassurez-moi, vous ne l'avez pas baladée de la morgue jusqu'ici dans vos bras, hein ?

― Si.

― Sérieux ? Kuchiki Taicho, vous êtes un grand fou ! Enfin dans le sens premier du terme bien sûr ! Bon alors… je crois qu'on va lui mettre des habits à cette petite, hein. Vous n'avez pas l'intention de la ramener à moitié nue à Soul Society n'est-ce pas ? Bon, je vous l'accorde, elle ne risque pas de s'enrhumer mais je crois que vous avez choqué suffisamment de gens pour aujourd'hui.

― Je ne vais pas m'amuser à l'habiller, Urahara, fit Byakuya, relativement gêné par cette perspective.

― Bien sûr que non ! Vous, vous ne la verrez nue que la nuit du mariage ! Hahaha ! Et bien je vais l'habiller moi ! J'ai l'habitude, ce sera comme si c'était un Gigai, en plus froid.

― Je vous vois venir. Je ne vous donnerai pas l'occasion de vous rincer l'œil.

― Mais enfin ! Puisque je vous dis que ce sera comme un Gigai !

― Vous voulez dire que vous regarderez ce corps avec la même neutralité que si vous fabriquiez un Gigai ? Enfin, pour peu que votre regard sur les Gigais soit neutre bien sûr. Rukia m'a raconté que vous vouliez faire « quelques petites révisions » sur le sien et que vous sembliez plus que ravi à cette idée…

― Oh ? Moi ? Hum bon bon… on va demander à Tessai alors.

― Personne ne touchera ce corps.

― Roh mais voyons vous ne pouvez pas la trimballer ainsi Kuchiki Taicho !

Byakuya allongea alors Dark au sol et arrangea les plis du drap de telle manière que la jeune fille semblait vêtue d'une toge approximative.

― Passez-moi une veste et des chaussures et personne ne s'apercevra de rien. De toute manière, ce corps part directement chez Unohana, je n'ai que quelques minutes de marche.

Urahara haussa les épaules et apporta à Byakuya une veste de laine et des sandales. Le noble se chargea de mettre ses affaires au corps et contempla le résultat, plutôt approximatif. Le capitaine sentit son cœur se serrer. Jamais il ne s'habituerait à la voir morte, même sachant qu'il reverrait son âme d'ici dix minutes à peine, en parfaite santé.

― Patron, le Senkaimon est prêt. Je l'ai programmé pour que le corps non spirituel de Dark puisse passer.

― Formidable, Tessai-san ! Merci de ton aide ! Kuchiki Taicho, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine.

Urahara s'inclina en laissant passer Byakuya devant lui.

Le noble ne fut pas mécontent de retrouver Soul Society. Son escapade dans le monde des humains avait été pour le moins unique. Il avança rapidement vers la quatrième division, prenant garde à ne pas emprunter les rues les plus fréquentées. Il fallait qu'il arrive au plus tôt, il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir ce corps dans les bras, aussi bien à cause de l'image mortuaire qui filtrait à travers lui que des formes qu'il ne devinait que trop sous le tissu. Il arriva à destination en quelques shunpo et localisa le réiatsu du capitaine Unohana au deuxième étage. Il s'y rendit hâtivement et fut surpris de voir toute l'agitation qui habitait le couloir. Que se passait-il donc ?

― Vous, dites-moi ce qui se passe, interpella le capitaine en portant Dark sur un bras et attrapant celui d'une infirmière de l'autre.

― Oh, capitaine Kuchiki… c'est horrible ! Ukitake Taicho est dans le coma !

Le noble la lâcha sous le choc et l'infirmière en profita pour filer à son poste. Dark était à l'origine de ce problème, il en était sûr. Il fallait qu'il trouve Unohana, et vite.

Byakuya continua d'arpenter le couloir, évitant les membres de la quatrième division qui courraient à contre-sens. Il finit par tomber sur son homologue et l'interpella de loin.

― Oh, Kuchiki Taicho ! Vous avez retrouvé le corps de Dark.

― Oui, mais dites-moi plutôt comment va Ukitake ?

― Ah, vous avez déjà appris la nouvelle…

Son visage s'assombrit :

― Je suppose que vous le devinez mais Ukitake a fait un malaise plus grave que tous les précédents à cause de Dark. Nous avons réussi à stabiliser son état mais je ne peux pas me prononcer dans le sens d'une guérison pour le moment. Kyoraku Taicho est effondré… Il n'a pas voulu bouger de sa chambre…

― Je vois. Combien de chances y a-t-il qu'il s'en sorte ?

― Oh, si peu Kuchiki Taicho, si peu. J'ai épuisé ma science et mes infirmiers pour son cas, il ne nous reste que la prière à présent.

Unohana essuya une larme, sincèrement attachée au capitaine de la treizième division.

― Allons bon, cela ne m'avancera à rien de pleurer. Donnez-moi ce corps, je vais l'entreposer dans un endroit plus adéquate et commencerait l'autopsie quand mon équipe sera reposée, d'ici quelques jours. Merci beaucoup de votre aide dans cette enquête.

― Une dernière chose, Unohana Taicho.

― Oui ?

― Où est Dark actuellement ?

― Oh… elle voulait rester auprès d'Ukitake et cela a bien sûr été impossible. Comme elle commençait à se faire insistante et à aggraver l'état de Jyushiro de par sa proximité, nous avons du l'écarter et lui expliquer le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans ce malaise. Elle est partie en courant de la chambre quand elle a compris sa capacité et je n'avais pas assez de personnel pour envoyer quelqu'un à ses trousses, surtout sachant que mes hommes n'ont pas beaucoup de réserve spirituelle et qu'elle aurait pu les tuer en une minute à peine.

― N'avez-vous aucune idée de l'endroit où elle a pu aller ?

― Non, je suis désolée.

Unohana fit demi-tour, l'air abattu. Byakuya se concentra pour localiser le réiatsu de la jeune fille. Rien, il ne sentait rien. Bon Dieu, elle n'avait quand même pas… Non, impossible, Dark n'aurait jamais fait telle bêtise. Où pouvait être une jeune fille apeurée et affreusement attachée à l'homme qu'elle avait failli tuer ? Pas loin de lui, sans aucun doute.

Byakuya décida donc de ne pas se rendre au chevet du malade, qui devait être suffisamment bien entouré pour le moment, et de fouiller les pièces adjacentes. Il pénétra dans la chambre à côté de celle du capitaine alité et constata qu'elle était vide. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand il entendit un reniflement. Faisant demi-tour, Byakuya s'agenouilla et jeta un œil sous le lit.

― Dark, appela-t-il.

Roulée en boule contre le coin du mur, Dark souleva brièvement la tête avant de la dissimuler dans ses bras.

― J'ai tué Jyushiro, murmura-t-elle, des trémolos dans la voix.

― Non, il n'est pas mort.

― C'est tout comme. C'est ma faute. Je… je lui ai pris tout son réiatsu et maintenant… et toi aussi si t'avais l'air fatigué au possible c'était à cause de moi. Je suis une sangsue.

― Ne dis pas de telles sottises et sors de sous ce lit.

― Non, je veux pas. Va t'en avant de mourir toi aussi.

― Dark, sors. Ta capacité peut se contrôler, j'en suis certain, mais pour cela il faut que tu sortes.

― Est-ce que je suis en train de te prendre ton réiatsu là, au moment où en parle ?

Fermant les yeux un instant, le Kuchiki dut avouer :

― Oui, tu es train.

Un cri lui parvint, puis des chocs sourds. Forçant sur sa vue, il vit que Dark se cognait la tête contre le mur :

― Je fais pas exprès ! Je jure que je fais pas exprès !

― Je le sais.

― Va t'en. Va t'en je te dis !

A bout de patience, Byakuya passa un bras sous le lit et tenta d'attraper Dark. Celle-ci repoussa violemment sa main :

― T'es con ou quoi ? Si tu restes ici tu vas mourir !

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Le capitaine se releva et déplaça le lit, exposant Dark à l'air libre. Quand celle-ci réalisa que sa cachette venait de lui faire faux bond, il était trop tard, Byakuya lui empoignait déjà le bras et la relevait. Sans hésiter, Dark planta ses dents en plein dans le biceps du veuf. Celui-ci ne sentit presque rien grâce à son kimono épais.

― A quoi joues-tu ? Demanda-t-il polairement en haussant un sourcil.

― Si tu veux pas me lâcher, je vais t'y forcer ! Tu comprends pas ! Faut que tu t'en ailles avant que je t'expédie à l'hôpital comme Jyushiro !

― Dark, calme-toi.

Rien à faire. L'adolescente s'évertuait à tirer sur le bras de Byakuya pour lui faire lâcher prise. La manche du kimono remonta dans la bataille, dévoilant de légères traces de dents imprimées dans la chair du chef de famille, accompagnées de quelques griffures. Dark fixa un moment son méfait, puis abandonna totalement l'idée de s'enfuir.

― Va t'en. Je vais te tuer, murmura-t-elle.

― Veux-tu bien cesser de répéter ça ? Tu ne tueras personne. Ukitake a toujours eu une santé difficile et c'est à cause de cela qu'il n'a pas supporté ta capacité mais moi, je ne crains rien.

Dark chancela sur place. Byakuya fronça les sourcils.

― Tu as des vertiges ?

Le regard dans le vide, Dark fit non de la tête, le corps balançant doucement de droite à gauche. Inquiet, Byakuya la prit par les épaules et l'emmena s'asseoir sur le lit.

― Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ?

― Je sais pas... La dernière fois que j'ai pris un repas, c'était le midi à Soul Society avant de venir chez Urahara et que tu te fasses tirer dessus.

― Dark, cela fait deux jours, répondit sévèrement Byakuya.

― J'avais pas faim.

Le capitaine sortit, demanda à une infirmière d'apporter un plateau. Retournant près de la jeune fille, il réalisa soudainement qu'il ne pouvait sentir son énergie spirituelle.

― Dark, sens-tu les réiatsus ?

― Non. Je ne sens rien de vos trucs spirituels ! Je ne sens pas le mien ! Je ne sens pas le tien ! Je ne sens rien quand je les absorbe !

― Je crois que je comprends… Ta capacité forme une protection autour de toi, elle se compose à partir des réiatsus environnants mais doit agir comme une double cloison. Rien ne la franchit, quoi que ce soit, d'où que ça vienne. Et rien n'en sort non plus.

― Ce qui veut dire ?

― Que tu es confinée dans une sorte de bulle increvable. Tu l'ériges toi-même, inconsciemment, à partir des particules spirituelles environnantes. Ton réiatsu ne peut émaner à cause de cette barrière, et elle t'empêche également de sentir quoi que ce soit aux alentours. Je te cherchais tout à l'heure, et j'ai été incapable de te localiser. Normalement, quand nous ne sentons plus le réiatsu d'une personne, c'est qu'elle est morte ou se meurt. Ce que je ne comprends pas… c'est que j'ai pourtant senti ton réiatsu, une fois, alors que tu n'étais pas encore à Soul Society.

― Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

― Je ne sais pas. Ça peut aussi bien être un phénomène physique que psychologique, et éclairer ce mystère n'est pas de mon ressors mais de celui d'Unohana.

On frappa à la porte. Le chef de clan invita la personne à entrer et l'infirmière qu'il avait interpellé plus tôt pénétra dans la pièce, plateau à la main.

― Tiens ? Vous avez changé le lit de place ? fit-elle, surprise.

Dark engloutit son repas plus rapidement encore que Renji après avoir subi une semaine de diète. La bouche encore pleine, elle se tourna vers le capitaine, les joues gonflées par le riz lui donnant un air de hamster.

― Byakuya, t'aurais pas une astuce pour que j'arrête de fabriquer une protection autour de moi ? J'en ai jamais voulu alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est là ?

― C'est la première fois que je suis confronté à un cas comme le tien, Dark. Je n'ai pas d'astuce à te fournir, tu m'en vois désolé.

Devant le visage défait de Dark et en voyant les grands yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes, Byakuya cogita à toute vitesse :

― Peut-être que si tu sens les réiatsus, tu seras capable de les repousser.

― Comment ça ? Je croyais que je ne pouvais justement pas les sentir à cause de ma bulle ? fit Dark, ses yeux s'asséchant aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient remplis.

― Nous pouvons toujours essayer.

Byakuya fit dès lors augmenter son réiatsu de manière à ce que Dark s'en retrouve environnée.

― Ferme les yeux, conseilla-t-il.

Dark s'exécuta.

― Cette protection que tu forges fait partie de toi, tout ce qui la touche devrait te toucher également, les réiatsus y compris.

La jeune fille s'exhorta à garder cette hypothèse en tête et se concentra. Elle ne ressentait rien.

― Il y a du réiatsu autour de moi, là ?

― A toi de me le dire.

Byakuya pressa sa force spirituelle autour de Dark, son réiatsu se comprimant sur une sphère invisible environnant l'adolescente. La jeune fille ne réagit pas malgré sa concentration. Le Kuchiki songeait à renoncer quand sa protégée rouvrit les yeux et s'exclama, enjouée :

― Oui ! Oui il y a du réiatsu ! Il y en a partout autour de moi et c'est le tien !

Surpris, Byakuya écarquilla ses augustes mirettes.

― Tu arrives donc à les sentir.

― Oui ça y est ! Mais… je sens aussi que j'absorbe ton réiatsu… encore… Attends, comment je peux absorber du réiatsu si rien ne peut passer à travers ma bulle ?

― Tu ne l'absorbes pas, nous nous trompions. En réalité, tu transformes l'énergie spirituelle en une nouvelle couche que tu superposes à ta bulle déjà existante. Pour faire simple, tu renforces ta protection en multipliant les épaisseurs.

― Je ne peux rien faire contre ça ?

― Il s'agit de ta capacité, tu as forcément un contrôle dessus. Ne la laisse pas te guider, tu en es la seule maîtresse.

Dark acquiesça, résolue, et referma les yeux. Elle sentait clairement le réiatsu de Byakuya venir se couler contre sa propre barrière, s'y pressant fortement sans parvenir à passer outre. Peut-être devrait-elle calquer l'image d'une chose qui la répugnait sur le réiatsu de Byakuya ? Peut-être que si elle arrivait à faire la substitution, ses instincts prendraient le pas sur la réalité et repousseraient sans réfléchir l'énergie spirituelle du capitaine ? Le visage de Kurotsuchi Mayuri s'imposa à elle comme une évidence. Déjà écœurée, Dark imagina furtivement le visage du sadique s'étaler sur la paroi autour d'elle jusqu'à l'avaler complètement. Des taches jaunes, blanches et noires s'insinuèrent sournoisement en son esprit jusqu'à former sur sa bulle une image du scientifique, instable comme une peinture à l'huile peint sur un support trop glissant. L'adolescente grinça des dents et eut un haut le cœur en rejetant cette image de toutes ses forces. Elle rouvrit ses yeux brutalement, un bruit de verre accompagnant son réveil. La protection venait d'exploser.

Il y eut un moment d'incrédulité durant lequel Byakuya et Dark se regardèrent, aussi surpris et désappointés l'un que l'autre.

― Je... Je peux crier victoire ou... ? lâcha Dark.

― Étant donné que nous sommes dans un hôpital, je te recommanderai vivement d'imploser de joie plutôt que de laisser libre cours à ton bonheur.

― J'ai entravé que dalle...

― En d'autres termes : réjouis-toi en silence.

Un sourire éclaira le visage pâle.

― Ça me fait bizarre de ne plus être dans cette carapace. Je me sens... nue.

Byakuya roula des yeux devant le dernier mot.

― Maintenant que tu contrôles ta capacité, peut-être voudrais-tu aller au chevet d'Ukitake ? proposa le chef de famille.

Dark perdit son sourire. Elle ne demandait que ça, mais le fait que ce soit Byakuya qui expose l'idée la touchait.

― Je peux y aller t'es sûr ? Unohana m'a dit que je devais pas l'approcher...

― Car tu représentais un danger pour les Shinigamis il y a une heure encore. A présent que tu as les habilités de n'importe quelle âme, je ne pense pas qu'elle te chasse.

Dark et Byakuya veillèrent vingt minutes le malade, l'adolescente refusant de quitter son chevet. Le Kuchiki ne devait leur départ qu'à Kyoraku qui s'était réveillé et avait paniqué en voyant Dark si proche de son ami. Au début chamboulée par cette réaction, cela n'avait pas empêché la jeune fille de s'endormir immédiatement en rentrant, toutes les émotions de la journée ayant eu raison d'elle. Byakuya resta un moment sur le seuil. Il se sentait bizarre depuis qu'il accueillait Dark chez lui. Des émotions qu'il avait cru mortes depuis longtemps avaient rejailli dans son cœur asséché : la tendresse, l'inquiétude, ainsi que quelque chose qui ressemblait au bonheur. Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas senti aussi calme, apaisé ? Bien sûr, il avait toujours l'air serein mais peu de gens se doutaient de la torture qui l'habitait et le consumait jour après son jour. Le deuil était décidément un trop lourd fardeau pour lui, mais depuis quelques jours, il avait retrouvé un semblant de paix intérieure, encore trop instable pour qu'il se repose dessus, mais bien réel.

Il avait perdu ses parents. Il avait perdu Hisana. Tous ceux qu'il avait le plus chéri étaient morts, l'abandonnant dans leur sillage, esseulé et effondré sous son masque de pérennité nobiliaire. Les deuils successifs avaient fini par avoir raison de son espoir de goûter un jour au bonheur sans devoir y renoncer par la suite, et il ne voulait pas que ce schéma se répète encore avec Dark. Il ne voulait pas être son porte-malheur, à elle aussi.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Max

**Chapitre 11 : Max.**

Le noble avait finalement trouvé le sommeil sur les coups de deux heures du matin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le souvenir d'Hisana avait décidé de venir le hanter cette nuit plus que n'importe quelle autre. Peut-être était-ce une façon de le rappeler à l'ordre ? De lui remémorer son statut de veuf et de lui signaler qu'il filait actuellement un mauvais coton avec Dark ? Mais après tout, qu'avait-il fait ? Était-ce mal de recueillir une âme égarée chez soi sur ordre du Commandant ? D'accord, la présence de Dark était de moins en moins pénible à ses yeux, mais pouvait-on le lui reprocher ? Oui, Hisana le pourrait, parce qu'elle avait toujours su ce qu'il avait dans le cœur, et elle aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde de froncer les sourcils en voyant ce qui s'y trouvait actuellement.

― Mais tu n'es plus là, murmura le capitaine.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait ses mots. D'ordinaire, il se plaisait plutôt à croire qu'Hisana vivrait toujours à travers les souvenirs et l'amour qu'il lui portait, mais plus les années passaient, plus la solitude grignotait son cœur comme la gangrène, et plus il était difficile de se convaincre qu'Hisana n'était pas totalement morte. Était-ce mal de vouloir essayer de tourner la page ? Pourrait-on le blâmer si feue Hisana n'avait pas pour toujours le monopole de son cœur ? Et Rukia, que dirait-elle ?

Kuchiki bascula sur l'autre flanc. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il ait à faire des choix aussi cruciaux ? Honorer la promesse faite à son épouse ou celle faite à ses parents ? Protéger Rukia ou suivre les ordres ? Hisana ou Dark ? Le veuf se redressa soudainement. Il ne sentait plus l'énergie spirituelle de la jeune fille aux cheveux corbeau, du moins, il semblait éloigné, au sud.

― Bon sang... Les quartiers de la douzième division, songea Byakuya.

Enfilant rapidement son haori par-dessus sa tenue nocturne, le capitaine se saisit de Senbonzakura et s'élança. A son grand soulagement, il put localiser plus précisément l'énergie spirituelle de Dark, celle-ci le guidant maintenant vers la quatrième division. Folle d'inquiétude, elle avait dû retourner voir Ukitake. Le noble gravit deux à deux les marches de l'établissement et arriva bientôt devant la chambre de son maître d'armes. Il ouvrit la porte en silence et découvrit Shunsui penché au-dessus du corps de son ami, Dark dans la même posture, tenant sa main, un flot de réiatsu émanant de son corps. Remarquant Byakuya, Kyoraku se tourna vers lui, l'air incrédule :

― Viens voir ça, c'est dingue, fit-il.

Curieux, le chef de clan approcha en chuchotant comme son homologue plus tôt, le capitaine de la huitième semblant apparemment soucieux de ne pas déranger Dark.

― Que fait-elle ?

― Je n'en sais rien, mais l'état d'Ukitake s'améliore de seconde en seconde.

Byakuya étudia un moment les énergies spirituelles et avança une hypothèse :

― Elle lui rend son réiatsu.

― Que dis-tu ? fit Shunsui.

― Elle culpabilisait de voir Ukitake dans cet état. Elle lui rend la même dose de réiatsu qu'elle lui a prélevé.

Kyoraku écarquilla les yeux, surpris par cette idée.

― Dark, ce n'est pas la peine de lui rendre son énergie spirituelle en intégralité, avança le capitaine de la huitième.

― Si, murmura l'adolescente.

― Je t'assure que non. De une, si tu lui rends tout en une seule fois, son corps pourrait ne pas le supporter et faire une sorte d'overdose. Et de deux, ce serait toi qui te retrouverais dans un lit d'hôpital si tu te dépouilles de toute ton énergie spirituelle. Ton initiative est très touchante, mais tu peux arrêter maintenant. Tu as suffisamment bien travaillé pour qu'Ukitake ait toutes les chances de se rétablir à présent.

Dark abdiqua et se laissa glisser le long du lit, épuisée et vidée de toute énergie. Byakuya la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, inquiet.

― Tu ferais mieux de la ramener, dit le capitaine de la huitième. C'est une bien brave petite.

― Je sais, murmura le noble pour lui-même.

Byakuya remonta doucement la couverture sur les épaules de Dark, endormie pour encore un bout de temps :

― Quelle inconscience, souffla-t-il en repensant à son geste.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se tramait, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Aussi, c'était encore plus froid que d'habitude que Byakuya se rendait chez le Commandant, fraîchement convoqué par un papillon de l'Enfer. Arrivé, il poussa les lourdes portes de la première division et pénétra dans le bureau de son supérieur. Il le salua militairement, se demandant ce que faisait Unohana en ces lieux.

― Bonjour, capitaine Kuchiki, dit-elle.

― Bonjour, Unohana Taicho, répondit-il.

― Kuchiki Taicho, enchaîna le Commandant, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici aujourd'hui ?

― Non, je l'ignore.

― Hm... Unohana Taicho, peut-être souhaitez-vous lui répondre directement ?

― Avec plaisir, fit la capitaine en se tournant vers son homologue de la sixième. Hier, les médecins de garde ont dit avoir senti le réiatsu de Dark dans la chambre du capitaine Ukitake. Ils ne se sont aperçus de sa présence que trop tard mais, en venant dans la chambre, ils se sont aperçus que l'état de Jyushiro s'était grandement amélioré. Bien sûr, quand ils m'ont raconté ça, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre.

― Dark a effectivement rendu son réiatsu à Ukitake, je ne vois pas où est le problème.  
Unohana fronça les sourcils :

― Le problème est que Dark et Ukitake auraient tous deux pu mourir cette nuit, lâcha-t-elle sévèrement.

― Le capitaine Kyoraku et moi étions conscients de ça, c'est pourquoi nous l'avons stoppée.  
La capitaine soupira.

― A vrai dire, j'aimerais que Dark reste en dehors de Soul Society le temps que le capitaine de la treizième division se remette pour de bon.

― Vous voulez la renvoyer d'où elle vient ? S'étonna Byakuya, sentant la colère monter.

― Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'envoyer en séjour seule, ajouta Unohana en le fixant.

Le Commandant souleva une paupière et posa son regard gris sur le capitaine de la sixième division. Comprenant le rôle qu'on voulait lui assigner, il s'inscrivit en faux vigoureusement.

― Il en est hors de question.

― Kuchiki Taicho... commença la capitaine.

― Un non est un non, Unohana Taicho. Je refuse de laisser ma division pour un projet aussi insensé, qui plus est hors de Soul Society. Dark ne représente plus une menace, Ukitake voit son état s'améliorer depuis sa dernière visite, ce plan est parfaitement infondé.

― Le capitaine Kuchiki a raison, fit Yamamoto. Aizen prépare la bataille de cet hiver, les Arrancars affluent de plus en plus, ce n'est pas l'heure pour Soul Society d'envoyer un capitaine en vacances.

― Vous ne semblez pas comprendre le vrai but de ma demande, sauf votre respect, avança Unohana. Le but de cette escapade est plus moral qu'autre chose. Vous dîtes que Dark n'est plus une menace, Kuchiki Taicho, et je suis ravie d'entendre ça, mais je veux que vous réfléchissiez aux conséquences de ce geste... Pour peu que Dark ait d'autres pouvoirs en réserve, mieux vaut qu'elle apprenne à les connaître et les refréner, non ?

Yamamoto caressa sa barbe, pensif.

― Je ne vois toujours pas de raison valable pour que je quitte mon poste, fit Byakuya.

― Non, contredit le Commandant. J'ai bien compris votre but, Unohana Taicho, et je me range de votre côté. Kuchiki Taicho, il est essentiel de s'assurer que Dark ne soit réellement plus une menace. Actuellement, rien ne peut garantir qu'elle ne fera pas une sorte de rechute, n'est-ce pas ?

― En effet, je ne pourrai me prononcer sur cet état de fait qu'une fois l'autopsie du corps mortel de Dark achevée, fit la capitaine de la quatrième division. Le fait que pendant ce temps, Dark se trouve sur Terre, ne sera qu'une mesure de précaution.

― Qu'en dîtes-vous, capitaine Kuchiki ? Une semaine devrait suffire à Unohana Taicho pour examiner le corps sous ses moindres coutures, et pendant ce temps, sur Terre, vous serez chargé d'évaluer fréquemment les fluctuations de son réiatsu, afin de s'assurer de sa non-dangerosité.

― Un... voyage ? fit Dark, interloquée.

― C'est cela même. Le Commandant a jugé utile que nous nous rendions sur Terre le temps de vérifier que ta capacité ne se manifestera plus à nouveau. Il a jugé trop dangereux de te laisser à Soul Society sans la confirmation que tu n'es plus une menace.

― Ah... Mais... Où on va exactement ?

― Je l'ignore également. Urahara Kisuke a reçu l'ordre de nous trouver un logement en-dehors de son propre magasin de friandises. Je pense qu'il réussira à nous réserver quelque appartement non loin de là.

― Oh... Je fais mes valises, alors ? Ah bah non j'suis con, j'ai rien à emporter. Au moins je me ferais pas chier avec les bagages.

Byakuya roula des yeux :

― As-tu besoin d'être aussi vulgaire ? De tels mots dans la bouche d'une jeune fille sont d'autant plus désagréables à l'oreille.

― Ohlala, pardon Sa Sainteté ! Pour faire clair, je disais juste que « diantre ! Il faut donc que je préparasse quelques bagages à main ? Oh, mais où avais-je la tête ? Je suis en train de me fourvoyer car j'omettais que je ne possédais point d'effets personnels. Ainsi soit-il, l'avantage de cette méprise sera que je n'aurai point à charrier de lourdes valises chargées de linges propres. »

Byakuya la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

― Beh quoi ? T'as pas compris ?

― Si, on ne peut mieux. J'étais juste surpris par cette soudaine progression dans ton vocabulaire.

― T'as déteint sur moi. Bientôt moi aussi j'aurais un baobab dans le rectum et des gouttières sur le crâne.

Piqué au vif, Byakuya tiqua.

― Ce ne sont pas des... gouttières... Ce sont des kenseikans, un accessoire représentatif de ma noblesse.

― Ouais... c'pour crâner quoi...

― Nous partons...

― Aha ! Tu sais pas quoi répondre là hein ? Cassé le noble ! Cassé ! Hahaha ! Je m'aime...

― Voudrais-tu te taire ?

― Non !

― Hado no san-jyu-ichi...

― A terre !

Dark sauta par-dessus le bureau du capitaine, attendant l'explosion fatale. Satisfait de lui avoir flanqué la frousse, ce qui devrait la réduire au silence pendant un petit moment, le capitaine rengaina gentiment son kido et ouvrit un senkaimon, direction la Terre et le magasin maudit.

― Patron, un portail de Soul Society, annonça Tessai.

― Oh-oh-oh ! Qui vois-je arriver au loin ? minauda Urahara en se penchant vers l'ouverture du senkaimon.

― Épargnez-moi vos sottises habituelles, soupira Byakuya en passant devant lui, hautain.

― Ouais, ta gueule ! renchérit Dark qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le coup de la robe à motifs de fleurs de cerisier.

Devant tant d'aplomb, l'homme au bob buga quelques secondes, la mâchoire traînant à terre. Il se ressaisit rapidement, murmurant quelque chose comme « ils sont vraiment sur la même longueur d'ondes nos tourtereaux ».

― Bien. Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui, mes chers clients ?

― Le Commandant Yamamoto m'a chargé de rester auprès de Dark durant la prochaine semaine, le temps qu'Unohana ait mené à son terme l'autopsie de son corps.

― Oh je vois... Et donc en attendant, vous voulez squattez ici, c'est ça ? Pas de souci ! J'ai une grande chambre de disponible, fraîchement reconvertie en suite nuptiale ! Héhéhé !

Le porteur de getas se baissa juste à temps pour éviter la théière que Dark envoyait tout droit sur son joli minois mal rasé.

― Héhé ! Raté !

― Cessez vos gamineries, coupa Byakuya en arrachant la chaussure des mains de l'adolescente qui en aurait vite fait une arme blanche.

― Hm... Vous ne souhaitez pas rester là, c'est ça ? devina Urahara.

― Dans le mille Émile, répondit Dark.

― Il me semble que vous possédez quelques appartements qui servent de bases aux Shinigamis postés sur Terre.

― Hmmmm moui c'est vrai ! Mais vous n'êtes pas en mission actuellement alors je ne sais pas si c'est très légal ! Et imaginez que des Shinigamis aient réellement besoin de ces postes !

― Ces appartements ne doivent pas être occupés avant deux mois. Je me suis renseigné, fit Byakuya, assassin.

― … Ah... Bon bah... lequel désirez-vous ? Celui en bord de rivière ? Celui à la frontière de Karakura ? Celui en centre-ville ?

― Ça dépend, c'est lequel le plus loin de toi et de tes saletés de robes à la con ? bougonna Dark.

― Hahaha ! Elle a de l'humour, cette petite ! Tout ce que j'aime ! Si seulement t'étais pas déjà prise... soupira le vendeur de bonbons dans un clin d'œil complice.

― N'êtes-vous pas un peu vieux pour elle ? enchaîna Byakuya.

― Que nenni mon ami ! Je suis jeune, beau, sexy et j'ai un petit côté mystérieux qui fait tomber les filles. Je suis l'homme parfait pour bien des femmes ! Haha !

― A part les pousser, je vois vraiment pas comment tu peux les faire tomber, les filles... répliqua Dark.

― Hey ! C'était un coup bas ça ! En plus, capitaine Kuchiki, vous êtes quasiment aussi vieux que moi et on vous dit rien, à vous ! Alors hein, pour ce qui est de l'âge... Haha ! Ça vous coupe le sifflet, non ?

Byakuya fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, se retrouvant face à une évidence cruellement souligné par ce maudit ex-capitaine. La différence d'âge. Dark était une gamine comparée à tous les siècles qu'il avait déjà traversés, tout ce qu'il connaissait déjà de la vie.

― Bon alors, adjugé pour l'appartement en centre-ville ? Il est proche de tous les commerces, ça vous évitera de vous perdre pour les ravitaillements. Et puis il n'est pas très loin d'ici, au cas où ! Oh tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, y'a aussi un parc pas loin ! Superbe endroit pour se promener, regarder les couchers de soleil, donner à manger aux petits cui-cuis et autres diverses choses.

― Votre vocabulaire est aussi évolué que celui d'un enfant de cinq ans...

― Et encore, tu le surestimes...

― Quelle belle complicité !

Discrètement, Byakuya poussa vers Dark sa chaussure précédemment confisquée avec pour consigne muette de viser les yeux...

Leurs Gigais revêtus et les clés de leur appartement en mains, Byakuya et Dark purent enfin quitter le magasin maudit, « magasin de l'autre abruti » pour les intimes. L'abruti susnommé leur fit au revoir depuis le seuil de sa propriété, agitant son éventail avec un sourire banania.

― Patron... vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? demanda Tessai.

― Bien sûr ! Malgré les différences, ils s'entendent bien ces deux-là, il n'y a pas de souci à se faire, Tessai-san.

― Non je voulais dire... vos yeux, est-ce que ça va aller ?

― Hahahahaha ! Elle a de la force, cette petite ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réussirait à viser les deux cornées avec une seule chaussure ! Quelle adresse ! Bon, rentrons !

Le vendeur de bonbons utilisa sa canne-zanpakutôh pour tâter le chemin devant lui, démolissant au passage un des tibias de Tessai.

Accidentellement, Byakuya et Dark passèrent par le parc dont Urahara avait parlé un peu plus tôt. Pour une fois, ce crétin n'avait pas dit une connerie plus grosse que son Bankai, la vue valait vraiment le détour. Le soleil se couchait au loin, colorant les arbres de teintes douces et chaudes, nuances de jaune, de rouge et d'orange. Les feuilles portaient encore les stigmates de l'averse de cette après-midi, et les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient étaient semblables à des diamants disséminés au hasard des branches. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus que doucement, comme voulant endormir leurs oisillons avec une berceuse roucoulée. Peu de gens étaient présents, à part quelques couples allongés dans l'herbe rase et fraîche sur laquelle des vagues de lumières glissaient doucement. Même le bruit des chaussures sur le gravier du chemin zigzaguant à travers le parc ne parvenait pas à rompre le charme de ce havre de paix.

― Urahara a été sympa, il nous a filé un appart' dans un cadre agréable... murmura Dark, n'osant pas parler plus fort.

― Hm.

Malgré leur lente progression, le charme fut rompu en la personne d'un adolescent qui courait comme un fou depuis l'autre entrée du parc et avançait vers eux à toute allure.

― Les humains ne respectent plus rien, songea Byakuya à qui l'adolescent dévalant le parc rappelait un peu l'intrusion du bruyant Ichigo dans son manoir. Tous deux au moins aussi désagréables.

Le noble s'écarta en prévision du chemin du jeune homme, mais Dark ne suivit pas le mouvement. Elle resta là, plantée au milieu des graviers, figée.

― Dark ? appela Byakuya.

Elle ne réagit pas, gardant les yeux rivés sur la silhouette qui progressait toujours en courant vers elle. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, Byakuya put distinguer les traits de son visage. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années environ, aux courts cheveux châtains et aux yeux bruns. De bonne carrure, il était pauvrement vêtu et tenait serré contre lui quelques victuailles probablement dérobées. Il se produisit alors quelque chose qui ne laissa rien présager de bon au noble : l'adolescent écarquilla les yeux en voyant Dark. Comme s'il la reconnaissait. Arrivant à sa hauteur, le jeune homme se stoppa, laissant tomber ses sachets de nourriture.

― D-Dark ? commença-t-il, surpris et hésitant.

Et la susnommée ne réagissait toujours pas, restée plantée là, les bras ballants. Elle cligna des yeux, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa gorge.

― Dark ! s'écria le jeune homme, maintenant convaincu d'avoir affaire à la bonne personne. Il se pencha et la serra fort contre lui. Bon sang ! Mais où étais-tu ? On était tous super inquiets ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? C'est quoi ces fringues ? T'as l'air en bonne santé, Dieu merci !

Il la souleva de terre afin de pouvoir l'étreindre sans être plié en deux. Byakuya songea d'abord à intervenir devant le manque de réaction de la jeune fille, puis abandonna l'idée en voyant la concernée passer ses bras autour du cou de l'inconnu.

― Max... souffla-t-elle.

― Du calme, du calme, c'est bien moi ! Bon sang... on a cru le pire tu sais ! On se faisait tous tellement de soucis !

― Oui je... je suis désolée... je... euh...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire ? « Salut, je suis morte et là j'ai juste un petit sursis le temps qu'on trouve pourquoi je fous le bordel dans l'au-delà. Et toi ça roule ? »

― Je vous ai cherchés... Je vous ai cherchés ! dit Dark au bord des larmes.

C'était vrai. Le jour où on avait tiré sur Byakuya, elle était initialement partie pour les retrouver, eux, les membres de sa famille des rues. Mais la « mort » du capitaine avait contrecarré ses plans.

― C'est pas grave, on oublie tout ça. Bon sang, comme tu m'as manquée !

Il appuya doucement son front contre celui de la brune, obtenant un sourire en réponse. Puis il prit conscience de la présence du noble qui les observait, interdit.

― Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ? Tu veux ma photo ? siffla Max, acerbe.

― Max, non ! Il est avec moi, expliqua Dark.

― Hein ? fit le brun, incrédule. D'où il sort ce mec ?

― C'est... euh...

― Je suis son parrain, lâcha le noble.

Dark et Max le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

― J'ai retrouvé Dark il y a peu de temps et elle est venue avec moi découvrir sa famille.

― Oh, sérieux ?

Par chance, Max était crédule.

― Mais alors Dark... tu vas plus jamais revenir ? demanda-t-il l'air innocent.

― Je... euh...

Son regard glissa sur Byakuya.

― Dark doit malheureusement repartir avec moi d'ici une semaine, dit le noble.

La susnommée écarquilla les yeux. Il la laissait partir ? Byakuya tourna ses yeux glacés sur elle et ajouta :

― Ne sois pas en retard.

C'était bien ça, il la laissait partir ! Il lui donnait rendez-vous dans une semaine, pour rentrer. Dark sourit, elle lui devait une fière chandelle. Heureux, Max prit Dark par le bras et la tira dans la direction opposée à celle que Byakuya empruntait. L'adolescente jeta de nombreux regards par-dessus son épaule. Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais il lui avait semblé que le timbre de la voix de Byakuya s'était fait vacillant tout à l'heure. Et une étrange lueur avait brillé une fond de ses yeux. Comme de la douleur.

Max mêla ses doigts aux siens, lui décrochant un sourire lumineux. Dark y répondit plus timidement, encore pensive, voire coupable d'abandonner le noble ainsi. Mais après tout... c'était à ce monde là qu'elle appartenait. Soul Society, le Manoir Kuchiki, ça allait un moment, mais ce n'était pas son monde, ce n'était pas sa famille, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ! Elle, elle voulait rester ici, avec Max et les autres, elle ne voulait pas les quitter encore et repartir dans le monde des âmes.

Et si... et si elle ne rejoignait pas Byakuya la semaine prochaine ?


	12. Chapitre 12 : Innocente lame

**Chapitre 12 : Innocente lame.**

Le silence. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas éprouvé la plénitude. Il faut dire qu'avec la brailleuse qu'on lui avait collée dans les pattes jusque là, ses tympans avaient été obligés de s'accoutumer à des décibels plus élevés. Et à vrai dire, se retrouver subitement seul, dans un lieu si paisible, lui donnait presque un sentiment de vide, de manque.

Byakuya arpenta davantage l'appartement prêté par Urahara. A son grand étonnement, il était plutôt luxueux. Vaste et paisible, comme son manoir. Le vendeur de bonbons lui avait sûrement indiqué cette adresse pour ne pas trop le dépayser, faire les frais de Senbonzakura une fois lui avait appris qu'il valait mieux entrer dans les petits papiers du noble... Le chef de clan ouvrit la porte adjacente au salon, découvrant une première chambre, petite et sobre. La deuxième se situait plus loin et se parait d'une plus grande superficie et d'une luminosité plus accrue. Byakuya s'autoproclama propriétaire de cette pièce dans l'instant. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelqu'un pour la lui disputer... Le Kuchiki ne prit même pas la peine de visiter la cuisine ou la pièce d'eau et s'allongea directement sur le lit de sa nouvelle chambre, découvrant avec une certaine curiosité l'existence du sommier. Lui qui avait toujours dormi sur des futons, l'idée de dormir ainsi, au-dessus du sol, le dérangeait quelque peu. A peine son précieux postérieur fut-il posé sur le matelas que les lattes grincèrent sous son poids pourtant modeste. D'abord décontenancé, le Kuchiki n'en fit pas une montagne et s'allongea complètement, les remous du matelas lui donnant la désagréable sensation du mal de mer. Ces humains alors, ils en avaient de drôles d'inventions. Ne pouvaient-ils user des futons comme tout le monde plutôt que de s'amuser à surélever leur couche ? Le noble se surprit lui-même à fustiger sur une chose aussi triviale. Peut-être que, inconsciemment, il cherchait n'importe quel prétexte susceptible de détourner son esprit de l'absence qu'il ressentait ?

Max n'avait pas lâché le poignet de Dark depuis le parc. Et il débitait des nouvelles à une vitesse hallucinante, si bien que la brune se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas se faire un claquage de la langue. Il lui parlait de tout ce qui avait changé en son absence, et il y avait visiblement beaucoup à dire.

― Et les petits ! Si tu les voyais ! Ce qu'ils ont grandi !

Cette phrase fit sursauter Dark, relançant ses souvenirs dans un battement de cœur un peu plus fort que les autres.

― Les petits...

Elle reconnut soudainement les lieux. L'impasse sur sa gauche, là où la lumière perçait comme par miracle dans cet univers sombre et puant. Cette lumière que Max et elle avaient rendu possible de leurs propres mains, en abattant le haut du mur de leur repaire. Ce même mur derrière lequel passait une autoroute et se couchait le soleil. Sa maison.

Max bifurqua, l'entraînant dans son virage. Dark nota que le balai à l' « entrée »était toujours là, même s'il avait plus l'air de prendre la poussière qu'autre chose. Elle sourit. Max avait toujours détesté faire le ménage. D'ailleurs, les rationnements et l'entretien étaient ses devoirs à elle, en tant que seconde chef de la bande. Max était le premier, quant aux trois autres membres... ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour assumer ce genre de rôles. Le brun la lâcha finalement, la regardant doucement retrouver ses marques. Les matelas jetés dans le mur défoncé d'un immeuble désaffecté, les vivres, souvent des conserves volées, entassées dans un coin trop sombre pour qu'on les repère sans en connaître l'existence. Elle reconnaissait tout. La sentant redevenir la Dark de toujours, Max sourit et mit ses mains en porte-voix :

― Hari ! Crys ! Noa ! Papa Max est rentré !

Dark se tourna vivement vers son ami à l'entente de ces trois noms, si familiers et qui pourtant sonnaient comme une renaissance, un souvenir oublié et rappelé à sa mémoire.

― Hari... Crys... Noa...répéta lentement Dark comme pour se réapproprier les noms qu'elle avait elle-même créés. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ils ne l'avaient pas vue depuis des semaines, elle avait disparu de leur vie sans explication, et elle appréhendait les retrouvailles. Qu'allait-elle leur dire ?

Sentant son trouble, Max leva le pouce en l'air :

― T'inquiète, tu vas leur faire une sacrée surprise, tout ira bien... Faut juste qu'ils se dépêchent. Hari ! Crys ! Noa ! J'ai dit que Papa Max était là ! C'est l'heure de rentrer !

Trois petites silhouettes pointèrent à l'horizon, enjambant un muret et courant vers Max. Deux petites filles dont la plus vieille ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans et un tout jeune garçon dont la marche était encore hésitante. Arrivant à leur hauteur, les bambins pilèrent. L'aînée, une petite puce aux cheveux dorés, inclina la tête sur le côté d'un air intrigué tandis que sa cadette fondait en larmes pour une raison inconnue. Le petit dernier, trop jeune pour saisir l'ampleur de l'évènement, se contenta d'offrir un grand sourire en se mettant à courir à toutes jambes vers Dark.

― Pôpa Dark ! clama-t-il.

L'interpellée posa un genou à terre pour réceptionner son benjamin dans ses bras.

― Salut, Noa, sourit le « Papa Dark » en caressant la tête brune posée contre son torse.

― Papa Dark !

Les deux petites filles atterrirent à leur tour dans les bras de la concernée :

― Papa Dark, comment t'es trop jolie comme ça ! fit la plus âgée aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés et aux yeux de jaspe.

― On peut t'appeler Maman maintenant alors ? s'enquit la cadette, les joues encore sillonnées de larmes de joie, les cheveux coupés au carré et dont les yeux gris arboraient une légère anxiété.

― Euh... je suppose oui... sourit Dark en essuyant les traces humides d'un geste du pouce, faisant venir des sourires de bonheur.

― Trop bien ! Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! chantonnèrent les deux filles en faisant la ronde.

Resté dans les bras de sa mère de cœur, Noa applaudit le spectacle de ses sœurs adoptives.

― Ils ont grandi, tu as raison, fit Dark à Max.

― Yep, ça pousse en un rien de temps à cet âge. On s'apprêtait à aller « faire les courses », tu viens avec nous ?

Dark parut surprise :

― A cette heure ? On y va plus le matin ?

Le visage de Max s'assombrit :

― Non... Vu que maintenant j'étais tout seul avec les petits, je préférais y aller en fin de journée, il y a moins de trafic. Ils ne sont pas évidents à surveiller tout seul, et les voitures roulent souvent vite par ici... Dark, où t'étais passée ?

― Oui, dis-nous ! Pourquoi t'es partie sans rien dire ? rajouta Hari, la petite blonde.

― On a fait quelque chose de mal ? aventura Crys.

― Non, bien sûr que non ! Ce n'était pas de votre faute, ne pensez surtout pas ça !

― Alors où t'étais ? insista Max.

Dark soupira :

― Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas.

Comment expliquer qu'elle avait été tuée, avait tranquillement quitté son corps en tant que pur esprit avant d'être agressée par une bestiole affreuse et expédiée à Soul Society en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ? Max fronça les sourcils, suspicieux :

― Les enfants, aller chercher le caddie. On va faire les courses avec Maman.

De grands cris de joie enfantins répondirent à la nouvelle. Les trois petits partirent en flèche chercher l'objet demandé, laissant seuls les deux adultes :

― Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose, Dark, commença Max.

― Quoi ?

― Est-ce que ta soudaine disparition... a un rapport avec la bande de Shuga ?

Dark écarquilla les yeux. La bande de Shuga était la plus connue dans le quartier, au moins autant que la leur. Si Max et Dark se distinguaient du reste des bandes qui se formaient au sein de l'univers de la rue par la famille qu'ils avaient bâtie, celle de Shuga avait acquis sa notoriété par le recel de drogue et la violence.

Mais le pire, c'était que Max n'avait pas tort. C'était un des hommes de Shuga qui l'avait assassinée, elle l'avait reconnu le soir de sa mort. Elle baissa les yeux, confuse. Max soupira :

― Je vois... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ils ne t'ont pas touchée au moins, hein ?

― Ah euh... non, non. C'était juste une opération coup de poing, histoire de nous flanquer les jetons.  
Elle eut un rire nerveux.

― Alors... Ils t'ont enlevée et t'ont laissée partir, juste pour nous faire flipper, les gosses et moi ?

― Oui, c'est ça.

― Et... Est-ce que... enfin tu sais... Est-ce que tu as toujours... _**ça**_.

Dark comprit immédiatement à quoi il faisait référence, et commença à sentir le stress monter. Elle n'avait plus _**ça**_. _**Ça**_ était resté avec son corps mortel. Elle pâlit soudainement. Unohana, l'autopsie... Elle allait tout découvrir !

― Dark ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta Max.

― Je... Je ne l'ai plus, non, éluda la concernée.

Elle ne donna pas plus de détails, incapable d'inventer en aussi peu de temps un mensonge qui tiendrait la route.

― Je vois. C'est tant mieux au final, non ? sourit Max.

― Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

― Papa ! On a le caddie, on vous attend ! cria Hari.

― Ah, on arrive ! Viens, Dark !

L'autopsie du corps de Dark avait commencé depuis déjà vingt minutes. Unohana n'avait pris avec elle que les meilleurs. Sa lieutenante, le septième siège Yamada Hanatarô et quelques autres personnes de confiance. Tous vêtus de masques et de gants chirurgicaux, seules Isane et Unohana touchaient vraiment le corps, les autres se contentant d'observer, d'éponger ou de passer les instruments demandés. D'un geste sûr, la capitaine ouvrit le ventre de Dark, écartant doucement la peau.

― Capitaine, regardez l'estomac, invita la douce Isane.

Unohana fronça les sourcils.

― Il porte l'impact de la lame qui a tué Dark.

Une substance se dégageait de la plaie, gluante et claire. Unohana ouvrit l'organe et la surprise se peignit sur ses traits alors qu'elle retirait précautionneusement son contenu.

― Mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda la capitaine, tenant l'objet à bout de pince, l'exposant clairement à la vue de tous. Ses subordonnés secouèrent la tête, eux-mêmes confrontés à cette situation pour la première fois.

― Capitaine, il y en a plusieurs, souligna Hanatarô. Les autres sont intacts.

― Hm... Troisième siège Iemura.

― Oui ?

― Portez un exemplaire de ces choses au capitaine Kurotsuchi et un autre au capitaine Kuchiki sur Terre.

― Je comprends votre choix concernant Kurotsuchi Taicho mais... pourquoi Kuchiki Taicho ? Même s'il est intelligent, je doute qu'il puisse nous être utile dans le domaine médical.

― Peut-être, mais il est sur Terre et Dark est avec lui. Elle est la mieux placée pour nous répondre.

La capitaine fronça les sourcils :

― Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne m'a pas prévenue plus tôt concernant ces choses...

― Je pars tout de suite, obéit Iemura.

Il plaça les objets de toutes les interrogations dans deux compartiments en bois et quitta sa division en shunpo.

― Sales petits voleurs ! Revenez ici !

Morte de rire tout comme ses enfants, Dark poussait le caddie chargé de nourriture à toute vitesse, désireuse d'échapper au gérant du magasin qu'ils venaient de piller. A défaut d'argent, elle courrait vite.

― Plus vite Maman !

― Courage Maman ! On arrive dans la descente !

Dark poussa une dernière fois le caddie et monta dessus comme une gosse, semant les deux vigiles qui les coursaient. Noa et ses aînées leur firent des grimaces victorieuses.

― Maman, pourquoi Papa Max n'est pas venu avec nous ? demanda Crys.

― Je ne sais pas...

Max avait soudainement décommandé après leur discussion, mais il ne s'était pas justifié. Dark n'en avait pas tenu rigueur. Il devait avoir besoin d'être un peu seul pour accuser le coup.

L'adolescent au crâne rasé heurta violemment le mur de brique derrière lui, sa capuche s'imbibant de sang :

― Putain, Max, t'es dingue ! Je te dis qu'on y a pas touché à ta gonzesse !

― Ah ouais ? Elle m'a dit le contraire y'a pas une heure ! Elle m'a dit que c'était un enlèvement coup de poing pour nous faire flipper, mais j'en crois pas un mot ! Vous essayez de tout récupérer pour vous, hein connards ?

― Mais t'as fumé quoi ce matin bordel ? On l'a pas vue ta gonzesse ! Je te le jure ! On s'est fait chopper y'a pas longtemps et on était tous au commissariat ce matin encore ! T'as qu'à aller voir les keufs, ils te diront que c'est pas des conneries !

Max plissa les yeux, trouvant l'argument valable. Il relâcha le chef de bande qui glissa au sol, toussotant. Allongé plus loin, l'assassin de Dark n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il aurait juré qu'elle était morte lorsqu'il était parti. La gamine avait dû survivre et, pour se venger, elle flanquait la bande Shuga dans la merde... Si jamais son chef apprenait que c'était sa faute si Max venait de faire un carnage dans la bande, il le tuerait, c'était certain.

Byakuya fut on ne peut plus surpris lorsqu'un Senkaimon s'ouvrit devant sa salle de bain. Stoïque, il referma le livre qu'il avait dégotté et croisa les jambes dans son fauteuil de cuir.

― Troisième siège Iemura ? Que me vaut l'honneur ?

Le Shinigami se racla la gorge et réajusta ses lunettes.

― L'autopsie de Dark s'est révélée très riche, mais nous aurions besoin de votre aide.

― Je vous écoute.

― Eh bien... Mais, Dark n'est pas là ?

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas trop intérêt à avouer qu'il avait laissé la jeune fille s'évanouir dans la nature et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant six jours.

― Elle est sortie, répondit-il laconiquement.

― Oh, je vois... Et sa pression spirituelle ? Est-elle stable ?

― On ne peut plus stable, elle n'est plus une menace pour Soul Society.

― Je vois, parfait, parfait. Bref, nous avons trouvé plusieurs choses comme celle-ci dans son estomac, pourriez-vous lui en toucher un mot ? fit le troisième siège en remettant la précieuse boîte au capitaine.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils en accueillant le contenant dans ses mains. Il souleva le couvercle et resta interdit devant cette nouveauté à l'air banal.

― Je lui en parlerai, énonça-t-il platement.

Iemura s'inclina et repartit dans son Senkaimon. Une fois le portail refermé, Byakuya bondit -noblement- de son fauteuil et attrapa un manteau, direction la maison Kurosaki.

Et ce fut un Ichigo blasé et en plein dîner qui lui ouvrit, la serviette encore autour du cou et la bouche pleine :

― Byakuya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? fit le Shinigami remplaçant en crachant quelques grains de riz. Kuchiki retint une mine mi-écoeurée mi-consternée et enchaina :

― Ne pose pas de question et dis-moi simplement si tu peux me renseigner sur cette chose.

Froidement et rapidement, le Kuchiki présenta la boîte ouverte à Kurosaki qui s'étrangla et avala de travers. Il toussa, tapa du poing contre sa poitrine pour faire passer la boulette de riz qui attentait à sa vie. Après plusieurs minutes de suffocation qui n'avaient pas déplues au noble, Ichigo articula difficilement :

― Putain ! Mais t'es taré d'amener ça ici !

― Cesse tes effets de grande diva et dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur cette chose.

― C'est un sachet de drogue !

― Un sachet de... quoi ?

― De la drogue, grimaça Ichigo. De la vraie saloperie. C'est une substance illégale que les gens absorbent en la fumant, en se l'injectant dans le sang ou en la snifant. T'as pas idée du nombre de seringues qu'on nous a déjà piquées à la clinique.

Suspicieux, le roux leva ses auburn sur le noble :

― C'est toi qui l'as mis dans le sachet ?

― Non, il était présent tel quel.

― Hm... Il était dans l'estomac de quelqu'un, c'est ça ?

Byakuya resta scié devant la perspicacité de son homologue. Il ne l'aurait pas cru aussi vif d'esprit.

― C'est cela même... Comment as-tu deviné ?

― C'est un phénomène répandu. Je t'ai dit, la drogue est pas légale car elle nuit gravement à la santé physique et mentale et crée une très lourde dépendance. A partir du moment où t'en consommes une fois, c'est très dur de t'en défaire. De plus, cette saloperie est chère, ce qui fait que beaucoup d'accros se suicident quand ils ne peuvent plus se payer leur dose. Dans le cas contraire, de plus en plus de personnes consomment trop en une seule fois et meurent d'overdose.

― Je vois... C'est bien là une invention d'humain.

― Ts, j'peux même pas t'contredire sur ce coup-là. Bref, il existe ce qu'on appelle des passeurs. Ce sont des gens qui avalent des sachets comme eux-là pour transporter la drogue d'un point A à un point B sans se faire choper. Les chiens policiers ont beaucoup de flair et détectent la drogue dans les habits ou les bagages, mais dans un corps humain...

― Et je suppose que les services de ces passeurs ne sont pas gratuits.

― Ouais, pour les gens en détresse financière c'est un bon moyen de se faire du fric. Mais c'est très risqué car les sacs sont pas épais. Si tu t'étouffes pas en avalant, y'a toujours le risque que les sachets se percent dans ton estomac, et là c'est l'overdose. Et même après, faut prier pour qu'on te retire les sachets sans trop te charcuter. C'est des médecins du dimanche qui font ça, et c'est souvent loin d'être des pros très sains.

Byakuya réfléchit. Le Shinigami remplaçant s'avérait, pour une fois, très utile. Dark avait grandi dans un milieu défavorisé, et c'était très probable que la faim l'ait finalement poussée à cette extrême solution. Au moins, elle était libérée de ce poids maintenant qu'elle était devenue une âme. Mais pourquoi, par tous les dieux, n'avait-elle rien dit ?

Un éclair traversa l'esprit du noble. Il se souvenait très bien du jour où il avait récupéré le corps de Dark. Elle avait été frappée à l'estomac, et la lame avait dû percer les sachets de drogue, provoquant une overdose qui avait eu raison d'elle en quelques minutes à peine. Mais le fait que Dark ait été un passeur relançait la question du pourquoi de mort.

― Y'a-t-il un intérêt à tuer un passeur ?

― Hm... Pas vraiment. Techniquement, personne à part l'expéditeur et le destinataire de la drogue ne sont au courant de l'identité du passeur, et s'il meurt en route, la drogue sera perdue. Par contre, si une tierce personne est au courant de l'affaire, elle pourrait essayer de récupérer la drogue pour elle en buttant le passeur et lui ouvrant le bide.

Or le corps de Dark était quasiment intact. De deux choses l'une : soit la tierce personne n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer la drogue, soit Dark avait été tuée pour une autre raison. Quelle que soit la réponse, le noble était bien décidé à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Quand tombe le masque

**Chapitre 13 : Quand tombe le masque.  
**

Dark s'était endormie après une journée forte en rebondissements. Hari, Crys et Noa s'étaient couchés contre elle, accrochés à sa robe comme de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse encore. Même si elle était bien partie pour ne se réveiller qu'à quatorze heures le lendemain, elle fut tirée de ses songes par une main secouant son épaule. Elle papillonna des yeux, mal réveillée :

― Max ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu ne dors pas ?

― Suis-moi, ordonna sèchement le chef de bande.

Dark fronça les sourcils mais ne se méfia pas outre mesure. Il allait sûrement encore la questionner sur les raisons de sa disparition. La jeune fille prépara mentalement un petit discours confus pour éluder les questions pointues qui allaient pleuvoir, puis se fit violemment plaquer contre le mur de brique à l'entrée de son repaire, deux mains serrées autour de sa gorge.

― M-Max ! T'es taré ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

― Je suis allé voir la bande de Shuga en fin d'après-midi... commença-t-il d'une voix rauque.

― Quoi ? Mais t'es dingue ! Comment est-ce que...

Il lui cogna légèrement la tête pour la faire taire et poursuivit :

― Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne t'avaient pas vue, pas depuis le soir de ta disparition.

Il releva deux yeux allumés par la haine sur elle :

― Tu m'as menti.

― Attends Max, ce n'est pas ce que tu...

Il cogna encore sa tête contre les briques râpeuses.

― T'essayes de nous doubler ou quoi ?

― Mais pas du tout !

― T'as dit que t'avais plus la drogue, n'est-ce pas ?

Dark comprit immédiatement à quel point elle s'enfonçait dans les problèmes. Max la croyait, forcément, toujours dans son corps d'origine, celui actuellement entre les mains d'Unohana, celui qui portait la drogue. Mais elle était dans un Gigai, un faux corps parfaitement vide. Or elle avait dit s'être débarrassée de la drogue, et Max allait vouloir voir la cicatrice de l'opération, cicatrice qu'elle n'avait pas plus que les sachets illégaux. Il allait donc en conclure qu'elle avait toujours la drogue en elle, et qu'elle avait essayé de le lui cacher. Et à partir de là, les choses se corseraient encore plus...

― J-J'ai dit ça mais... je ne l'ai plus c'est vrai, mais pas dans le sens où tu l'entends.

Elle se mordit la langue. Il n'allait rien piger à tout ça !

― Tu l'as encore oui ou non ?

― Non !

― Alors montre-moi la cicatrice de l'opération.

Comme prévu, elle était dans la merde.

― C'est que...

― Tu ne l'as plus, n'est-ce pas ? Alors fais voir la cicatrice qu'on t'a faite quand on t'a retiré les sachets !

― Je... Euh... Comment dire...

Max perdit patience et cloua ses poignets au mur au-dessus de sa tête d'une seule main, l'autre soulevant le tissu de sa robe jusqu'à son ventre. Il inspecta la peau claire en recherche de sutures, mais ne trouva rien. Rien du tout.

― Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule, souffla-t-il, incrédule.

― Non, c'est pas ça, je...

― Arrête de contredire bordel ! T'as rien ! Rien du tout ! Pas un pète de bistouri, que dalle ! T'as encore la drogue, pas vrai ?

― Non ! blêmit Dark. Mais on ne me l'a pas enlevée... de la manière que tu penses.

― Ah parce que y'a un autre moyen que t'ouvrir le bide peut-être ? Arrête de me prendre pour un con ! T'as toujours la drogue et tu m'as fait croire que non pour essayer de te la garder !

― Non ! Jamais je ferais ça, tu le sais bien !

― Arrête, merde ! T'as disparu pendant deux semaines, tu mets ça sur le dos de la bande à Shuga, tu me mens sur la drogue... Arrête tes conneries, bordel ! Arrête de déconner avec ça ! Souviens-toi que la bande à Shuga nous fera la peau si jamais on touche à leur came !

Dark pâlit encore. Qu'allaient faire Max et les gosses quand elle serait retournée à Soul Society et que Shuga réclamerait son dû ? Elle ne pouvait pas partir en les laissant comme ça ! Mais c'était maintenant impossible de remettre la main sur la drogue. Et Unohana qui avait déjà dû la trouver... Bon sang...

― Tu veux que je crève, hein, c'est ça ? acheva Max.

Les yeux de Dark s'agrandirent d'effroi.

― Bien sûr que non ! Comment tu peux penser ça ?

― Parce que je vois pas d'autre but à ton comportement bizarre ! Je te signale que celui qui risque le plus sa peau dans cette affaire, c'est moi ! Rappelle-toi du jour où la bande à Shuga a débarqué et où t'es devenue passeur !

Pas besoin de faire des efforts colossaux pour se remémorer la nuit où ça s'était produit, Dark s'en souviendrait parfaitement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. La bande à Shuga avait débarqué dans la nuit, les avait encerclés dans leur sommeil, pour une fois qu'ils dormaient profondément. Puis les hommes de Shuga les avaient réveillés de leurs grosses voix. Max avait été pris en otage, les enfants écartés, et Dark était restée seule au milieu du cercle formé par les hommes du gang. A partir de là, un des sous-fifres de Shuga s'était approché avec un plateau sur lequel étaient royalement disposés les sachets de drogue. Les ordres qu'avait livré le chef de la bande étaient on ne peut plus clairs :

« Avale ou il crève ».

Dark n'avait bien entendu pas hésité longtemps. Et tout au long de sa dégustation, Shuga avait continué de donner ses instructions.

« Les flics vont faire une descente dans le mois avec des chiens renifleurs, et on a besoin d'une planque sûre. Garde la came aussi longtemps qu'on t'aura pas fait signe. Quand on pourra récupérer la drogue, on vous sonnera. Et essaye pas de t'évanouir dans la nature ou de nous doubler, le passeur, sinon ton copain là, il aura plus de carotide. »

Visiblement, le signe n'était heureusement pas venu pendant les deux semaines d'absence de Dark. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement à cette idée. Pas étonnant que Max soit furieux contre elle, il craignait pour sa vie. Après tout, c'était lui qui risquait d'y passer si elle ne rendait pas la drogue en temps et en heure. Il avait dû vivre sa disparition comme une trahison, s'attendant à chaque seconde à ce que la bande de Shuga débarque pour réclamer son dû. Les deux dernières semaines avaient dû être épouvantables, heureusement que les policiers n'avaient pas encore effectué leur descente. A moins que...

― Est-ce que les flics sont passés récemment ? demanda Dark.

Max lui tournait le dos et avait lâché sa gorge endolorie.

― Ouais. Y'a deux jours. Le signal devrait pas tarder.

Merde, merde, merde et merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire quand Shuga voudrait récupérer la drogue qu'elle n'avait...

― Attends une minute... songea soudainement Dark.

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis retourna soudainement près de ses enfants qu'elle réveilla sans ménagement.

― Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui... commença l'aînée.

― Hari, emmène ta sœur et ton frère chez les flics. Vous serez en sécurité là-bas, je viendrai vous chercher. Dis-leur que la bande à Shuga a encore fait des siennes, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

― Hein ? Mais Maman...

― Obéis ! Et surtout... surtout ne vous approchez plus de Papa Max.

― Quoi ?

― Obéis, Hari ! Allez, partez vite ! Courrez !

Elle les fit passer le long du mur, leur laissant de l'avance. Crys indiquait le chemin à sa sœur qui portait un Noa apeuré et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Remarquant la fuite des plus jeunes, Max ne comprit pas :

― Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?

― Max, commença Dark. Tu m'as bien dit que t'étais allé voir la bande de Shuga, non ?

Il fronça les sourcils :

― Ouais, et ?

― Et pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu viens de me dire que tu risquais ta peau si Shuga s'apercevait que le détenteur de came n'était plus dans le coin, alors pourquoi est-ce que t'es délibérément aller le voir pour lui dire que j'avais été absente ? C'était pas lui dire explicitement que tu avais perdu sa drogue, toi, le premier concerné par cette histoire étant donné que tu jouais ta vie ? Dire à un dealer que son passeur s'est fait la malle pendant deux semaines, c'est comme avouer qu'on sa came lui a filé sous le nez ! Réponds-moi, Max !

Max réalisa son erreur et n'ajouta rien.

― Dis quelque chose, Max ! Celui qui embrouille l'autre dans cette histoire, c'est toi, pas moi ! Alors réponds-moi, pourquoi t'es allé les voir ? C'était pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup, hein ?

― T'es chiante.

― Hein ?

― Tu l'as donc pas compris toute seule ? Réfléchis deux minutes. Ce que tu dis est vrai, c'était signer mon arrêt de mort que de me rendre chez Shuga pour dire que je savais pas où t'étais passée pendant deux semaines et que je les soupçonnais. Ça aurait été vraiment idiot de ma part, non ? Sauf...

― Sauf si tu ne craignais rien, acheva Dark, tremblotante. Depuis quand... Depuis quand est-ce que t'es de leur côté ?

― Ça fait quelques années déjà.

Max énonça cette vérité platement, froidement, sans se soucier du cataclysme qu'il provoquait chez Dark. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que sa trahison daterait autant. Dire qu'il était resté près d'elle, sans rien dire, à écouter ses confidences, à lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille. Dire qu'il avait été le modèle des enfants...

― Alors si t'es allé voir Shuga... c'est uniquement parce que quand je t'ai dit qu'il m'avait enlevée... T'as cru qu'il avait récupéré et gardé la drogue pour lui tout seul... T'as cru qu'il t'avait doublé, c'est uniquement ça qui te foutait en rogne...

― Gagné.

― Espèce d'enfoiré ! cria-t-elle en jetant son poing en avant.

Max intercepta sa main crispée sans difficulté aucune et tourna son poignet. Sous la douleur, Dark se plia en deux. Le brun la regarda froidement, impitoyable alors que son portable volé vibrait.

― Pile à l'heure. Le voilà, le signal, ma grande. Il est temps pour Shuga et moi de récupérer notre coke.

Il empoigna Dark par les cheveux et la traîna derrière lui, toujours pliée.

― Attends, Max ! Je te répète que je ne l'ai plus, ta drogue ! protesta l'adolescente, ses mains crispées sur le poignet de Max pour lui faire lâcher prise.

― Mais oui, c'est ça. T'inquiète, on a engagé un mec qui te charcutera pas trop. On tient pas à ce qu'il perce les sachets comme un porc, ce con. Si t'es sage, t'auras même droit à l'anesthésie.

Dark essaya vainement de se dégager de la poigne de fer de Max. Même si elle ne craignait rien car elle était déjà une âme, la douleur, elle, serait bien réelle.

Inexorablement, Max l'entraînait vers le repaire de Shuga.

Byakuya avançait rapidement dans la rue, le menton entre deux doigts, réfléchissant à toute vapeur. Si Dark était un passeur, alors quelqu'un allait vouloir récupérer la drogue tôt ou tard, et maintenant qu'elle avait fait son retour dans sa vie d'avant... Bon sang, elle était en danger ! Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, mais par où commencer ses recherches ? Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle « habitait » ! Dépourvu de la moindre piste, le noble se décida à retourner dans le repaire de clochards qu'il avait visité le jour de sa mort. Peut-être que ces mendiants connaîtraient Dark et pourraient le renseigner.

Même si les capacités de son Gigai étaient grandement inférieures à celle de son corps de Shinigami, le capitaine n'avait pas le temps de passer chez Urahara ou à son appartement pour se transformer. Il ferait avec.

Il traversa le parc à grandes enjambées, repensant à ce jeune garçon qui lui avait arraché Dark. Si jamais il était lié à ce trafic de drogue... Il lui ferait la peau ! Le noble gagna rapidement l'entrée du bidon-ville, percuté de plein fouet par il ne savait quoi. Il regarda à ses pieds l'enfant qui venait de lui rentrer dans les jambes et qui était tombée en arrière, sur son séant.

― Dépêche-toi, Crys, dépêche-toi ! cria Hari de plus loin, Noa dans les bras.

― J'arrive ! Pardon, monsieur ! fit l'enfant en reprenant sa course.

― Dépêche-toi, il faut qu'on aille chez les policiers comme Maman Dark nous a dit !

Le noble stoppa sa course et fit brutalement demi-tour. Il dépassa les enfants et leur barra la route, attrapant Crys par les épaules. Celle-ci hurla :

― Au secours ! Au secours ! Un pédophile ! Au secours !

― Lâche ma sœur, vilain ! Lâche ma sœur ! enchaîna Hari en lui donnant de petits coups de pieds dans les côtes.

Byakuya les calma avec son célèbre « regard sibérien ». Noa éclata en sanglots en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux blonds de son aînée et les deux petites se mirent à pleurer de peur.

― Où est Dark ? demanda-t-il.

Les deux fillettes sursautèrent et échangèrent un regard. Hari essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche tandis que Crys bredouillait :

― Qui vous êtes, Monsieur ? Vous connaissez Maman ?

― « Maman » ?

Le noble se souvint soudainement de Renji et Rukia, qui avaient grandi comme une famille et que la pauvreté avait rapproché. C'était sans doute le même cas pour ces gosses et Dark, mais de là à l'appeler « Maman »... C'était grotesque pour le noble, mais sans doute ne pouvait-il comprendre, lui qui était né dans des draps de soie.

― Dark, c'est notre Maman, elle nous a trouvés et elle prend soin de nous, expliqua la brune.

― Vous lui voulez quoi ? Vous la connaissez ? poursuivit Hari.

― Je la connais, oui. Écoutez, Dark est peut-être en très grand danger, il faut me dire où elle est.

― A la maison, répondit Hari comme si c'était une évidence.

― Monsieur, Maman Dark nous a demandé de fuir loin de Papa Max. Visiblement, Papa Max n'est pas aussi gentil qu'on le croit, et Maman est restée avec lui en nous envoyant chez les policiers pour nous protéger ! Continuez tout droit, puis prenez à gauche dès que vous verrez une impasse dont le mur du fond est défoncé en haut avec une autoroute qui passe derrière ! expliqua Crys.

― Je vous remercie. Quant à vous, si vous voulez aider Dark, n'allez pas à la police, prenez plutôt la quatrième rue à gauche et expliquez toute votre histoire à Urahara Kisuke. C'est un ami de Dark et il pourra vous aider.

Les fillettes semblèrent hésiter. Après tout, ce n'était pas ce que leur avait dit de faire Maman.

― C'est un vendeur de bonbons, précisa Byakuya d'un air innocent.

Ce dernier argument conquit le cœur des petites filles qui hochèrent la tête et coururent dans la direction indiquée.

Byakuya se releva et s'élança dans la direction indiquée par Crys. Il avait déjà parcouru ce chemin, mais cette fois, il n'avait que faire des ordures sur son chemin, de la puanteur et de l'obscurité. Il arriva bien vite au repaire de clochards qu'il avait vu auparavant et qui était donc, selon Crys, là où avaient habité Dark et sa « famille ».

― Dark ! appela-t-il. Dark !

Mais Max et elle avaient quitté la place depuis longtemps déjà, hors de portée de la voix du noble.

Urahara avait les yeux exorbités, ahuri et incrédule comme un gamin qui verrait le Père Noël pour la première fois.

― Euh... Et bien, et bien, que voilà de jeunes clients ! s'exclama-t-il en agitant son éventail dans tous les sens.

― Non, on est pas là pour acheter, on a pas de sous, contredit Hari.

― Vous êtes monsieur Urahara Kisuke ? demanda Crys de sa voix hasardeuse.

― Oui, oui, c'est bien moi jeune demoiselle ! rit le vendeur de bonbons en s'agenouillant près d'eux. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

― C'est Monsieur... euh... zut, on connaît pas son nom au monsieur qui nous envoie, réfléchit Hari en posant son index contre son menton.

― C'était un monsieur très grand avec des cheveux longs et noirs et des yeux bleus, expliqua sa cadette.

Crys rougit en tortillant ses mains tout en poursuivant :

― Il était trop beau. On aurait dit un prince, comme dans les contes de fée.

― Crys elle est a-mou-reu-seuh ! chantonna Hari.

― C'est pas vrai !

― Byakuya ? C'est Byakuya qui vous envoie ici ? fit Kisuke, totalement largué. Est-ce que c'était un monsieur avec des yeux très... refroidissant ?

― Oh ça oui ! Même qu'on a pleuré tellement qu'il faisait peur ! fit Hari.

Pas de doute, c'était le capitaine Kuchiki.

― Je vois, je vois... Mais qui êtes-vous, mes petits ? Pourquoi Byakuya vous envoie-t-il ?

― Il cherche Maman Dark, lâcha Crys. Papa Max et elle se sont disputés très fort et Maman Dark nous a dit de fuir chez les policiers pour être à l'abri de Papa Max... Mais sur le chemin, j'ai bousculé le Monsieur trop beau et il nous a entendu dire le prénom de Maman, alors on lui a dit où il pourrait la trouver et lui il nous a dit de venir ici vous prévenir parce que Maman elle est en danger et que vous pourriez nous aider.

― Il a aussi dit que vous aviez des bonbons, minauda sa sœur.

― Hari ! C'est pas poli ! rabroua Crys.

Kisuke laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, cachant au mieux son anxiété.

― Bien bien... entrez mes petits oiseaux, je vais vous donner quelques confiseries et vous m'expliquerez tout ça en détails.

― Max ! Arrête ! Lâche-moi !

Dark avait beau essayer de freiner, tirer en arrière de toutes ses forces et se tortiller, rien à faire, Max était trop costaud. Les jambes de ce traître devaient être criblées de bleus vu tous les coups de pieds qu'elle lui avait décochés, et son poignet devait le lancer à cause de la marque de dents profondément imprimée dans sa chair, mais rien n'avait réussi à le faire ployer, et il avait encaissé les maigres douleurs sans broncher. La différence de carrure jouait grandement en sa faveur.

― Ferme-la un peu, on est presque arrivés.

Et pour cause, Dark commençait à distinguer des éclats de voix ainsi que des bribes de lumière qui se reflétaient sur la façade des immeubles. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux cents mètres à peine de la frontière marquant le début du territoire de la bande à Shuga. Deux cents mètres, puis elle pourrait abandonner tout espoir de fuite.

― Merde, merde, merde, songea-t-elle.

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans le bras qui tenait toujours ses cheveux, raclant la peau sans ménagement. Max émit un claquement de langue agacé, puis ne réagit plus aux fins doigts qui labouraient sa chair. Le brun continua d'avancer, mettant sa main libre en porte-voix.

― Hey ! Shuga ! Viens voir ! Je t'amène une surprise !


	14. Chapitre 14 : Le prix à payer

**Chapitre 14 : Le prix à payer.**

Les hommes de Shuga se levèrent petit à petit à la vue de Max, abandonnant au sol quelques mégots noircis et des bouteilles de bières vides. Le chef de la bande, assis sur un muret de brique comme s'il s'agissait d'un trône, leva un sourcil devant l'arrivée du brun et de sa captive.

— Et bah, tu vois qu'on y avait pas touché à la meuf.

Max avança vers Shuga, faisant passer Dark devant lui. La jeune fille obtempéra sans protester. Tenter quelque chose maintenant serait suicidaire. Elle marcha la tête haute, l'air dédaigneux. Formant un cercle autour des deux étrangers, quelques hommes sifflèrent en lançant des absurdités du genre « mais elle a mis sa robe du dimanche ! ». Dark les ignora et fit face à Shuga qui descendait de son piédestal, ses courts cheveux noirs masquant son œil gauche, ses yeux sombres semblant la sonder. Le chef de bande descendit jusqu'à elle dans un silence presque gelé, mortifié. Tous attendaient un ordre ou un signe qui lancerait le début de la récupération de drogue. Parmi les sous—fifres, le médecin désigné sortait déjà son canif et le nettoyait sur son t—shirt.

Shuga arriva finalement devant Dark, la dépassant d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres.

— Voilà donc notre petit paquet de retour au bercail.

Gloussements dans l'assistance. Humour faussement apprécié. Dark roula des yeux et parcourut l'assistance du regard, plus par reflex que par envie de voir les visages de ces idiots soumis. Puis le déclic. Un seul garçon ne riait pas dans le public, se contentant de la regarder d'un air effaré, semblable à celui que Dark arborait maintenant. La jeune fille réfléchit à toute vapeur tout en détachant ses yeux de son assassin. Ce n'était pas son genre de foutre les autres dans la merde pour sauver sa propre peau, mais après tout, elle n'avait pas à faire de cadeaux à celui qui l'avait assassinée. Courageusement, elle prit la parole et pointa son meurtrier du doigt :

— Vous vous demandiez où j'étais passée pendant deux semaines ? La vérité c'est que j'étais aux urgences. Ce mec m'a agressée et a tenté de récupérer la drogue pour lui seul.

Elle laissa passer un silence avant d'achever en beauté :

— Il a essayé de vous doubler.

Les regards avaient convergé vers le coupable tout désigné. Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever parmi la bande, accompagnés de grognements et d'insultes à peine modérées. Shuga fronça les sourcils tandis que Max arrimait ses yeux sur Dark.

— La croyez pas, dit-il finalement. Elle essaye juste de gagner du temps. Après tout, elle m'a bien monté un bateau comme quoi elle n'avait plus la drogue et que vous l'aviez enlevée.

— Non, coupa Shuga. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Rem essaye de me doubler...

Il avança vers son sous-fifre, menaçant. Les hommes encadrant ledit Rem s'écartèrent, sentant l'orage gonfler. Une vague remua tout le cercle qui s'agita d'un coup. Des groupes se formèrent, se mettant à débattre de la situation à voix basse, tandis que d'autres s'apprêtaient à sauter à la gorge du traître.

— La cohue commence à régner... si ça continue comme ça... se dit Dark.

— Je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne te laisserai plus de chance de me prouver ta loyauté, Rem... murmura Shuga, diaboliquement calme.

— Je... Cette gonzesse ment ! Je n'ai rien fait !

— Pourtant tu trembles comme une feuille, souligna Shuga en inclinant la tête sur le côté, l'air innocent. Et ça expliquerait pourquoi la gonzesse a disparu pendant tout ce temps.

Rem déglutit. Le seul argument qui aurait pu le sauver aurait de dire que Dark était en trop bonne santé pour sortir d'une lourde hospitalisation, mais Shuga demanderait alors à voir les marques de l'agression... et alors il verrait l'impact de sa lame gravée dans la chair tendre du passeur. Il était foutu...

— Je suis vraiment déçu, Rem, soupira Shuga en tournant les talons, faisant signe à ses autres hommes.

Le reste de la bande sourit soudainement et convergea vers Rem. Tous sortirent leur arme blanche et approchèrent de lui avec un air vicieux.

— Non ! Shuga, attends ! Je peux encore me racheter ! Pitié ! Non ! NON !

La masse formée par ses homologues fondit sur lui comme une vague s'abattant sur un rocher. L'image faisait penser à une horde de loups affamés qui aurait enfin coincé une proie de choix. Rem poussa de longs cris agonisants sans que Shuga ne sourcille. Max, lui, fixait la scène avait un air hautain et dégoûté. Il allait reporter son regard sur Dark quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement :

— Putain ! Elle s'est tirée !

***

Dark détalait comme un lapin débusqué dans les rues du bidonville, écartant d'un revers de bras les draps sales et déchirés, au toucher semblable à une toile d'araignée tant le temps les avait abîmés. Elle courrait à grandes enjambées, la peur paralysant ses capacités intellectuelles. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et cette bande d'animaux sauvages avides de sang. Son souffle n'était pas encore court, mais elle faisait de si grands pas qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'épuiser. Sa petite taille et son estomac vide n'allait pas l'aider dans sa fuite, son seul recours était de réfléchir et de trouver une planque. Mais où ? Elle était partie en flèche dans la première direction possible, sans réfléchir. Elle ne connaissait même pas cet endroit de la ville ! Elle était tellement éloignée de chez elle... Que faire ? Autant continuer tout droit jusqu'à déboucher sur la vraie ville. A partir de là, elle pourrait se fondre dans la masse. Dark freina subitement.

— Se fondre dans la... putain ! A quoi je pensais ? Il est quatre heures du matin, y'a personne dans les rues à cette heure... Les grands boulevards vont plus être mes ennemis qu'autre chose. Autant rester dans les petites rues... même s'ils les connaissant par cœur... Putain, je suis foutue !

Elle pensa subitement à Hari, Crys et Noa, qui devaient être terrorisés dans le commissariat le plus proche.

— C'est ça ! Les flics !

Dark s'illumina. Les enfants avaient dû donner l'alerte concernant Shuga et Max et les policiers allaient faire une décente ! Ces ordures ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ça, étant donné qu'ils étaient déjà passés il y a deux jours. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de rester dans les environs pour entendre le moment où les sirènes mugiraient, sonnant la cloche de sa libération.

La jeune fille poursuivit sa route, le silence confirmant que la bande à Shuga ne s'était pas lancée sur sa piste. Elle tomba devant un bâtiment de briques rouges, très ancien et délabré, construit dans un style des années trente. Les fenêtres avaient été condamnées par des planches de bois clouées et quelques rats s'échappèrent par un trou dans la porte d'entrée alors que Dark gravissait le parvis en pin. Elle poussa la porte, qui céda sous la légère pression et s'effondra en arrière, soulevant un nuage de poussières. Dark toussa, chassant les cendres grises de la main. Elle s'aventura à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, marchant sur la porte craquante. Il ne restait quasiment rien à part une grande comtoise et un vieux fauteuil éventré recouverts de draps sales. Sur la droite montait une volée de marches que Dark gravit. Elle arriva à l'étage, une chambre simple dépourvue du moindre meuble. Dark s'agenouilla près de la fenêtre, percevant le décor extérieur entre les lattes clouées sur de chaque côté du cadre. Elle appuya son épaule contre le mur, soupira, puis s'enveloppa dans une vieille couverture pleine de poussière et commença à s'endormir. Ils ne la trouveraient pas ici, elle n'avait qu'à attendre les flics à présent.

Elle ne pouvait bien évidemment pas deviner que Hari, Crys et Noa n'étaient jamais allés donner l'alerte et dormaient actuellement chez un Urahara perspicace qui avait décidé de mener sa petite enquête.

***

— La pute !

Max pesta en shootant dans une poubelle. Resté à part, Shuga semblait parfaitement calme, réfléchissant à un plan. Arborant soudainement une mine écœurée, Max se couvrit le nez de sa manche et parla à travers l'épais tissu :

— Et putain vire ce cadavre de là, ça pue ! exécra-t-il en désignant la carcasse sanglante de Rem que ses anciens compagnons fouillaient en quête d'argent ou de cigarettes.

— Balancez-le dans la benne, il passera au compresseur d'ordures, lança froidement Shuga.

Ses hommes trouvèrent l'idée excellente tout en chargeant le corps dans le container couvert de moisissures. De par son poids, le cadavre de Rem fut immédiatement avalé par les sacs poubelle et disparut sous les rires hilares de ses assassins.

— Et pour Dark, bande de couillons ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? explosa Max.

— N'aies crainte, fit Shuga. Tu l'as trahie n'est-ce pas ?

Max le regarda d'un air parfaitement blasé :

— C'est pas évident ?

— Hm... Elle a dû comprendre alors, que la nuit où nous t'avons pris en otage pour lui faire avaler les sachets de drogue n'était qu'une mise en scène, et que tu étais dans le coup. Tu as brillamment joué ton rôle, au passage.

— Merci, mais c'est pas tellement le moment de blablater !

— Au contraire, nous avons tout notre temps. Elle est seule, déboussolée, perdue et probablement en larmes. Psychologiquement, elle est finie. Nous n'avons qu'à attendre qu'elle refasse surface, mais histoire de forcer le destin, arpentons un peu les rues adjacentes.  
Il fit un signe d'invitation à Max, qui le suivit.

***

La tête posée sur ses genoux, Dark s'efforçait d'oublier le temps qui passait. Mais rien ne pouvait renverser cette pensée en son esprit, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa fuite. Plusieurs heures sûrement, vu que le soleil était maintenant plus haut dans le ciel. Sept, huit heures du matin peut—être.  
Regardant brièvement l'astre du jour irradier les toits des immeubles voisins, Dark replongea dans ses bras nus, posés sur ses jambes repliées. Uniquement vêtue de sa robe d'été et du vieux drap trouvé sur place, elle commençait à grelotter.

— J'en ai marre, je veux rentrer... murmura-t-elle.

Elle qui n'avait jamais été accoutumée au luxe, voilà que le manoir Kuchiki lui manquait. La quiétude, les repas toujours garantis, la douceur des draps... Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle avait adopter le manoir comme sa propre maison.

— Je veux rentrer, je veux rentrer...

Elle éclata en sanglots, devint incontrôlable :

— Je veux rentrer ! Jûshirô ! Shunsui ! Byakuya ! Venez me chercher !

***

Byakuya avait fait chou blanc. Non seulement Dark ne se trouvait pas à l'ancien repaire indiqué par Crys, mais en plus il n'avait aucune piste quant à l'endroit où elle pourrait être. Dire qu'elle était peut—être quelque part, torturée, saignée, violentée... Même si elle ne craignait rien car déjà morte, les souffrances seraient aussi réelles que lors de son premier décès.  
Du chahut à sa gauche finit par attirer son attention. Quatre jeunes de mauvais genre déambulaient, parés d'armes de poing ou de revolvers auxquels Byakuya jeta un regard mauvais. C'était une de ces maudites inventions humaines qui lui avait fait vivre la pire expérience de sa vie : mourir. Avant ça, la mort n'était qu'une idée, une conception jamais expérimentée pour lui qui avait vu le jour au pays des morts, au sein du Seireitei. Maintenant, il le savait : mourir, ça n'avait rien d'agréable, et le souvenir de son corps froid, lourd, engourdi et vidé de son sang alors que sa chair le brûlait était encore bien présent. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait que Dark revive ça une deuxième fois.

Rapide, il se dissimula dans une impasse, sa fine silhouette couplée à l'ombre du lieu le rendant parfaitement invisible. Dès que les jeunes passèrent devant lui en bavardant, il bondit sur eux comme un fauve sur sa proie. Envoyant le premier se fracasser le crâne contre le mur, il attrapa le deuxième par le bras et le fit passer par-dessus son épaule, le clouant au sol. Le troisième jeune homme n'eut guère plus de chance lorsque Byakuya lui décocha un furieux coup de poing. La dernier délinquant encore debout regarda le noble d'un air effaré, prêt à subir une cuisante défaite à son tour. Le capitaine l'empoigna sauvagement et le plaqua contre les briques derrière lui.

— Où est Dark ?

— Hein ?

Il le balança au sol sans ménagement :

— Où est Dark ? répéta-t-il comme un automate.

— D-Dark ? La gamine qu'a les sachets de drogue ? marmonna la première racaille, le nez en sang.

— Elle-même, dit Byakuya en le toisant froidement.

— Elle est là-bas, avec Shuga et Max, indiqua le seul homme sain et sauf, terrorisé par l'aplomb du brun.

Le noble frissonna au nom du traître, puis fila sans un mot de remerciement, bien évidemment. En quelques enjambées, il arriva sur une large place où brûlait un feu de fortune et où une abominable odeur le prit à la gorge. Ces effluves fétides, combinées à son stress, à la panique qu'il ressentait pour Dark et à la fatigue et la faim eurent raison de lui. Honteusement, le Kuchiki vomit. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour se contrôler, son estomac était remonté d'un seul coup dans sa gorge nouée. Se trouvant bien piteux, il essuya la commissure de ses lèvres de son pouce. Bon sang, comment pouvait-on vivre chaque jour de sa vie dans un endroit pareil ? Il se redressa, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le plaqua contre son nez. L'odeur morbide s'insinua machiavéliquement entre les mailles serrées du tissu et gagna à nouveau les narines du noble qui lutta autant qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas dégobiller une deuxième fois. Il n'était pas habitué à ça. La puanteur, la noirceur, la pauvreté, ce n'était pas son monde, à lui le beau noble qui dormait chaque nuit dans des draps de soie et d'or !  
Soudain, plus rien n'eut d'importance. La main qui dépassait de la benne à ordure, comme ultime tentative se de hisser en dehors lui retourna les sens.

— Dark ?

Il se précipita, faisant fi de la moisissure qui se collait à lui alors qu'il grimpait sur la benne pour en extraire le corps. Il ne put retenir un cri, aussi bien de stupeur que de soulagement, quand il découvrit la carcasse de Rem. C'était donc cela, l'odeur...  
Byakuya tenait toujours le poignet de Rem dans le sien, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, hésitant entre le hisser complètement et le sortir des poubelles et le laisser retomber dans son monde de détritus. Bien entendu, le noble ne savait pas qu'il tenait là la main de l'assassin de Dark. Dans le cas contraire, le choix aurait été vite fait...

Des sirènes se mirent alors à mugir. De grands cris lui parvinrent alors que des flashs rouges et bleus gagnaient du terrain sur lui. Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui tombait encore dessus, le noble lâcha Rem dont le corps émergeait à moitié et fila se mettre à couvert, observant silencieusement l'arrivée de ses étranges hommes en uniforme sombre qui criaient tous « police ! ». Avisant que ces curieux arrivants avaient également des armes à feu, Byakuya s'assombrit et se dissimula un peu plus derrière de vieux cartons.

— Y'a personne, chef ! déclara un officier en rangeant son arme à sa ceinture.

— Merci, j'ai vu, grogna l'homme à la casquette ornée d'un insigne doré.

— Chef, pourquoi avoir débarqué dans le repaire de Shuga ce soir ? On a fait une descente y'a deux jours déjà, demanda une jeune recrue.

— On a reçu un coup de fil anonyme disant que la bande avait une otage...

— Une otage ? A quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

— Selon la description, environ un mètre quarante cinq, pas plus de trente kilos, cheveux noirs courts, yeux bleus sombre, vêtue d'une robe blanche à motifs roses. Elle répondrait au nom de « Dark ».

***

Urahara rangea son téléphone en soupirant.

— Pourquoi avoir appelé la police, patron ? demanda Tessai.

Enlevant son bob pour s'éponger le front, Kisuke désigna Hari, Crys et Noa qui dormaient toujours :

— D'après les petits, Dark voulait qu'ils préviennent la police au sujet d'un certain « Shuga ». J'ai donc pensé que c'était cette bande qui lui causait des misères et j'ai donc suivi son plan. Ici, seules les forces de l'ordre ont le pouvoir de la sauver. C'est une affaire d'humains, nos pouvoirs de Shinigamis ne serviront pas cette fois...

Ses yeux brillèrent un instant :

— Il y a parfois des adversaires qu'il faut savoir abandonner à des alliés plus faibles...

— Ce sont de sages paroles, patron.

Urahara éclata de rire et remit son bob sur son crâne, agitant son éventail en tous sens :

— Pas du tout ! Pas du tout ! C'est une phrase de Yoruichi-san à la base ! Je ne suis qu'un vilain plagiaire ! Hahaha !

Il soupira, perdit à nouveau son sourire en s'installant au sol :

— Quoi qu'il en soit... Cette petite, Crys, m'a raconté de forts étranges choses...

— Des étranges choses ? A quel sujet ?

— « Maman Dark a mangé des sachets sinon Shuga il aurait tué Papa Max »... Je suis peut-être un Shinigami, mais je commence à connaître le monde des humains aussi bien que Soul Society... Dark avait de la drogue en elle, qu'elle a accepté de prendre pour sauver un compagnon. Mais je ne comprends pas... pourquoi prendre ce « Max » en otage, et pas Dark ? C'est plus risqué mettre le couteau sous la gorge d'un homme que d'une jeune fille. Et d'après les descriptions que m'ont faites Crys et Hari de ces deux-là, Max aurait pu aisément envoyer Shuga dans le mur le plus proche... De là, j'ai pensé à une petite théorie. Soit ce Shuga savait que Max n'accepterait pas d'avaler la drogue pour Dark, soit Max est de leur côté...

Il se leva :

— Je crois que mon détecteur ultra-puissant de réiatsu in-Gigai va être très utile ce soir. Kuchiki a beau déjà être sur le coup, je pense que je ne serai pas de trop... Garde le magasin, Tessai.

***

Dark sursauta en entendant le bruit éloigné de sirènes. Les faibles lumières clignotantes qu'elle apercevait par l'interstice de la fenêtre lui révélèrent la présence de gyrophares.

— Les flics ! s'écria-t-elle, soulagée. Hari, Crys et Noa ont enfin parlé ! Bien joué les gosses !

Euphorique de se savoir enfin sauvée, Dark abandonna son drap et dévala les escaliers, se précipitant sur le palier de la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Max et Shuga se firent plaquer et menotter au sol à deux mètres d'elle à peine !

En effet, les agents aussi bien que les délinquants avaient suivi les mêmes opérations : se diviser en plusieurs équipes à partir du repaire de Shuga et infiltrer les différentes rues qui partaient en tous sens. Les policiers avaient bien vite rattrapé leurs ennemis et tout ce petit monde était à présent réuni dans une camionnette qui partait dans un bruit tonitruant.

— Wah ! s'écria la nouvelle recrue, ravie. On a bien fait de prendre ce coup de fil anonyme au sérieux, hein chef ?

— Coup de fil anonyme ? murmura Dark pour elle-même.

Le chef de la police l'entendit et l'aperçut enfin, petite silhouette blanche mal assurée sur le parvis d'une maison en ruines.

— L'otage est là ! cria-t-il à ses hommes.

Deux de ses subordonnés le talonnèrent alors qu'il cavalait vers Dark :

— Jeune fille ! Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

— Hein ? Euh, non, je me suis enfuie...

— Tu t'appelles bien Dark, hein ?

— Euh oui... mais dites, au sujet de ce coup de fil anonyme...

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en demander davantage qu'une voix affreusement aiguë résonna dans toute la ville :

— Darrrrrk ma chérrrrrie ! fit une énorme bonne femme, vêtue d'une désuète robe pourpre à vertugadin, ses mains gantées de noir dont l'une tenait une ombrelle fermée. Elle portait un chapeau qui dissimulait son visage et du rouge à lèvre si voyant qu'il en était vulgaire. Dark commença à craindre pour sa vie quand l'étrange bonne femme se jeta sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras :

— Darrrrrk, mon tendrrrre enfant ! gloussa-t-elle en roulant les « r ».

Les cheveux qui dépassaient du chapeau et la barbe mal rasé que distinguaient Dark la mirent sur la voie :

— M'sieur Urahara ?

Prétextant une étreinte « maternelle », le vendeur de bonbons pouffa de rire et souffla à son oreille :

— Désolé, mais j'adore les déguisements, alors pour une fois que j'ai une occasion...

Puis il s'écarta d'elle et la prit par le bras :

— Mes bons messieurs, je ne vous remerrrrrcierrrrai jamais assez pourrrr avoirrr retrrrrouver mon tendrrrre bébé ! Nous allons rentrrrer chez nous maintenant !

Déconcertés, les policiers ne purent que bredouiller :

— Euh... mais madame... Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que...

— Non non, c'est bon ! C'est ma mère ! Confirma Dark, envieuse de se barrer d'ici tant elle avait honte.

— Euh... mais... vous allez porter plainte non ? Faut nous suivre et... madame ! Madame !

Trop tard, Kisuke et Dark avaient disparu.  
Et qui ne croisèrent-ils pas sur le chemin du retour ? Kuchiki Byakuya bien sûr !


	15. Chapitre 15 : Mon Hollow

**Chapitre 15 : Mon Hollow.**

Byakuya essayait de se convaincre qu'il avait plongé dans une nouvelle dimension. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Il ne pouvait y avoir que dans un monde parallèle que Urahara s'habillait en femme en le regardant niaisement, Dark à son bras. Les deux concernés, eux, n'en menaient pas large, surtout le travesti.

— Byakuya ? fit Dark. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ignorant totalement que le Kuchiki était sur sa piste depuis longtemps, Dark ne cacha pas sa surprise.

— Ah, c'est vrai, tu as loupé quelques rebondissements, sourit Kisuke en essuyant son rouge à lèvres. Bien ! Rentrons, rentrons, mes amis ! Je vous expliquerai tout devant une bonne tasse de thé fumante !

Et le vendeur de bonbons passa devant eux en chantonnant et manquant de se casser la gueule à cause de ses getas qui s'accordaient fort mal à sa robe lourde. Derrière lui, Dark et Byakuya marchaient côte à côté, en silence. Ce n'était pas vraiment les retrouvailles qu'ils escomptaient, mais la situation était encore trop floue pour qu'ils sautent de joie.

— C'est à cause de l'autopsie, c'est ça ?

Byakuya regarda Dark d'un air surpris. Elle était plus perspicace qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

— Oui, Unohana m'a fait parvenir des explications quant à ce qu'elle avait trouvé en disséquant ton corps. Par la suite, il n'a pas été trop difficile de trouver à quoi servait ces sachets de poudre blanche.

Plutôt crever que de mentionner que le Shinigami remplaçant l'avait grandement aidé. Utile ou non, le noble était définitivement allergique à Ichigo.

— Ah... fit laconiquement Dark, gênée.

Elle aurait grandement préféré que cet épisode de sa vie soit enterré dans sa mémoire, secrètement, discrètement. Au lieu de ça, son statut de passeur éclatait au grand jour...

— Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle sursauta, regarda Byakuya avec un air de poisson rouge. Il réitéra :

— Que s'est-il vraiment passé, cette nuit là, Dark ? Je n'ai que des suppositions, j'aimerai entendre la vérité de ta propre bouche.

Une demande sans ordre dissimulé. Une réclamation, timide, juste une envie de savoir, de comprendre. Songeant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, Dark soupira et entama son récit :

— Le type que tu as vu l'autre jour, Max, était un membre de ma bande quand j'étais encore vivante. On avait recueilli trois petits qu'on avait trouvé par hasard, abandonnés.

— Hari, Crys et Noa, compléta Urahara.

Dark sursauta.

— Comment vous le savez ? Vous les connaissez ?

— Je t'expliquerai plus tard, continue.

— Hm... Donc, ce Max... jouait finalement un double-jeu. Il faisait partie de la bande à Shuga, des trafiquants de drogue. Il a fait semblant d'être menacé de mort par eux si je ne leur servais pas de passeur. Étant donné qu'il risquait sa vie... j'ai accepté de jouer le jeu...

Elle laissa passer un silence douloureux avant de continuer, la gorge nouée :

— Le truc, c'est qu'un des hommes de Shuga a essayé de le doubler. Il savait que j'avais la drogue en moi, alors il m'a prise à part, et tuée. Il projetait de récupérer la drogue en douce et de filer à l'anglaise, mais les flics ont fait une descente surprise, et il s'est enfui. En me revoyant aujourd'hui, Max a pensé que j'avais toujours la drogue, alors il m'a amenée à Shuga pour la récupérer. J'ai fait quelques effets de manche en attirant les regards sur mon meurtrier, puis je me suis tirée en douce et j'ai attendu l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre.

— Et tu as envoyé les plus jeunes membres de ta bande aux policiers pour qu'ils donnent l'alerte et soient en sécurité, renchérit Kisuke. Tu as bien agi, Dark.

La concernée eut un sourire nerveux, ne semblant pas entendre :

— Celui qui m'a assassinée doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est. On a qu'à dire qu'on est quitte...

Byakuya repensa au cadavre qu'il avait trouvé dans la benne. L'assassin de Dark.

— Mais... m'sieur Urahara, reprit Dark, comment ça se fait que vous connaissiez les petits ?

— Parce que Kuchiki Taicho ici présent me les a gentiment envoyés !

Dark fit les yeux ronds, regardant le susnommé avec une incrédulité souveraine :

— En comprenant que tu pouvais être en difficulté, je suis parti à ta recherche. Le hasard a voulu que je croise ces enfants en chemin. Ils m'ont aiguillé sur ta piste et, en contrepartie, je les ai envoyés chez Urahara, où ils sont sûrement plus en sécurité.

— Grand fou, vous me flattez ! minauda Kisuke en battant des cils derrière son éventail.

Dark sourit brièvement.

Le retour au magasin de l'homme au bob se fit dans un silence religieux. Seul Urahara parla, essayant de mettre un peu de lumière au cœur de cette sombre ambiance. Aucun des deux hommes ne prêtèrent attention aux voitures de police qui filèrent sur leur gauche, ni au visage décomposé de Dark alors qu'elle regardait Max, à l'arrière de l'une d'elles, passant son pouce sous sa gorge en signe de représailles funestes.

— Maman Dark ! piaillèrent Hari, Crys et Noa en se réveillant au son de la voix de leur « mère ».

Dark accueillit presque mollement les trois formes contre elle. Percevant son trouble, Crys, la plus intuitive, leva ses yeux gris sur elle :

— Maman Dark ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Où il est Papa Max ? renchérit Hari.

En plein dans le mille.

— Papa Max ne reviendra pas tout de suite. Et si vous le voyez, ne l'approchez pas.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Papa Max est devenu méchant, c'est ça ? avança sombrement Crys.

— C'est ça...

— Mais tu seras là pour nous protéger, hein ? fit Hari, peu rassurée.

Justement non. Elle allait repartir à Soul Society d'ici peu, elle le savait. Comment leur expliquer ? Et surtout, qu'allaient-ils faire tous seuls, sans elle ni Max ? Crys avait beau faire preuve de maturité du haut de ses six ans, elle ne saurait pas gérer la situation toute seule. Elle soupira, s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de ses enfants :

— Écoutez... Maman Dark va devoir partir... Pour un très très long moment...

— Pour l'éternité ? s'écria Hari.

Crys mit sa main sur la bouche de son aînée pour la faire taire et incita sa mère à continuer d'un mouvement de tête. Dark sourit :

— Non, pas pour l'éternité, quand même pas... Enfin j'espère...

— Mais où tu vas ?

— Je vais... comment dire... dans le monde des esprits.

— Le monde des esprits ? répéta Crys, complètement ahurie, en oubliant même de bâillonner sa sœur.

— Trop chouette ! Tu nous emmènes ? cria Hari.

— Je ne peux pas, vous êtes trop petits. Il faut être grand comme moi pour avoir le droit de venir.

— Mais... alors on va faire quoi nous ? pleurnicha Hari.

— Et ben vous allez rester chez Tonton Urahara ! clama la voix enjouée du vendeur de bonbons.

Dark frisa la syncope en se retournant vers le marchand :

— Mais... m'sieur Urahara... bégaya Dark.

— Et ben quoi ? Je n'ai rien contre les enfants, et je ne peux décemment pas les renvoyer à la rue ! J'ai justement besoin de main d'œuvre ! S'ils acceptent de m'aider dans mon travail, ils pourront rester ici autant que bon leur semble. Et puis, ça tombe bien, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour tester les derniers arrivages de bonbons.

Hari et Crys échangèrent un regard étoilé comme si on venait de leur annoncer que le Père Noël allait passer tous les jours.

— Super ! Maman hein dis, on peut rester ?

— Oui le pays des esprits finalement, ça fait trop peur ! relança Hari.

— Et puis on est trop jeunes, c'est bête hein ! On te rejoindra plus tard ! Ne sois pas trop triste !

Le regard ahuri de Dark passa tour à tour de ses enfants à l'ex capitaine. Kisuke venait tout simplement de lui apporter une solution en or sur un plateau d'argent !

— Je vous revaudrai ça, assura-t-elle à l'homme aux getas.

— Ah mais j'y compte bien ! Tout travail mérite salaire... ou pas... acheva-t-il en interceptant le regard furieux du Kuchiki.

Les adieux furent brefs. Dark préféra y couper court tant que ses bambins étaient encore dans l'euphorie, avant que leur joie ne retombe comme une soufflé. Elle suivit donc docilement Byakuya dans le Dangai, sans un regard en arrière. Le moral enterré six pieds sous terre, elle traînait les pieds derrière le capitaine, tête basse. Intimidé, le noble se demanda vaguement ce qu'il serait le plus approprié de faire dans cette situation. Un mot réconfortant peut-être ?

— Accélère.

Bon d'accord, c'était pas son truc. Lui qui s'arrangeait généralement pour fuir toute relation humaine, il était dans de beaux draps.

— Si elle n'accélère pas le pas, le voyage va durer des heures... songea le capitaine, pressé de la larguer quelque part en sécurité. Il n'était pas à l'aise, vraiment pas.

— Ils vont me manquer.

Merde ! Voilà qu'elle était mélancolique maintenant ! Il était censé faire quoi, au juste ? Bon sang, les rapports avec les autres étaient décidément vraiment trop compliqués pour lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne le laissait pas se murer dans sa forteresse de glace ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'une emmerdeuse -Yoruichi- ou une gamine -Dark- vienne joyeusement essayer de l'en tirer ? Ce n'était pas juste, il n'avait rien demandé !

— Tu parles de ces enfants ?

— Mes enfants, corrigea machinalement Dark, sans méchanceté aucune.

— Il ne sont pas de toi, ce ne sont donc pas tes enfants, lâcha inconsciemment le noble.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment d'avoir dit une connerie plus grosse que son Bankai. Une bêtise dont le calibre était tel que même Kenpachi aurait du mal à rivaliser.

— Merci beaucoup de ta sollicitude, ça me va droit au cœur, siffla Dark en le dépassant.

Vexé dans sa dignité, le noble continua de s'enfoncer :

— Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer une vérité scientifique. S'il n'y a pas de lien de sang, tu...

— Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre les liens de sang ? Okay je les ai pas mis au monde, mais ça fait six ans que je les nourris et les éduque ! Est-ce que la pouffiasse qui les a abandonnés mérite plus le titre de mère que moi ?

Un silence outré passa.

— Tss. Forcément, toi tu peux pas comprendre... Môssieur est né dans des draps de soie sauvage.

Froncement de sourcils nobiliaires :

— Je te prierai de me parler sur un autre ton.

— Va te faire voir chez les Grecs, Ducon !

Elle accéléra et sortit précipitamment du Dangai. Le capitaine arriva peu après, véritablement énervé.

— N'espère pas rentrer au clan Kuchiki sans m'avoir présenté d'excuses ! lança-t-il à l'adresse de la fuyarde.

— Je te chie dans les bottes ! Je vais voir Jûshirô !

Elle lui quoi ?

— Petite insolente ! persifla-t-il en s'élançant à sa suite.

Réalisant qu'elle avait vraiment poussé le bouchon, Dark accéléra et déboula comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles à la quatrième division, bien décidée à aller se réfugier dans les jupes d'Unohana. Manque de chance, le couloir principal était désert et sa vitesse ne pouvait pas rivaliser une seconde avec le shunpo du noble.

— Journée de merde, songea-t-elle alors qu'on l'empoignait à l'épaule.

— Tu n'as rien à me dire, petite ingrate ? siffla le noble.

— Espèce de Hollow, lâcha polairement Dark, sereine.

— Pardon ? fit Byakuya, surpris par l'insulte moins colorée que les précédentes.

— Espèce de Hollow, répéta calmement Dark. Un masque incassable et un vide à la place du cœur, voilà ce que t'es.

Saisi, le noble lâcha l'épaule de Dark qui continuait :

— Tu pousses le vice jusqu'à vivre comme un Hollow. Tapi dans ta tanière, tu attends qu'une proie faible passe près de toi pour lui arracher le cœur comme pour compenser celui qu'il te manque.

La colère entre leur regards était palpable, électrique :

— Hollow, répéta Dark dans un murmure. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait te faire que je sois leur mère biologique ou non. Est-ce que t'avais vraiment besoin de chipoter sur ce point ? Tu ne pouvais pas juste essayer de passer par-dessus tes principes pour comprendre ma peine ? Essayer de me consoler ? Non, toi ce qui t'éclatait, c'était de me porter le coup de grâce. Bravo, c'est réussi.

La voix était calme, posée, abandonnée, désertée de tous sentiments. L'espace d'un instant, Byakuya crut que Dark disait vrai, qu'il l'avait brisée comme tant d'autres pour se sentir renaître à travers leurs émotions, ne laissant après son passage que des carcasses vides, des corps ne fonctionnant plus que par mécanisme, sans animation interne. Mais elle négligeait un paramètre, une partie qu'il allait lui rappeler alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos pour rejoindre la chambre d'Ukitake.

— Les Hollows ne dévorent les cœurs innocents que dans l'attente d'être sauvés.

Dark s'immobilisa, quelques mètres en avant, jetant un regard intrigué par-dessus son épaule. Sauvés ?

— Les Hollows ne dévorent les cœurs innocents que dans l'attente d'être sauvés, répéta Byakuya en s'approchant. Mais il suffit qu'un Shinigami, qu'une âme pure vienne les sublimer pour que leur âme soit lavée de tous les crimes commis depuis la Hollowmorphose. Et ainsi, l'ancien Hollow retrouve la paix à Soul Society.

Le poids d'un menton s'appuyant sur son épaule fit doucement vaciller Dark.

— Un Hollow n'est pas forcément de nature méchante. Il peut n'être qu'une âme solitaire, aigrie au point de perdre son cœur et son vrai visage.

— Une âme abandonnée qui attend d'être sauvée ?

— Une âme à la dérive qui cherche dans la mer houleuse une bouée à laquelle se raccrocher avant de sombrer définitivement.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant parler de lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant parler tout court. Le Kuchiki venait d'exploser son quotta de mots pour les cinq prochaines années, au moins. Mais, étonnamment, lui qui détestait la promiscuité se sentait presque soulagé de pouvoir parler aussi librement.

— Et comment un Shinigami est censé sublimer un Hollow qui mord dès qu'on l'approche ? lança ironiquement Dark.

— La patience ? fit Byakuya.

— Et si le Shinigami n'en a pas des wagons ?

— Et bien il faudrait que le Shinigami grandisse un peu.

— Ou que le Hollow prenne sur lui s'il veut pas que le Shinigami lui rabote les canines.

— Je trouve ce Shinigami un peu rustre.

Dark émit un rire léger. Byakuya sentit son hakama se froisser alors qu'elle pivotait vers lui, ne réagissant même pas quand il se retrouva le nez dans sa chevelure corbeau, les deux bras de Dark faisant pression sur sa nuque.

— Détends-toi, je vais pas te bouffer, susurra-t-elle dans un sourire. Si tu veux être sauvé, faut y mettre du tien.

Le noble saisit vaguement le message. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Dark avait raison, sa condition de noble, sa « naissance dans des draps de soie sauvage », tout ce luxe auquel on l'avait habitué avait fini par fausser sa perception de la vie. Il n'avait jamais eu de vrais handicaps. Il était d'excellente condition, avait réussi haut la main tous ses examens de Shinigamis, et on le disait beau et fort. Il s'était habitué à la facilité de la vie, à ce que tout lui tombe tout cuit dans le bec. Il avait été aveugle, et le retour à la réalité était abrupt.

« Si tu veux être sauvé, il faut y mettre du tien. »

S'il voulait rompre la solitude lancinante qui grignotait son âme un peu plus chaque jour, il allait devoir s'impliquer. S'il ne lançait jamais de fusées de détresse, personne ne pourrait deviner sa souffrance. Même s'il le comprenait bien à présent, il ne put s'empêcher de tiquer lorsque Dark déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Que dirait Hisana...

— Détends-toi, réitéra Dark d'une voix sucrée. C'est pas les Shinigamis qui bouffent les Hollows.

« Ce n'est pas faux », songea le noble, enlaçant distraitement la brune. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa défunte femme. Qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait si, quelque part depuis son coin de paradis, elle le voyait là, en étreignant une autre, lui qui avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre de son souvenir ? Préférerait-elle le savoir fidèle et malheureux ou épanoui avec une autre ? Elle était assez altruiste et amoureuse pour ne penser qu'à son bien et le laisser partir si là était son bonheur. Et pourtant... il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Coupable de penser de moins en moins à elle. Coupable d'avoir passé près de deux semaines sans adresser un mot à son souvenir. Coupable d'avoir laissé Dark monopoliser la place qu'elle occupait avant. Coupable de respirer un autre parfum que le sien. Coupable d'éteindre une autre taille. Coupable de laisser d'autres lèvres s'approcher des siennes. Coupable d'en apprécier le contact et de le prolonger.

— Euh... Byakuya ?

D'un air ahuri et fraîchement sorti de la chambre de son ami, Shunsui considéra la scène devant ses yeux, le gris de ses yeux volant littéralement du visage de Dark -rouge cramoisi- à celui du noble -blanc carrelage- :

— Naaaaaaaan c'est ce que je crois ? s'écria-t-il en commençant à rire. Et bien mes enfants, c'est une sacrée surprise que vous nous faites pour votre retour ! Aller Kuchiki Taicho, venez par ici, on va discuter de tout entre hommes ! Hahaha !

Une fois de plus, sa légèreté et sa bonne humeur lui avaient permis d'amorcer un sujet sensible. Entraînant un Byakuya sidéré vers les escaliers, Kyôraku invita Dark à rejoindre Ukitake, à qui elle avait beaucoup manqué. Regardant d'un air un peu interdit les deux hommes disparaître à la vitesse grand V, Dark pivota et toqua à la porte du malade :

— Entrez ! Ah, Dark ! Je suis bien content de te revoir !

— Jûshirô ! se réjouit la susnommée en volant littéralement jusqu'au malade alité. Tu as bonne mine !

— Haha ! Oui, oui, ça va vraiment mieux. Unohana m'a quasiment materné pendant ton absence, je ne pouvais que guérir ! Alors, ta capacité, dis-moi ? Définitivement envolée ?

Dark mit un moment à comprendre, puis réalisa que s'assurer de la disparition sa capacité d'absorption spirituelle était le but premier de sa petite escapade sur Terre.

— Oui... définitivement envolée, dit-elle d'un air absent.

— Je vois, je vois ! Bonne nouvelle !

Le capitaine regarda distraitement par la fenêtre où neigeait les étoiles, froissant les draps dans ses poings serrés. D'un air presque résigné, il entama la partie pénible qui lui incombait :

— J'ai cru... voir quelque chose quand Kyôraku a ouvert la porte de ma chambre... Commença-t-il, assez stressé. Sont-ce mes médicaments qui me donnent des hallucinations ou...

— Tu as de bons yeux, dit Dark pour lui répondre.

Rire poli du capitaine.

— Tu n'as pas envie de me raconter ?

Dark leva les yeux sur le visage encore pâle du malade. Sourire quasiment paternel, douceur de la voix... C'était pas juste, on ne pouvait rien lui refuser ! Elle parla donc succinctement de ses mésaventures de la semaine passée, de son rôle, du retour à Soul Society, de Max... Ukitake écouta tout dans un silence ecclésiastique, hochant la tête de temps à autre ou ponctuant une phrase d'un froncement de sourcils.

— Dark, je serai franc. Est-ce que tu avais déjà... une « attirance » pour Byakuya ?

La concernée fit la moue :

— Tu me jures de pas te moquer ?

— Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à ça, je te le promets.

Dark croisa les bras et appuya son menton sur le rebord du lit du capitaine, le regard fuyant :

— Dès le début il a pas arrêté de me casser les noix. J'arrêtais pas de lui beugler dessus et lui me cherchait mais… tout ce que je faisais pour provoquer sa colère ce n'était en fait que des… tentatives pour monopoliser son attention…

Ukitake fut sincèrement choqué par l'explication. Lui qui pensait que Dark n'avait jamais emmerdé le noble que pour le plaisir de le voir péter une pile n'aurait jamais cru que la jeune fille avait « planifié » cette tactique dans l'unique but de le garder pour elle.

— Quand je l'ai rencontré, la toute première fois…

Elle rougit. Bon sang, elle avait horreur d'être fleur bleue comme ça ! Pourquoi certaines choses étaient-elles si embarrassantes à dire ?

— Ca a fait… « poum poum », ici, souffla-t-elle en posant le bout de son index sur le cœur de Jûshirô. J'ai peut-être que quinze ans, mais je ne suis pas non plus totalement stupide. Et ce soir quand il a su pour Max et tout le reste, quand il s'est fait tranchant, comme s'il m'échappait… j'ai voulu tenter le tout pour le tout alors je l'ai… enfin tu vois.

— Oh ? C'était ton initiative ?

— Hm.

Ukitake soupira :

— Dark, Byakuya a été très fragilisé par son deuil, il...

— Son deuil ? Quel deuil ?

Elle le regardait comme un poisson rouge hors de son bocal, et le capitaine ne réalisa que trop tard son erreur. Le deuil de Byakuya était de notoriété publique pour tous, si bien qu'il n'avait plus du tout pensé à Dark qui arrivait à peine !

— Oui, son deuil, fit le capitaine.

« De toute façon, maintenant que j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat »

— Byakuya est veuf, Dark.

— V-veuf ? Je savais pas... Depuis quand ?

— Un peu plus de cinquante ans. D'un point de vue humain, je sais qu'une telle durée n'est pas négligeable, mais c'est une goutte d'eau dans un océan pour un Shinigami... Tu connais Rukia, n'est-ce pas ?

— Rukia ? Rukia Kuchiki, sa frangine ? Seulement de vue... Je l'ai croisée quelques fois au manoir.

— Rukia n'est pas... la sœur biologique de Byakuya.

— Elle a été adoptée ?

— Oui, dans des circonstances étranges... La femme de Byakuya s'appelait Hisana, et Rukia est sa cadette. Hisana était très malade, déjà à l'époque où Byakuya l'a épousée, et elle a fait promettre à Byakuya sur son lit de mort de retrouver et adopter sa sœur, afin de la protéger, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu faire.

— Alors... Rukia est en fait... sa belle-sœur ?

— C'est ça oui, mais Byakuya l'aime comme sa cadette. Je crois que ça l'amuse de voir à quel point Rukia lui est dévouée et, quelque part, ça doit le toucher.

Le sourire du capitaine s'effaça :

— Dark, je peux comprendre qu'après ce que tu viens de vivre, tu sois assez confuse et peu encline à rester seule mais... Byakuya est quelqu'un dont les réactions peuvent être à l'opposé de ce qu'on prévoyait. Le côtoyer de trop près peut être risqué, très risqué, surtout pour toi. Es-tu sûre de vouloir… rester près de lui ?

La brune laissa son regard glisser comme une caresse sur les plis du drap fin d'Ukitake, murmurant une réponse mystérieuse :

— Un Shinigami n'a pas le droit de rengainer alors qu'il est sur le point de sublimer un Hollow.

La métaphore fila au-dessus de la tête du malade qui regardait à présent sa protégée avec de grands yeux étonnés :

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Je n'ai pas le droit de le laisser, Jûshirô. J'ai pas le droit de le repousser maintenant. J'ai un certain… « feeling » avec lui. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je l'… mais en tous cas, je sais que si je le laisse tomber maintenant, autant le poignarder en plein cœur.

— Attends, Dark. Je voudrais éclaircir un point. Sois précise, très précise. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il ressent, ou est-ce que tu sens les mêmes émotions que lui.

La nuance parut outrageusement superficielle à la jeune fille :

— Je sais pas... Je crois que je devine ce qu'il pense plus par réflexion mais... instinctivement, je ressens les mêmes choses. Il y a un peu des deux donc. Tu sais, son Gigai a été détruit par une attaque sur Terre, si bien que j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir et alors... je saurai pas te décrire vraiment ce qui j'ai ressenti, mais c'était comme si... comme si je mourrai aussi.

— Je vois. Hm... Je vois très bien, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Le regard bleuté de Dark glissa sur son aîné :

— Tu n'as pas l'air emballé par tout ça...

Ukitake allait répondre quand Shunsui et le noble entrèrent dans la pièce.

— Désolé, désolé, fit l'homologue de la huitième. J'espère que vous aviez fini de discuter, je n'ai pas pu le retenir plus longtemps.

— M'inviter à boire du saké et à danser nu sur les tables n'était peut-être pas votre meilleur argument pour faire diversion, lâcha polairement le noble.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Âmes

**Chapitre 16 : Âmes.**

Ukitake grimaça. Il aurait préféré parler séparément aux deux jeunes gens, mais le soudain débarquement de Byakuya contrecarrait ses plans. Tant pis, il allait improviser. Affichant un de ces sourires pour lesquels beaucoup se damneraient, le capitaine parla :

— Tiens, Byakuya. Déjà de retour ? lança-t-il innocemment pour bien indiquer à son homologue qu'il le dérangeait.

— Il est de retour ? Pour nous jouer un mauvais tour ? Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation ? Afin de rallier tous les peuples à sa nation ? Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité ? Afin d'étendre son pouvoir jusqu'à la voix lactée ? Byakuya ! La Team Barrette plus rapide que la lumière ? Rendons-nous tous ou ce sera la guerre ? Yoruiiiichi ! Oui la gue-guerre ! Aïeuh !

A peine son hymne ô combien confus pour les Shinigamis achevé, Dark se fit traîner à l'extérieur de la chambre par Byakuya qui enserrait son bras, un air furibond plaqué sur le visage.

— Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je chante si faux que ça ? demanda la pokémaniaque qui trottinait de côté. Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes comme ça ?

— Avance, siffla simplement Byakuya en accélérant.

— Ah ! Shunsui ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils partent ! cria Ukitake depuis sa chambre.

Mais à peine son fleuri homologue fut-il sorti de la chambre que le noble avait coincé Dark sous son bras et filé en shunpo. Kyôraku revint bredouille auprès de l'alité, haussant les épaules d'un air saisi.

— Flûte ! lâcha Jûshirô en tapant des poings sur son matelas comme un enfant. Byakuya a dû comprendre ce qui se tramait à présent. Ce n'est pas bon s'il réagit ainsi... continua-t-il pour lui même en prenant son menton entre ses doigts.

— Ah, tu connais Byakuya. Il est têtu comme une mule, quoi qu'on lui dise, il n'en fera qu'à sa tête tant que la réalité ne lui conviendra pas.

Profond soupir de la part du malade.

— J'espère juste qu'il se rendra compte de sa folie à temps...

Byakuya avait rejoint sa division en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, et était actuellement affairé à refermer derrière lui la porte secrète qui donnait sur une petite chambre, quelques mètres derrière son bureau.

— Ils ne viendront pas nous chercher ici, déclara le noble qui avait abandonné son mignon sac de pommes de terre sur le futon plus loin.

— Tu m'en vois ravie, répondit faussement Dark, ne voyant aucun intérêt à leur soudaine fuite. Mais, juste pour le fun de la chose... tu m'expliques ce qu'on fait là ? Et c'est quoi cette piaule ?

Elle détailla la pièce, exigüe et carrée, le sol entièrement recouvert de futons alignés et ornés de draps de satin pourpre et soyeux. Aussi haute de plafond que le reste de la capitainerie, la pièce secrète n'était éclairée que par de nombreuses bougies disposées sur des étagères superposées, celle du dessus toujours plus courte que la précédente, formant une sorte d'escalier mural.

— Chaque division a une pièce secrète comme celle-ci où les capitaines peuvent se retirer pour méditer ou se reposer. Seule la onzième ne possède plus cette chambre, le capitaine Zaraki ayant jugé préférable de la faire abattre pour construire une beuverie intérieure...

Le noble finit sa phrase en la ponctuant d'une voix dédaigneuse, scandalisé par l'initiative de son homologue qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'asseoir sur les traditions.

— Y'en a au moins qui savent vivre, songea Dark. Et pourquoi on est là ?

— Parce qu'Ukitake peut avoir un esprit diablement huilé quand il veut. Il voulait très certainement nous parler chacun notre tour pour nous raisonner, d'où l'air peu enchanté qu'il arborait quand je suis entré.

— Nous raisonner ? Comment ça ? … Oh ! Non mais attends faut pas déconner ! C'était qu'un baiser, on faisait rien de mal !

Byakuya soupira :

— Comme je l'escomptais, tu ne t'es rendue compte de rien.

— Rendue compte de quoi ?

— Ukitake et Shunsui sont bien plus clairvoyants que moi, et ils avaient cerné notre cas depuis plus longtemps mais... Je ne pensais pas que tu resterais aveugle après ça.

— Je suis censée trouver un message caché dans ton charabia là ?

— Dark, nos réiatsus se sont effondrés à ce moment là, dans le couloir. Ce n'est pas un phénomène normal, et c'est ce qui m'a mis sur la piste...

Il prit une grande inspiration, décidément peu enclin à prononcer les mots essentiels :

— Nous sommes des âmes sœurs.

Voilà, c'était dit, qu'elle se démerde avec ça maintenant. La réaction de la susnommée tarda à venir, Dark regardant le noble avec un air de moule cuite. Puis elle éclata de rire :

— Hahahahaha ! Elle est bonne celle-là ! J'ai failli y croire !

— Crois-tu vraiment que je sois d'humeur à plaisanter ? lâcha froidement Byakuya.

Dark retrouva soudainement son sérieux :

— Attends, attends, attends... On doit pas avoir la même définition de « âmes sœurs »... Explique-toi.

— « Âmes sœurs » est ici à prendre au sens premier du terme. Cela signifie que nos deux âmes sont issues de la même source.

— De la même... source ? Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, je pensais qu'on naissait avec notre propre âme, pas qu'on en recevait une.

— C'est pourtant le cas. A ce que l'on raconte, pour chaque enfant qui naît, sur Terre ou à Soul Society, une étoile se scinde en deux moitiés, deux parties qui deviendront deux âmes mâles ou deux âmes femelles, en des temps et lieux différents.

— Alors on peut pas être des âmes sœurs, mon coco. A moins que tu ne sois une femme ? acheva-t-elle d'un air goguenard.

— C'est bien là le problème, siffla le noble. C'est que nous ne sommes pas du même sexe. Mais rien n'est à l'abri d'une erreur, pas même le destin. Cela expliquerait néanmoins pourquoi ta capacité s'est déclenchée après ta mort. Nos deux âmes ont dû se reconnaître, et comme des âmes sœurs ne sont pas censées pouvoir s'unir, d'où le fait qu'elles soient obligatoirement du même sexe, ton âme a inconsciemment forgé une bulle increvable pour te confiner et te tenir à l'écart de moi. C'est également pour ça que nos réiatsus faiblissent dangereusement quand nous sommes trop proches comme tout à l'heure. Si le destin a décidé que nous ne serions pas ensemble, il fera tout pour multiplier les barrières.

— Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi deux âmes sœurs ne peuvent pas être ensemble ? C'est pourtant le principe non ?

— Je te l'ai dit, « âmes sœurs », doit être compris au sens premier du terme. Nos âmes sont sœurs car issues de la même étoile, mais ce n'est aucunement en lien avec l'expression terrestre qui tient les âmes sœurs comme deux personnes promises l'une à l'autre par le destin. D'après ce que je sais sur ce phénomène, deux âmes sœurs ne peuvent s'unir car une étoile n'est pas censée être reconstituée. C'est la destruction mutuelle que nous risquons.

— Alors c'est pour ça qu'Ukitake et Shunsui faisaient une tête de six pieds de long en nous voyant ensemble... Mais dis donc toi ! Tout en sachant que plus on se colle plus on va tout faire péter, t'as rien trouvé de mieux que de m'embarquer dans une chambre de cinq mètres carré ?

Byakuya ne répondit rien, ôtant son haori qu'il replia maintes fois, visiblement dans l'optique de se calmer et de ne pas envoyer bouler l'importune derrière lui. Ils étaient deux aimants, deux forces contraires qui étaient entrées par mégarde dans le champ d'attraction de l'autre, deux entités que le destin s'acharnerait à séparer pour réparer sa bêtise. Irrésistiblement attirés, condamnés à se repousser.

— T'es absolument pas mon genre, lâcha soudainement Dark. Les cheveux longs, le teint pâle, les petites mitaines et toutes tes manières de fils de riche qui pète dans de la soie à longueur d'année, c'est vraiment pas ce qui me plait. Moi je suis plus branchée sur les armoires à glace, les teints basanés, les sourires ravageurs, le cuir... Les « bad boys » quoi. On peut pas dire que tu remplisses mes critères.

— Et, pour ma part, j'apprécie plus la compagnie de dames soignées et élégantes que d'une écervelée au langage éhonté comme toi.

Il s'allongea auprès d'elle, le regard vissé sur un point au plafond. Tous deux étaient conscients de la situation actuelle, conscients de n'être que deux âmes assez éprouvées par la solitude pour se rapprocher, voulant croire que le lien qui les unissait servirait de filet de sécurité sous la corde sur laquelle ils évoluaient comme des funambules, chacun se dirigeant inexorablement vers l'autre, hésitant, tanguant, deux aimants entrés par hasard dans le champ de l'autre, obligatoirement attirés l'un par l'autre mais que le destin chercherait à faire chuter avant la rencontre promise. Mais au point où tous deux en était, défier le destin ne leur coûterait rien de plus que ce qu'on leur avait déjà pris. Byakuya avait perdu ses parents, sa femme, et vivait au jour le jour avec le fantôme de sa dulcinée. Dark était morte à quinze ans, sa perte signée de la main de celui qu'elle aimait.  
Ce n'était pas de l'amour, juste le rapprochement de deux âmes qui se connaissaient déjà trop bien, deux cœurs saignés à vif, résignés, rapprochés par le désespoir, se tenant mutuellement chaud pour ne pas geler.

— Peut-être pourrais-je apprendre à t'aimer, au final, songea le noble en faisant glisser son pouce sur la joue de sa partenaire endormie.

La tête plongée dans les cheveux courts de Dark, Byakuya se réveilla deux heures plus tard, en sueurs sur son futon pourpre. Il s'était endormi encore le nez dans son écharpe, son hakama encore fermé sur son torse. La tête posée sur ses kenseikans lui faisait atrocement mal, si bien qu'il consentit à se défaire des ses apparats. Accessoires de coiffure, mitaines, manteau et zanpakutoh furent soigneusement disposés dans un coin de la pièce. Mais même allégé de tous ses biens, Byakuya avait affreusement chaud. Les bougies presque entièrement consumées et l'exiguïté de la pièce avaient fini par faire du doux cocon une vraie fournaise, mais il n'était pas question d'entrouvrir la porte. On ne savait jamais, quelqu'un pourrait les voir. Prenant son mal en patience, le noble se rallongea près de sa douce dont la peau était inexplicablement fraîche.

— Et vous dites qu'il l'a... emmenée ? questionna Unohana en servant une nouvelle tasse de thé à Jûshirô.

Kyôraku et lui venaient de lui raconter les derniers évènements, et notre docteur Quinn nationale était pour le moins saisie.

— Eh oui, un kidnapping dans les règles de l'art, plaisanta Shunsui. Ahlala... Je pensais quand même que Byakuya agirait plus sagement que ça. Je veux dire, disparaître avec une fille qu'on lui refuse sous le bras, ça ne lui ressemble quand même pas... Et plus frappant encore… je ne pensais pas qu'il oublierait Hisana...

— Tu te trompes, Kyôraku, fit Ukitake en avalant une gorgée. Tout le monde pense que Byakuya a fermé son cœur après la mort d'Hisana, mais que je sache, il n'a jamais rien déclaré de tel, ce ne sont que des conclusions de comptoir que certains véhiculent et qui sont passées comme vérités de par leur seule notoriété. Mais contrairement aux rumeurs qui circulent, Byakuya n'est pas fait pour vivre seul. Il s'ennuie vite, et a besoin de compagnie, mais pas de n'importe laquelle. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a chèrement pleuré sa femme qu'il ne vit que dans l'attente de la rejoindre dans l'au-delà. Dark est un peu sa dernière chance d'accéder au bonheur, je comprends qu'il s'y raccroche, surtout étant donné la nature de leurs liens. Il n'oublie pas Hisana, mais je pense qu'après cinquante ans de deuil, il est enfin prêt à passer à autre chose.

— Des âmes sœurs, n'est-ce pas ? fit Retsu.

— Oh ! Vous êtes perspicace, Unohana Taicho ! Comme d'habitude, ajouta-t-il d'un air charmeur.

— Quel taquin vous faites, Kyôraku Taicho, sourit le médecin. Mais si je ne m'abuse, deux âmes sœurs ne sont pas censées s'unir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ah... Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas conscience de tout ce qui leur est déjà tombé dessus. Depuis que Dark est morte, il y a eu sa capacité, l'expérience de Mayuri, l'enquête sur Terre et maintenant ce Max... Le destin fait tout pour les éprouver et ne pas les laisser ensemble. Il y a des forces contre lesquelles même un Shinigami ne peut lutter.

— C'est un discours très clairvoyant que tu nous tiens là, sourit Ukitake.

— Que veux-tu, Nanao a trouvé mes dernières bouteilles de saké ce matin...

— Excusez-moi messieurs, mais ne devrions-nous pas nous mettre en quête de Byakuya et son otage ? sourit Unohana. Il n'est pas très prudent de les laisser seuls dans la nature.

— Bah, laissons-leur au moins cette nuit, fit distraitement Shunsui.

— Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Kyôraku. Laissons-leur au moins ça, nous leur tomberons dessus bien assez tôt... fit l'alité avec son sourire d'ange.

Quand Dark émergea le lendemain matin, un violent mal de tête la fit retourner fissa sous la couette.

— Oh bordel... gémit-elle.

Les bougies n'étaient maintenant que des amoncellements de cire informes et colorés dont les mèches disparaissaient sous eux. Mais les effluves de bougies brûlées emplissaient la petite pièce et avaient alourdi l'air de toutes les fumées de leur consommation.

— Ergh... Un courant d'air, par pitié ! implora-t-elle. Hé, Byakuya ! T'es où mon copain de chambrée ? ironisa-t-elle en s'improvisant spéléologue, cherchant le susnommé dans les moindres replis de draps. Émergeant à nouveau, elle vit son colocataire nocturne debout, sur le seuil de la porte encore fermée, lui tournant le dos avec son mépris habituel.

— Et ben ? T'es pas allé chercher les croissants ? plaisanta la jeune fille en s'étirant.

Byakuya ne répondit rien, laissant un silence pesant prendre ses droits dans la petite chambre. Finalement, le noble esquissa un pas en avant.

— Hé ! Où tu vas ?

Sans un regard, Byakuya la questionna de sa voix monocorde :

— Où vais-je ? N'est-ce pas évident ? Je rentre chez moi.

L'intonation de sa voix ne laissait rien présager de bon aux yeux de Dark :

— Tu rentres chez toi ? Et tu me plantes là ?

— Dark, ne me dis pas que tu as été naïve au point de croire cette histoire d'âmes sœurs, rit doucement le Kuchiki.

Dark frissonna. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Byakuya rire auparavant, mais le son cristallin du noble lui faisait froid dans le dos. Ce n'était pas un rire empreint de joie, mais de froideur, voire de méchanceté, un rire si doux qu'il en était provoquant, moqueur, assassin.

— Voyons Dark, tu n'as pas réellement cru qu'un chef de clan s'abaisserait à se compromettre avec quelqu'un comme toi ? J'avais juste envie d'un peu de compagnie cette nuit, cette histoire ne va pas plus loin.

Et il disparut d'un shunpo, la délaissant aussi subitement qu'il l'avait capturée.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Secret

**Chapitre 17 : Secret.**

Dark n'était plus que larmes dans les heures qui suivirent le soudain retournement de situation qu'avait provoqué l'indifférence de Byakuya. Et alors qu'il s'attendait à être boudé, c'était Ukitake qui épongeait tant bien que mal les débordements oculaires de sa filleule. Dépité, Kyôraku ne pouvait qu'essorer régulièrement le haori de son ami, imbibé et alourdi de larmes. Assise à part, les sourcils légèrement froncés par la contrariété, Unohana méditait silencieusement.

— Dire que j'ai pris sur moi pour rester à côté de lui, pour pas le laisser tout seul en dépit du fait que je n'avais même pas encore enterré ce que je ressentais pour Max… Tous des salauds ! songeait la petite âme.

— Kuchiki Taicho doit avoir une raison valable pour agir ainsi, énonça soudainement Unohana.

Partageant cette pensée, Shunsui enchaîna :

— Nous connaissons Byakuya depuis des siècles. Il ne bouge jamais le petit doigt sans avoir une excellente raison de le faire, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Il a dû se passer une chose que tu ignores et qui le pousse à agir ainsi.

— Je te l'avais dit, Dark, murmura Ukitake. Byakuya a parfois des réactions qui nous paraissent absurdes voire démentes de prime abord, mais au final, il a toujours une bonne raison.

— La blague ! éclata Dark dans un sanglot.

— Dark, fais-nous confiance. Nous le connaissons très bien, quelque chose a dû se produire, insista le capitaine de la huitième division.

— Mais quand ? Il a passé la nuit à côté de moi, il a pas bougé ! S'il s'était passé quelque chose, je l'aurai vu !

— Selon tes propres dires, il était déjà debout quand tu t'es réveillée. Il a pu arriver un accident dans ce laps de temps.

— J'y crois pas ! Il… Il s'est vengé… c'est ça. Il s'est vengé. Il a pas apprécié que je lui lance ses vérités à la figure alors il m'a fait ce coup fourré pour se venger !

— Byakuya ne ferait pas ça, soupira Shunsui. Même si c'est un ronchonneur et un rancunier de première, il ne va jamais jusqu'à faire quelque chose de cruel.

— Soit ! Admettons qu'il avait une bonne raison, il aurait quand même dû me la dire au lieu de me planter comme ça !

— Byakuya ne parle jamais de ses sentiments profonds, Dark. Il est encore trop… immature pour ça, corrigea Ukitake. Allez, calme-toi, nous allons t'aider à résoudre ce mystère.

— Non, coupa Dark en chassant la douce main du capitaine dans ses cheveux. Tu es convalescent, Jûshirô. Je ne veux pas que tu t'épuises ou t'inquiètes pour ça. Et Unohana et Kyôraku doivent rester à tes côtés. Tu as plus besoin d'eux que moi.

Les deux amis d'enfance restèrent un instant saisis par la soudaine maturité du jugement de Dark. Loin de faire passer sa santé avant sa filleule, Ukitake allait protester quand Shunsui le devança :

— Tu as parfaitement raison, Dark. Unohana et moi allons veiller Ukitake jusqu'à sa sortie d'hôpital.

La concernée acquiesça en essuyant les dernières gouttelettes au coin de ses yeux. Déterminée, elle releva la tête et sortit de la chambre, martelant le sol de ses pas.

— Kyôraku ! On ne peut pas la laisser seule ! Tu imagines si…

— Tu la maternes trop, rit Shunsui en coupant la parole à son ami. Tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle a changé ? L'épisode sur Terre l'a endurcie et rendue plus clairvoyante qu'avant. Je pense que nous devons la laisser mener sa petite en quête. Byakuya n'en sera que plus saisi !

Les rues tremblèrent sous les pas coléreux de Dark. Après la tristesse et la rancœur, c'était la colère et l'incompréhension qui l'habitaient ardemment. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle trouvait l'excuse du Kuchiki boiteuse.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as cru à cette histoire d'âmes sœurs »

Ouais. Sauf qu'Ukitake et Shunsui lui avaient confirmé l'existence de cette légende dans la matinée.

« Je voulais juste un peu de compagnie »

Et il l'avait choisie par hasard alors qu'une heure avant il lui disait encore qu'elle n'était pas du tout à son goût ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la fine bouche vu le nombres de filles qui fantasmaient sur lui ! Au fond, ça la rassurait de trouver autant d'incohérences dans les dires du noble, car ce tissu de fils blancs révélait qu'il mentait, et qu'il ne pensait donc pas ce qu'il disait. Encore mieux, le manque de logique prouvait qu'il avait été pris de cours et avait dû tisser une toile de mensonges en toute hâte, sans avoir le temps de réfléchir. Ukitake et Shunsui avaient raison : il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit là, dans son sommeil. Quelque chose d'assez grave pour que Byakuya saute sur le premier prétexte pour l'éloigner de lui.

— Kuchiki Byakuya… si tu crois pouvoir te débarrasser de moi comme ça, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate. Je trouverai ce que tu me caches, et je te ferai passer à table…

Décidée, Dark se dirigea machinalement vers la capitainerie du noble, espérant collecter quelques indices. Elle entra dans le bureau sans frapper, ayant aperçu l'objet de sa haine sur le terrain d'entraînement plus loin, en compagnie de son lieutenant, supervisant les exercices des jeunes recrues. Elle passa derrière le bureau du capitaine, tâtant le mur du fond de ses deux mains. Une latte se fit plus rugueuse que les autres sous sa paume, et en la triturant de part et d'autres, Dark réussit à faire coulisser la porte secrète qui donnait sur le lieu maudit de cette dernière nuit.

— Tss. Ca pue encore son parfum tiens.

Elle laissa la porte ouverte, espérant aérer un peu cet espace confiné d'où les volutes de bougies fondues n'avaient pas pu s'évader. Portant sa main à sa tête qui cognait sous l'agression des essences parfumées, Dark plissa les yeux et se mit, sans grande conviction, à fouiller le futon. Elle eut beau secouer le drap en tous sens, elle ne remarqua rien de suspect. Le matelas, par contre, offrait un renflement au niveau de la tête, du côté de Byakuya. Et comme il ne s'aplatissait pas sous la paume de Dark, la jeune fille souleva le lit japonais et écarquilla les yeux :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

L'objet de sa curiosité se présentait sous la forme d'un petit tuyau transparent relié à une sorte de bonbonne. Dans un reflex étrange, Dark renifla l'engin. Autre le parfum de sous-bois automnal du capitaine, l'odeur lui rappelait quelque chose.

— Ca sent… comme dans les hôpitaux… Ca doit être du matos médical. Et pour qu'il le planque sous le matelas, il a dû être pris de cours. Mais pourquoi planquer un truc pareil ?

Dark observa alors attentivement l'embout du tube translucide, y devinant les restes d'une substance claire et légèrement collante.

— Y'a de la salive dessus…

Schématisant mentalement l'objet dans la gorge d'un patient lambda, Dark resta sur sa première idée :

— C'est bien du matériel médical… Un truc respiratoire visiblement. Peut-être un truc d'intubation… Mais qu'est-ce que ça fout là ?

Regardant autour d'elle, Dark prit conscience de la présence d'une boîte à pharmacie négligemment jetée derrière un des présentoir à bougies. Décidemment, le noble avait tout bâclé !

— Mais qu'est-ce que ce tordu a bien pu vouloir faire avec ça…

Un éclair traversa rapidement son esprit, allumant deux étincelles d'anxiété dans ses yeux sombres :

— Est-ce que Byakuya serait… malade ?

Elle se releva maladroitement sous le choc de la terrible évidence, percutant une étagère et faisant chuter plusieurs bougies.

— Putain, c'est ça… Byakuya est malade… Il a dû avoir un problème cette nuit et il m'a virée pour pas que je sois au courant… ça lui ressemblerait bien de faire ça. Oh bordel, et dire que je l'ai insulté à mort dans son dos…

Rongée par le remord, Dark resta pensive quant à l'état de santé du noble. Il fallait qu'elle lui en parle ! Sursautant en percevant le réiatsu du concerné plus proche que prévu, Dark remit rapidement l'étrange bonbonne sous le matelas, jeta le drap par-dessus et referma hâtivement la pièce secrète avant de sauter dans le placard à balais. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la trouve ici, elle n'était pas encore préparée à une aussi rapide confrontation. Et surtout, elle ne savait pas encore comment aborder le sujet de sa maladie. Byakuya était du genre balèze pour esquiver les questions, il fallait qu'elle attende d'être calme et sereine pour avoir une chance de le coincer. Le noble entra un peu trop précipitamment dans son bureau pour donner l'illusion d'aller bien, et le panneau de son bureau glissa trop violemment. Il était stressé. Encore pire, cela se voyait. Son masque se craquelait.  
En toute hâte, il ouvrit la chambre secrète d'une main experte et s'évertua à redonner un aspect acceptable au lit. Il ramassa la bonbonne sous le matelas sans même remarquer qu'elle avait changé d'orientation. Légèrement tremblant, il ramassa la boîte à pharmacie où il fourra l'étrange objet sans délicatesse aucune. Tout cela manquait affreusement de classe et de noblesse, si bien que Dark faillit en oublier de respirer. Par l'entrebâillement du placard, elle devinait tous ses mouvements et s'inquiétait maintenant de le voir immobile devant elle ne savait quoi, prête à bondir au cas où le noble ait une attaque. Doucement, Byakuya se pencha et ramassa deux bougies au sol d'un air circonspect.

— Merde ! J'ai oublié de les remettre sur l'étagère ! songea la jeune brune.

Le regard gris mauve du noble glissa comme une caresse jusqu'à sa cachette. Dark hoqueta, plaquant immédiatement ses mains sur sa bouche. Byakuya avança à pas mesurés jusqu'à elle, se stoppant devant les portes closes. Deux mitaines claires se dirigèrent irrépressiblement vers les poignées. Dark préféra fermer les yeux avant le déluge.

— Kuchiki Taicho !

Renji arriva comme un sauveur dans le bureau.

— Kuchiki Taicho ! Une des recrues a été gravement blessée par un de ses camarades dans un exercice de kidô ! J'ai appelé la quatrième division, mais nous aurions besoin d'un sort de guérison en attendant ! Vous excellez en nécromancie, s'il-vous-plaît venez vite !

Byakuya eut l'air clairement vexé par cette annonce, mais Renji interpréta ce froncement de sourcils comme une légère colère contre l'incapacité des nouvelles recrues. Bien sûr, le lieutenant ne pouvait pas savoir de quoi il retournait vraiment, car Byakuya n'avait actuellement qu'une envie, c'était d'ouvrir ce satané placard où il sentait une présence familière !

— Kuchiki Taicho ? fit Renji en voyant que le noble ne bougeait pas d'un nanomètre.

Résigné à faire son devoir, Byakuya passa devant lui sans un mot. Son subordonné roux lui emboîta le pas, anxieux :

— Kuchiki Taicho ?

— Quoi ?

— Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? Vous êtes tout pâle…

Dark n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation, n'était même pas sûre que Byakuya ait daigné y répondre, mais les preuves étaient là. Son comportement maladroit, sa pâleur, le matériel médical si grossièrement caché que c'en était presque honteux… Kuchiki Byakuya était malade. Très malade.

Sortant de sa cachette improvisée, Dark respira un grand coup, l'odeur confinée de javel imbibée dans les tissu du balai éponge accentuant son mal de tête.

— Bon sang… Faut que je taxe une aspirine à Unohana… gémit-elle.

Elle sursauta violemment, comme si la foudre venait de s'abattre sur sa boîte crânienne déjà bien attaquée. Mais bien sûr ! Unohana !

— C'est ça ! C'est le meilleur médecin de tout Soul Society ! Si quelqu'un peut me renseigner sur l'état de santé de Byakuya, c'est elle ! Jamais Môssieur le noble ne serait aller voir quelqu'un d'autre… Il prend toujours le haut de gamme, surtout quand il s'agit du confort de ses petites fesses…

En moins d'une heure, Dark avait fait un bond prodigieux dans l'avancé de son enquête. L'ego sur le point d'exploser et les chevilles bien enflées, notre jeune âme retourna en vitesse à la quatrième et se laissa tomber sur le comptoir de l'accueil où Hanatarô la dévisageait d'un air inquiet.

— M-mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes toute essoufflée !

Très professionnel, Yamada courut à la fontaine d'eau la plus proche et ramener un verre frais à Dark. Vidant le gobelet de plastique d'un trait, elle commença à bredouiller :

— Que dites-vous ? Qu'avez-vous ? Êtes-vous souffrante ?

— Non ! Je voudrais juste un renseignement !

— Un… renseignement ? fit l'infirmier, interdit.

— Je voudrais avoir une information concernant le dossier médical d'un patient, déclara très sérieusement Dark, plantant ses orbes sombres dans les yeux clairs et ébahis d'Hanatarô.

Le susnommé sourit d'un air innocent :

— Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, mais les dossiers médicaux de nos patients sont strictement confidentiels, nous n'avons pas le droit de vous révéler quoi que ce soit. Le plus simple serait encore d'aller parler à la personne concernée.

— Il est muet comme une tombe, grogna Dark. S'il-vous-plaît, c'est vraiment important !

— Je regrette.

Saisissant un dossier, le médecin la salua et fit demi-tour.

— Tss… on peut pas dire qu'on me facilite la tâche…

Abattue, Dark suivit des yeux sans vraiment la voir une infirmière qui tenait une pile de dossiers roses et bleus. La brune finit par se redresser et abandonner sa moue contrariée.

— Ces dossiers… C'est comme ceux que j'ai vus le jour où Noa a eu une méningite bactérienne et qu'on a dû l'emmener aux urgences… Roses pour les filles et bleus pour les garçons… Ce sont… des dossiers médicaux ! Bingo !

L'opération filature était lancée. A la manière de James Bond, mais sans la classe et sans le costard, Dark suivit le plus discrètement possible la jolie infirmière, se cachant successivement derrière des piliers, des portes ouvertes, des tournants ou des renfoncement de couloirs. La brunette fut même obligée de faire un bref détour par la panière de linge sale quand la filée, persuadée de ne pas être seule, s'était brusquement retournée pour calmer sa montée d'angoisse.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes à emprunter maints couloirs et escaliers, l'infirmière poussa une ultime porte et rangea avec beaucoup de minutie la trentaine de dossiers qu'elle avait sur les bras. Sa tâche accomplie, elle partie en fermant derrière elle sans remarquer l'ombre dans le coin de la pièce dont les yeux étincelaient comme des phares. Se détachant de l'obscurité, Dark se frotta les mains, ravie de son méfait. Son excès de joie fut néanmoins de courte durée en comprenant que le dossier de Byakuya était quelque part dans une de ces montagnes de casiers en métal léger. A son grand dam, les étiquettes qu'ils arboraient étaient toutes vierges ou codées, et Dark n'avait pas la moindre idée quant à la manière dont Unohana gérait ses paperasses.

— Par ordre alphabétique, ce serait trop beau… glapit-elle. Non, je me suis donnée du mal pour arriver jusqu'ici, je vais pas me laisser abattre par des casiers pleins de papiers !

Retroussant ses manches au sens propre comme au singulier, Dark ouvrit un premier casier.

— Eh merde, c'est pas par ordre alphabétique du tout.

En effet, derrière le premier dossier au nom de Abarai se trouvait celui d'un certain Zyozai. Dépitée par la vue des deux extrêmes alphabétiques, Dark reposa les dossiers et se massa la nuque d'un air concentré.

— Ah… sacrée Unohana… elle a dû anticiper que des fouineurs comme moi s'aventureraient ici et a dû créer son système bien à elle pour les décourager. Je dois avouer que ça marche pas mal… Redoutable, cette meuf.

Après bien des efforts, Dark réussit enfin à percer le mystère de la logique de Retsu. La capitaine avait simplement décidé de classer ses dossiers en « effet miroir alphabétique » tout en prenant soin de laisser les dossiers d'une même famille groupés. Ce qui voulait dire que derrière le premier dossier se trouvait le dernier, puis le deuxième et l'avant-dernier, puis le troisième et avant-avant-dernier… Des cernes jusqu'aux joues, Dark sentait qu'elle touchait enfin au but.

— Kuchiki… Kuchiki… Kuchiki… récita-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une formule magique qui ferait bondir le dossier désiré dans ses mains.

— Kuchiki… Kuchiki ! Kuchiki Rukia ! s'exclama Dark, joyeuse malgré sa nuit blanche et le Soleil levant sur le coup des six heures. Elle reposa le dossier de la cadette, saisit le suivant :

— Kuchiki Hisana… lut-elle à voix basse.

Elle observa d'un œil humide de tristesse le long ruban de feutre noir qui traversait la couverture pâle du dossier.

— Alors c'était toi… murmura Dark.

Ne résistant pas à l'envie, elle ouvrit d'une main curieuse le dossier assez pauvre. Elle n'apprit rien de plus qu'elle ne savait déjà. Hisana était de faible composition, de santé fragile et malade de naissance. Seule la photo manquait entre les couvertures de carton rose, actuellement postée dans un cadre photo au manoir Kuchiki. Dans un élan de compassion, Dark serra fort le dossier contre sa poitrine :

— Si tu étais là… nul doute que tu saurais déjà ce qu'a Byakuya. A toi, il te l'aurait dit, il ne t'aurais pas jetée comme une vieille chaussette…

Elle reposa doucement le dossier, comme si elle le menait vers sa dernière demeure, ses gestes lents trahissant un respect démesuré.

— Je m'occuperai bien de lui, je te le promets… Sois tranquille, Hisana.

Byakuya avait promis à sa défunte femme de veiller sur Rukia, et Dark venait de promettre à cette même défunte de prendre soin de son mari laissé veuf. Le nouveau parallèle qui venait de naître entre les âmes sœurs avait quelque chose de déroutant, mais aussi d'incroyablement beau et fort. Loin d'oublier son objectif premier, Dark saisit fébrilement le dossier suivant :

— Kuchiki Byakuya tu es cern-…. « Ôshime » ? C'est qui celui-là ? Pourquoi c'est son dossier que y'a après Hisana ? Ca devrait être celui de Byakuya !

Sentant une nuit d'efforts se révéler vaine, Dark fouilla à la va-vite le reste du tiroir d'acier, en vain. Aucun dossier étiqueté au nom de Kuchiki Byakuya ne lui apparut.

— Bordel, c'est pas vrai… gémit-elle en se laissant glisser à terre. Ne me dis pas qu'il a été assez parano pour piquer son dossier avant moi…


	18. Chapitre 18 : Comatose

**Chapitre 18 : Comatose.**

Totalement cassée par sa nuit de fouilles, Dark sortit en titubant de l'entrepôt des dossiers.

— J'en ai marre de ce tordu, gémit-elle, l'image d'un certain brun en tête. Trop fort pour moi… Cambrioler la quatrième division était ma dernière chance, infiltrer le manoir Kuchiki n'est même pas envisageable…

Elle soupira profondément en massant son épaule engourdie. D'un pas machinal qui trahissait la longue durée de l'hospitalisation d'Ukitake, Dark se dirigea vers la chambre de son parrain de cœur et se laissa tomber au pied de son matelas sous les regards interrogateurs des visiteurs.

— Ils sont encore là, tous ? songea la brunette. A croire qu'ils n'ont pas bougé depuis hier.

Soupirant une énième fois, Dark laissa tomber sa tête en avant, ses jambes pendant de l'autre côté du lit. Ukitake la considéra d'un air circonspect, jeta un œil à Kyôraku et Unohana qui semblaient aussi surpris et finit par tapoter le dos rond de Dark à ses pieds.

— Dark ?

La susnommée grogna, déjà épuisée par le flot d'informations que les trois complices allaient quémander. Les tapotements se firent caresses, douce main paternelle étendant son territoire de candeur sur sa colonne vertébrale. Et la tendre voix de Jûshirô l'incitait un peu plus au sommeil chaque seconde.

— Yôji ?

A ce simple changement de syllabes, Ukitake sentit tous les muscles de Dark se crisper sous sa paume tiède. Les consonances graves et le ronronnement de « Dark », l'agressivité de la dernière lettre avait laissé place à un son plus clair, amorcé par la douceur d'un « ye », rehaussé d'un « o » long suivi d'un « ji » qui entraînait le prénom toujours plus haut dans les aiguës. Le véritable patronyme de la jeune fille respirait la douceur, la légèreté, semblait flotter sur un nuage d'innocence tandis que le pseudonyme qu'elle s'était choisi claquait, détonnait, agressait et diffusait un épais nuage sombre. Dark haïssait le nom sous lequel on la connaissait légalement. Ce nom choisi par des parents qui ne l'avaient jamais aimée. Un nom qui ne lui appartenait pas vraiment, qui ne signifiait rien. Une coquille vide qu'on lui avait négligemment assignée, sans intérêt aucun. Elle n'était pas Yôji. Yôji n'était personne. Seule Dark existait.

— Je ne m'appelle pas Yôji. Moi, c'est Dark.

— Mais ton vrai prénom… commença Ukitake.

— C'est Dark mon vrai prénom. Je n'ai aucune autre identité que celle-là. Yôji n'est qu'un mot écrit à la va-vite sur un papier de la maternité, il n'a jamais… été choisi pour moi. Si mes parents avaient pu laisser un blanc en face de la case « prénom », nul doute qu'ils l'auraient fait. Je suis Dark. Juste Dark.

— Je comprends, sourit Jûshirô. Mais « Dark » n'est pas le nom sous lequel tu es venue au monde. C'est un nom qui englobe toute la plus sombre période de ton passé, non ? Pourquoi… pourquoi ne pas essayer de donner une chance à Yôji ?

— « Yôji » est le nom sous lequel je me suis retrouvée à la rue, toute seule. Il n'est pas forcément plus joyeux que « Dark ».

— Tu ne comprends pas, intervint Shunsui. « Yôji » est le nom sous lequel tu as fait tes premiers pas. Ukitake et moi aimerions seulement reprendre le fil de ta vie à partir de là où tes parents l'ont laissé. Si tu le permets, nous aimerions t'aider à oublier Dark et tout ce qui s'y rattache pour poursuivre la voie de Yôji, celle que tu aurais dû devenir.

Dark plongea un regard emprunt de tristesse dans les yeux gris du capitaine de la huitième division. Même après presque treize années, le feu de sa haine n'avait eu de cesse d'être attisé. Elle en voulait toujours à ces parents dont elle ne se rappelait même plus le visage et qui ne lui avaient laissé en tout et pour tout qu'un nom et une petite robe d'été. Elle ne savait rien de sa propre vie. Où était-elle née ? Quand était son anniversaire ? Avait-elle vraiment bientôt seize ans où se trompait-elle ? Et surtout… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir gardée trois ans pour l'abandonner ensuite ? Le nom de Yôji indiquait clairement qu'elle n'avait jamais été désirée, alors pourquoi se compliquer la vie à la garder durant trois ans pour ensuite la jeter d'une voiture ? Dark ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, mais elle avait toujours espéré que, peut-être, elle réussirait à les retrouver, à avoir des explications et, en extrapolant davantage, pourquoi pas des excuses. Mais elle était morte à présent, le cœur scellé dans le brasier de sa rancune. Ukitake et Shunsui avaient beau se dévouer corps et âme à son bien-être, ils ne pourraient jamais combler tous les blancs disséminés dans sa vie.

— Très bien… appelez-moi Yôji si ça vous fait plaisir… murmura-t-elle.

Ce nom ne lui parlait pas, ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, alors ils pouvaient bien l'utiliser. Il faudrait juste qu'elle s'accoutume à réagir en entendant ces syllabes. Jûshirô et Kyôraku échangèrent un regard complice et vainqueur. Dark ne saisissait pas encore l'ampleur du cadeau qu'elle venait de leur faire, mais ils n'avaient à présent ni plus ni moins que la permission de lui offrir une deuxième chance sur un plateau d'argent. Reprendre l'enfance gâchée de Dark au moment où tout bascula et l'aiguiller sur un deuxième jeu de rails qui ne filerait plus que vers une plénitude méritée.

— Alors, Yôji, as-tu appris quelque chose hier ? questionna très justement Unohana.

Dark tiqua, ne sachant pas trop comment amener le sujet sur le tapis. Avouer qu'elle savait que Byakuya cachait sa maladie car son dossier médical manquait serait signer son arrêt de mort auprès de Retsu, ce qu'elle n'était pas encline à faire. Forcée de renoncer à sa plus lourde preuve, Dark commença :

— Je suis revenue sur les lieux où on a dormi. J'y ai trouvé du matériel médical et Byakuya n'a pas arrêté d'être bizarre toute la journée. Il était… stressé, distrait et livide. Comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Je crois… je crois que Byakuya est…

Elle avala sa salive, consciente qu'elle s'apprêtait à lâcher une bombe auprès de ces personnes qui étaient si liées au capitaine :

— Je crois que Byakuya est… malade. Et qu'il cherche à me virer pour ne pas que je m'en aperçoive…

Un lourd silence tomba comme un couperet sur les trois plus anciens capitaines. Ils échangèrent des regards interloqués, se demandant vaguement si c'était là une blague de mauvais goût. La vue de la mine fermée de Dark les convainquit du contraire, ce qui ne fit que les inquiéter davantage.

— Kuchiki Taicho me semblait pourtant en excellente forme, fit Retsu.

— Ma propre maladie s'est déclarée du jour au lendemain, Unohana Taicho, souligna avec beaucoup de justesse Ukitake.

— Ce serait donc ça l'évènement perturbateur qui serait survenu durant ton sommeil, Yôji, énonça Shunsui.

— Ca se tient, observa Dark. Il avait planqué une sorte de masque respiratoire sous la tête de son matelas. Je l'ai trouvé avant qu'il ne revienne pour tout ranger en vitesse. Et même Renji a remarqué qu'il n'était pas bien.

— Abarai-kun a toujours été du genre perspicace, murmura Ukitake, le menton entre deux doigts.

Le regard d'ambre du capitaine étincela d'anxiété. Byakuya était quelqu'un de très cher à son cœur, et le savoir malade était en train de lui retourner les sens, lui qui ne souffrait que trop bien les inconvénients d'une convalescence éternelle. L'angoisse en lui naquit au creux de son ventre et gagna violemment ses poumons, si bien que le malade entra dans une quinte de toux phénoménale, couvrant ses draps immaculés d'une substance rouge et aqueuse. Dark écarquilla les yeux en sentant des gouttelettes chaudes éclabousser ses joues alors qu'Unohana et Shunsui se ruaient sur le tuberculé.

— Jû…shirô… murmura Dark, horrifiée.

Impuissante, elle observa la crise de son bienfaiteur comme si elle n'était qu'une spectatrice en train de voir son personnage préféré se faire tuer. La surprise et l'inquiétude l'avaient comme plongée dans une autre dimension, coupée de celle où Ukitake crachait du sang par un mur de plexiglas atténuant la réalité et les sons.

— Jûshirô… répéta Dark.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Que Byakuya la traite comme une poupée de chiffon était une chose, mais que cela nuise à la santé d'Ukitake en était une autre ! Personne, depuis son arrivée, n'avait été aussi tendre et aimable avec elle. Pas même Byakuya, pas même Shunsui, pas même Unohana. Ukitake avait une douceur paternelle pour elle, tendresse ô combien précieuse pour celle qui n'avait jamais connu le sien. Folle de rage contre le noble, Dark se leva et sortit en trombe de la quatrième division.

— Cette fois, je vais le faire parler ! Pour Jûshirô ! se dit-elle, résolue.

Connaissant un peu trop bien la direction, Dark se rua jusqu'au manoir Kuchiki, toutes griffes dehors, les dents serrées et les yeux asséchés par le vent de sa course. Sa vue se troublait de larmes dues aussi bien à l'irritation de la vitesse sur ses iris qu'à la douleur de savoir Ukitake dans une nouvelle crise. La fatigue choisit ce moment pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir, faisant tanguer ses jambes déjà frêles qui la déportèrent de droite à gauche sur la rue. Reconnaissant enfin le mur d'enceinte immaculé et les lourdes portes en bois noble, Dark se jeta au sens propre du terme contre les battants en chêne :

— Byakuya ! Byakuya ! Ouvre-moi ! beugla-t-elle à pleins poumons, martyrisant les portes sous ses poings.

L'écho de ses coups résonnait gravement dans toute la résidence, mais personne ne semblait décidé à venir lui ouvrir. Comme s'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Peut-être que le noble avait donné des ordres interdisant à quiconque de la recevoir ?

— Putain de salaud ! Je te pardonnerai pas ! cria-t-elle au désespoir.

La rage s'emparait d'elle à un point jamais atteint. Elle en oubliait toute notion de respect, de discrétion, voire même de prudence car elle plantait actuellement ses ongles dans la pierre des murs blancs du Kuchiki, essayant de chercher une prise et de grimper. Une vague d'impuissance submergea son cœur déjà à la dérive. Essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche de manière négligée, ses mains râpèrent maintes fois contre le mur, accumulant quelques cailloux blancs sous ses ongles, la pulpe de ses doigts souillée d'une pâleur poudreuse et épaisse se mêlant au sang qui perlait. Dark appuya un moment son front contre le mur, juste le temps de reprendre son souffle. Son regard coula vers un arbre centenaire qui poussait près de l'entrée de la demeure nobiliaire et dont les branches épaisses léchaient la pierre du mur d'enceinte. Sans hésiter, Dark bondit aussi haut que ses adducteurs pouvaient le permettre et captura l'extrémité d'une large branche entre ses bras. Se hissant tant bien que mal, elle chassa les feuilles encore vertes devant elle et avisa le toit de tuiles qui courait le long du mur de pierre avant de s'y accrocher en un bond. Faisant appel à ses dernières forces que les larmes et la nuit blanche avaient épuisées, Dark se hissa jusqu'à la taille sur les tuiles sèches. Le jardin Kuchiki s'étendait enfin sous ses yeux. Mais ce n'était pas la beauté des cerisiers ou des myosotis qui retinrent l'attention de Dark, non, c'était cette silhouette blanche étendue sous un noyer.

— Byakuya-sama !

Un vieil homme accourait autant que son vénérable âge le permettait vers la silhouette paisible du noble, immobile dans le vent et les feuilles. Le cœur de Dark rata un battement.

— C'est pas possible… pas… pas lui aussi…

La nuit auprès du noble, la crise d'Ukitake et la vision funeste qui se présentait à ses yeux eurent raison d'elle. Epuisée, vidée par ce rythme effréné de catastrophes, Dark ne lutta plus et laissa l'inconscience la prendre dans son sillage. Les muscles de ses bras se relâchèrent et n'agrippèrent plus le rebord du toit. Le poids de ses jambes tira vers le bas ce fin corps évanoui. Le bout des chaussures de Dark frotta contre le mur alors que son bassin et son torse passaient à leur tour la frontière de tuiles rêches, bientôt suivis de la tête qui tomba à la renverse, précipitant la chute du corps dans le vide. Les bras quittèrent doucement leur accroche, frôlant ce qui fut leur point d'encrage du bout des doigts. Telle une poupée désarticulée, Dark tomba du toit qui culminait à plus de quinze mètres au dessus du sol et atterrit dans une mauvaise position, le bras gauche coincé sous elle, probablement démis. Sa tempe avait ricoché sur le sol irrégulier du Seireitei et s'était ouverte le long de l'arcade sourcilière, souillant le pavé. Quelques mèches de cheveux tombèrent sur ses yeux, rendues collantes par le sang s'échappant de son crâne.

Nanao trottinait derrière son capitaine, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez fin dans un geste agacé et usuel :

— Capitaine ! La première division est à l'opposé ! Vous allez être en retard à la réunion de capitaines hebdomadaire, une fois de plus !

— Je n'aime pas quand tu me grondes ! glapit le capitaine en faisant une moue enfantine.

— Arrêtez de vous moquez de moi et faites votre travail !

— Mais je le fais, Nanao-chan. J'ai juste une petite priorité avant…

Pieds nus dans ses waraji, le capitaine à la veste de kimono féminine avançait sans trop se presser vers le manoir Kuchiki sous les protestations de sa lieutenante qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'aller enquiquiner le noble et le rendre encore plus amer que d'habitude juste avant une réunion. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue de la maison nobiliaire et remarquèrent aussitôt le corps de Dark étalé non loin, immobile.

— Mais c'est… la gamine que le Commandant avait demandé au capitaine Kuchiki de surveiller, non ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de faire une sieste ici ?

L'habituelle perspicacité de la vice-capitaine lui faisait exceptionnellement défaut, car seul Kyôraku semblait avoir remarqué l'éclat carmin de la flaque sombre sous sa tête. Sans faire d'esclandre, il s'approcha de la jeune fille inconsciente et la ramassa dans ses bras.

— C-Capitaine ! s'exclama Nanao, remarquant enfin la flaque de sang sous Dark et la pointant.

— Je sais, fit simplement Kyôraku, sombre. Viens Nanao, nous allons à la réunion de capitaines.

— Mais… Comme ça ? Avec elle dans cet état ? s'affola Ise en poursuivant son mystérieux capitaine.

Les portes du clan Kuchiki grincèrent sur leurs gonds au même moment, et, apercevant les silhouettes lointaines de Shunsui et sa subordonnée, Byakuya se demanda vaguement ce qui avait pu les pousser à faire un crochet par ici au lieu de simplement marcher sur la première division.

**Explications : le titre du chapitre.**

« Comatose » est une chanson du groupe Skillet, et c'est un peu le thème musical de Dark et Byakuya.  
C'est une des rares chansons qui me fait pleurer (je peux les compter sur les doigts d'une main). Elle est poignante, émouvante, et les paroles épousent vraiment bien cette fiction.  
Courrez l'écouter et cherchez les paroles ! Je vous assure, ça vaut le coup.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Les pions du Destin

**Chapitre 19 : Les pions du Destin.**

Nanao était désespérée. En plus d'être en retard, son capitaine avait jugé bon de faire un détour par le manoir Kuchiki et d'y ramasser une âme inconsciente et blessée, mais en plus…

— Capitaine, je vous assure, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, glapit-elle alors que Kyôraku continuait de frapper à la porte du domaine.

La dernière lubie de son supérieur en date ? Refourguer Dark aux Kuchiki bien sûr !

— Vous n'êtes même pas logique dans votre propre plan tordu ! s'exclama-t-elle. N'aurait-ce pas été plus simple de la laisser et d'attendre que le capitaine Kuchiki la découvre si vous vouliez absolument introduire cette jeune fille chez lui ?

Shunsui lui adresse un sourire complice :

— Observe, Nanao-chan. Cela s'appelle mettre le loup dans la bergerie pendant que le bélier est de sortie.

Le même vieillard qui avait trouvé Byakuya sous le noyer se présenta à la porte, accueillant le capitaine de la huitième division d'un sourire aussi chaleureux que ridé :

— Capitaine Kyôraku, mes respects, fit-il en s'inclinant. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

— Oh, trois fois rien. En fait, j'étais simplement venu vous rendre votre bien, déclama le susnommé sur l'air de la plaisanterie.

Le doyen du clan considéra Dark avec une bonne dose de surprise :

— Oh ? Cette petite est encore là ? Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était rentrée. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à la chambre qu'elle occupait.

La mauvaise vue du vieillard l'empêcha de voir les traces de sang dissimulées par les lourdes mèches noires de Dark sur son visage, si bien qu'il ne fit aucun commentaire quant à son état. Tournant son dos vouté par le poids des années, l'ancêtre pris les devants de la marche, son pas étant encore vif pour son âge. Peu d'entre eux le reconnaissait là, mais il s'agissait pourtant de Ginrei Kuchiki, le grand-père de Byakuya et ancien capitaine de la sixième division. Comme chaque chose en ce monde, Ginrei n'avait pas échappé au temps et ses effets. Il s'était tassé, sa vue avait désormais besoin d'être rehaussée par une paire de lunettes rondes et sa voix n'était plus aussi assurée, mais, comme un excellent vin, il s'était bonifié avec les années. Quand il avait dû laisser la place de capitaine et de chef de clan à la chair de sa chair, il avait de lui-même pris le rôle d'une sorte de maître d'hôtel, afin de devenir l'ombre de sa descendance, son filet de sécurité, le dernier pilier sur lequel il pourrait encore se reposer. Car s'il était devenu plus mielleux que par le passé, Ginrei avait gardé sa force d'esprit et sa clairvoyance. La sénilité ne le guettait pas encore, même si ses os le supportaient un peu moins chaque jour. Et ce fut avec tout le respect qu'on devait à un aîné et ancien capitaine que Kyôraku lui emboîta le pas, portant Dark contre son large torse. Du haut de son mètre quarante cinq et avec ses trente petits kilos, elle ne pesait pas lourd dans les bras épais du barbu, si bien que ce fut sans peine qu'il emprunta plusieurs dédales avant d'accéder à sa chambre et de délicatement la poser sur son futon. Soignant son bras et sa commotion d'un kidô expert, Shunsui fit demi-tour, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres :

— Oh, ne prévenez pas Byakuya de sa présence ici, recommanda-t-il sur le ton du secret. Ca lui fera une belle surprise, je vous assure.

Pas dupe pour deux sous, Ginrei hocha la tête d'un air malicieux. Il ne savait pas exactement qui était cette gamine qui logeait depuis un moment ici car Byakuya l'esquivait dès qu'il essayait de grappiller quelques informations, mais le simple fait que son petit-fils joue à cache-cache le laissait penser qu'il fallait laisser décanter les choses et attendre sagement, dans un petit coin de couloir, observant en silence l'étrange relation qui pouvait les nouer.

— Ne devriez-vous pas être à votre réunion, capitaine Kyôraku ? Je viens moi-même d'y envoyer mon petit-fils à l'instant.

— Ah, c'est vrai. Yama-jii va encore être tout feu tout flamme si ne je fais pas acte de présence… Bon et bien, je vous laisse. Bonne journée à vous.

Ginrei lui fit une petite révérence, peu appuyée pour ne pas trop solliciter son dos engourdi. Refermant doucement le panneau de papier de riz sur une Dark endormie, il raccompagna aimablement Shunsui jusqu'à l'entrée du domaine où Nanao l'attendait.

Ukitake n'avait pas pu assister à la réunion de capitaines pour la raison que tous devinaient. Byakuya, lui, se demandait pourquoi Unohana l'avait fixé du regard quand elle avait annoncé l'incapacité du malade à ramper jusqu'à la salle d'état major. Entre la capitaine de la quatrième qui le zieutait et Shunsui qui rôdait près de chez lui, Byakuya commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur l'état de santé mentale de ses congénères. Il rentra chez lui d'un pas altier mais pressé, désireux de se mettre à l'abri de tous ces regards indiscrets. Il passa le seuil de son domaine en retenant un soupir de satisfaction. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : un bon bain chaud, un repas léger et une grosse nuit de sommeil.

— Byakuya, appela une voix chevrotante.

— Oh, non. Pas ce soir, siffla le noble entre ses dents.

Entendant les pas feutrés de son aïeul venir vers lui, le Kuchiki dépassa sa chambre et se réfugia dans celle d'à côté, là où il pourrait espérer un peu de calme. Trop vieux pour se lancer dans une recherche spirituelle, Ginrei abandonna la partie en voyant la chambre de son petit-fils déserte.

— Bah, je le verrai au dîner, pensa le noble vieillard en quittant les lieux.

Harassé, Byakuya s'adossa au panneau de bois, fermant les paupières sur sa dure journée quelques secondes, comme pour se couper du monde. Il n'eut guère le loisir de s'abandonner au repos qu'une respiration le tira de ses songes. Relevant précipitamment la tête, le Kuchiki manqua de se pincer tant la réalité qui s'étendait sous ses yeux était déroutante. Dark était là, paisiblement endormie dans son lit par il ne savait quelle opération divine.

— Ce n'est pas vrai…

Byakuya avait beau être rationnel et terre à terre, quand il retrouvait son âme sœur confortablement installée dans une chambre qui n'était pas sa destination première, il se mettait à croire au destin. Doucement, dans un doux froissement de hakama, le noble s'approcha d'une démarche féline du futon tiède. Inquiet quant aux traces sombres et sèches sur le visage de Dark, il fit glisser son pouce le long de sa tempe.

— Du sang, comprit-il stoïquement.

Il étudia de près les manches du sweat de Dark couvertes de la poussière rouge des briques de son jardin, mariée à des éclats blanchâtres en lesquels il reconnaissait son mur d'enceinte.

— Elle a essayé d'escalader et serait tombée de l'autre côté ? Non… Elle ne se serait pas autant écorchée sur l'herbe. Elle a dû lâcher prise… Mais quelle folie a pu la pousser à cette escalade impossible ?

D'un geste incontrôlé, il ramena les cheveux rendus poisseux par la coagulation du sang derrière l'oreille de l'inconsciente. Celle-ci ne broncha pas d'un iota sous la caresse, ne réagit pas non plus quand le shoji s'ouvrit deux fois de suite, laissant réapparaître un Byakuya armé d'un tissu et d'une petite coupelle d'eau fraiche. Calmement, il passa le linge humide sur l'arcade ouverte de Dark, ne décelant pourtant aucune plaie sous les traces de sang séché. Byakuya jugea d'un œil coupable les tâches de carmin qui s'étendaient sur l'oreiller et le drap, puis posa un pansement sommaire au-dessus de l'œil de Dark afin de limiter l'épanchement.

— Si elle s'est ouvert le crâne…

Anxieux, le noble amena Dark contre lui afin de pouvoir observer la contusion derrière sa tête. Attrapant le linge imbibé d'eau et de sang, il l'essora rapidement et frotta vigoureusement les cheveux corbeau, décollant les tâches coagulées et emmêlées avec eux. Dark gémit en commençant à donner des signes de conscience, si bien que Byakuya préféra remballer son kit du parfait aide-soignant en quatrième vitesse avant de filer à l'anglaise. Malheureusement pour lui, de fins doigts se refermèrent puissamment sur sa cheville, manquant de le faire tomber. Encore faible, Dark luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

— T'en va pas… pas cette fois, fit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle dégagea son deuxième bras valide des draps et l'envoya agripper le mollet du noble. Byakuya chancela, mais ne daigna toujours pas lui accorder un regard, se tenant droit face au shoji aussi fermé que son visage.

— Ca va, fais pas ton frigo, je ne suis pas là pour pleurer dans tes bras en te suppliant de me reprendre avec toi. Je sais même pas comment j'ai atterri ici.

Elle s'accrocha à la naissance de la cuisse du noble, puis à sa taille jusqu'à finalement pouvoir se mettre debout. Le pas mal assuré, elle se planta devant lui et ferma mollement son poing sur son col :

— Je m'en fous de ce que tu pourrais me dire, de toute manière je sais tout, mais… mais si jamais Jûshirô doit à nouveau s'inquiéter pour toi… Alors là je te massacrerai ta gueule…

Byakuya arqua un sourcil devant le ton audacieux de la jeune âme. Alors la raison pour laquelle elle avait essayé de s'infiltrer chez lui n'était autre qu'un remontage de bretelles ? Il se sentait presque vexé, qu'elle ne soit pas là pour lui, uniquement pour lui. Même si c'était parfaitement normal après le comportement qu'il avait adopté. Néanmoins, un détail le chiffonnait :

— Qu'entends-tu par « je sais tout » ?

Dark eut un sourire partagé entre la douleur et la moquerie :

— Tu crois que j'allais te laisser me jeter comme ça, pauvre pomme ? J'ai mené ma petite enquête, j'ai trouvé le masque sous le futon de ton bureau, et je sais que t'as piqué ton dossier à la quatrième division. Je t'ai observé, tu n'étais pas ton assiette… Je sais que tu es malade, et je suis sûre que c'est pour ça que tu m'as lâchée, pour ne pas que je m'en aperçoive.

Byakuya s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais la vue du sang frais qui dégoulinait à nouveau sur la tempe d'une Dark essoufflée eut raison de sa ténacité. Elle avait failli se tuer en venant ici, il lui devait au moins la vérité. Cela ne changerait rien de toute manière :

— C'est faux, murmura Byakuya.

— Arrête de contredire ! P'tain c'est bien les mecs ça ! On vous met le nez dans vot' merde que vous nous dites encore que c'est pas vous qui l'avez chiée ! Mais je…

La tête lui tourna soudainement. Après plus de vingt quatre heures sans sommeil ni nourriture et une chute de quinze mètres, son corps ne pouvait supporter un excès de colère. Dark tomba à nouveau, mais ce fut deux bras enveloppés de tissu noir qui la réceptionnèrent cette fois-ci. Rendu un peu hagard par la situation, Byakuya l'installa sur son futon, silencieux :

— C'est faux, reprit-il. Je ne suis pas malade, Dark. En réalité… c'est toi. C'est toi qui as eu besoin du masque respiratoire…

— Moi ?

Elle détourna la tête. C'était grotesque, elle se portait comme un charme, ou presque.

— Byakuya, arrête tes conneries, tu veux ? J'suis pas malade. J'te signale que j'en suis à mon deuxième jour de cavale non stop, sans pieuter, sans bouffer, et qu'après une chute de je ne sais combien de mètres, je suis encore opérationnelle. Je suis pas malade, voire même carrément résistante, alors crotte !

Mais Kuchiki secoua la tête pour la désapprouver. Doucement, il expliqua :

— Dark, cette nuit-là… Je me suis réveillé, et quand je t'ai touchée… tu étais froide. Très froide. Tu étais… morte. Ton cœur ne battait plus.

Devant ces explications farfelues, la susnommée lui adressa un regard effaré.

— Nous avions décidé d'ignorer les obstacles que le destin avait mis entre nous, et tu en as payé le prix ce soir-là, continua Byakuya. J'ai tenté de te réanimer, en vain. Alors, en désespoir de cause, j'ai tenté la seule chose que je pouvais faire… Le destin nous voulait séparés, et il n'y a pas de méthode plus radicale que d'en laisser un en vie tout en cloitrant l'autre dans la mort, alors j'ai juré… j'ai juré que s'il te laissait la vie sauve, c'est moi-même qui mettrait une distance entre nous. Je ne croyais pas vraiment au miracle, mais… dès que j'eus formulé cette promesse… tu respirais de nouveau, alors il fallait que j'honore ma part du marché.

Chamboulée, Dark ne put que bredouiller. C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait sorti une excuse aussi minable le matin venu. Il était sous le choc, pris de court, et le teint livide qu'il avait arboré les heures suivantes devaient être dû à l'épreuve qu'il venait de traverser. Encore une fois, il avait dû renoncer à un être cher… Mais des éléments restaient dans l'ombre.

— Mais… la quatrième division… ton dossier médical… J'ai voulu le regarder mais…

— Je n'ai pas de dossier médical à la quatrième division, Dark. Je suis un noble, j'ai un médecin de famille personnel.

— M-Mais Rukia…

— Rukia n'est noble que par adoption, elle ne bénéficie pas de mes avantages.

— Oui mais… tout à l'heure… sous le noyer… on criait comme si tu étais…

— Le noyer ? J'étais simplement assoupi et l'affolement de mon grand-père n'était due qu'à la crainte de mon retard pour ma réunion de capitaines.

Dark avait du mal à croire ce flot de vérités, mais trouva seule l'argument qui confirmait la version de Byakuya. Si elle avait pu sentir sa mort quand son Gigai avait été détruit sur Terre, elle aurait sûrement ressenti quelque chose d'encore plus fort si le noble avait vraiment expiré. Les paroles d'Ukitake, Shunsui et Unohana lui revinrent en mémoire. « Byakuya a parfois des réactions étranges de prime abord ». « Il ne bouge jamais le petit doigt sans avoir une excellente raison ».

— Alors… vu que c'est moi qui ai cru que tu étais malade… c'est ma faute si Jûshirô est…

— Ukitake est malade depuis son enfance, Dark. Il en a vu d'autres, nul besoin de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Encore sonnée, elle leva deux yeux émus sur Byakuya :

— Mais ça veut dire que… tout ce cirque… c'était juste pour me… sauver.

Trop fier pour l'admettre, le noble esquiva :

— Tu comprends à présent pourquoi cette histoire est impossible et que j'y ai mis un terme violent et définitif.

Dark fronça les sourcils, comme si quelque chose lui échappait.

— Souviens-toi. Nous ne sommes pas censés… commença le noble.

— Nous ne sommes pas censés… coupa Dark d'une voix blanche, le regard absent. Sommes pas censés être ensemble…

Ses yeux s'allumèrent soudainement d'un éclat de colère. Elle se dressa de toute sa petite taille et leva son regard de braise au ciel, comme pour s'adresser directement à ce destin qui la détestait :

— Pas censés être ensemble hein ? Mais c'est de votre faute tout ça ! C'est vous qui avez pas été foutus de faire deux âmes sœurs normales ! Pas censés être ensemble ? Foutez-vous de ma gueule ! Si vous ne vouliez pas que ça arrive, il ne fallait pas prendre Hisana ! Il ne fallait pas me tuer à quinze ans ! Je refuse de payer vos pots cassés ! Quand on est pas foutus de faire son travail, on fout la paix à ceux dont on a gâché la vie ! Alors FUCK OFF le destin, hein !

Byakuya assista, scié, à cette plaidoirie aussi spontanée que prenante. Les premiers souvenirs qu'il avait pu partager avec Dark lui revinrent en mémoire. Tout ce qu'il lui avait toujours reproché, tous les défauts qu'il lui attribuait trouvèrent soudainement grâce à ses yeux. Là où il avait vu de l'insolence, il devinait maintenant de la passion. Son sale caractère devint de la dévotion, sa colère de la virulence amoureuse. Byakuya assista, ébahi, à un total renversement de son point de vue sur Dark, progressant au même rythme que la tirade de la jeune fille. Ce n'était plus la gamine insupportable, c'était un bout de jeune femme qui se dressait contre les plus grandes puissances pour lui, pour conquérir, seule, le droit de l'avoir avec elle. Une flammèche raviva son regard gris mauve tandis que son cœur cognait deux coups plus distincts que les autres dans sa poitrine.

Byakuya Kuchiki venait de tomber amoureux.

**Note de l'auteur :** Celui qui j'appelle « doyen Kuchiki » est l'homme qui apparaît par exemple lors de l'adoption de Rukia. Il ressemble pour moi énormément à Ginrei, si bien que j'ai décidé que ce petit vieux à lunettes serait Ginrei quelques années après. Néanmoins, le manga ne précise rien à ce sujet, n'allez pas croire que c'est un fait avéré.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Gûzen to Meiun

**Chapitre 20 : Gûzen to Meiun.**

Sourcils froncés et yeux levés au ciel, Dark semblait attendre une réponse divine à son coup de sang. Un orage, un coup de tonnerre, une pluie de grêlons, peut-être ? Mais non, rien ne venait lui donner le change.

— Punaise, je viens de moucher une puissance céleste, dit-elle. Je suis trop forte.

Satisfaite sans pour autant être complètement rassurée, Dark laissa retomber ses poings serrés le long de son corps. Ce n'était pas fini, elle le savait. Le destin avait sûrement encore un coup à jouer, mais pour le moment, elle n'aspirait qu'à une trêve. Lâchant un soupir d'épuisement, la brunette reporta machinalement son regard sur un Byakuya qui ne devait pas encore croire à ce qui venait de se passer. Une gamine qui engueule copieusement les forces divines, à son humble avis, c'était de l'inédit. Mais quand Dark souleva ses paupières sur le noble, le visage qu'il arborait lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc.

— Euh, Byakuya ? lâcha-t-elle dans sa surprise.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment interpréter ce nouveau visage, mais le Kuchiki semblait avoir complètement changé sous son masque de froideur superficielle. Ses yeux, surtout. Ses yeux brillaient et avaient délaissé leur habituel voile d'ombres noires. Son regard sibérien s'était paré d'une multitude de petites étincelles et était même… embrasé ? Sa peau de porcelaine semblait avoir retrouvé l'éclat qu'elle avait avant d'être ternie par la douleur du deuil. Il venait de devenir plus beau encore qu'il ne l'était déjà, réanimé par un sentiment de vie, de bonheur, qui opérait en lui de doux changements. Dark resta comme deux ronds de flan devant cette beauté qui aurait fait détourner les yeux de Narcisse de son miroir, légèrement rougissante. Le revirement chromatique de ses joues n'échappa pas à Byakuya qui se fit une joie de titiller la jeune fille :

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il innocemment alors que Dark secouait la tête comme pour faire partir les pigments vermeilles qui coloraient son visage.

— R-rien !

Merde, elle réagissait comme une gamine qui rencontrait l'idole sur les posters de sa chambre. Pathétique. Se redonnant un peu contenance en faisant mine de lisser les plis de ses vêtements, Dark se retourna vers son âme sœur, poings sur les hanches, encore bien rose de visage :

— Bon, maintenant que j'ai vaincu les superpuissances de ce monde, j'attends des excuses pour m'avoir jetée comme une chaussette ! Et sale en plus, la chaussette.

Byakuya la regarda, complètement scié. Elle ne lâchait donc jamais le morceau ? Il soupira :

— Très bien. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour me bagarrer avec toi ce soir. Je m'excuse.

Dark ouvrit un œil :

— Ca manque d'émotion, recommence. Et tant que t'y es, fais-moi un petit couplet pour me rappeler à quel point je suis forte et magnifique.

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut un oreiller en pleine tête et tomba en arrière. Dégageant le coussin d'une main, Dark allait sortir quelques monstruosités bien senties pour manifester l'offense faite à sa superbe personne quand la vue du visage de Byakuya à quelques centimètres du sien la réduisit au silence. Le fourbe avait profité de sa chute pour avancer sur le futon et se placer au-dessus d'elle à quatre pattes, lui laissant l'opportunité de reluquer par l'ouverture de son yukata par la même occasion.

— C'est pas du jeu, murmura-t-elle alors qu'une paire de lèvres souples se posaient dans son cou.

Maudissant un petit millier de fois la pigmentation de ses joues qui semblaient vouloir réitérer l'imitation d'une tomate bien mûre, Dark en oublia de retenir un gémissement quand un point particulier de sa nuque fut titillé. Les lèvres du brun se posèrent successivement sur l'os de sa mâchoire et sa joue chaude, rejoignant petit à petit leurs consœurs. La bouche de Byakuya épousa finalement sa jumelle, lui promulguant sa chaleur. Dark ne réagit que peu, car la fatigue associée à ce sentiment de bien-être finirent par lui offrir le sommeil réparateur dont elle avait tant besoin. Savourant la vue d'une Dark endormie sous son corps, Byakuya repoussa quelques mèches sombres qui barraient son visage et s'allongea à ses côtés, logeant son menton dans le creux de son épaule pour ne plus respirer que son parfum, enserrant sa taille d'un bras possessif.

— Elle n'est pas fichue d'esquiver un coussin, et pourtant on dirait qu'elle vient bien de triompher du destin lui-même… Quel paradoxe, songea-t-il en s'assoupissant.

Et pour cause. Lors de leur premier baiser, leurs réiatsus s'étaient comme mutuellement repoussés, comme s'ils se sentaient menacés. Après tout, comme l'avait expliqué Ukitake, leurs âmes étaient comme des jumelles et s'étaient reconnues, sachant d'instinct qu'elles n'étaient pas faites pour s'associer. Mais le noble sentait maintenant que son rythme spirituel était en parfaite harmonie avec celui qui pulsait près de lui. Et ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard. Dark avait réussi. Dark avait vaincu le destin.

Dark grimaça en pestant. Elle croisa les jambes, les décroisa, essaya de caler sa tête, tenta de se recroqueviller, en vain. Aucune position n'était confortable. Décidemment, ce n'était vraiment pas facile de dormir sur une chaise.

… une chaise ?

Ouvrant les yeux sur l'incohérence, Dark manqua de pousser un cri quand elle se vit assise sur une simple chaise de bois dans une haute salle dans laquelle étaient disposés un nombre incalculable de livres, tous noirs ou bleus, rangés alternativement. De forme ronde, la grande bibliothèque montait jusqu'au plafond où était suspendu un lustre orné de bougies fondues. Une grande échelle était posée contre les innombrables étagères et il flottait dans l'air une odeur de vieille librairie. Devant Dark se dressait un très haut meuble de bois semblable au pupitre d'un juge de par sa coupe et son inclinaison. Derrière lui siégeait un homme nullement troublé par la présence de l'âme, à l'aspect étrange. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun foncé et deux larmes sombres étaient dessinées sous eux. Un maquillage de traits rouges ornait le bord de ses paupières à demi closes. Le fin visage de l'homme était paré d'une masse de cheveux clairs ramenés en arrière, incroyablement fins et légers. Vêtu d'un hakama décoré de bandes d'or, l'étranger avait devant lui deux livres ouverts, l'un déjà couvert d'une écriture noire et régulière dont les pages se tournaient seules, et un autre, à sa droite, dont les tracés bleus se faisaient par l'autonomie d'une plume couleur océan. Les beaux yeux de l'homme virevoltaient d'un grimoire à l'autre, comme s'il comparait. A vrai dire, en y regardant de plus près, Dark aurait juré que le bouquin en cours d'écriture reproduisait les mêmes mots que son congénère déjà achevé.

— Es-tu réveillée ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix douce sans lever les yeux de ses œuvres.

Dark sursauta en comprenant que c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait, puis bégaya :

— O-Où suis-je ?

— A la Tenshokan (*1).

— Tenshokan ?

— La bibliothèque divine. C'est ici qu'est relatée chaque journée qui passe dans ce monde.

— Quoi ? Tout ce qu'on fait, vous l'écrivez ?

L'inconnu daigna enfin poser ses yeux sombres sur elle, l'air indifférent. Il posa sa main sur le livre noir déjà écrit :

— Pas vraiment. Tout est déjà écrit à l'avance dans des livres comme celui-ci, le Kongohon. (*2) Quant à celui qui s'écrit actuellement, il s'agit du Genzaihon (*3).

— Euh… Et vous, vous êtes ?

— Mon nom est Gûzen. Je suis celui que vous appelez communément « Destin ». Mon rôle est de vérifier que les versions du Kongohon et du Genzaihon coïncident, et de rectifier de ma propre main ce qui va de travers.

— Le Destin… alors depuis le début c'est vous qui… commença Dark, subjuguée par la colère d'avoir enfin un ennemi de chair. Impassible, Gûzen leva la main pour l'apaiser.

— Je ne suis pas entièrement responsable. Je ne suis pas seul à gérer la Tenshokan.

— Pas seul ?

— Il y a mon frère jumeau, dont le rôle est de me déranger dans mon travail pour créer des choses qui n'auraient pas dû arriver. Il se nomme Meiun, « Hasard », pour vous. Il est convoqué comme toi aujourd'hui, si bien qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à apparaître à ma gauche selon le Kongohon.

Une plume couleur de sang apparut, sortie de nulle part, et se planta dans le Genzaihon comme une fléchette sur sa cible, grattant nerveusement le papier, l'écorchant même alors qu'une écriture de sang cavalait sur une ligne. Gûzen soupira alors que son jumeau, tout de carmin vêtu, apparaissait sur sa droite.

— Haha ! Tu t'y attendais pas, hein, Gûzen ? J'étais censé apparaitre de l'autre côté, pas vrai ? Mais je suis comme ça moi, je suis le Hasard, après tout ! rit Meiun.

Dark assista, ébahie, à l'entrée en scène de ce deuxième hurluberlu.

— Dark, si tu es ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que mon frère et moi-même avons entendu ta colère tout à l'heure, fit calmement Gûzen dont les cheveux ornés de plumes flottaient doucement dans son mouvement de tête.

— Si vous m'avez fait venir pour me dire que je dois pas être avec Byakuya, vous pouvez aller vous faire cuir un œuf !

Gûzen soupira alors que Meiun étirait un sourire moqueur.

— Ce n'est pas pour ça, fit le Destin. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

Prenant le lourd Genzaihon sur ses genoux, Gûzen fit se suspendre la plume d'un effleurement de doigts et fouilla quelques pages en arrière.

— Voici, Dark, un extrait de l'histoire entre toi et Byakuya.

Il retourna le livre vers la jeune fille. La susnommée écarquilla les yeux. Au lieu de la douce plume bleue qui devrait couvrir toute la page, des intermittences carmin la raturaient, aussitôt contrées, comme si les deux encres s'affrontaient.

— Meiun s'est manifesté le jour où vos âmes ont été créées, expliqua Gûzen. C'est ce qui fait que vous n'êtes pas des âmes sœurs normales. Par la suite, je n'ai eu de cesse d'essayer de faire rentrer les choses dans l'ordre, mais Meiun s'est pris d'affection pour Byakuya et toi, et il n'a pas arrêté de contrer tous mes plans. Là où je vous voulais séparés, il vous réunissait en t'envoyant prématurément à Soul Society. Quand je veux prendre ta vie, il réveille Byakuya qui te sauve. Lorsque je sème la discorde, vous vous réconciliez d'un baiser.

Il se leva alors de son imposant siège de bois sculpté et salua Dark d'une manière respectueuse, s'inclinant au même rythme que son jumeau demeuré silencieux.

— Nous sommes désolés, vous n'avez été que les instruments d'une guerre entre frères.

— Après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, on a compris qu'on avait vraiment tout faux, fit Meiun, plus sérieux que tout à l'heure.

— Et… Et donc qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant pour Byakuya et moi ? fit Dark, impressionnée et méfiante.

— Nous allons vous offrir la seule chose que vous pourriez obtenir de nous, fit Gûzen, énigmatique.

D'un commun accord avec son jumeau, le Destin et le Hasard joignirent leurs mains, et une plume argentée naquit de leurs paumes unies. Doucement, Gûzen la posa à côté de sa sœur bleue sur le Genzaihon.

— Nous allons vous laisser écrire votre propre histoire, sans intervenir, expliqua Gûzen alors que la plume de neige commençait doucement à tracer quelques lettres encore hésitantes.

— C-comment ça ? On fait ce qu'on veut maintenant alors ? Sans avoir à craindre que vous nous tombiez dessus ?

— C'est exact.

— Faut prendre ça comme un dédommagement pour le jour où je suis intervenu à la création de vos âmes, fit négligemment Meiun.

— Mais… le fait que je vous engueule, et que vous décidiez de nous laisser vivre tout seuls, c'était pas écrit à l'avance dans le Kongohon ? demanda Dark.

La très judicieuse question laissa muets les deux frères jumeaux qui échangèrent un regard blasé. Gûzen, peu enclin à se laisser rabattre le caquet deux fois en une journée, feuilleta une liasse de pages vierges dans le Kongohon, prise en sandwich entre deux parties écrites. L'air légèrement surpris, il expliqua :

— Rien n'a été écrit à ce sujet. Il faut croire que la vie avait décidé depuis toujours de vous laisser mener votre vie comme bon vous semble.

— On est pas autorisé à lire le futur, alors on pouvait pas savoir. C'est assez paradoxal parce qu'on a beau être le Hasard et le Destin, on sait même pas ce qu'on va bouffer demain ! fit Meiun. Allez, bon vent !

Il abaissa rapidement le bras et, sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, un large tunnel noir s'ouvrit sous la chaise de Dark qui ne put que se cramponner à son siège en hurlant de peur.

— Ah les salauds ! Même pas un au revoir ! beugla Dark en se redressant dans le futon.

Violemment tiré de son sommeil, Byakuya sursauta en regardant son âme sœur d'un air interdit.

— Ah… c'est rien, fit Dark, embarrassée. Rendors-toi, susurra-t-elle au noble en se blottissant contre lui.

Byakuya se rallongea militairement sur le futon moelleux, priant intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas toutes les nuits pareil.

Une tasse de thé au jasmin fumante entre les mains, Ukitake regardait d'un air absent son infusion, comme s'il espérait que les vaguelettes ridant l'eau se transforment en un écran qui donnerait sur Dark et Byakuya. Exaspéré, Shunsui soupira :

— Tu te fais trop de souci, Ukitake. Je t'ai dit que tout allait bien. Il n'y a qu'à écouter leurs réiatsus pour le savoir.

— Oui, tu as raison mais…

Il fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux sur son ami :

— Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris d'introduire Dark chez lui en douce ? Avec la complicité de Ginrei en plus !

Kyôraku fit la moue en prenant un air innocent :

— Bah quoi ? Ce n'était pas une bonne idée ?

— Pas vraiment. On ne pouvait pas savoir comment Byakuya réagirait, c'était dangereux ! Et puis, s'il est réellement malade, ça pourrait nuire à sa santé !

— Je ne suis pas d'accord, fit le buveur de saké en ajustant son chapeau. L'effet de surprise, il n'y a que ça qui marche sur lui. Et puis, j'étais sûr qu'une fois qu'il comprendrait qu'elle a remué ciel et terre pour lui, jamais il n'aurait eu le cœur de la chasser. C'est un cœur tendre, au final. Quant à sa maladie… eh bien, disons que je crois autant le capitaine Kuchiki malade que la capitaine Soi Fon dotée d'une poitrine astronomique.

— Kyôraku ! Ce ne sont pas des manières pour parler d'une dame, intima Jûshirô. Mais je dois avouer que je m'inquiète peut-être pour rien… Byakuya est résistant…

- Tu vois ! fit Shunsui, victorieux. M'est avis que Dark a déjà dû lever le voile sur ce mystère.

L'alité prit une gorgée de thé, la sensation de la boisson chaude se répandant à travers son corps allégeant l'engourdissement qui alourdissait ses membres. Après être resté aussi longtemps immobile dans son lit d'hôpital, Jûshirô n'aspirait qu'à une chose : retourner à la vie active. Jamais il n'avait été absent aussi longtemps, et il doutait que Sentarô et Kiyone puissent encore tenir le rythme seuls.

— Au fait, réalisa soudainement le capitaine à fleurs, Unohana t'as dit quand est-ce que tu pourrais sortir ? Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme depuis quelques jours, non ?

— Ah, oui ! Je pourrais sortir prochainement, juste le temps d'organiser les papiers de sortie. Je suis content, je n'en pouvais plus de rester là à rien faire !

— Ah, tu vas avoir de quoi t'occuper en retournant à ta division… J'ai eu beau essayer d'aider un peu Sentarô et Kiyone, ils sont infernaux. Même Zaraki doit être plus apte qu'eux à gérer une division.

— Tu es bien placé pour parler, c'est Nanao qui fait tout chez toi.

Shunsui sifflota en trouvant un soudain intérêt au plafond. Jûshirô sourit, touché que son ami ait essayé de prendre en charge une partie de son travail. Même si le résultat ne serait certainement pas reluisant…

— Bah, c'est le geste qui compte, songea Ukitake en vidant un peu plus sa tasse. Et puis, je suppose que c'est naturel pour nous de s'entraider… Après tout, nous sommes aussi des âmes sœurs.

*1 Tenshokan : « bibliothèque divine »  
*2 Kongohon : « livre de ce qu'il y a à venir »  
*3 Genzaihon : « livre du présent »

**Note de l'auteur :** Traduction du titre du chapitre : « Hasard et Destin ». « To » est une particule d'énumération japonaise, ce n'est pas ici le mot « to » anglais qui signifie le but.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Refus

**Chapitre 21 : Refus.**

Dark se réveilla dans la tiédeur des draps de Byakuya, le cœur niché dans un écrin de plénitude. Soulevant courageusement une paupière, le flot de lumière passant par le shoji entrouvert agressa ses pupilles et perça le voile de sommeil qui planait encore sur elles, tirant à la jeune fille une plainte discrète. Les rayons encore trop orangés pour être tardifs indiquèrent qu'il était encore tôt. Huit, neuf heures peut-être. Et pourtant, le compagnon de chambrée de la brune manquait déjà à l'appel, laissant derrière lui une masse de draps froissés et froids. Exaspérée par cette manie de quitter un lit si moelleux d'aussi bonne heure, Dark philosopha un moment sur le sens de la vie, qui était à son goût étroitement lié à la qualité du sommier et à la quantité de nourriture ingurgitée. Toute à ses doléances, ce furent des ombres interrompant brièvement la lumière braquée sur elle, accompagnées de murmures, qui la tirèrent de sa litanie :

— N'insistez pas, siffla une voix reconnaissable entre mille, trop noble pour être banale.

— Allons, ne voulez-vous donc pas m'en dire plus long ?

— Non !

Les pas feutrés se firent plus forts et plus pressés. Faisant demi-tour, Byakuya passa à nouveau devant sa chambre, suivi de près par une silhouette voûtée à la voix taquine et chevrotante.

— J'espère que vous êtes conscients que vous ne pourrez pas l'abriter sous le toit Kuchiki indéfiniment sans donner de raison au clan, susurra Ginrei, avide de détails.

— J'ai peut-être des devoirs envers ma famille, mais il me semble encore avoir le droit d'héberger qui je veux sans avoir à m'expliquer. Allons ! Suis-je le chef de ce clan ou un accusé à son interrogatoire ?

Impérieux, Byakuya coupa une nouvelle fois le flot lumineux et s'en alla. Resté derrière, Ginrei eut un rire amusé :

— Bon sang… Il est toujours aussi têtu…

Malin comme un singe et tout aussi butté, le doyen du clan coula son regard vers la chambre de son petit-fils :

— Peut-être serait-ce encore mieux de recueillir des informations à la source, songea-t-il en esquissant un pas en direction de Dark qui le regardait d'un air étonné.

— N'y songez même pas ! lança la voix lointaine de Byakuya qui devinait avec l'aisance que donne l'habitude les pensées de son grand-père.

— Ah, vraiment… soupira Ginrei, s'avouant momentanément vaincu.

Frustré de ne pas en savoir plus long que la veille, le vieillard fit demi-tour, décrétant à voix basse qu'un bon thé le remettrait d'aplomb.

Restée dans le futon, Dark ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui se passait. Ne sachant pas vraiment s'il valait mieux aller voir l'ancêtre ou sagement demander des explications au chef de clan, la brune pesa brièvement le pour et le contre, le menton entre deux doigts :

— Hm… Pour peu que le vieux l'ait mis de mauvaise humeur, Byakuya ne m'expliquera rien du tout… D'un autre côté, aller parler audit vieux suppose bouger du lit… C'est trop cruel.

Le retour inopiné de Byakuya dans sa chambre trancha son dilemme. Visiblement de mauvais poil, le noble ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs, puis trouva finalement son bonheur en la personne de ses chères mitaines qu'il enfila nerveusement.

— Encore une fois, j'ai l'impression de faire partie de la tapisserie… songea Dark.

Prudemment, elle se permit un petit raclement de gorge, histoire de dire au noble de manière détournée « coucou, j'existe ! ». Byakuya daigna poser sur elle un regard tout droit importé du permafrost :

— Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il, la voix chargée de menaces et de mauvaise humeur.

— Euh… non, rien… bonjour, quoi… bégaya Dark en lui faisant un innocent signe de la main, forçant un sourire.

Les traces de draps imprimées sur la joue de la jeune fille et les épis se dressant un peu partout à travers la masse de ses cheveux de jais atténuèrent un peu l'énervement du noble. Il fallait dire que Ginrei ne l'avait pas raté. Déjà que le noble était tout sauf frais le matin, être tiré du lit par son collant grand-père qui regardait Dark d'un air goguenard en le martelant de questions, allant même jusqu'à le harceler par la porte de la salle de bain quand il prenait sa douche, l'avait rendu quelque peu irascible.… Un tête à tête avec l'aïeul n'était pas vraiment l'idée qu'il se faisait de son premier matin avec Dark.

— C'était qui, le vieux ? Son visage me dit quelque chose…

Byakuya parut légèrement désemparé par la question de la jeune fille. Peu enclin à subir un deuxième bombardement de questions, Kuchiki fit preuve de sagesse et capitula sans opposer de résistance :

— Le « vieux », comme tu dis, est mon grand-père. Tu l'as vu l'autre jour quand tu as tenté d'escalader le mur d'enceinte.

Dark pâlit un tantinet. Elle n'était là que depuis à peine vingt-quatre heures, et déjà elle manquait juste un poil de décence en parlant d'un parent de Byakuya. Jeu, set et match.

— Ah, désolée. J'ai entendu un peu votre conversation quand vous êtes passés devant la chambre… Dis-moi, est-ce que… est-ce que je gêne, ici ? Ton grand-père parlait… comme si je n'étais pas à ma place, c'est le cas ?

Encore une fois pris de cours, le noble retourna à son tiroir, y remuant tout de fond en comble comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

— Ce n'est pas ça, dit-il du bout des lèvres. Enfin pas exactement.

Cette question l'emmerdait, très vraisemblablement. Il ne se sentait ni le courage ni l'humeur d'aborder ce point maintenant, alors qu'on avait déjà tellement titillé ses nerfs ce matin. Ce n'était pas l'idée qu'il se faisait de sa matinée, vraiment pas.

— Comment ça « pas exactement » ?

Son système nerveux était à deux doigts de l'implosion, et pourtant elle insistait. Gamine écervelée.

— Je sais que je te fais chier, alors plus vite tu me répondras, plus vite t'auras la paix.

Blasé au sommet, Byakuya laissa négligemment basculer sa tête en arrière, légèrement inclinée, juste de quoi faire entrer le visage de Dark dans son champ de vision. Harassé, le noble céda une fois encore :

— Les règles de Soul Society sont très strictes quant aux résidents du Seireitei. « Seuls peuvent y vivre les Shinigamis et leur famille », or tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre.

Voilà, la bombe était lâchée. Psychologiquement, le noble prépara ses tympans à une forte augmentation du volume sonore environnant, qui s'apparenterait à un discours enflammé et anarchiste de Dark sur le fait que n'importe qui devrait avoir le droit de vivre au milieu des plus pures âmes. Est-ce qu'il avait des aspirines, au moins ?

— Oh, ce n'est que ça ?

La sobriété de la réponse électrisa Byakuya. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, il fixa sa jeune compagne d'un air étrange.

— Me dévisage pas comme ça, marmonna Dark, gênée. Je m'attendais à un truc vraiment grave moi, continua-t-elle mélancoliquement, tapotant la couverture sur ses genoux pour faire signe au noble d'approcher.

Carrément plongé dans une autre dimension où Ginrei était loquace et Dark réfléchie, l'héritier avança plus par automatisme que par pure volonté et se retrouva, un peu malgré lui, allongé sur le futon, la tête sagement posée sur les genoux de la jeune fille qui s'amusait à faire couler ses cheveux entre ses doigts, tels des affluents d'encre qui rejoignaient une mer profonde et sombre.

— En fait, murmura Dark, ça me plaît assez de ne pas avoir le droit de vivre ici.

— Comment ?

Le regard azuré de la brune plongea dans la rivière noire étalée sur ses genoux, remplissant la moindre cavité creusée par les replis de draps de son sillage fin. Noyée dans cet océan d'encre opaque, Dark continua :

— Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, je n'ai rien fait. Jûshirô et Shunsui se sont pris d'affection pour moi, Unohana me materne presque, et toi tu…

Elle eut un petit sourire. Enumérer tout ce que Byakuya avait fait pour elle depuis sa mort lui aurait pris la journée, à son humble avis.

— Tous les quatre, vous n'avez pas arrêté d'être aux petits soins pour moi, alors j'aime bien cette idée de ne pas avoir le droit de rester au Seireitei à moins de lui offrir une contrepartie.

— Une contrepartie ?

— Oui. Si vous, les Shinigamis, pouvez vivre au cœur de Soul Society, c'est parce que vous apportez quelque chose en échange. Vous protégez votre monde, et en compensation, vous vivez là où c'est le plus confortable.

— Tu ne veux quand même pas…

— Si. Je veux devenir Shinigami. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'avais une autre alternative. Et puis, ce serait une manière de rendre au Seireitei ce qu'il m'a donné et ce qu'il me donnera, tu ne trouves pas ?

Accompagnés d'un froncement de sourcils, les yeux gris-mauve du noble remontèrent sur Dark et s'ancrèrent à ses pupilles ténébreuses. La seule autre option à ce dilemme serait de l'adopter au sein du clan Kuchiki, mais Byakuya savait d'avance que la réponse de ses pairs serait non. Pour Hisana, il leur avait forcé la main. Pour Rukia, ce fut encore plus dur, et s'il n'avait réussi ces deux fois-là, ce n'était que parce que quelques cœurs tendres écoutés de tous avaient compris l'amour que leur chef éprouvait pour sa femme, ou l'attachement qu'il avait pour la promesse faite sur son lit de mort. Mais pour Dark, il n'avait aucune excuse. Aux yeux de tous, c'était une gamine qui séjournait sans raison au clan, et Byakuya ne se sentait pas la force d'assumer sa relation avec quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et aux origines si honteuses. Pas encore. D'un autre côté, l'idée de voir Dark devenir Shinigami ne l'emballait pas plus que ça. C'était beaucoup de travail, les études étaient longues et les diplômes durs à décrocher. Les places étaient chères à l'Académie de Shin'ô, et les élèves étaient souvent sans pitié entre eux. Et même si Dark réussissait tout ça, il ne supportait pas l'idée de la savoir sur un champ de bataille. Elle n'avait aucune aptitude au combat, quel type qu'il soit, et n'avait pas non plus un réiatsu à faire pâlir un Menos. Outre la capacité d'absorption spirituelle dont elle avait fait preuve, Dark était une âme parfaitement normale, voire faible.

— Ca ira.

La voix presque douce de la brune ramena le Kuchiki à la réalité. La nuque toujours confortablement calée sur les genoux de Dark, la jeune fille appuya doucement son front contre le sien :

— Ca ira, répéta-t-elle. Laisse-moi faire, laisse-moi conquérir ma place auprès de toi.

Saisi, le noble se surprit à murmurer à son tour :

— Ce ne sera pas facile, susurra-t-il en coinçant une mèche rebelle entre ses doigts fins.

— Bah, rien ne l'est jamais, dans la vie, fit Dark en se redressant, d'humeur philosophique.

Par reflex, elle essaya de coiffer les épis qu'elle sentait dressés sur sa tête, et qui devaient lui faire ressembler à une échappée de l'asile. Essayant désespérément de lisser ses cheveux épais avec ses doigts pour seul renfort, Dark ne remarqua pas le regard de Byakuya fermement arrimé sur elle, regard qui avait si radicalement changé depuis hier.

Avant que la passion virulente de Dark n'éclate sous ses yeux, Byakuya ne portait sur elle qu'un regard salvateur, parfois désespéré, souvent glacé. Dès le moment où il l'avait vue, il avait compris que quelque chose les unissait, sans réussir à déterminer quoi, et le Kuchiki s'y était accroché, voyant là sa dernière bouée au milieu de la mer tumultueuse de sa solitude. Et il avait nagé vers elle, de toutes ses forces, sans se préoccuper de qui elle était vraiment. Homme ou femme, gamin des rues ou noble héritière, Byakuya se fichait éperdument de qui elle était. C'était juste sa dernière chance, et il s'était accroché à ce pressentiment, cette sensation étrange entre eux, l'unique preuve que quelque chose lui destinait Dark, la seule chose tangible sur laquelle son cœur reposait dans un équilibre précaire. Mais c'était différent désormais. Ce n'était plus une bouée de sauvetage, c'était Dark. Dark et son sale caractère, Dark et ses mauvaises manières, Dark et son penchant pour les beuglantes, Dark et ses yeux d'encre. Destinés ou non, le Kuchiki n'y accordait plus de crédit. Il ne voulait plus n'importe quelle bouée, il voulait Dark, uniquement Dark.

— M'énerve !

La voix un tantinet agacée de son âme sœur sortit Byakuya de ses pensées. Les épis couleur de riz sauvage avaient encore remporté haut la main la bataille contre leur ennemi juré : le peigne. Envoyant promener le petit objet de plastique trouvé dans la rue quelques années plus tôt, Dark soupira bruyamment.

— Tu t'y prends mal, lâcha Byakuya, dépité devant la coupe matinale de sa chère et tendre.

Noblement, il se releva et attrapa sa propre brosse à cheveux en argent qui trônait fièrement sur un meuble adjacent. S'agenouillant derrière Dark, il glissa ses doigts sous une mèche sombre, créant un support de chair sur lequel vinrent se frotter les poils doux de la brosse. Découvrant par la même occasion la nuque pâle de Dark, Byakuya s'abima dans la contemplation de ce cou gracile, parsemé d'un unique grain de beauté provocateur à la portée quasiment érotique tant il soulignait avec charme les lignes fines de la naissance des épaules étroites de la jeune fille. Sagement postée devant lui, Dark s'inquiéta quelque peu en sentant que le noble coiffait toujours la même mèche dans un rythme qui ne cessait de faiblir, comme s'il partait loin dans ses songes. N'osant pas bouger, elle se contenta d'attendre, s'attardant sur la décoration sobre et délicate de la chambre de Byakuya. Les murs étaient couverts d'un papier de riz bleuté sur lequel s'épanouissaient des branches sombres ornées de quelques fleurs de cerisier. Quelques flocons de neige dansaient parfois avec les pétales, créant une harmonie de couleurs pastelles qui séduisait l'œil.

Un souffle chaud sur sa nuque l'électrisa alors que Byakuya posait ses lèvres à la base de son cuir chevelu, tirant légèrement sur la manche de sa veste large pour en dégager une épaule qui passa sous la domination des lèvres enfiévrées du noble. Se voûtant par reflex comme pour échapper à cette bouche avide qui descendait sur elle, Dark sentit deux bras passer autour de sa taille pour la maintenir contre un torse large. Un minuscule recoin de l'esprit de Byakuya clamait encore que ce n'était pas un comportement à avoir avec une jeune fille encore innocente, mais la voix se faisait de plus en plus lointaine, chutant comme le reste de son être du côté du désir pur. Il était un homme, après tout, et si son cœur était désormais comblé, son corps, lui, sortait tout juste d'un long sommeil, affamé. Peu à peu, le noble redécouvrait des sensations qu'il croyait enterrées depuis longtemps avec le corps de sa défunte épouse, cherchant ses marques sur une chair encore inconnue qu'il voulait sienne. La luxure avait établi son siège dans son esprit et diffusait maintenant ses volontés à travers tout son être, l'écho de ses ordres enflammant chacun de ses membres, faisant vibrer la corde de son désir. Son ventre palpitait.

— Ah ! Je crois qu'on m'appelle ! cria soudainement Dark quand les mains de Byakuya s'aventurèrent sur son aine.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise totale, la jeune fille se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte nobiliaire et se rua dehors, percutant le shoji de sa hanche dans son empressement. Resté complètement ahuri sur le futon, Byakuya demeura seul avec sa frustration.

— L-Le con ! bégaya Dark, encore rougissante de la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu.  
Ayant trouvé refuge dans une salle de bain au carrelage blanc, la jeune âme faisait les cent pas, une main plaquée sur sa bouche, l'autre agrippée à sa veste. Encore sous le choc du revirement de situation, elle ne cessait de marmonner, arpentant le dallage immaculé de ses pieds nus :

— Punaise mais comment on a pu passer d'une brosse à cheveux… à ça ?

Byakuya avait révélé une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, aussi saisissante qu'insoupçonnée. D'accord, c'était un homme dans la force de l'âge, mais Dark ne s'attendait pas à être confrontée à ce genre de désirs si tôt, ni même à les susciter.

— Et merde on saute pas sur les gens comme ça ! Il aurait pu… je sais pas moi… envoyer un sms pour prévenir tiens ! Ou un carton d'invitation ! « Byakuya Kuchiki a l'honneur de vous informer qu'il aimerait vous grimper dessus aussi tôt que faire se peut », ça pète comme lettre !

Elle eut un rire nerveux. Bien sûr, son raisonnement était grotesque, et elle le savait, mais raconter n'importe quoi l'aidait à évacuer la peur qu'elle avait eue. Retrouvant son sérieux, ses yeux s'accentuèrent dans une expression de tristesse :

— Je vais pas pouvoir jouer au chat et à la souris très longtemps… Déjà qu'il doit m'en vouloir à mort de m'être barrée comme ça… Surtout avec l'excuse pourrie que je lui ai sortie…

Elle se passa une main sur le visage, avisant la baignoire d'eau chaude qu'elle avait pris la liberté de préparer. Bien qu'encore un peu réticente à se dévêtir, la tentation d'un bain chaud et relaxant eut raison de sa pudeur, et l'eau apaisante accueillit bientôt son corps tendu en son sein. Poussant un soupir de satisfaction, Dark plongea quelques secondes, puis émergea et ramena ses cheveux en arrière, appuyant sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire de marbre. Bien que plus relaxée, les dernières images de sa matinée tournoyaient encore dans sa tête telles des feuilles mortes que l'on chasse de son jardin et que le vent ramène toujours :

— Si je le laisse faire, il va…

Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres alors que son esprit partait des années en arrière, la ramenant sur Terre lors d'un jour d'un pluie. Le cœur de Dark s'emballa en reconnaissant les lieux, si bien qu'elle ferma les yeux sur les nuages sombres de son imaginaire, s'exhortant au calme. La gorge nouée, elle s'enfonça dans l'eau trouble de la baignoire et de ses souvenirs, les flots du bain et de la pluie s'entremêlant pour effacer la limite entre le rêve et la réalité, plongeant Dark dans un abîme de passé douloureux.

— Je ne peux pas… murmura-t-elle.


	22. Chapitre 22 :Être un homme auprès de toi

**Chapitre 22 : Être un homme auprès de toi.**

Dark éternua bruyamment, sursautant dans l'eau froide de son bain. Les remous créés par les mouvements de son corps heurtèrent les parois de marbre de la baignoire, les submergeant quelques fois pour s'écraser au sol dans un bruit liquide.

— Merde, je me suis endormie.

L'eau chaude si relaxante était devenue glacée au contact de l'air, si bien que Dark sentait sa gorge prise dans un carcan et sa tête sur le point d'exploser.

— C'est pas vrai… c'est bien le moment de chopper un rhume tiens. Atchoum !

Frottant ses yeux encore ensommeillés, Dark quitta l'eau gelée, le froid mordant de la salle de bain agressant un peu plus sa peau d'albâtre. Grelottante, elle se réfugia dans une large serviette et se sécha brièvement, regagnant au plus vite son yukata.

— Combien de temps j'ai pioncé ? Ohlala, et l'autre qui doit tirer la gueule… Journée de merde.

Aventurant un œil par l'embrasure de la porte, Dark sortit et traversa une petite chambre avant de débarquer sur le couloir ouvert qui courait tout autour de la demeure Kuchiki. Éblouie par le Soleil, elle abrita ses yeux et resta un moment sur place, assise, les pieds effleurant l'herbe, laissant les derniers rayons dorés chasser le froid mordant de son bain éternisé. Calmée et réchauffée, elle soupira :

— Bordel… comment je vais justifier ma fuite de tout à l'heure moi ? Il avait l'air à fond dedans en plus… Fait chier.

Éternuant à nouveau, Dark ramena ses jambes et se releva, la nuit commençant à trop poindre pour laisser encore place à la chaleur du jour. Préférant se mettre au lit avant qu'une vilaine fièvre ne se déclare, elle n'eut de cesse de ressasser les derniers évènements. Toutes les mésaventures qui lui étaient tombées dessus, tous ces problèmes qui se dressaient soudainement devant elle lui firent regretter l'époque où Byakuya ne dardait sur elle qu'un regard froid et curieux, l'œil d'un homme posé sur un autre, un confrère, des yeux scrutateurs sans arrière pensée, sans ambigüité, sans désirs refoulés. Un regard bien différent que celui qu'il avait fait glisser le long de son corps un peu plus tôt, et dans lequel couvait un feu qu'elle avait allumé et dont elle n'assumait pas d'être l'attiseuse. Le front chaud et le sommeil la gagnant à nouveau, elle murmura pour elle-même :

— C'était tellement plus facile… d'être un homme auprès de toi…

Ayant lui-même opté pour un bain froid qui tairait ses ardeurs, Byakuya Kuchiki comatait actuellement dans l'eau claire, ses nobles cheveux hâtivement relevés en une haute queue de cheval qui lui rappelait son enfance. Accoudé à la baignoire, le menton reposant sur le plat de sa main, les doigts recroquevillés contre ses lèvres, l'héritier regardait d'un air absent les derniers rayons plus rouges qu'orange qui coloraient le mur en face de lui, la petite fenêtre de la salle de bain étant assez haute pour laisser filtrer la lumière sans devenir un moyen d'espionner le noble dans son intimité.

— Elle va m'écharper.

Ce furent là les seuls mots qui franchirent ses lèvres rosées, conclusion du bouillonnement mental qui mettait sa tête sous pression. Dark l'avait repoussé, certes avec une hâte et un tremolo dans la voix qui trahissaient sa crainte, mais l'état de peur n'était pas quelque chose dans lequel la brune stationnait longtemps. Son truc à elle, ce n'était pas la timidité, l'angoisse et la gêne, c'était la baston, les coups de gueule et les noms d'oiseaux à foison. Elle criait dès que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, et vu la virulence dont elle avait fait preuve dans sa fuite, le noble savait qu'il allait en prendre plein les oreilles.

— Peut-être devrais-je m'excuser d'avoir pressé les choses, songea le capitaine.

Un froncement de sourcils accompagna cette idée, à son esprit, saugrenue. « S'excuser »… Byakuya Kuchiki ne s'excusait jamais, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait jamais tort, même s'il arrivait que les autres aient raison. Telle était la philosophie du noble. S'excuser, c'était bon pour les soldats qui arrivaient en retard, pour Renji quand il perdait un dossier, pour Rukia quand elle dessinait des Chappys sur la table, mais pas pour lui ! Et puis, la gamine pourrait y prendre goût…  
Soupirant profondément, Byakuya s'enfonça dans son bain jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui monte au menton. Regardant d'un air blasé le canard en plastique que Yachiru avait oublié la dernière fois qu'elle était venue mettre la pagaille chez lui et qui flottait fièrement au niveau de ses hanches, le noble haussa les sourcils, consterné. Attrapant ce grotesque bout de plastique qui sillonnait l'eau en direction de ses pieds, Byakuya eut la curieuse impression que le jouet se payait sa tête en émettant un « coin coin » impersonnel avant qu'il ne le jette à l'autre bout de la pièce, se promettant de toucher deux mots à Kenpachi au sujet de sa vice-capitaine.  
La pensée pour l'indomptable onzième division fut comme la première pièce d'un engrenage dans l'esprit du noble. La onzième, les treize divisions, les Shinigamis, les autres, le monde extérieur… Ca ne faisait que deux jours que Dark monopolisait son attention, mais il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu quelqu'un d'autre que Ginrei et elle depuis des siècles. Et à vrai dire, il appréhendait le retour à la vie normale, car le confinement dans sa chambre n'était malheureusement pas une option. Comment serait-il perçu ? Il savait pertinemment que quelque chose était en mouvement chez lui, en pleine renaissance, quelque chose de tellement conséquent que son masque d'indifférence n'arriverait pas à le dissimuler. Son revirement d'humeur couplé au fait que Dark habitait chez lui allaient donner naissance à bon nombre de rumeurs…  
Byakuya n'était pas du genre à ce préoccuper des quolibets autour de lui, mais cette fois-ci, c'était autre chose. Son honneur était en jeu, chose plus chère encore au noble que la prunelle de ses yeux. Si on se mettait à raconter que le capitaine Kuchiki aimait s'offrir des petites jeunes fraîchement débarquées… Et sachant que déjà il avait surpris quelques servantes particulièrement bavardes en train de débattre sur la situation…

— Dire que les Shinigamis n'accordent plus d'importance au temps qui passe, souffla-t-il en se passant la main sur le visage.

La différence d'âge ne signifiait rien à Soul Society, mais cet avantage pouvait très rapidement devenir un inconvénient, car quand l'âge n'existe plus, seules comptent les apparences. Si Dark avait eu le physique d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, les choses auraient été bien simplifiées, mais malheureusement pour le noble, du haut de ses quinze ans, sa compagne semblait à peine sortie du collège. Son visage encore poupon portait toujours de nombreuses marques de l'enfance telles que la taille exagérée de ses yeux ou ses pommettes rosées. De plus, son petit mètre quarante quatre et ses minuscules trente kilos la poussaient davantage vers l'image d'une gamine que d'une jeune femme dont le corps se formait. Mais tout ça, Dark en était totalement inconsciente. Elle n'avait aucune notion concernant la différence d'âge, le couple, les ragots qu'on pouvait tenir sur eux…

— Elle est complètement en-dehors de tout ça… Encore une chose qu'elle est trop jeune pour comprendre… A quinze ans, elle et moi n'avons pas les mêmes réalités, les mêmes perceptions, les mêmes attentes…

En tant qu'homme et qu'aîné, c'était à lui de la préserver des rumeurs qui pourraient circuler, de faire passer ses désirs avant les siens. Essayer de la formater à un rôle d'adulte ne ferait que l'aigrir et l'enfermer dans un rôle. Il fallait qu'il réapprenne à être patient, à lui laisser le temps d'évoluer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux sur un pied d'égalité, jusqu'à ce que leurs besoins concordent. Dark était comme un fleur qu'il mourrait d'envie de voir éclore, mais qu'il ne voulait pas brusquer pour ne pas la faire se faner à peine ses pétales ouverts. En tant qu'homme, il devait être le tuteur de cette jeune pousse sans devenir son bourreau. Juste être présent, la guider sans la contraindre, taire ses ardeurs jusqu'à ce qu'elle les accepte.

— Cela ne sera vraiment pas facile… d'être un homme auprès de toi…

L'eau de son bain se refroidissant, Byakuya soupira, se laissant sombrer au fond de la baignoire, observant à travers ses yeux mi-clos le plafond qui se gondolait sous l'effet des vaguelettes au-dessus de lui. Le blanc de nacre surplombant son corps calma un peu son esprit torturé qui ne sut trouver le répit que déjà un autre problème l'assaillait.  
« Je veux devenir Shinigami. »  
Comment allait-il se dépatouiller avec ça ? Les anciens ne la toléreraient pas éternellement sous leur toit, il fallait qu'elle intègre l'Académie, chose parfaitement impossible étant donné que Dark ne connaissait même pas le b-a-ba de l'enseignement shinigami. Et il n'avait pas le temps de lui promulguer une remise à niveau, de par son emploi du temps chargé et l'arrivée imminente de la rentrée scolaire.

— Il faut que nous réglions ça. Le reste peut attendre, se décida-t-il.

Déterminé, Byakuya se dressa dans sa baignoire, laissant l'eau couler le long de son corps jusqu'à rejoindre l'étendue liquide à ses mollets. Restant immobile quelques secondes, le noble finit par enjamber le rebord de nacre et s'enroula dans une large serviette, séchant soigneusement chaque parcelle de son corps avant de revêtir un yukata sobre. Quittant la tiédeur de sa salle de bain, Byakuya arpenta un long couloir, progressant vers la chambre de son âme sœur qu'il trouva vide. Après une brève recherche spirituelle, le noble gagne une nouvelle pièce :

— Dark, appela-t-il en faisant glisser le shoji.

Le noble s'immobilisa sur le seuil, l'esprit assailli par l'anxiété. Dark était juste devant lui, endormie, crevée par un mauvais rhume, mais l'image d'Hisana se calqua par-dessus ses traits, plongeant Byakuya dans un abîme de confusion et de malaise. Tous les éléments de cette fin de journée étaient identiques au dernier jour de feue sa femme. La même lumière de fin d'après-midi, la même odeur de jardin hivernal dans l'air, la même posture, la même salle.

— Dark, appela Byakuya d'une voix blanche en secouant frénétiquement l'épaule de la susnommée.

— Hm, grogna la brune.

Grimaçant et gémissant quelque chose au sujet de son manque de sommeil, la voix de Dark mourut dans l'air alors qu'elle tournait le dos à Byakuya, s'enfonçant dans son futon. Avisant le rouge qui montait au visage habituellement pâle de la jeune fille, Byakuya posa le plat de sa main sur son front fiévreux. Diagnostiquant un début de rhume, le noble sortit à pas de loup de la petite chambre et ferma silencieusement le shoji. Une grosse nuit de sommeil saurait remettre d'aplomb l'âme éprouvée. Quittant silencieusement les lieux, le noble marcha à pas rapides dans une direction inconnue, ne cherchant qu'à s'éloigner de cette chambre maudite.

— De toutes les pièces du manoir, pourquoi celle-ci ? se demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Son cœur battait encore trop fort. Lui qui avait commencé à croire au destin il y avait peu ne se sentait pas le courage de supporter un tel amalgame. Et si l'image funeste qu'il avait calquée sur Dark était un message ? Une vision ?

— Non, souffla-t-il. Je refuse de la perdre, elle aussi…

Il se crispa violemment quand une ombre passa devant ses yeux. Fixant sévèrement le papillon de l'Enfer qui semblait réclamer son index comme piste d'atterrissage, il reçut d'un air maussade la convocation de son supérieur.

De sa démarche souple, le capitaine Kuchiki atteignit bien vite la première division, surpris de ne croiser aucun capitaine sur son chemin. Lui qui pensait être appelé pour une réunion générale commença à pressentir qu'il allait avoir droit à un tête à tête avec le Commandant. Superbe.  
Pénétrant dans la haute salle de réunion des capitaines, Byakuya constata que seul un garde l'attendait en son sein, et que le siège habituellement réservé à son supérieur était vide. Prestement, il fut conduit au bureau de Yamamoto.

— Entrez, capitaine Kuchiki, annonça la voix rocailleuse de Genryûsai.

S'exécutant, le noble vit son supérieur reposer sa plume encrée avant de remettre quelques papiers à son vice-capitaine. Faisant une référence, Sasakibe disparut, les dossiers sous le bras.

— Approchez, capitaine Kuchiki.

Resté poliment en retrait, Byakuya avança de plusieurs mètres jusqu'à se présenter devant le bureau officiel de son supérieur, le saluant respectueusement.

— Capitaine Kuchiki, je vous ai convoqué ce soir car j'aimerai que vous poursuiviez une mission pour le moment laissée en jachère.

Le susnommé fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas de quoi il était question.

— N'étiez-vous pas chargé d'apprendre à Kurosaki Ichigo ses devoirs de Shinigami ?

Bon sang ! Ca lui était complètement sorti de la tête ! Dark avait déboulé au milieu de sa mission, et à partir de là tout n'avait été qu'un long engrenage qui l'avait empêché de la mener à bien.

— Commandant, j'admets que Kurosaki Ichigo n'est pas ce que l'on fait de plus éclairé et qu'il sait être particulièrement long à la détente, mais je pense que même le roi des simplets peut comprendre comment enterrer une âme correctement.

Un trait lumineux passa dans ses prunelles. Pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion de casser du sucre sur le dos du roux, il n'allait pas se priver :

— Bien que la fonction de Kurosaki s'apparente plus à celle d'un hachoir à Hollows qu'à celle d'un Shinigami, je pense que même lui, doté contre toute attente d'une mononeuronie, a compris comment poser la garde de son épée sur le front d'une âme.

Bon sang, ce que ça faisait du bien. Le noble allait poursuivre dans son petit plaisir quand le Commandant le devança :

— Votre mission ne s'arrête pas là ! Outre le côté technique de la mission de Shinigami, je veux que vous lui en fassiez comprendre l'esprit. Comme vous le dites si bien, ce « hachoir à Hollows » ne respecte pas notre manière de faire. Il est bien trop englué dans l'extermination pure et simple, j'attends de vous que vous lui inculquiez notre code d'honneur, notre philosophie, tout ce qui fait un Shinigami outre le fait de trancher des Hollows.

— Inculquer un sens de l'honneur et de la philosophie ? A Kurosaki ? Sauf votre respect, même l'éternité ne suffirait pas.

— Et vous ne l'avez pas. Je ne vous donne que trois mois.

Les yeux de Byakuya s'agrandirent d'effroi. Trois mois. Sur Terre. Avec Kurosaki.

— Vous ne pouvez envoyer un capitaine sur Terre pour une mission aussi triviale alors que le Seireitei se remet à peine de la guerre contre Aizen. Les Shinigamis ont besoin de leurs capitaines, avança fort justement Byakuya, prêt à tout pour se défiler de cette mission qui ressemblait pour lui à une condamnation à mort.

— Les Shinigamis ont besoin de capitaines tout court, coupa le Commandant. Et je pense plus particulièrement aux troisième, cinquième et neuvième divisions qui en sont encore privées.

Il poursuivit plus bas, comme sur le ton de la confidence :

— Votre vice-capitaine a fait des progrès non négligeables ces derniers temps, et j'hésite à lui confier toute une capitainerie. Ces trois mois où il se retrouvera seul à gérer la sixième seront son évaluation pour le poste de capitaine de la neuvième division, mais ne lui en dites rien. Je veux le voir procéder naturellement.

Le monde s'effondra petit à petit autour de Byakuya. Trois mois. Trois longs et interminables mois sur Terre, prisonnier de la bêtise de Kurosaki, loin de son manoir, de sa division, de Dark…

— Vous pouvez disposer, acheva Yamamoto, lui tendant son ordre de mission signé et tamponné.

D'une démarche hésitante, le Shinigami posa le pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier qu'il venait de descendre et inspira bruyamment. Se relâchant dans un soupir satisfait, il offrit un sourire radieux à son comparse qui le veillait d'un air paternaliste.

— Comme ça fait du bien d'être à nouveau dehors ! s'exclama Jûshirô. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester enfermé dans cette petite chambre d'hôpital.

— C'est bon de te voir en pleine forme, je dois l'admettre, sourit Shunsui qui s'était fait bien plus de mauvais sang qu'il n'y paraissait.

— Ah, je serais presque heureux d'entendre Sentarô et Kiyone se disputer !

Kyôraku sourit et marcha à ses côtés, rattrapant de temps à autre la manche du malade qui tanguait, ses jambes encore cotonneuses après cette longue période d'alitement.

— Au fait, as-tu des nouvelles de Yôji ? Elle n'est pas passée depuis un petit moment, fit Ukitake sur le visage duquel une ombre passa furtivement. J'espère que Byakuya ne lui mène pas trop la vie dure.

— Tu t'inquiètes trop, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je parie que tout va bien !

L'homme au chapeau évita une énième fois à son compagnon de finir dans le décor et le positionna bien au milieu de la route, empruntant les allées les plus larges et les mieux entretenues, veillant à ce que Jûshirô suive le rythme, ralentissant quand il le fallait. Il avait vraiment failli le perdre pour de bon cette fois, et Kyôraku n'était pas encore remis de toutes ses émotions, encore craintif vis-à-vis d'une rechute.

— Je vais bien, Kyôraku, assura le capitaine de la treizième, devinant ses pensées. Je vais bien, vraiment.

Shunsui lui rendit son sourire, puis haussa joyeusement les sourcils en fixant un point sur l'horizon :

— Tiens donc, regarde qui vient à notre rencontre !

Ukitake plissa les yeux. Le soleil couchant droit devant eux ne découpait qu'une ombre sur son demi-disque de lumière, si bien qu'il avait du mal à attribuer une identité à ce Shinigami. Mais bientôt, il discerna deux pans d'écharpe tourbillonnant dans le vent ainsi qu'une découpe anguleuse sur le dessus et le côté du crâne de l'homme, laissant deviner la présence d'un kenseikan.

— Oh, lâcha Jûshirô, étonné.

— Toi qui voulais des nouvelles… Les voilà qui arrivent, toutes fraîches !

Arrivant à leur hauteur, Byakuya ne saisit que la dernière phrase et haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'on parlait de lui au pluriel, qui plus est au féminin. Passant outre, il présenta des salutations formelles :

— Capitaine Kyôraku. Capitaine Ukitake.

— Bonsoir à toi aussi, Byakuya, sourit le malade.

— Salut, chantonna Kyôraku avec un air de gros niais.

— Je vois qu'Unohana vous a enfin accordé le droit de sortir. J'espère que votre rétablissement s'achèvera vite, fit Byakuya par politesse.

— Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'en ai vu d'autres, sourit Jûshirô en tanguant dangereusement à droite, vite remis en place par Shunsui sous le regard médusé du noble.

— On se demandait justement comment allait Yôji, fit le capitaine de la huitième, tout sourire. Pourriez-vous apaiser les angoisses d'Ukitake ?

— Yôji ? répéta Byakuya, ne connaissant personne de ce nom là.

— Oui, Yôji… « Dark » si tu préfères, fit Jûshirô, un peu décontenancé.

— Que lui vaut ce surnom impersonnel ? fit froidement Byakuya qui se sentait désagréablement mis à l'écart de quelque chose concernant Dark.

Shunsui offrit à sa réplique acerbe un sourire tout aussi désolé que celui de son ami qui lui répondit timidement :

— C'était son prénom, Byakuya.

Choqué, le noble cligna des yeux :

— Son… prénom ? « Nourrisson », était le prénom de Dark sur Terre ? (*1)

— « Dark » n'est qu'un nom qu'elle s'est inventé après son abandon, afin de se forger une image de dure, expliqua Shunsui. Mais Ukitake et moi préférons l'appeler par son vrai prénom, histoire d'effacer « Dark » et la vie de misère qu'englobe ce pseudonyme.

— Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ne t'en ai jamais parlé, poursuivit Ukitake. Yôji n'aime pas vraiment son prénom, il lui rappelle trop ses parents mais… Shunsui et moi avons bon espoir !

Le capitaine aux cheveux d'argent sembla alors réfléchir un moment, puis énonça d'une voix mal assurée :

— Ce serait peut-être pas mal que tu l'appelles comme ça toi aussi.

— Oui, fit Shunsui en retrouvant son sourire de gros niais. Ce sera encore mieux si c'est vous qui l'appelez ainsi, car vous devez être très… proche d'elle depuis qu'elle est revenue au clan, non ?

Un éclair passa dans les yeux sombre du capitaine qui siffla entre ses dents :

— C'était vous… C'est vous qui l'avez ramenée dans le clan…

Le sourire Banania du capitaine se fendit jusqu'à ses oreilles alors qu'il acquiesçait :

— J'avais un complice.

— Mon grand-père je présume, acheva Byakuya.

— Bingo ! Vous êtes vachement fort aux devinettes, je suis presque déçu que le suspense n'ait pas plus duré… minauda Shunsui.

— Bon sang, ce vieux aura ma peau, songea l'héritier.

— Mais au fait ! fit brusquement Ukitake en sursautant. Que fais-tu là, Byakuya ? J'aurai pensé que tu resterais avec Yôji jusqu'à lundi.

— Elle a attrapé froid, elle se repose, expliqua succinctement le noble. Par ailleurs, c'est à votre rencontre que je venais.

Les deux capitaines en face de lui le dévisagèrent en clignant des yeux dans une synchronisation parfaite.

— Pourriez-vous, si vous le souhaitez et pouvez, dispenser à Yôji les premiers enseignements en vue du concours d'entrée en première année à l'Institut de Shinigamis ?

*1 « Yôji » traduit littéralement en japonais veut dire « bébé », « nourrisson ».


	23. Chapitre 23 : Hésitation

**Chapitre 23 : Hésitation.**

Roulée en boule sous une petite hecto tonne de couvertures, Dark gémit en passant la tête au-dehors de son cocon de tissu. Les carrés de papier de riz du shôji fermé stoppaient le soleil, ne livrant à ses yeux endormis qu'une lumière diffuse et douce, propice au réveil et à la fin des songes. Encore embourbée dans son sommeil, elle mit un certain temps à distinguer la forme sombre agenouillée devant elle. Bien incapable de mettre un nom sur cette silhouette, la jeune âme fronça les sourcils en bredouillant. Doucement, elle vit quelque chose, probablement un bras, avancer vers elle. Une main tiède se posa sur son front, comme pour en éprouver la chaleur.

— Te sens-tu mieux… Yôji ? demanda Byakuya après une hésitation.

La susnommée tiqua violemment en entrouvrant les yeux pour fusiller le noble du regard.

— Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi… Déjà que Shunsui et Jûshirô m'appellent comme ça.

— Et cela ne te sied pas ?

Dark fit une moue contrariée et hésitante :

— Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire… Ce nom me fait froid dans le dos, je ne m'y reconnais pas… Je ne pourrai jamais vraiment l'accepter tant que je ne sais pas ce qui se cache derrière, sans savoir ce qui a pu pousser mes parents à m'abandonner… Mais je sais que ça tient à cœur à Shunsui et Jûshirô, et ça part d'une bonne intention, alors…

Elle se laissa tomber la tête dans son oreiller, les yeux perdus quelque part sur le papier de riz. L'observant un moment, Byakuya réfléchit. Réfléchit beaucoup. Une idée folle, démente, venait de germer dans son esprit, plantée et fertilisée par les mots de Dark, mais que le doute et le sentiment de l'erreur future empêchaient d'éclore totalement. Il finit par se lever et invita sa jeune hôte à faire de même d'une main tendue.

— Viens, dit-il énigmatiquement.

Sa curiosité piquée, Dark accepta la main qu'il lui proposait et se fit hisser sur ses deux jambes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Imperturbable, Byakuya poursuivit :

— Je pars ce matin pour une mission sur Terre, qui ne prendra fin que dans trois mois.

— Trois mois ? Mais…

Elle fut réduite au silence par l'index du noble posé sur ses lèvres, les maintenant doucement closes. Désormais muette, Dark ne put qu'écouter :

— Cette mission a pour but de parachever la formation de Shinigami de Kurosaki Ichigo, que tu as croisé avec moi le soir de ta mort, et aussi de mettre à l'épreuve Renji pour peut-être lui attribuer un des postes de capitaines vacants, expliqua-t-il tout doucement. Néanmoins…

Il se stoppa, comme doutant des paroles qu'il allait proférer. En face de lui, Dark ouvrait grand ses oreilles, buvant ses paroles. Les yeux vissés aux siens, le noble finit par lâcher le complément de sa tirade, submergé par la mer profonde contenue dans les prunelles brillantes reflétées par les siennes :

— Néanmoins tu peux m'accompagner si tu le souhaites.

Il ôta son index des lèvres roses de Dark, lesquelles se fendirent en un grand sourire l'instant d'après. Ses yeux pétillèrent alors qu'elle trépignait sur place.

— Super ! Super ! Super ! T'es trop cool ! Sérieux tu déchires ta race grave sur ce coup-là !

Elle lui sauta au cou, visiblement ravie de l'annonce.

— Bouge pas, j'vais me fringuer, et on y va !

Dark relâcha son étreinte et fila à la vitesse de la lumière dans la salle de bain.

— Je suis… « coule » … Je… « déchire ma race grave » … songea le noble non sans une pointe d'incompréhension.

Il entendit alors des pas revenir vers lui. Soudainement mitigée dans son bonheur, Dark demanda :

— Eh mais… je ferai quoi, sur Terre, au juste ?

Se demandant encore comment, diantre, il pouvait bien « déchirer » ses pairs, Byakuya mit quelques secondes à imprimer la question. Se redonnant contenance, il parla :

— Tu ne seras pas impliquée dans la mission. Disons que tu ne m'accompagneras… que plus ou moins légalement.

— En gros, on va frauder comme des porcs… Vas-y continue.

Passant outre la délicieuse comparaison qui sentait la rose et le jasmin, Byakuya avança à sa hauteur et posa doucement sa main sur sa joue, parlant à voix basse :

— Tu as bien dit… que le nom de « Yôji »…

Il sentit sa peau tressaillir à l'entente de son prénom, le faisant douter de la génialité de son plan. Hésitant, il reprit :

— Que le nom de « Yôji »… ne te plaisait guère car trop obscur encore, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ouais… bougonna Dark, sombre. Mais j'vois pas l'rapport avec le fait d'aller sur Terre.

Ne trouvant pas les mots, Byakuya fronça les sourcils, anxieux. Dark le fixa un moment, comme tentant de lire en son esprit, puis sembla réussir car elle écarquilla soudainement les yeux :

— Mais… Mais t'es barré mon pauvre… souffla-t-elle.

— Veux-tu éclaircir cette partie de ta vie, oui ou non ?

Dark sembla se tasser sur elle-même. Son regard se fit moins assuré, ses yeux, fuyants.

— Je ne sais pas… murmura-t-elle. Je veux savoir, et en même temps je suis pas sûre de réussir à encaisser la réalité… Et puis c'est complètement dément ton projet ! Je ne me souviens pas d'eux, Byakuya ! Je ne me rappelle plus de leurs visages ! Comment veux-tu que je retrouve mes parents sans aucune information à leur sujet ?

— Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je pense savoir comment procéder… J'ai juste besoin de savoir si tu m'accompagnes, ou non.

Piégée dans un choix aussi crucial qu'imminent, Dark paniqua et réfléchit à toute allure, les mains de Byakuya tendrement posées sous son menton, prenant son visage en coupe. Combien de fois ? Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de ce face à face avec ses parents ? De comprendre enfin les raisons de son abandon ? De pouvoir poser toutes les questions qui tourbillonnaient jour et nuit dans sa tête ? Mais aurait-elle le courage de se confronter à ses vieux démons ? Aurait-elle assez de cran pour replonger dans les ténèbres de son enfance ? Ses premières années était la corde sensible sur le violon de son cœur, et Dark commençait à se demander s'il ne serait pas mieux de rester dans l'ignorance, s'il n'était pas des vérités qui faisaient plus mal à leur éveil que dans leur sommeil.

— Je serai là.

Sursautant, la voix de Byakuya la tira de ses songes, comme un éclair zébrant sans bruit les nuages sombres de sa pensée, les illuminant brièvement, les faisant paraître moins noirs et moins menaçants, lui permettant furtivement d'en deviner tous les reliefs.

— Je serai là, répéta Byakuya. Tu ne seras pas seule face à eux.

— Si on les retrouve, murmura Dark. Rien ne dit qu'ils sont encore en vie. Ni même qu'ils sont encore à Karakura.

— Je t'ai dit de ne pas te soucier de ces détails administratifs. Viens-tu ?

L'air encore peu convaincu, Dark acquiesça tout de même.

— Merci, fit-elle, inaudible, alors que Byakuya se détournait. Merci de m'offrir cette chance.

Byakuya signa son ordre de mission et le confia au Shinigami de la première division qui le salua militairement, le quittant prestement pour remettre le précieux rapport à son supérieur. Le Senkaimon s'ouvrit devant le plus noble des capitaines, baignant son visage déjà blanc d'une pâleur irréelle. Un papillon de l'Enfer en sortit, battant des ailes devant le nez du Kuchiki, prêt à le mener à travers le périlleux Dangai. Une nouvelle fois, il tendit la main à Dark, justifiant son geste devant la mine interrogative de sa belle :

— La norme veut que chaque personne soit guidée par un papillon de l'Enfer. Tu risquerais de te perdre sans l'un d'eux, mais la douzième division n'a prévu le passage que d'une personne… N'oublie pas que tu viens en secret.

— Et si je te tiens la main, je ne me perdrai pas, c'est ça ?

Le noble acquiesça, accueillant au creux de sa paume les fins doigts de Dark qui s'entrecroisèrent bientôt aux siens. La lumière du Senkaimon les avala.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence religieux. Byakuya sentait les veines du poignet de Dark battre à tout rompre, signe d'une angoisse intarissable. Il essaya de la calmer en diffusant près d'elle un réiatsu doux et chaud, mais Dark semblait trop enlisée dans son anxiété, hermétique à tout réconfort extérieur. Arrivés au bout du Dangai, Byakuya invita le papillon de l'Enfer à stationner sur son index, lui murmurant un court message avant de lui rendre sa liberté. Puisque Dark l'accompagnait finalement, il avait jugé sage de prévenir Ukitake et Kyôraku d'un retardement des leçons qu'ils devaient dispenser à la jeune fille.

— Saurais-tu aller au magasin d'Urahara par tes propres moyens à partir d'ici ?

La question fit légèrement sursauter Dark. Détaillant rapidement les alentours, elle reconnut le pont suspendu et la rivière Karasu.

— Hm, c'est bon, je me situe.

— Rejoins-le et explique-lui ton problème. Quand Urahara t'aura fourni les informations nécessaires, préviens-moi.

Il lui tendit alors un magnifique portable spirituel… rose bonbon, orné d'une tête de Chappi niaiseux dont les yeux n'étaient autre que des strass couleur lilas, le tout décoré de stickers pailletés en forme de lapins et de chupa chups. Portant un regard parfaitement choqué sur l'engin, puis sur son détenteur, Dark eut soudainement peur pour les goûts artistiques du noble.

— Ce n'est pas le mien, précisa vitalement Byakuya. C'est celui de Rukia, elle ne s'en sert actuellement pas. Mon numéro est déjà enregistré dans le répertoire.

— O-okay, fit fébrilement Dark en fourrant l'horreur spirituelle dans sa poche. Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

Une ombre passa dans les prunelles du noble alors qu'il livrait sa réponse d'un ton morne, tel un condamné à mort énonçant sa sentence :

— Je vais aller quérir Kurosaki Ichigo…

Il tourna les talons, parfaitement abattu. Désolée pour lui, Dark ne put que le motiver de loin :

— Allez, courage ! Si ça se trouve, il est pas si con !

Byakuya émit un demi-rire cynique et grave pour toute réponse, poursuivant son chemin. Dark le regarda s'éloigner un moment, puis tourna à son tour les talons, se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers le magasin d'Urahara.

Le Soleil brillait haut dans le ciel de Karakura en ce début d'après-midi, et pourtant Dark avait la sensation de ne ressentir qu'à moitié la chaleur de l'astre comparé à tous ces adolescents en jupettes et en shorts.

— C'est sans doute parce que je suis morte… se dit-elle.

Son pas ralentit indéniablement à cette pensée devenue anodine pour beaucoup d'âmes. Mais pour Dark, dont la mort ne datait encore que de quelques mois, se dire aussi ouvertement qu'elle ne faisait plus partie du monde des vivants provoquait un pincement au cœur. Alors c'était ça, la mort ? C'était voir la vie à travers un mur de plexiglas ? Ne ressentir la chaleur qu'à moitié dans un corps froid comme la neige ? N'avoir plus qu'un ersatz d'existence dans un monde à peine réel, et ne plus vivre qu'à demi ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle n'était pas décédée ce jour-là. Est-ce qu'elle aurait mené la même vie jusqu'à ses vieux jours ? Aurait-elle pu voir grandir Hari, Crys et Noa ?

— Daaaaaaaark !

— Quand on parle du loup… Bonjour les en-

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que trois mini-tornades la fauchèrent en pleine course, lui faisant faire un vol plané arrière avant qu'elle ne s'écrase lamentablement au sol.

— Comment que je suis contente de te revoir, Dark ! s'extasia Hari en l'étranglant dans une tentative de câlin passionné.

— Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! piailla Crys.

— N'auchi ! bredouilla Noa.

— Eh mais… mais Noa, ça y est, tu parles !

— Noui, acquiesça le plus jeune.

— Et il marche aussi, Dark ! rajouta Crys.

— « Dark » ? Vous m'appelez plus « Maman » ?

— Bah c'est Crys, elle a dit que quand on avait croisé ton amoureux Banania et qu'elle avait dit « Maman », bah il était tout pas content.

— « Banania »…. « Byakuya » ?

— Oui voilà, mais il est dur à dire son nom, bouda Hari alors que sa mère se roulait par-terre de rire.

— « Banania » ! Hahahaha ! Oh putain trop bon, faudrait que je lui ressorte !

— Eh bien, eh bien, si ce n'est pas la jeune Dark ! fit Kisuke.

Le vendeur de bonbons replia son éventail d'un coup sec et avança sur la terre battue dans le bruit claquant de ses getas contre le sol.

— Que me vaut l'honneur, jeune demoiselle en fleur ? minauda Urahara, l'âme poétique. Un Gigai peut-être pour commencer ?

— Hm… ce serait pas mal oui, sourit Dark. Hé mais attends… les gosses, vous me voyez alors que je suis…

— Ils ont une excellente perception spirituelle, de vrais Kurosaki en herbe ! complimenta Kisuke. Dites, les trois terreurs, vous ne voudriez pas aller chercher le Gigai de Dark ?

Les susnommées terreurs acquiescèrent vigoureusement et partirent en flèche, laissant leur mère adoptive se relever enfin.

— Merci encore de t'occuper d'eux, Kisuke.

— Haha ! Ce n'est rien ma belle, ils égayent mes journées et sont vraiment des petites fées du logis ! Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Byakuya ne t'accompagne pas cette fois ?

Dark eut un sourire en coin empreint de désolation :

— Il est en mission avec un certain Kurosaki pour trois mois.

Une étincelle alluma les yeux d'Urahara alors qu'il cachait un sourire ultra-bright derrière son éventail.

— Il faut que je voie ça, songea-t-il. Mes caméras spirituelles vont enfin servir…

— Pour ma part, Kisuke… reprit Dark sur un ton plus sérieux, je suis venue… pour te demander une nouvelle fois ton aide.

— Oh ? Bien sûr ma belle, mais il faut me détailler un peu ma mission.

— C'est assez délicat, grinça Dark. Il faudrait… Je voudrais… que tu retrouves mes parents… Une adresse où n'importe quoi. Je sais que c'est complètement fou mais…

Elle fut interrompue par une mimique d'Urahara, le doigt posé devant sa bouche.

— Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il gravement. À vrai dire… je me doutais que tu me demanderais ça un jour, alors j'ai déjà pris la liberté de faire quelques recherches.

Dark ouvrit bien grand les yeux, ne sachant pas trop s'il fallait lui sauter au cou pour le remercier ou pour l'étrangler de s'être donné tant de libertés vis-à-vis de sa vie privée.

— Suis-moi, dit gravement Kisuke.

Laissée pantoise, Dark se mit à trottiner derrière lui, le cœur battant. L'entraînant dans l'arrière-boutique, Urahara ferma la porte après leur passage. La pièce ressemblait étrangement à une réserve ou une cave, avec ces cartons empilés et ces boîtes de conserve disséminées de part et d'autre. Une unique ampoule éclairait la pièce, laissée nue au plafond, dépourvue d'abat-jour et dont les fils électriques étaient apparents. Les teintes grises des murs en crépit reflétaient péniblement une lumière crue et irréelle.

— Ah, voilà.

Dégottant la caisse du magasin, Urahara sortit une clé de sa manche et déverrouilla la serrure de la boîte d'un vert métallisé. Soulevant le couvercle, il ôta un premier présentoir de petite monnaie et extirpa quelques feuilles chiffonnées. Les compulsant rapidement, il en tendit une bien précise à Dark dont elle s'empara fébrilement.

— J'ai regroupé dessus toutes les informations que j'ai pu glaner, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit très limité.

Et pour cause, Dark pu vérifier sa bonne foi. Sur le format A4 qu'elle tenait entre ses mains tremblantes, seul un petit carré au milieu s'était paré d'encre d'imprimerie. Quatre courtes lignes, mélange de chiffres et de lettres s'offraient à ses yeux brillants d'excitation et d'appréhension.

— T'as chopé leur adresse… murmura-t-elle, incrédule. Comment t'as fait ?

Kisuke lui offrit un sourire radieux assez explicite pour que Dark comprenne qu'il n'était pas parvenu à ses fins par des voies légales. Jetant un œil curieux au reste des feuillets, elle se recentra sur le précieux document, l'unique pont encore debout entre elle et son brumeux passé. Elle se surprit même à apprendre l'adresse par cœur, comme craignant que la feuille ne s'enflamme brusquement entre ses doigts, la laissant démunie de toute piste. Comprenant son silence et son étonnement, Kisuke resta muet, le regard caché sous l'ombre de son bob rayé. Attentif aux moindres réactions de la jeune fille, il attendit patiemment.

— Kisuke, les autres feuillets, c'est… commença Dark.

Le vendeur de bonbons eut un sourire :

— Je me doutais que tu me poserais la question. J'ai fait la même procédure pour Hari, Crys et Noa… Néanmoins ils sont encore un peu jeunes pour qu'on leur propose ce dilemme, et quand bien même ils seraient prêts, j'estime que c'est à toi de leur proposer cette rencontre ou non.

Solennellement, il tendit les feuillets à Dark. Les jugeant d'un rapide coup d'œil, notre demoiselle vit que Kisuke n'avait pas pu obtenir grand-chose de plus qu'une adresse et quelques noms pour eux aussi. Sans un mot, elle rangea les documents dans la poche intérieure de sa grande veste et se releva :

— Merci.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi, sourit Urahara.

Dans une petite ruelle adjacente à un restaurant de quartier dont l'enseigne pimpante illuminait le ciel du soir, l'odeur de poulet grillé se répandait dans tout le voisinage, faisant grogner quelques estomacs, celui d'un Shinigami roux en premier. À deux mètres à peine de cette bâtisse de victuailles, l'adolescent en question aurait bien planté là son devoir et son coéquipier pour aller se remplir la panse… Mais au lieu de ça, il se grattait la tête, l'air bien embêté, tandis que son mentor, en la personne d'un noble brun emmitouflé dans son écharpe, ne semblait pas loin de la crise de nerfs. Bien entendu, le plus âgé des deux faisait des efforts colossaux pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses pulsions meurtrières, mais ses sourcils qui se fronçaient par de violents à-coups parlaient pour lui. Puis le cadet, ayant visiblement fini de tergiverser, énonça platement une solution à leur problème :

— Et si on l'achevait ?

— Par tous les dieux… non !

Exaspéré, Byakuya assena un bon coup de fourreau sur le crâne de son apprenti. Furax, Ichigo se mit à beugler alors qu'une bosse se formait derrière sa tête :

— Nan mais t'es malade ! T'as pas à me frapper ! Ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper !

— Pas à ce point ! contesta Byakuya en pointant du doigt l'âme d'un comptable cinquantenaire qui avait maintenant un zanpakutoh planté dans le front, côté lame.

— Ouais bah ça va, bougonna le roux. Je me suis juste trompé de sens, c'est pas un drame.

— Pas un drame… répéta Byakuya, à deux doigts de rentrer à Soul Society négocier son départ en retraite. Répare-moi ça tout de suite, Kurosaki !

— « Répare-moi ça tout de suite, Kurosaki ! » imita Ichigo à demie voix en faisant la grimace. Bon monsieur, c'est rien, paniquez pas, venez ici que vous enlève ça… non monsieur… monsieur ! Hé ! Mais… Mais revenez ici putain ! Byakuya ! Il se tire ! Il se tire avec Zangetsu au milieu de la tronche ce con ! Monsieur ! Monsieeeeur !


	24. Chapitre 24 : Vertu du coeur

**Chapitre 24 : Vertu du cœur. **

Assis seul devant un petit poste de télévision à la qualité douteuse, les deux mains plaquées contre sa bouche et les épaules agitées de spasmes, Urahara essayait tant bien que mal de contenir le fou-rire qui montait dans sa gorge à la vue d'un Byakuya martyrisant un Ichigo bien désappointé avec le fourreau de Senbonzakura.

— Seigneur, Seigneur, soupira-t-il en essuyant une larme et s'aérant à grands coups d'éventail. Je savais bien que ces caméras spirituelles serviraient tôt ou tard.

La seconde d'après, le vendeur de bonbons se pliait en deux sous une nouvelle crise de rire devant le spectacle d'un Ichigo coursant une âme dont le front était momentanément devenue le socle de Zangetsu, façon Excalibur, les deux se poursuivant en cercle, Byakuya en leur centre, désespéré.

Encore dans le brouillard de son sommeil, Dark tangua d'un mur à un autre le long du couloir reliant sa chambre improvisée à l'espace central du magasin d'Urahara. Observant avec tendresse et étonnement Hari, Crys et Noa qui rangeaient minutieusement des paquets de chips dans leurs rayons tout en chantonnant, elle s'étira et chaussa paresseusement les sandalettes noires que Kisuke avait mises à sa disposition.

— Dark ? Où tu vas ? demanda Hari qui s'était courageusement emparée d'un balai, voyant sa mère franchir le seuil du magasin.

— Je vais faire un tour, je reviens, dit laconiquement l'interpellée.

Cette réponse les laissant quelque peu sur leur faim, Hari et Crys échangèrent un regard saisi. Refermant silencieusement le shôji, Dark n'en dit pas plus long et entama sa route, les yeux rivés sur le papier arborant la très précieuse adresse parentale, bien qu'elle la connaisse déjà par cœur. Machinalement, elle marcha sur le centre-ville, s'arrêtant près d'une grande affiche représentant la métropole vue du haut, un point rouge symbolisant son emplacement actuel. Cherchant le nom de la rue dans la table des matières imprimée juste en-dessous du plan, Dark se reporta en M119 et fit glisser son doigt contre le plexiglas, longeant une rue sur un centimètre à peine.

— Dis-moi pas que c'est pas vrai… hallucina-t-elle.

Sur un froncement de sourcils, elle quitta l'affiche plastifiée et bifurqua à gauche, dépassant rapidement un supermarché dont les vigiles ne la connaissaient que trop bien pour les avoir généreusement allégés de quelques victuailles. Continuant encore son chemin, elle maintint la tête droite en dépassant la ruelle qui donnerait plus tard sur son ancienne maison, petit nid creusé dans le flan d'un immeuble désaffecté et désormais abandonné. À cette pensée, Dark sentit son cœur rater un battement tandis que son pied, lui, manquait le trottoir. Oui, un nid abandonné car elle était morte et que les petits stationnaient chez Urahara… mais Max ?

— Oh putain… je l'avais complètement zappé celui-là… les flics ont dû le relâcher depuis…

Le monde lui parut soudainement hostile. Une montée d'angoisse commença à poindre au creux de son ventre, paralysant peu à peu ses facultés intellectuelles. S'attendant presque à se faire agresser à chaque seconde, Dark pressa le pas et traversa au premier passage piéton venu, prenant à gauche. Le renversement de décor lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Elle ne s'était donc pas trompée en regardant le plan. À cent mètres à peine du bidonville où elle avait grandi se déroulait un grand boulevard à la route entretenue et impeccable, les passages piétons et les bordures de trottoir arborant fièrement des peintures neuves. De chaque côté de la rue se trouvaient deux rangées de maisons sensiblement identiques, spacieuses, dans un style victorien, chacune agrémentées d'un petit jardin parfumé.

— C'est pas possible… je ne suis pas… issue de ce genre de milieu, murmura Dark.

Pour elle qui avait toujours trouvé la plupart de ses repas dans les poubelles ou dans les entrepôts des magasins, se dire qu'elle était de naissance huppée, presque noble, relevait de l'absurde.

— Si ça se trouve j'ai le sang encore plus bleu que celui de Byakuya… héhé… il serait vert de jalousie pour le coup… Ou alors il verrait carrément rouge.

Tout à son humour polychromique de merde, Dark progressa dans la rue, s'y sentant de plus en plus intruse, comme si une pancarte géante au-dessus d'elle clamait « Je suis une clodo ! ». Par chance, l'adolescente ne croisa personne et finit par s'arrêter devant le numéro vingt-quatre. Vérifiant l'adresse sur le papier d'Urahara, Dark prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha de la clôture blanche, avisant la boîte aux lettres étiquetée.

— Kotoku, lut-elle à voix haute.

Elle recula légèrement, avisant la demeure qui se dressait fièrement devant elle, comme voulant l'intimider de sa stature. D'un blanc immaculé, seul le rouge des tuiles sur le toit tranchait avec la pureté de la façade. Le jardin verdoyant arborait pompeusement une herbe coupée strictement, de sorte qu'aucun brin ne soit plus haut que son voisin, le tout dégagé des moindres mauvaises herbes ou orties. Deux pompons de roses épineuses encadraient la maison, fièrement plantés dans de larges pots de terre cuite.

— Hm… c'est ça… Kotoku Yôji… murmura Dark, pensive, alors que la maison s'imprimait vaguement dans sa mémoire, faisant écho à une image semblable qu'elle en avait gardée plus jeune.

Un mouvement dans le rideau en soie du salon attira son regard. Des pas lui parvinrent, ainsi qu'un cliquetis de verrou qu'on tourne. Comprenant qu'on l'avait repérée, Dark fit demi-tour et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Derrière elle, un grand homme avançait sur le perron :

— Hé ! Vous ! Revenez ici ! lui cria-t-il, de l'agacement dans la voix.

— Que se passe-t-il, très cher ? interpella une femme restée dans le vaste salon.

— Quelqu'un observait notre maison, je n'aime pas ça, bougonna l'homme, redressant fièrement ses lunettes sur son nez fin alors qu'une mèche d'un châtain clair s'agitait devant son œil.

— Sûrement les sales gamins d'à côté, n'y prenez pas garde, fit la femme.

Faisant demi-tour dans ses pantoufles confortable, Monsieur Kotoku referma la porte à double-tour et rejoignit son épouse dans le salon afin de finir son journal et son thé, accompagné de petits gâteaux secs.

Ayant détalé comme un lièvre débusqué, Dark ralentit la cadence en voyant le bout de cette interminable allée bourrée de richesses.

— Putain, c'était moins une…

Elle s'appuya contre un réverbère, le souffle court et un point de côté irradiant sa hanche. Haletante, elle retourna la situation en son esprit embrumé. Et si Urahara s'était planté ? Si ce n'était pas ses parents qui habitaient là mais de parfaits inconnus ? Et si, au contraire, il avait raison, est-ce que ça voulait dire que l'homme qu'elle avait entendu était… son père ?

— Paye la misère, gémit-elle.

Un cri au loin la fit soudainement se redresser. Plissant les yeux, elle vit un nuage de poussière se former sur sa gauche et progresser droit vers elle.

— Mais qu'est-ce que…

Sous ses yeux ahuris, une âme cinquantenaire passa en hurlant devant elle, un zanpakutoh planté au milieu de la figure.

— Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? se demanda-t-elle à voix haute, bouche bée.

— Oohéééé ! Monsieur ! Faut vraiment me rendre Zangetsu maintenant !

Une tornade orange fila devant une Dark passablement abrutie par tant de courants d'air.

— Mais je le connais lui… Il était avec Byakuya le soir de ma mort… Ce serait donc lui, Kurosaki Ichigo ? Tu parles d'un winner…

Elle attendit quelques secondes, histoire de voir si son noble compagnon était sur les talons du rouquin.

— Hm… l'a pas l'air d'humeur sportive mon beau brun c'matin, jugea Dark, non sans déception en ne voyant aucune silhouette se découper à la suite d'Ichigo.

Son estomac grogna, lui rappelant bruyamment son petit déjeuner oublié. Portant par reflex une main sur son ventre, Dark avisa les alentours afin de voir quelles solutions alimentaires s'offraient à elle.

— Même morte j'suis fauchée… tu parles d'une misère, soupira-t-elle.

Piquer quelques articles dans la superette la plus proche n'était pas une option en solitaire, et comme ce n'était pas le jour du marché, Dark doutait d'avoir une occasion de faire du vol à l'étalage. Son regard s'arrima finalement dans une impasse, à un container de l'autre côté du boulevard, dans lequel un employé du fast-food d'à côté balançait des poubelles.

— Jackpot, sourit-elle.

S'approchant à pas furtifs et rapides de la benne, Dark zieuta les alentours et en souleva le lourd couvercle qui claqua lourdement contre le mur de briques derrière lui. Eventrant une poubelle d'un coup d'ongle, la jolie brunette plongea les avant-bras dans l'ouverture et fouilla dans les entrailles du sac jusqu'à en extirper une moitié de sandwich dans lequel on avait laissé de magnifiques traces de dents.

— Eh bah voilà ! Le p'tit dej est prêt !

Sans hésitation aucune, elle mordit à pleine bouche le hamburger et engloutit sa bouchée sans quasiment mâcher.

— Hm… au saumon, mon préféré, saliva-t-elle. (*1)

Croquant une nouvelle part généreuse, Dark continua sa dégustation le plus naturellement du monde, négligemment accoudée sur un sac poubelle, les jambes pendantes contre la benne.

— Ils ont changé leur sauce, analysa-t-elle dans un froncement de sourcils. Pas dégueulasse.

— Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ?

Frôlant l'infarctus, la main de Dark se crispa violemment, écrasant son hamburger en une bouillie épaisse et informe, faisant dégouliner la sauce rosâtre le long de ses doigts serrés. Non contente de voir son précieux déjeuner réduit à l'état de purée, Dark s'apprêtait à rembarrer magistralement l'opportun qui la dérangeait quand elle reconnut son visiteur :

— Byakuya ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Elle sauta hors de la benne et s'approcha de lui, se léchant goulument les doigts :

— T'en veux ? demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde en lui mettant son restant de sandwich sous le pif.

Laissant une moue dégoutée passer sur son visage, Kuchiki éloigna sa main d'un revers de bras et la considéra avec effarement :

— Repose ça tout de suite.

— Tu déconnes ? J'ai rien bouffé depuis plus de deux jours j'te signale !

Soupirant profondément, Byakuya se massa les tempes :

— Urahara ne te nourrit-il donc pas ?

— Euh… si… mais j'suis partie en speed ce matin alors…

— Alors la prochaine fois, demande-lui de la monnaie plutôt que de dévaliser les poubelles, fit sèchement le noble.

— Mais bordel t'as fumé ton écharpe ce matin ou quoi ? Il garde Hari, Crys et Noa et m'accueille gratos, j'vais pas en plus lui taxer du fric !

— Il est là pour ça, lâcha négligemment le noble, laissant bien transparaître tout l'égard qu'il avait pour cet abruti en getas.

— Quel ingrat tu fais… et puis, j'ai toujours vécu comme ça, moi, fit laconiquement Dark en enfournant ce qu'il lui restait de hamburger et l'avalant tout rond.

Sous l'œil parfaitement écœuré de Byakuya, elle finit de lécher la sauce qui coulait encore entre ses doigts :

— Toute façon, j'ai jamais acheté quoi que ce soit, continua-t-elle. Je sais pas comment ça marche les paiements avec des pièces et tout… Je pourrais te balancer l'équivalent d'un lingot d'or pour acheter une sucette que ça m'interpellerait pas plus que ça. J'suis pas copine avec les chiffres.

— Ce n'est aucunement une raison pour fouiller les ordures.

— T'es sourd ? J't'ai dit que j'avais toujours vécu comme ça. Les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure.

L'estomac au bord des lèvres, Byakuya l'entraîna à l'écart de la benne et ne la lâcha qu'une fois dans la rue piétonne. Ils marchèrent un moment côte à côte, silencieux jusqu'à ce que Dark prenne la parole en grognant :

— Au fait, si tu cherches Kurosaki Ichigo, il est passé par là en direction du pont, y'a environ dix minutes.

— Je ne le cherche pas, siffla Byakuya à qui l'énonciation du prénom du roux suffisait à donner de l'urticaire. J'ai suspendu son entraînement jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son zanpakutoh.

— D'où le fait que tu sois dans un Gigai, je suppose.

Byakuya acquiesça et, doucement, aborda un tout autre sujet :

— Et qu'en est-il de ton… enquête ? Celle concernant tes parents.

Le visage de la susnommée s'assombrit illico à cette demande. Haussant un sourcil étonné quant à cette réaction, Byakuya attendit religieusement une réponse :

— Urahara a leur adresse. Je suis même allée y faire un tour tout à l'heure, histoire de repérer les lieux.

Le noble accusa le coup. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une progression aussi rapide des recherches d'Urahara, et encore moins à ce que Dark fasse le premier pas d'elle-même, sans lui en parler. Non sans un pincement au cœur et une once de fierté, Byakuya réalisa que sa jeune compagne gagnait en autonomie et en maturité chaque jour. Un mouvement de la tête de Dark le sortit de sa mélancolie. Pointant négligemment sa droite du menton, elle lui désigna un grand boulevard duquel se dégageait une odeur de richesse et de noblesse :

— C'est là qu'ils vivent.

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux. De tous les scénarios qu'il avait pu envisager, jamais il n'avait poussé le vice jusqu'à imaginer que Dark soit de naissance aisée.

— Ouais, moi aussi, ça m'troue l'cul, approuva la brune devant l'air scié de son compagnon.

Secouant désespérément la tête devant le langage de la jeune fille, Byakuya s'exhorta au calme. Il faudrait quand même qu'il lui enseigne les bonnes manières, un jour…  
Se stoppant en face du grand boulevard, Byakuya considéra un moment ces maisons si bien entretenues et ces jardins si soignés avant de poser la question fatidique à sa protégée :

— Veux-tu que j'aille avec toi à leur rencontre ?

Dark se figea, le regardant avec de grands yeux étonnés.

— Pourquoi cet air surpris ? C'est-ce que je t'avais proposé depuis le départ, non ?

— Ouais mais… et ta mission ?

Byakuya roula des yeux :

— Kurosaki est un gueux doublé d'un impotent. Et vu comment sont engagées les choses, je peux d'ores et déjà te dire qu'il ne récupérera pas son zanpakutoh avant ce soir. Je suis momentanément hors de la mission. Alors ?

Tortillant ses doigts, Dark hésita. C'était peut-être sa seule chance de lever le voile sur toutes ces questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête et lui retournaient les neurones. Et en même temps… rencontrer ses parents n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait fait plus tôt, zieutant innocemment la façade de leur si belle maison.

— Okay, dit-elle en expirant bruyamment.

Byakuya acquiesça, ne pouvant que saluer mentalement le courage dont faisait preuve la jeune fille.

— Un courage digne d'un Shinigami, songea-t-il intérieurement.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le grand boulevard, Dark se sentant toujours aussi intruse en ces lieux si huppés. Même Byakuya, pourtant si proche d'elle sur le plan physique et sentimental, semblait appartenir à ce monde, se fondant dans ce décor de richesses pour la laisser isolée avec sa misère. Et malgré l'accompagnement du noble, notre brunette se sentait bien seule au milieu de toute cette splendeur.

S'arrêtant machinalement devant le numéro vingt-quatre, Dark resta légèrement en retrait, n'osant même plus parler.

— C'est une belle demeure, dit Byakuya en détaillant la bâtisse de haut en bas de son œil critique.

Acquiesçant vigoureusement, Dark fit un pas en arrière. L'observant du coin de l'œil, Byakuya s'approcha du petit portail blanc en bois qui courait tout autour du jardin et le poussa. La porte s'ouvrit sans opposer de résistance et une bouffée de stress monta à la tête de Dark qui voyait là le dernier rempart entre elle et son passé céder sous la main blanche du noble. Ce dernier tourna son beau regard vers elle et lui fit un signe de tête, ouvrant complètement le portail avant de la laisser gravir seule les marches du perron. D'une main mal assurée, Dark cogna le heurtoir. Après un silence qui sembla durer une éternité, des pas se firent entendre derrière la porte en bois noble. Un cliquetis indiqua qu'on la déverrouillait, et bientôt, elle grinça sur ses gonds, laissant apparaître un grand homme aux lunettes carrées et fines.

Resté en retrait, Byakuya observait.

*1 = si tu as reconnu cette référence, bravo, tu vis devant ta télé.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Unnamed heart

**Chapitre 25 : Unnamed heart.**

Le cœur battant, Dark retint sa respiration quand le grand homme brun aux lunettes impeccables lui ouvrit, laissant apparaitre l'entrée coquettement décorée derrière lui. Son regard étroit et inquisiteur semblait percer la chair et l'esprit, et ses fins cheveux d'un châtain clair, minutieusement coiffés en arrière, laissaient penser que Dark avait ici affaire à quelqu'un de strict et droit.

— Oh, fit-il d'une voix morne. Ne seriez-vous pas la jeune importune de tout à l'heure ?

Dark perdit le peu de calme qu'elle avait réussi à rassembler et se mit à cafouiller. Attendant qu'une phrase audible et compréhensible se présente, monsieur Kotoku ne se gêna pas pour inspecter Dark de la tête aux pieds, puis jeta un regard froid en direction de Byakuya, qui le lui rendit au centième. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent longuement du regard tandis que Dark cherchait ses mots. Puis, voyant que les borborygmes se muaient en mots corrects, le prétendu père de Dark daigna reporter son attention sur elle.

— Euh, en fait, monsieur… je voulais savoir… est-ce que, par hasard… vous auriez pas eu… un enfant, y'a environ seize ans ?

Le brun ne cacha pas sa surprise devant la question. Puis, sans répondre, il fronça durement les sourcils :

— Qui êtes-vous, jeune demoiselle ? Faites-vous un sondage ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

— Oh ! Euh… non, enfin pas vraiment, enfin non, enfin j'veux dire… répondez s'il vous plaît !

Monsieur Kotoku se déchaussa de ses lunettes et se pinça l'arête du nez, visiblement en profonde réflexion. Relevant finalement la tête, il jeta un œil derrière lui :

— Midori ! appela-t-il. Midori ! Pouvez-vous venir un instant, très chère ?

De petits pas précipités dévalèrent l'escalier qui s'envolait à la droite de monsieur Kotoku. Orienté vers le fond de la maison, Dark ne découvrit le visage de ladite Midori que quand celle-ci vint se placer aux côtés de son époux :

— Que me voulez-vous, mon ami ?

Machinalement, elle posa les yeux sur Dark et ses sourcils se haussèrent. En face d'elle, la jeune fille semblait tout aussi saisie. Midori Kotoku était une femme rondelette et plutôt petite, mais la noirceur de ses cheveux et le bleu profond de ses yeux ne laissaient aucun doute quant au lien de parenté qui l'unissait à la jeune fille face à elle. Plus attentif que jamais, Byakuya plissa les yeux.

— Mais qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'est que cette demoiselle ? bredouilla Midori Kotoku en tripotant nerveusement les grosses perles de nacre passées autour de son cou grassouillet.

— Je l'ignore, très chère, répondit froidement monsieur Kotoku. Elle ne semble être venue que pour collecter quelques informations sur Yôji.

Les doigts boudinés de Midori se figèrent sur son collier. Cherchant du regard un indice de son mari quant à la manière dont elle devait réagir, celle-ci finit par clore sèchement l'entretien :

— Nous n'avons aucune explication à vous fournir, mademoiselle.

Elle referma violemment la porte, mais Dark la bloqua de son pied, l'empêchant de se fermer malgré la force que Midori exerçait dessus, rejetant visiblement la réalité de cette confrontation.

— Je crois que si, madame ! hurla désespérément Dark en donnant un violent coup d'épaule dans la porte pour la rouvrir.

Midori tomba disgracieusement au sol, ses courtes jambes lui donnant bien du mal à se relever. Ébahi, monsieur Kotoku ne put réagir, saisi par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

— J'ai vu juste, pas vrai ? Et vous m'avez reconnue visiblement ! C'est moi Yôji, et je veux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez abandonnée il y a treize ans !

La bombe était lâchée. Dark avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour découvrir la vérité, et ce en dépit de son appréhension et de sa peur. L'esprit un peu plus tranquille, elle se prépara à encaisser toutes les réponses envisageables. À nouveau solidement plantée sur ses jambes épaisses, Midori Kotoku tripotait encore plus nerveusement son collier, respirant bruyamment, fusillant Dark du regard. À côté d'elle, monsieur Kotoku ne semblait pas plus troublé que ça par cette annonce. Un lourd silence s'installa entre Dark et ses parents. Puis, à la surprise de tous, ce fut le père qui répondit :

— Tu ne nous apportais rien.

Dark mit un moment à assimiler les mots qui sortaient si froidement de la bouche de son géniteur, semblables à de petits morceaux de glace qui se logeaient dans la blessure de son cœur comme pour l'empêcher de se refermer et de guérir.

— Que… quoi… bredouilla Dark, défaite.

— Tu ne nous apportais rien, répéta monsieur Kotoku comme si sa réponse était évidente. La grossesse de Midori n'était pas désirée, mais il était hors de question de débourser un sou dans des frais d'hôpitaux exorbitants pour une interruption volontaire de grossesse. Nous t'avons donc accorder ta chance.

— Accorder… ma chance ?

Redressant ses lunettes sur son nez fin, monsieur Kotoku planta ses yeux sur sa fille, perçants, si bien que Dark se sentit comme un papillon crucifié par des aiguilles sur un plan de liège à qui on s'apprête à arracher les ailes.

— Nous t'avons accorder ta chance durant trois ans. Trois ans pour que tu fasses tes preuves, que tu nous montres que tu étais digne de porter l'illustre nom de Kotoku. À ton âge, certains de tes cousins et cousines savaient déjà jouer du piano ou du violon, ou présentaient des aptitudes pour les sciences ou les arts dans l'avenir… Mais rien de ton côté. Nous avons pourtant tout essayé avec toi. La peinture, la musique, les lettres… Midori pourra confirmer, nous sommes même allés jusqu'à te faire passer des tests de quotient intellectuel mais… rien. Rien de rien. Tu étais d'une banalité qui faisait honte à notre famille. Il n'y a pas de place pour toi au sein de notre clan, Yôji.

Dark se sentit s'effondrer au fur et à mesure du discours de son père. De toutes les situations qu'elle avait pu envisager quant à cette rencontre, jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'on lui tiendrait un langage aussi dur et sévère. Doucement, elle se sentit quitter ce monde, déconnecter de la réalité par celle qu'on lui livrait et qu'elle ne pouvait encaisser. Devant une souffrance trop grande à supporter, l'esprit préférait parfois plonger dans le déni.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Dark cligna des yeux, doucement ramenée sur Terre par une voix reconnaissable entre mille, tel un bateau s'écartant de son port d'attache, s'engageant sur une mer tumultueuse et à qui on lancerait une ultime corde pour le ramener à la berge. S'immobilisant à ses côtés, Byakuya défia son père du regard tandis que madame Kotoku, toute impressionnée, tripotait davantage son sautoir en rougissant et retenant un gloussement. Dark allait dire à son compagnon de ne pas intervenir, que le nom de Kuchiki ne lui serait d'aucun secours ici, mais la belle s'immobilisa au moment où elle posa ses yeux sur le profil baigné de lumière de Byakuya.

En cet instant, elle comprit qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin d'un kenseikan ou d'un nom prestigieux pour tenir tête à la noblesse d'un autre monde en tant qu'égal. Car ce n'était pas son nom qui faisait sa pureté et sa richesse, c'était tout son être, c'était cette stature fière et droite, c'était ce regard assuré et inquisiteur, cette parole claquante et spontanée, ce maintien que même l'abandon de son nom et de ses apparats ne saurait ternir. Il n'était pas enfanté par la noblesse, il était la noblesse lui-même, la portant dans tout son être, sans avoir besoin de quelque accessoire pour l'exprimer. Même sur Terre, dans des habits modestes, il était impossible de le considérer comme une personne lambda, et pour une fois, Dark dut bien reconnaître à son défenseur une prestance hors du commun.

— Et à qui ai-je l'honneur, monsieur… ? cracha monsieur Kotoku en haussant un sourcil dédaigneux devant celui qu'il devinait être un rival ou au moins un égal.

— Yôji, t'accompagne-t-il ? demanda Midori, soudainement mielleuse à la perspective de faire entrer un homme doté d'autant de prestance dans le cercle de sa famille.

— Tu m'as appelée par mon prénom… murmura Dark, à mi-chemin entre une réalité perturbante et un état de veille.

— Mon nom n'a aucune importance, coupa Byakuya de sa voix de basse. Sachez juste, Madame, Monsieur, que vous vous êtes incommensurablement fourvoyés en abandonnant votre fille unique sous prétexte que vous la pensiez dépourvue de quelconque avantage que ce soit alors que vous étiez simplement aveugles ou insensibles aux vertus qu'elle possède. On ne peut néanmoins vous blâmer pour cette erreur, car il est rare que des gens dont l'intelligence et la générosité ne dépassent pas celles de pourceaux ingrats sachent reconnaître une âme pure lorsqu'ils ont la chance d'en côtoyer une, voire même de l'enfanter, bien que je ne réussisse pas à comprendre comment deux êtres de votre ignominie aient pu engendrer une personne aussi aimable. Néanmoins, je ne peux que vous remercier de vous être détachés de « Yôji », car c'aurait vraiment été une erreur impardonnable que de vous laisser l'honneur de l'élever, étant donné que vous n'auriez fait que la souiller de votre bêtise et votre égoïsme, ce qui aurait été un gâchis des plus déplorables. Par ailleurs, permettez-moi de vous apprendre que votre fille, si elle ne possède pas de talents artistiques, compte une pureté de cœur et d'âme qui sont des qualités d'autant plus rares qu'elles semblent être inédites au sein de cette famille.

Le monde sembla se figer durant les secondes qui suivirent. Madame Kotoku, statufiée par l'aplomb de ce bel inconnu, avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte entre en un « o » muet. À ses côtés, monsieur Kotoku remontait ses lunettes sur ses yeux clos, faisant des efforts colossaux pour contenir la rage qui faisait pulser une veine sur son front. Et enfin, Dark, complètement sciée, regardait Byakuya avec dans les yeux un mélange d'admiration et de reconnaissance. Toujours aussi serein, l'héritier attendit patiemment une réponse qui ne vint jamais.

— Bien, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Dark et moi avons d'autres priorités que perdre notre temps avec des gens de votre acabit. Madame, Monsieur, les salua-t-il en descendant les marches du perron.

Il fit quelques pas dans l'allée de graviers du jardin, puis se tourna :

— Viens, Dark. Tu n'as rien à faire avec des gens comme eux.

Semblant sortir d'une absence spirituelle, la susnommée cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et dévala les marches pour rejoindre son sauveur. Acceptant le bras que Byakuya lui proposait, ils quittèrent tous deux la demeure Kotoku, ne prenant pas la peine de refermer la porte du jardinet.

Sans un regard pour la serveuse toute émoustillée qui trépignait à ses côtés, Byakuya lui rendit son menu et surveilla d'un air anxieux le visage de Dark, inhabituellement inexpressif. Les yeux grands ouverts dans le vague et désespérément muette, la jeune fille semblait encore sous le choc de la rencontre, si bien que le noble avait décidé de se poser dans un café avec elle, le temps qu'elle se remette. Il avait beau lui parler, la secouer légèrement, rien à faire, sa compagne restait prisonnière de son monde de révélations si abruptes. Même le bruit claquant des talons aiguilles de la serveuse revenant avec leurs commandes n'arrivait pas à la ramener à la réalité.

— Alors, nous avons le thé noir, déclara ladite serveuse dont le chemiser s'était inexplicablement déboutonné depuis qu'elle avait pris la commande de Byakuya, et le chocolat chaud, acheva-t-elle en se baissant pour poser deux tasses sur leur table.

Elle se redressa langoureusement, fourrant presque sa poitrine sous le nez indifférent du noble :

— Y-a-t-il autre chose qui vous ferait envie ? demanda-t-elle avec autant de sous-entendus possibles.

— « Envie », non. En revanche, si je puis me permettre de vous donner un conseil, je vous suggère de choisir un soutien-gorge moins ridicule que celui avec les petites étoiles argentées que vous exhibez actuellement lorsque vous choisissez de tout miser sur votre décolleté pour séduire un homme.

Toute penaude, la serveuse bredouilla quelque chose et fila en vitesse dans l'arrière-salle.

— P'tain… t'es en forme aujourd'hui, fit lentement Dark.

Ne s'attendant presque plus à ce que sa belle retrouve l'usage de la parole, Byakuya sursauta.

— Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-il.

Remarquant avec étonnement la tasse de chocolat chaud devant elle, Dark remua lentement sa cuillère et la lécha goulument avant de la reposer dans sa coupelle. Puis elle posa un coude sur la table, nicha son menton dans sa paume, vissa ses yeux plissés dans ceux de Byakuya, l'air profondément inspiré pour finalement déclarer :

— C'est vraiment des gros connards de merde. Mais je ne suis pas totalement abattue, si c'est ce que tu crains… Je n'attendais pas vraiment grand-chose de la part de personnes qui abandonnent une enfant de trois ans dans une ruelle sombre… Au moins, maintenant, je suis fixée. Et je ne les regrette pas.

Byakuya soupira imperceptiblement. De toute évidence, elle se remettait.

— Ce n'est pas ainsi que j'aurais formulé mon propos, néanmoins je ne peux te contredire sur le fond, admit-il en s'emparant de son thé dont il but quelques gorgées.

— Ah ouais, toi t'es plutôt dans le « pourceaux ingrats », sourit la brune. Roh putain, c'était limite jouissif ce que tu leur as mis dans la gueule… C'est con que j'aie pas eu de quoi noter parce que pour le coup, ça valait le coup d'être immortalisé.

L'ego flatté et plus que content que sa verve soit ainsi reconnue et appréciée, Byakuya dégusta son thé avec sérénité. En face de lui, Dark savourait un chocolat bien mérité en regardant innocemment par la fenêtre. Un sourire éclaira son petit minois :

— Hé, Byakuya, tu devrais regarder ça…

La considérant avec étonnement, les yeux du noble épousèrent son regard jusqu'à tomber sur son pire cauchemar. Kurosaki Ichigo était là, de l'autre côté de la rue, un pied posé sur le nez d'une âme cinquantenaire, les deux mains agrippées sur le manche de Zangetsu, tirant de toutes ses forces en une moue contrite, le visage rougi par l'effort.

— Ce n'est pas possible… songea le noble en sentant une migraine de tous les diables le gagner.

— Le devoir t'appelle, on dirait, fit Dark.

Hochant désespérément la tête, Byakuya finit son thé d'un trait et abandonna sur la table quelques pièces pour régler l'addition. Le voyant faire, Dark l'imita et vida sa tasse d'une longue gorgée, faisant naître deux moustaches brunâtres au-dessus de ses lèvres. Remarquant cela, Byakuya tapota discrètement les siennes afin d'épargner à sa belle une grosse honte devant un café plein comme un œuf. Se débarbouillant à grand renfort de serviette en papier, Dark abandonna son bavoir à côté de sa tasse et sortit à la suite du noble.

— T'y retournes, alors ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils s'écartaient de l'entrée du café pour en laisser l'accès libre.

— Je crains de ne pas avoir le choix… Viens avec moi, je vais te renvoyer à Soul Society en premier lieu.

Dark fronça les sourcils. Les trois longs mois de séparation lui étaient momentanément sortis de la tête. À contrecœur, elle suivit le noble dans une ruelle où il pourrait s'extraire de son Gigai sans craindre d'observateurs. Quittant son faux corps qui s'affala contre le mur de briques, Byakuya posa son propre badge de Shinigami contre le thorax de Dark, la libérant de son corps artificiel qui tomba à ses pieds en un bruit sourd. Puis le capitaine dégaina Senbonzakura et créa un Senkaimon en quelques secondes. Un Papillon de l'Enfer vint joyeusement à leur rencontre, et Byakuya lui tendit son auguste index afin qu'il s'y repose, lui confiant un message à transmettre à Ukitake et Shunsui avant de guider la jeune fille. Dans une trainée d'étincelles, l'insecte spirituel repartit pour un petit moment. Silencieuse devant le portail lumineux, Dark regarda Byakuya, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire en guise d'au revoir. De son côté, le noble seigneur capta son regard et en maintint le contact, tout aussi muet. Soupirant, ce fut la plus jeune qui brisa le silence :

— Roh et tant pis pour les stéréotypes, viens là que j'te roule une pelle grand format !

Byakuya n'avait pas fini de décrypter la phrase que Dark s'était jetée à son cou afin d'unir passionnément ses lèvres aux siennes. D'abord scié par l'initiative de sa comparse, il finit par se ressaisir et taquina de sa langue les lèvres encore closes de sa partenaire. Celles-ci cédèrent doucement sous l'invitation, livrant non sans une once de réserve la consœur de celle qui les avaient faites s'entrouvrir. Caressant langoureusement sa cadette, la langue de Byakuya l'initia sommairement à l'art du baiser, se délectant des mouvements encore hésitants et maladroits de sa jumelle.

— Putain de bordel à queue, ça y est ! J'ai récupéré Zangetsu ! Hahaha ! C'est l'autre empaillé du sphincter qui va être content !

La voix puissante de Kurosaki mit un terme on ne peut plus brutal au baiser passionnel qu'échangeaient le susnommé et sa compagne. Réprimant un rire, Dark murmura :

— J'crois qu'on parle de toi…

Mort de honte, Byakuya se promit d'éviscérer le rouquin à la première occasion venue. Les bras de Dark se dénouèrent alors qu'elle s'écartait de lui et avançait vers le portail :

— Magne-toi d'en faire un Shinigami potable, histoire de revenir plus tôt, fit-elle malicieusement avant de partir à la suite du Papillon de l'Enfer qui l'attendait depuis quelques secondes déjà.

La lumière du Senkaimon s'évanouit, laissant seuls Byakuya et les Gigai inertes. Soupirant, le noble regagna son faux corps, coinça celui de Dark sous son bras, et se retroussa les manches histoire de couper court à la danse de la victoire que le Shinigami remplaçant effectuait à quelques mètres de lui, tortillant trop du croupion pour ne pas se le faire botter.


End file.
